Carpe Diem
by Precious Destiny
Summary: "No matter what happens, I know I won't be broken anymore. I'll live these days to the fullest!" Amy can repair anything, but not herself. Can the welcoming embrace of the Phantomhive Manor set her free and fix her soul? Before...it's too late? Sebastian x OC.
1. Prologue - The Plea

**A/N: Yo yo yo! How goes it? Ok so quick note! This is my first fanfic in like...OH SH- five years!? Heck, maybe even longer then that?**

**Well, I have to admit...I'm not a natural born story writer. Nope. Some people here on are like...gods of writing. They can make storylines and characters come alive and make us laugh and cry. My stories on the other hand? They're like a silent fart, drifting through unnoticed until someone catches a wiff of it and turns their nose up at it. They can also clear a room out too. True fact. **

**Either way, I turned my back on fanfiction to do some soul searching (meaning I went to learn to write better than the dribble I wrote before. There were so many spelling mistakes and grammatical errors that would make your toes curl. and not in a good way). And so I'm back with an ATTEMPT at something decent. So uh...enjoy**

* * *

All I ever do is fix things.

Day in, day out...

Something is laid out in front of me... broken, with no life... no personality. And then it leaves again, fixed. Looking new and fresh. Bursting with life.

They're only inanimate objects, but I pour my heart and soul into making these items shine once again. A child's teddy bear, ripped to shreds by a jealous sibling. I sew it back up and they have their bedtime companion back. An old widow and a music box that her late husband had given her, it's the only thing she has left to remember him by. Scratched and dirty, too broken to ever sing that sweet tune again...

I fixed it. I brought it back to life; I made it beam out that tune once again so she'll never feel lonely.

And yet, with these hands of mine that can fix so many things... that can mend the emotions of others. Why... am I broken? Why can't fix myself? Moreover, why can't I fix my father?

I don't go outside, I'm not allowed too. When I do go, it's only brief. All I can do is sit back at my bench and stare out of my small window, looking out at the sky. I long to be free of this room, to go and live outside with normal people. To run in the grass, paddle in the rivers and explore the country side.

But the only thing that gets in my way is him...

My name is Amy. Amy Millington. Can you fix me?

* * *

Millington and Co is one of London's leading shops for repairs and maintenance. From small and simple things like teddy bears and clothes to the more eccentric and difficult things like machinery and jewelry, we do it all. There are only three of us in the shop: me, my mother and my father, and we work hard to deliver the standard that the company has built up... well, I do all of the hard work.

My father, Louis, is a slave driver. He only cares about making money and building up a reputation. He yearns to be up in the social chain with the nobles, to live in a mansion and have servants to cater to his every whim, with mountains of money just to lie back on and do nothing for the remainder of his life. Why he set up this type of company? I don't know. My father, he's... not what you would call 'gifted' at repairing things. He doesn't have the natural talent… Basically? He's shit as his job. The amount of times I would watch amused from behind the door as he 'attempted' to fix something, it was the only time I could laugh at him without him knowing. He broke more things than he fixed.

My mother, Elaine, is a gentle woman. I love her to bits. A lot of people just call her Ellie and she's popular with customers who come into the shop. My dad uses her for exactly this purpose though. She is very easily manipulated by him and isn't allowed to talk back to him. She's a very good seamstress and handles a lot of the material work, though her eye sight is starting to deteriorate recently so that work is starting to get added to my ever growing load.

Me on the other hand? Well... what can I say? I've just turned 19 and I've lived hidden away in the shop for six years. I rarely venture away from my work bench, because I'm not allowed to. He's told me... so many times how embarrassing it is that his own daughter has more talent than him, how I stole the ability to repair things from him. Because of his own jealousy, I'm banned from showing my face to anyone. I live a sheltered existence away from the world. Because I don't make much of an effort, I'm not what you'd say 'elegant' or 'womanly'. I don't wear nice dresses or pretty clothes; I wear dirty overalls and rejected men's clothing. I look like a boy, not a girl...

My father likes to make everyone believe that he's the one that has produced all the fine repair work. To compensate for his own failure. From my room, I hear them all praising him.

"You never fail to disappoint me, Louis!"

"Thank you Louis, I thought it'd never work again, now look at it! Works just like new!"

"Thank you Mr. Millington, a splendid job."

I'd cry constantly from those words. This was my work... my hands did those things, not his! No matter how much I cried, it was the same... every day. My mother tried to comfort me all time but it never worked, we were both broken people... We knew there was no way we were getting out of the drab cycle of a life that we live right now. The cycle of sitting behind closed doors, not to be noticed. To be kicked around like animals...

Oh, did I forget to mention? My father loves to talk with his fists. And he talks loud and hard. He is... a cruel man. Why did my mother marry him? Why... was I born into this life?

Please... I beg you! Someone save me from this...

Someone please save me... and fix me, so I won't be broken anymore... so I can perhaps shine again?

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of the prologue.**

**Any review will do. Honestly. I need to know people, DID I DO GOOD!? Do I get food now!? T_T**

**So! Carpe Diem, as we know, is Latin for 'Seize the day'. Probably makes no sense when put with a storyline about a girl who's good at fixing things, right?**

**Well, It does have a significance inthe end. Believe me, it does. I wouldn't lie to you, you...pretty pretty people! Just bare with me ok?**

**I've become a somewhat 'born-again-virgin' if fanfiction again so please...please be gentle. The Kuroshitsuji characters will appear soon. I promise!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Customer

**A/N: I've been thinking, shall I base the events of the story on the Anime or the Manga? I mean the anime is cool with the Angela/Ash arc at the end as well as Houndsworth but the Manga offers more...y'know? Like the the Noah's Ark...arc. And the Campina arc? BAH choices choices...**

**Anyway, heeeere ya go! Chapter 1 (technically)**

* * *

I can feel the wind in my hair... It's so delightful. The grass under my toes, the flowers between my fingers and the big open field before me.

I'm so relaxed... so happy. I feel so free! Like a young child exploring the world! The smile that I'm wearing, I knew it was genuine.

'_The sights... the smells... this is this best place ever!'_ I thought happily.

I ran along down the small hill, up ahead I can see a river. Its blue hue sparking in the midday sun, I'll do what I always did and have a paddle in it. Running along to the bank, a flash of bright colours reflected off the water in a blur of shapes. Are they... people?

Blue, Red, Pink, Yellow, Orange, Green, White, Purple... and more prominent, Black.

All these colour shapes are on the other side of the bank... my body feels compelled to go to them but my feet won't move.

'_W-what...!?'_

Looking down, I saw black plumes of smoke wrapped tightly around my legs. I tried kicking out and struggling against then but the grip began to get tighter.

_'A-ah... I... can't move..!'_

Almost as if out of nowhere, I became surrounded by the black clouds, the air began to get thinner and I could hear the rapid thumping of my heart in my ears. It was like some sort of drum beating to signify the end. I tried screaming for help but my voice seemed nonexistent.

_'Someone... help me..!'_

My thoughts echoed but then disappeared also, as my whole body was consumed by darkness...

I sat up with a start out of bed, beads of sweat dripping down off me. It's... morning already?

Oh right, it was a dream. THAT dream again.

'_Again... the same dream..?' _I thought bitterly, swinging my legs out the covers. '_This is getting ridiculous, god dammit!'_

I've been having the same dreams lately, the people on the other side of the river and being consumed by darkness. It was always the same, and the result never changed. I just... didn't get it? Was it a prophecy? Or just some nightmare brought on by stress? All I know, is that one thing remains from all of it.

The colour black.

Black smoke, Black figure in the distance... just what was the significance?

* * *

I sat at the table silently as we all tucked into breakfast the next morning. I felt rough and probably looked even worse. Well, as dad had so kindly pointed out as soon as he saw me, I looked like crap. Good to know, ya big jerk. Dad sat at the end as usual and boasted about last week's profits, shoveling slices of bacon into his mouth at every cost.

'_Fat pig...' _I thought, watching as he chomped greedily through his food.

Mom simply nodded as his words but otherwise, stayed quiet. As of recently, she seems to have gotten more and more secluded and it began to worry me. After breakfast I think I'll talk with her to see what's bothering her.

A loud thump on the table made me jump in seat, as I came face to face with my dad's menacing face. There were bits of pork stuck in his wiry beard. His attractive. And mom married him... why?

"You better finish off that clock for Sir Lindford today as promised, otherwise you'll be spending another night in the tool shed, got it!?" His glare darkened as he scanned my face for any type of reaction. Fear mostly.

"Yes father, I'll start right away." I had to stop myself from spitting those words at him. I had to be sincere to him, he was the boss... the 'master' and he liked to milk it as much as he could. With a grunt, he pushed his dirty plate away and stood up, grabbing his coat and hat off the hanger nearby.

"I'm going out for a few hours, Elaine. Watch the shop and make sure everything goes ok, got it?" He took a hold of mom's arm and gave a squeeze. She gave a visible wince at the action but needless to say, still smiles at him like a love-struck teen.

"I will dear, don't worry."

Without another word, he slammed the door to the shop, bell ringing violently against the stained wood. Me and Mom say there in silence for a while, it was a very awkward silence... like neither of us knew what to do next. Well, hell. If she's not going to say something, I'LL try and lighten the mood...

"...if you listen closely, you can hear the cobble stones breaking."

Yeah, I'm so smooth.

Mom smiled anyway, despite my uh... bad attempt at a joke at my father's expense.

"At least it gives us some time together, right?" Her voice came out in a low whisper, eyes cast down to the warm cup of tea between her fingers. I could feel myself frowning when I noticed the dark bruises forming around her wrists.

_'Those are new...' _"Well, that's true. Do you need me to take on any of the dress repairs?"

"Ah! No dear, you need to finish that clock right away. I can't get you out of the tool shed this time."

The last time I was locked in there, Mom broke the lock and released me. It was something neither me nor Dad expected her to do, needless to say she paid the price for it. I shook my head slightly and dispelled the memory from my head, and focused on my task at hand. To fix that god damn clock.

I left Mom to clear up the table and headed upstairs to my room to begin my work, but the soft jingle of the shop doorbell halted me in my tracks.

A customer? Already?

"Amy! Can you get that for me please?"

On the rare occasion was I allowed to talk to customers, and it was only when Dad wasn't in. I headed to the counter hesitantly, peering around the doorframe.

"Hello, may I..."

I was cut short when my mouth hung open in shock and in slight fear. Black. A man dressed all in black, from head to toe. He stood tall in the centre of the shop, holding a cane in his palms. I was too busy staring to notice that he had spoken to me.

"Staring is rude. You'll have me wondering if I have something on my face," he said with a small smile, his voice smooth and authoritative.

'_Shit...' _"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean too... uhm...W-Welcome! How may I help you?"

Mentally, I slapped myself. This is what happens when you don't socialize. The stranger seemed amused by my stammering and simply smiled at me, eyes closed.

"I would like to have this cane repaired, please."

He placed said cane down on the counter so I took the opportunity to redeem myself by analyzing the damage. The cane was beautifully crafted. It seemed to have been made from fine wood, decorated with beautiful golden patterns and the leather was of good quality. All in all, it was an expensive cane with no problems. Why the hell did he bring such a valuable item here? The stranger watched me silently as I picked up the cane and flipped if over, inspecting the other side. NOW I saw the damage...

A large, gaping crack ran down the entire length of the cane.

"Holy fuck! What the hell happened to this!?" I blurted out rather abruptly, shocked that such a nice item was ruined in this way.

The stranger, seemingly unfazed by my swears (well, that's what I thought at least) simply nodded, then smirked slightly.

"It was in an... unfortunate accident. My master wants it repaired immediately as it is one of his prized possessions."

Wait... his 'master'?

"Your master...? Are you-"

"A butler? Yes." He smiled again. He seemed to enjoy doing that.

"Oh, well ok... when do you need it fixed for?"

"Well..." He started, pausing for a moment before his shockingly red eyes locked into my dull green ones. "My master wants it soon. When will you be able to complete it by?"

"We, you see.. I'm rather- my Father's rather busy today so I can- my Father can get it done by tomorrow! Does that suit your needs?" No one must know I do the work... that what I was told. The butler looked at me, his face stoic with no emotion clearly shown. I felt myself fidget under his gaze nervously, not bringing myself to make eye contact. That man...was strange. There was something about him that just didn't fit...

"That should be fine," he spoke suddenly, that casual smile forming on his features once again. I let out a long sigh, obviously holding my breath instinctively. All I could do is nod slightly, picking the cane up with care.

"I trust you'll be able to deliver the quality Millington and Co is known for." He stood back from the counter and adjusted his gloves, a smirk curled onto his lips. "Let's hope that **_your father_** can get it done."

I nodded rather hesitantly, knowing that he wasn't fooled by my earlier mishap with my words. With a bow, he turned on his heel and disappeared through the door, bell chiming behind him.

* * *

**A/N: damn...this is a long chap. Well, it looks long on my phone anyway.**

**Fun fact: I've written these chapters on my phone! HUZZAH *confetti***

**Another derp fact: I am English. I live in the good ol' land of Eng but I don't live in London so I know fuck-all about it :3 I hate it too, it's too crowded...way to crowded...**

**2 reviews and 2 followers! I'm so happy, really. It's more than I expected**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Master

**A/N: well...damn! I feel like tearing up! ;w; I didn't think it'd do this well so far. I just hope you won't get disappointed in me with any future chapters! I'll make sure all the chaps have so many feels in it that you'll just drown in it. DROWN IN IT!**

**Also a massive thank you to lahphantomhives, Shiroru-tan, airix ixief, fey4life, Paxloria, Kangal Lover and Ballad Rose for all your lovely reviews so far. Honestly, they're greatly appreciated and make me happy. You've all earned yourselves free Air guitars. No no, there's no need to thank me.**

**Also, lahphantomhives. yes. yes I will take those lemons. AND I WILL MAKE HOT STEAMY X RATED LEMONY ACTION WITH THEM...huh? what? that's not what you meant?...WAH? you meant actual lemonade!? damn...I thought we were on the same page there for a second...**

* * *

"Thank you Louis! Another great job as usual!"

Ah, there it is again. The daily 'praise-Louis-for-work-he-didn't-do' routine. Honestly, I didn't think his ego could get any bigger but hell, I'm sure I'll be proven wrong. I rolled my eyes and continued work on the cane. The stupid clock took me the whole day to finish off, and I could only now attempt to start on the cane. The cane. Damn, the more I looked at the crack the more frustrated with it I got because the damn thing went further down than I thought.

'I can't do this... it's unfixable!' I thought, slamming the small chisel on the table. It couldn't be saved, I couldn't repair it the way it was. What exactly happened to it to get it in this state? Fall off a cliff? The more I worked on it, the more damage I found. The wood was scuffed and scratched (and I'm sure there were claw marks on it. from a cat maybe?) and the leather was slightly torn and dirty. How I managed to miss all of this in the first place, I don't know but it's only now that I'm realizing; this is a doomed job.

I'm screwed.

"Amy, dinner!"

Oh, good! Maybe food will help me think.

I headed downstairs to the dining room and seated myself down at the table. Dad was seated to the side of me with a newspaper held up to his face, obviously not willing to look at us right now. Shame. I glanced at the large black headline that took up most of the front page, the words oddly made my blood run cold.

**'JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN'**

Wow, again? I had read about the other incidents in the local news before, I could only read little bits as I can only understand simple words but Dad read the most out to me. Apparently someone, who the police and papers dubbed 'Jack the Ripper', was killing prostitutes in the dead of night and cutting out their wombs. Yikes.

I couldn't help but cast a glance over to my mom, who was preparing the dinner. You see, she was a prostitute for a short period of time. Not by choice though, she was forced into it by her parents to make money. That's probably why I don't see my grandparents much anyway. I'll admit, I was shocked at first but I didn't hate her for it, it actually made me want to protect her. She told me the story many years ago, how my dad saved her from that life and gave her a home, husband and child. She assured me many times that I was his daughter, and sometimes I wished I was some random lay's daughter, but alas I have inherited dad's chestnut-brown hair and dull olive-green eyes. I also inherited these freckles from my mom so I know that it's proof I came from these people.

"So, tell me about this butler who came into the shop," Dad said, folding his paper to the side as his food was oh-so graciously laid out in front of him. Cocky bastard. Mom sat across from him and folded the napkin on her lap.

"He was dressed all in black for one thing, dear. From what I could tell, he was wearing the Phantomhive coat of armor on his collar"

Huh? Phantomhive what?

Whatever it was, it made dad choke on his food. I almost smiled at the sight if I didn't know it would earn me a smack in the head. Dad pounded his chest and coughed harshly, looking red-faced and surprised.

"Phantomhive, you say!? A noble's butler in my shop!? Fantastic!"

He chortled loudly and slammed his fists on the table, shaking the cutlery. He seemed a little too excited by the visit, but I just sat there confused. Phantomhive? Never heard of it, were they popular? Whatever was so important about them, I obviously didn't get it but Dad seemed all too happy about finding out the news and his smile suddenly turned a scowl, jabbing his fork in my direction.

"You! What did he bring in anyway?"

"A cane, father. He wants it tomorrow."

"A cane huh? Tell me, have you fixed it yet?" He asked rather smugly, knowing full well I wouldn't have had enough time today. I felt myself swallow suddenly, knowing that my next answer was going to enrage him. Well, any answer I gave him wouldn't have done me any good. If I told the truth? He'd hit me. If I lied? He'd hit me harder.

After a few seconds pause, I decided to just tell the truth.

"It's unfixable."

Almost like a raging bull, he lunged at me and collided his large hands into my cheek. There was an odd crack sound and the familiar metallic taste of blood flooded my taste buds. I heard Mom gasp from the other end of the table.

"L-Louis! Stop this!"

"Bollocks!" He roared, grabbing me by the collar of my dirty overalls and hoisting me in the air. "Nothing is unfixable! We aim to deliver a fine service and we shall do it! We don't get many nobles in the shop, especially not ones as prestigious as the Phantomhives! So you will fix that damn cane by any means possible, understand!?"

I wriggled in his grasp, attempting to knee him at any costs but it was all in vain. The only thing I could do was splutter an "Ok father!" before he let me fall to the ground with a harsh thud. I cupped my sore cheek, and Dad sat back down at the table like nothing had happened. He took my plate of food to one side.

"You're not eating tonight. Go and finish that cane. You promised tomorrow and he shall get it tomorrow."

I knew it was pointless to argue. I scurried out the room silently, head held down. I was so confused... How was I supposed to fix something that was unfixable?

* * *

I've stared at this cane for like what... an hour? I still couldn't figure out what to do. The crack was deep, it had made the wood hollow and even filling the crack wasn't going to permanently fix the problem, more like prolong it until the master decided to get a new one. With a sigh, I leaned back in my chair and stared at the dank ceiling, trying to find some inspiration. This was probably the hardest thing I'd ever done, not because of the quality of the cane or the complexity of it. It was that damn crack; it made it impossible to do.

A soft knock startled me from my thoughts, and in came Mom with a small dish. My stomach growled violently when I caught a whiff of the food I was denied earlier, it was the best thing ever!

"Having trouble, Amy?"

She whispered, setting the plate beside me. I reached over and plucked a bit of bread and chomped on it, nodding.

"I can't do it. It's unfixable! There's no way I can make this!"

Mom placed her delicate hands on my shoulders and peered over my head, looking down at the offending item.

"Well..." She began, pausing ever so briefly. "You... can always make another?"

"...Are you kidding me?"

She laughed, ever so softly. "No, you CAN make another one. These materials aren't hard to get."

"Yes but the process will take hours! Maybe even days! I have to find the right wood, shape the wood, stain it, make the leather, cut the gold-"

"Not if you recycle the parts on here?"

Ok. I honestly didn't know what she was getting at, so I sat back and she picked up the cane and started to dismantle it.

"Look, the wooden frame is the only flaw. There is a spare oak cane frame outside in the shed you can use and some varnish. That'll take until tomorrow right?" I nodded slightly, watching as she took off the leather on the handle.

"You have plenty of leather, you can use a nicer piece to replace this."

Oh... I get it now. I smiled wildly and rummaged through all my leftover material, finding spare chunks and shavings of metal. "And I can replace the gold with these?" I asked, scooping up the glittering shards in my hand

"Yes, that's right!"

Maybe... just maybe, there WAS a way for me to get this done. The sudden burst of inspiration got me going, and I pottered about the house and garden shed trying to find the materials I needed. Tomorrow, the butler was coming back. Somehow, my body seemed to tingle at the thought of it. Why? Was I excited to see that man again? No, no... I just need to get that cane done, to earn more money and keep the family shop on high expectations.

...This... was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning came in a flash, and I only managed to get three hours sleep before opening time. But despite that, I was happy. The cane was finished. Well, I should say the _Replica_ was finished. Through my excitement though, I had a strange nagging of fear and nervousness. Was a replica going to be accepted? Would the butler know the difference? Would DAD notice a difference? If the customer wasn't happy, I knew I'd pay for it but... in life, you've just got to take a chance... right? Even if it's to make someone else happy...

My cheek ached from the punch the night before. I glanced at myself in the mirror to see a dark bruise forming. Yup, that would be hard to cover up. Throwing on a hat and combing my hair to cover that side of my face was probably the best way to not draw attention. But then again, why was I bothering? I don't greet customers while Dad's here...

From my room I heard the soft chime of the bell and several footsteps echo on the wooden floors, I heard Dad chime up suddenly.

"Lord Phantomhive! It's a pleasure to have you in my shop this morning."

Ass kisser.

I rolled my eyes slightly then strained towards the door frame, hearing soft mumbles from below. Lord Phantomhive sure did speak quietly...

"I'm here to pick up my cane that my butler dropped off yesterday."

Instantly, my ears perked up when I was able to actually hear said-Lord's voice. He didn't sound like the usual gruff, deep voiced nobles you usually see. It's almost as if his voice was... young and childlike...

"Ah that one! Well I have it right here..."

I crawled on my hands and knees across the floor to the top of the stairs, peering through the railings into the shop below. Well... I'll be damned. 'Lord' Phantomhive was nothing more than a kid. Not even a teen at best! His clothes were covered by a large dark coat that draped over his shoulders and a tall top hat. There was also something else I noticed, I pressed closer to the railings to have a look.

An eye patch...? That was different.

Leaning closer, a floor board squeaked suddenly and I pulled back when Dad's eyes suddenly shot up in the direction of the stairs, eyes glaring. He knew I was there, and didn't like me spying. I knew I was playing with fire, but I was tired of being hidden away like some... some sort of doll! The butler, standing next to the little lord, took the cane off Dad and handed it to his Master. Lord Phantomhive picked up the cane and proceeded to examine it, holding it up to the light, tilting and twisting it at different angles and then running his gloved finger over the wood. On the outside, the cane looked exactly the same as the original one and it better damn well work. I didn't spend all night making a cane that was going to be rejected by a bratty little noble.

The little lord glanced up from his inspection and held it tightly in his palms. "I want to see the one who fixed this."

Dad looked at the child, surprised, and he cleared his throat and put on his best fake smile. "My lord, you're looking at him."

The amused snort that was emitted from the boy proved otherwise and he looked at Dad with displeasure in his one blue working eye. "I don't care for liars, Mr Millington. I want to talk to the person who fixed this, now." I don't think I've ever seen my Dad cower so much to anyone, to a mere kid even! But even though he had the body of a child, this little Lord definitely had the high-and-mighty personality. He definitely was a noble. Suddenly, the black clad butler was the next to speak up.

"I do believe it was your daughter who was the one who fixed this, was she not, Mr. Millington?"

By now, Dad was sweating bullets. His fingers drummed on the counter nervously as he cast a glance towards the stairs. He was contemplating whether or not to actually let me take the glory for once and let his secret be known that he wasn't the craftsmen that he made himself out to be. After a moment under the harsh glare of the little lord, he sighed in defeat.

"Amy! Get down here please!"

Wow, he even said please. He MUST be nervous!

Slipping from my place on the stairs, I casually walked down into the shop floor, pretending to dry my hands of a make-believe liquid, just to give the impression that I was definitely not spying.

"Yes father?"

"This... important customer would like to talk with you," he managed to get that all out through gritted teeth, well done. "This is lord Phantomhive."

Instinctively, I extended my grubby hand out to the lord. "Hello, my name is Amy Millington. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Phantomhive." Though I tried to my best to be polite to the brat, it was in vain as he turned his nose up at the gesture. I quickly retracted my hand, stuffing it into the pocket of my overalls.

"Uhm... So... You wanted me, my lord?"

"Yes..." He seemed almost unsure of me, looking up and down at my appearance. "And you say you are a girl?"

Well, I'm quite offended by that. "I could always show you if you like but we don't charge for peep-shows here."

Oh, if looks could kill I'd probably be dead by now. The little lord glared harshly at me, a faint tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. I tried my best to brush off my previous comment, feeling Dad's eyes burning into the back of my head.

"I'm sorry if I don't give the impression of a girl, my lord. With all the messy work I do, this is the best choice of attire."

"It's fine." He coughed slightly, waving the cane about in front of me to catch my attention. "You fixed my cane, correct?"

"That is..." I glanced at Dad, his glare darkened but I couldn't back down now. "...correct."

"Good, then I would like you to answer a question for me."

"Uhm, sure..."

"Why have I been given a fake?"

* * *

**A/N: ...review...REVIEW! *foams at the mouth***

**Just kidding, you sweeties. You can if you want to! yeah...that's right. touch that button. caress it. savour it. mmm~**

**I think I'm doing well with these chapters, though I'm trying to hurry and write ideas down before I get to a point were I can't be bothered anymore. it's happened before, does it happen to you guys? You write a story, Love the fuck out of it but then think 'stfu i'm not writing anymore'? it's like...a writers disease...**


	4. Chapter 3 - The proposal

**A/N: IM ON A ROLL!**

_**a sausage roll~**_

**You laughed, I heard it.**

**G'naww guys, you're making me blush! I don't deserve your praise!**

**Thank you to all your reviews so far! And I want to thank those who have faved the story and have it on their alerts excetera, seriously it makes me happy. Like a pig in mud. Also I just realised, Ciel is an earl XD not a lord *derp face***

* * *

He knew...

Was the original cane that precious that he could tell a fake?

I did my best... I really did...

I flinched when Dad suddenly clamped his hands down on my shoulders, fingers digging through the fabric of my shirt into my skin.

"A fake!?" He snarled lowly in my ear. I instantly tensed up under his grasp, refusing to make eye contact with the little Earl. This was it, the day I dragged the Millington and Co name through the mud.

"I ask again, Miss Millington. Why have I been given a fake?" The look on the Earl's face didn't change, strangely enough he didn't look angry... he looked more, intrigued?

"I... Well... You see..."

"I want the truth," he demanded, eyes never leaving mine.

Right now, I felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. My body was physically shaking from the sudden intense interrogation, Dad's grip on my shoulders tightened into a warning. He was angry, shamed...

I closed my eyes and swallowed. No, I won't be treated like this anymore... I won't be silenced.

"It was unfixable, Earl Phantomhive," I started, opening my eyes once again to stare at the boy. I wasn't backing down, not now. "The cane was a mess. There was no physical way of repairing it that would be permanent, so I made you a new one from scratch. I apologise for offending you at all but it was the only option."

It was silent for a moment. Neither of us four uttered a word so I stood there, praying in my head that I could get out of this with minor conflict. The little Earl simply looked at me, then at the cane then back at me again, eyebrows furrowed in thought. The butler on the other hand rested his hand under his chin and muttered something so quiet, I couldn't catch it. Dad though, of course, was the one to break the silence... with a good old sharp slap to the face.

I tumbled to the floor behind the counter, holding my now stinging other cheek. My hat had fallen off but I didn't really notice, I was too busy trying to pick myself up off the floor but Dad's massive boot knocked me in the ribs, leaving me in a winded heap on the floor.

"Idiotic wench!" He sneered, turning back to the little lord. "Earl Phantomhive! I apologise for my daughter's incompetence!" Hypocrite. "I'll make sure she repairs your original cane-"

"SILENCE."

Wow, the kid had a set of lungs on him. Instantly, Dad shut up and stepped away from the counter. This gave me the opportunity to stand up and look at the duo once more, the red and purple bruises on my face now becoming visible to them. The little Earl glared at Dad but then turned his attention back to me. I gulped slightly under his gaze and shifted under his gaze.

"I know it was unfixable."

...Say what?

"E-excuse me?" I spluttered, staring at him with wide eyes. He... knew!?

He nodded slightly and went back to admiring the cane, pointing the tip at Dad. "I knew it couldn't be fixed. I made sure it was broken enough to not be."

That... little... I got two bruised cheeks for this!?

I clenched my fists, staring at the little brat. Did he think this was a game?

"Why...? Why did you send it here to be fixed if you knew it couldn't?" My words came out harsher than I thought but I didn't care, I was quite angry at this point. I could have avoided being beaten but no. Phantomhive didn't seem the least bit fazed, if anything he seemed more amused.

"Because I wanted to see what you could do, how you would overcome this problem. The fact you were able to produce a replica that is identical in every way is quite impressive."

So... I'm guessing he was complimenting me?

"The only reason I knew it was a fake was because I knew the original couldn't be salvaged. If I hadn't known that then I wouldn't have known the difference between the two."

I'm hearing words from him... but I'm not grasping them at all. So, he planned all of this... he expected me to make a replica? But... why?

"Why... go through all of this? What exactly is it you want?"

By now, I had cut out all the politeness and formalities. I wasn't amused by all these events and I wanted an answer. Does this kid think it's a game? Because a noble like him doesn't have to work, he makes others slave all day to amuse him? Because he has the money to throw around? I don't like nobles...

I was expecting the little Earl to speak up next but instead, his black clad butler was the next to pipe up.

"My master has been very interested in Millington and Co for a while now. Your quality of work is highly praised within the noble social circle."

At those words, Dad's eyes instantly lit up and a greedy smile spread across his large features.

"R-really? My shop is popular in your circle?"

Earl Phantomhive glared at my father once again, flicking his wrist at him with utter displeasure.

"Yes, I came to inspect your quality of work, to see if it was good enough for my company. I was planning on perhaps buying you out, Mr Millington."

Well, I don't think I've ever seen my father smile like that. He looks like a child on Christmas Day. He clasped his hands together in an almost pleading gesture towards the little Earl.

"Please! Please Earl Phantomhive! I'll gladly accept doing business with you!"

What happened next I didn't expect at all.

The kid laughed.

He laughed loudly and right in Dad's face.

Dad on the other hand, stared at the kid with a faltered smile. Obviously missing the joke.

"From what I've seen today I wouldn't even think of doing business with a vulgar slob like you!"

Ouch. If I didn't hate the guy, I would have felt sorry him. I was too busy watching the little Earl scolding Dad, I failed to even notice the butler appear at my side, glove hand extended to me.

"May I take a look at that?"

I jumped back at his sudden closeness, hands out in front of my face in a defensive stance.

"L-look at what?"

"Your cheek. May I take a look at it?"

I turned my face from him, hair covering the large dark bruise on the other side. I couldn't let him see that one, it was too embarrassing. I mumbled a small 'sure' but kept my gaze elsewhere. His gloved hand gently slid under my chin, turning my head in his direction, and a nimble finger traced over the raw mark that had now appeared on my tender skin. At his actions, I closed my eyes tightly. I couldn't look at his face, those judging eyes. I looked pathetic. I knew it. He knew it. Everyone knew it.

"My my..." I heard him whisper softly. His hand moved from one side to the other, brushing my hair away to revealing the other throbbing bruise. I could feel the years start to build up in the corners of my eyes. For some reason, I hated this. I didn't want him to look at me, not the way I was. Compared to him, I was a miserable excuse of a human. His skin was perfect, pale, but perfect. His hair was neat and combed properly and he was dressed correctly with clean clothes and the right body posture.

And here... was me. Dressed in dirty clothes too big for me, skin pale and lacking any life. Eyes dull and sunken, hair greasy and wild, and body frail from lack proper food and sunlight. What was I compared to this man? This man who was touching me, observing me with gentle curiosity. I was nothing but a broken shell...

It's only now I realise what I am.

His thumb pushed slightly on the bruised skin. It made me yelp in pain so I slapped his hand away out of instinct and covered my cheek, turning away. By now both Phantomhive and Dad became interested in us so the butler took it in himself to return to his master's side once more

"You seem to enjoy striking your daughter, don't you Mr Millington?"

Dad glared at the butler with pure hated, slamming his fist on the counter.

"I do as I please with her! She's just worthless!"

"Yet you depend on her skill to run the business?" The butler raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed by his behaviour. Dad opened his mouth to speak again but the little Earl raised his hand to silence him.

"Enough. I think we've seen all we need to, right Sebastian?"

"Yes, master," the butler said with a bow.

The Earl placed the cane down on the floor with a loud clunk and straightened himself up.

"Miss Millington." His attention turned to me, his one working eye staring at me with high authority. Deep down, I was actually a little scared of the kid.

"Y-yes...?"

"I can see you have talent. Are you aware of what the Funtom Company do?"

I looked at him, confusion very evident on my face "I'm... afraid not sir..."

He sighed slightly but continued on, "The Funtom Company specialise in making toys and items for leisure. Obviously, we do get items that get damaged and returned so we were hoping to merge Millington and Co with us to have that partnership. However..." He stopped and pointed his cane in Dad's direction. "You, Mr Millington, I find to be nothing but a liar and a cowardly worm. Taking the glory for someone else's work to hide your own failure? Only a street rat can do such a thing!"

Dad, again, was sweating bullets. His face was twisted in anger as he pointed a chunky finger at the kid. "You little brat! How dare you talk to me like that?"

But his ranting fell on deaf ears. I simply stood where I was, watching the scene in silent awe. I'd never seen someone put my Dad in his place like that before, and the fact it was done by a kid... no, a noble kid, must have hurt his pride. I couldn't help but smile inside.

"Since you are the one who makes the company work, Miss Millington, I propose a deal to you, and that is you can work for me. You'll get a wage, accommodation-"

"I refuse!" Dad roared angrily, grabbing my wrist in a crushing grip. I flinched and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he just held tighter.

"You're not leaving! What would your mother say? Do you really want to leave her!? You'll be a selfish bitch if you did!"

From behind him, I saw Mom standing in the doorway to the back. She looked at me with those sorrowful eyes and I instantly felt guilty. He was right... I couldn't abandon my mother here with this monster. He'd beat her more than usual! But... this is my only opportunity to get free, get free from him...

I looked at Mom with pleading eyes and she smiled at me. That smile... it comforted me for so many years, and I knew... she was going to be ok. She mouthed to me 'go free'.

I'll do it... I'll break these chains and set myself free.

With all the strength I had, I lifted my knee and collided it with his gut, making him let go of me. Taking the opportunity, I slid behind the counter and stood in front of the little Earl and his butler.

"Earl Phantomhive... I accept."

* * *

**A/N: By the way, do you like my A/N? I like to interact with people~ because secretly I'm very lonely...huh? What? I never said anything. You can't prove it! *shifty eyes***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. From this point on it'll finally go into proper Kuroshitsuji. I still ask too, anime or manga storyline? Opinions are welcome. Kthnxbye!**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Manor and Servants

**A/N: So a few weeks ago, went to Comic con for the first time. Oh...mah...gawd. I've never been so happy in my entire life! O3o I saw a half-naked Sebastian pillow...y'know, those huge ones? The forever alone ones? I would have got it but it was too expensive, plus I'd have to explain it to my parents...awkward~ so I got myself a Kuroshitsuji bag, mug and Sebby plushie. He now stays nestled between my boobs at night~**

* * *

The ride along to the Phantomhive manor was long and silent. I sat there to one side of the cabin, hands curled in my overalls shyly, watching the people on the street go by. It'd been six years... since I was able to walk these streets normally. To even ride in a carriage, it was all a new experience. My new life ahead of me rang in my mind. I was working for a noble now but I'd be getting my own money for my work and would actually have a nice place to stay. I would have thought I'd be staying in a small little house courtesy of the little Earl but when he said I'd be living in the mansion also, I was, well... speechless! Why have this dingy common girl live in your nice, clean mansion? I wouldn't even let me live there.

"So, Miss Millington..." Ciel suddenly spoke up, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Just call me Amy, I work for you now."

"Right... Anyway, Amy, I'll give you a week to settle in then expect you to get to work straight away, understand?"

I nodded. "Understood, master."

Inside, I was beaming but I tried to keep it low on the outside. It felt like a huge weight had now been lifted from my shoulders and I could do things on my own now. But I knew, deep down that it wasn't the last I'd see of Dad...

The city scenery soon gave way to beautiful countryside. I stared in awe at the farming fields, the array of flowers and animal life that passed by me through the other side of the window. It was like a dream, it sounds strange but you don't know how it feels... being trapped between the same four walks every day. It's like seeing the world in a new light again!

The ride went on for about another half an hour, and in that time I talked more with my new master and the butler. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, these two seemed rather close for a master and servant but I figured it wasn't my position right now to stick my nose into their personal affairs... well, at least not now anyway. I learned that Ciel lived on his own with his four other servants (One of which was the lone female) and took care of his business from there. I had to admit, I began to admire the kid more but only time would tell if I actually made the right decision or just walked back into another nightmare.

The carriage turned up a gravelled path and a large, old looking mansion came into view. I almost gasped at the size. One young boy lived in such a big house? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. As we pulled to a halt, Sebastian got out first and opened the door for Ciel, the Master stepping out and walking up the stairways towards the doors without another word to either of us. Now, me being so socially inexperienced as I was, I completely ignored Sebastian's extended hand and jumped out of the carriage like an excited child, bounding past him towards the steps of the mansion behind Ciel. I also failed to notice the rolling of his eyes when he followed behind me.

The doors of the mansion opened, an elderly servant greeting us with a bow.

"Welcome home, young master."

Ciel nodded at him and walked inside. Me on the other hand, instantly attached myself to Sebastian's side as we also entered. My jaw dropped in shock when I saw the interior of the mansion. It was beautiful! I couldn't describe it with simple words, but the decorations, the furniture and even the materials used to craft parts of the house all proved what a high status Ciel really had.

"This... is so beautiful," I murmured softly, looking around the large open space we currently occupied. "Everything is just so... beautiful!"

I heard Sebastian chuckle from beside me.

"You act like you've never seen the outside world before; I find it interesting as to why that is."

I turned to the red eyed butler, to see him holding Ciel's cane and coat in his arms. I glanced at the top of the stairs to see Ciel had already disappeared into the hallway above. When the heck did he give him his stuff?

"I've... not been outside in six years, Mr Michaelis. I've also never left London before, so this is the first time I've been in the countryside."

Placing the coat, hat and cane on a nearby rack, he turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Six years confined in that small shop?"

I nodded, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "Yeah. If you haven't figured out already, Dad didn't like the fact I was better than him..."

"So he kept you hidden and took the praise for your work to cover his own failure?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Sebastian mumbled something again in a quiet tone, but this time I managed to catch what he said. "Humans are interesting creatures." ...That's an odd thing to say. None the less, I chose to brush it off.

Sebastian began to lead me through the mansion, giving me a tour of the whole place. I took in every detail with all the concentration I had, but I still found myself getting distracted every now and then by the complexity of the building. I had to memorise this place for sure, I didn't want them to find my remains hiding in the pantry in a few months' time. I also found myself distracted by the butler himself, by the way he talked, the way he moved... It all just seemed so... perfect. Too perfect. Like he was well rehearsed in this sort of thing.

**BOOM!**

"AH!" The sudden explosion and trembling of the floor frightened me and I grabbed the closest thing for me to hold onto: Sebastian.

Said butler, however, stared off down the hallway, unaffected. With a sigh, he lifted his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly... I leave those fools alone for an hour..."

Those 'fools', I gathered, were the others servants. It was nice to know Sebastian had high thoughts of them. Not. I let go of his arm once he began walking into the direction of the noise, which wasn't too hard to find once we saw the thick plumes of black smoke coming from the room down the hallway.

_Black... smoke..._

Unconsciously, I shuddered and held my hands around myself. No, I can't think about that now. Once we reached the room, more crashing could be heard inside with curses and shouts following.

"Blood hell! Sebastian's going to have a fit if we don't clean this up!"

Oh... too late for that.

"Bard, what have I told you? A flamethrower isn't a proper cooking utensil!"

Say what? Flamethrower? Cooking?

At this point, the three servants in the room all scrambled to their feet and stood in front of the fuming butler. I stood back behind him and snorted when I caught the appearance of the 'fools'... Well, there was nothing much to look at really. They were all covered in soot and barely recognisable. Except for the tallest one of the three who sported a very lovely round puff of hair.

"Sebastian! Ah... well you see, the meat would have taken ages so..."

I switched off at the rambling at this point, slipping past the butler and the other servants to the back of the kitchen where the most damage had been done. The stove was completely damaged, it was charred on the outside and some of the parts inside were... well, scattered gracefully across the kitchen floor. I scooped up all the damaged pieces and slipped them into my pocket, turning to the servants who were still unaware of my presence it seems.

"Hey! Yo guys! I can fix this stove, no problem!"

I couldn't hide my laugher once all three had turned around and saw me, stumbling back out of surprise.

"Gah! Who the bloody hell is this!?"

"I didn't know we had a new guy starting!" Chimed the smallest of the bunch with an unusually happy tone.

I sighed. I'm definitely going to have to do something about my appearance...

"I'm a girl!" I shrieked, placing my hands on my hips with irritation. "I'd show you the proof if I didn't think you'd enjoy it."

Sebastian cleared his throat, catching the attention of all four of us. "This is Amy Millington. She was employed by the young master this morning."

The lone female clapped her hands, it was the first time I noticed her thick glasses.

"Another woman! I'm so happy I am! Is she working as a maid also?"

"Ah no no, I'm actually..." I paused for a minute. What WAS my job role anyway? Mechanic?

"She's working as the main Phantomhive house and Funtom company mechanic."

Hey, score one to me!

"Is that why she's dressed all greasy-like?"

Ok, I'm offended by that statement. It might be true but I'm still offended. Taking a small screw out of my pocket, I proceeded to flick it at the older man's head. It bounced off with a thud and he glared at me.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"So do your words. I need to dress like this for the job. I'm expected to get messy and I most likely will. I'm sure you get dirty while cooking, right?"

Needless to say, my gesture to his currently soot-covered attire shut him up a bit. I smirked. Score two to me.

Sebastian clapped his hands loudly, making us all look at him.

"Since you've destroyed the kitchen yet again Bard, I'll do the cooking tonight"

The older man, Bard, grumbled under his breath, stuffing his hands into his pockets

"Fine..."

"Finny, have you finished weeding the garden yet?"

"A-ah!" The young boy, Finny, jumped up suddenly, shaking his head rapidly. "No! Not yet Sebastian!"

The twitch that Sebastian suddenly developed began to get bigger. Oh dear...

"Mey Rin..." The woman squeaked loudly and began sweating. "I can see that you've broken more plates..."

"A-ah! I'm so sorry Sebastian! I- my glasses were cracked and covered in soot so I couldn't see a thing!"

Then... how about clean them? Then you would have at least seen something, Mey Rin. Honestly I could see now why Sebastian called them fools, well two of them anyway. As far as I could tell, Finny hadn't done anything wrong... yet. I'm sure I'd be proven wrong at some point though.

Sebastian sighed and clapped his hands again, louder, glaring at the trio who cowered under his gaze. "While I clean up the kitchen and Amy fixes the stove, I want you all to do your proper jobs. And try not to break anything this time. Bard, go gather some supplies for dinner and Mey rin? Go and prepare the spare room for Amy in servant's quarters." His red eyes darkened. "Now GO!" He boomed and each one of the servants scrambled out the door, tripping over each other (and their own feet, I might add).

That just left me and Sebastian. Yup. Just the two of us.

Without another word, I proceeded to get the stove fixed. I know I was told to take it easy for the next week but hey, I might as well make myself useful as soon as possible. Besides... the stove is broken. How are we supposed to have dinner without it? I crawled inside the large stove, inspecting the damage, just barely registering that Sebastian was talking to me.

"After this is done, we're going to have to get you cleaned up a bit."

I coughed to myself, crawling out to grab some tools. I always carried a small pack with me, just so you know.

"I've gathered from everyone's words, that I must look like crap?"

"You don't look... presentable, shall we say. We also need to do something about your language."

I scoffed a little, fiddling with the inside of the stove "Sounds like you're trying to change who I am."

"On the contrary," he smirked just a little, cleaning up the broken shards of porcelain. "Let's just say... We're trying to 'fix' you."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, throwing my dirty rag over my shoulder.

"Good luck trying."

* * *

The stove took longer than I thought. It must have been broken several times in the past to get it into the state it was (and how it managed to keep on working, I don't know). The only reason I could think of was that Bard regularly used that flamethrower to cook. Why a flamethrower anyway? What would THAT accomplish?

Either way, I brushed it off and left Bard and Sebastian to cook while I followed Mey Rin to the servants' quarters. I walked behind her as she walked, Sebastian had warned me that she was prone to accidents and often tripped over her own feet so I had to be careful and keep my distance.

"Ah it's nice to have another lady in the house, it is!" She beamed, leading me down the hallway to the rooms. I couldn't help but admire her attire, her hair was a lovely shade of pinkish red and it was combed back neatly with a small head garment. Even for a maid, she looked more graceful and womanly than I was.

"So you're the only maid in the manor?"

She nodded, adjusting her cracked glasses "Yes! I very much enjoy the job though, I do. The young master saved me and gave me a new life."

Funny... That sounded like what he did for me too. I wonder, is the story for all the servants the same as mine? Were they also saved from past lives to start anew?

"What... did you do before here, Mey Rin?"

Suddenly, she became silent. It was strange to see her go from happy to almost stoic in a matter of seconds... but she must not want to remember, nor talk about it.

"It's nothing worth talking about."

"I'm sorry for asking..."

"No need to apologise, Amy." She suddenly stopped and turned to me, the sunlight through the window reflected on her glasses, giving the impression that her eyes were bright shining lights. "We all have skeletons in our closets... don't we?"

I nodded slightly, watching closely as she unlocked the door to a room and stepped inside. I followed after her and gawked at the room with awe. Even though it was a simple room with a simple bed and dresser, it was a lot bigger than my previous room at the shop. That room had to support a large wooden work bench and my bed was nothing more than an old mattress on the floor. Here I had so much space to move around... it felt like a dream. Even something like a servant's room was a blessing to me.

Mey Rin must have been watching me with amusement; I turned round to see her with the biggest smile on her face. I blushed slightly.

"W-what?"

"Heh, nothing! You just look so happy"

I smiled at her, taking off my hat and tossing it on the desk. "I am. You have no idea! I may be a servant now but it was better than what I was yesterday."

Once I had taken my hat off, however, the two bruises on my cheeks had become visible. I almost forgot about them. Mey Rin's eyes widened when she saw the dark purple and red marks.

"Oh my word! Your face!"

I instantly turned away from her, trying to cover my injuries.

"Hah.. .these? Don't worry about them... They're fine."

I was hoping she would drop the subject but instead, she grabbed my wrists and forced them away from my face, turning me to face her.

"These look... fresh," she mumbled, moving her glasses to sit on top of her head. She looked different right now without her glasses... like she was a totally opposite person. Her eyes were a lovely chocolate brown... I felt a little envious.

I turned my head away again, glancing away from the maid. I saw, however, Sebastian standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Mey Rin, I'm sure Amy doesn't want to talk about her problems today."

Mey Rin squeaked in response and pulled away, glasses instantly falling back onto the bridge of her nose.

"I was just concerned about her I was!"

"I know you are, and I'm grateful." I smiled slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But remember what you said; we all have skeletons in our closets... right?"

She nodded slightly but still that wore an unsure expression. Sebastian was right though, I didn't want to talk about Dad and the stuff he put me through. Not now, not ever.

"So, what brings you here, Sebastian?" I quickly changed the subject and turned to the butler whom, I noticed, was carrying a bundle of clothing in his one arm.

"I actually need Mey Rin to go and clean the tables."

"Ah! Right away sir!" She beamed, before running off out the room.

Aaaand it was us again. Alone...

Sebastian walked over to my bed and placed the bundle of clothes down.

"Hey, what are those?" I asked, peering around him at the garments

"These are new clothes requested by the master for you to wear," he responded, folding them out neatly for me. I glanced down at them and... damn, I was surprised. I was expecting to see a dress of some sort... A bit like Mey Rin's dress but slightly altered to accommodate my job. No, I was staring down at a clean crisp green shirt with brown trousers with two straps attached to the hems. There was also leather utility belt to go along with it all.

"Ah..." Was all I could I say. They weren't the prettiest of clothes but they were definitely better than the hand-me downs and rejected clothes I was usually given. I went down to pick them up but a white gloved hand stopped me.

"To save you dirtying them, I've ran you a bath for you to clean yourself up a bit."

He had a point. I looked down at my grubby hands then back at the nice clothes. Yes, I definitely needed a bath.

I followed Sebastian to the servant's bathroom, to see a very large porcelain bath, filled up and steaming, in the centre. It was a lot more spacious and posh then the rust tin bath I was used to sitting in.

Wait... the servants had a porcelain bath? Dear god... if that's what we had then I bet Ciel had a bath the size of one room!

I went over to the lovely bath and gently placed my hand into the water. The heat felt lovely... I actually felt warm for once. My little relaxing moment was cut short however when Sebastian spoke up.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

"You don't need to hang around y'know..." I blushed slightly, fiddling with the buttons on my overalls.

"Of course I do, we wouldn't want you drowning in that giant bathtub, now would we?"

Very funny.

I scoffed slightly. "Yeah, I'll make sure to scream bloody murder if I need you."

He chuckled slightly but other than that, left the room without another word. I was then left to undress from my overalls and disgusting underclothes, letting them drop on the tiled floor in a heaping mess. The heated water was a welcome feeling on my cold and scrawny body. It made me hiss out in discomfort but that quickly went away, being replaced by the feeling of utter relaxation. I rested my head against the side of the bath and let the clean water wash away everything off this body of mine. It was almost like it was washing away six years of neglect and pain.

I never knew my life would turn out like this... It was something I hoped for and longed for daily, and now... here I am. Most people would hate being a servant but I was more than happy to be a servant than... just a doll...

But I guess... things happen for a reason, right? I never expect... the future... to turn out like it will for me.

* * *

**A/N: I like Mey Rin, I think she's cool~ Personally, I didn't enjoy this chap as much as the others. Eh...I don't know...I found it harder to write in some parts.**

**Katomi-sama: I was thinking of merging them together actually but I wasn't sure if it would work. I mean, I could always go by the anime events but replace the Edward and Richard filler episode and the Drossel episode with the Noah's Ark Circus and Manor Murder stories? Then like...throw in my own scenarios just for fun? Yeah...that's what I think I'll do. I'd do the Campina story but heck, it makes Undertaker evil and he's not evil in the anime.**

**Obviously if I go by the anime events then I'm going to change how the Angela/Ash arc ends because well...it's my story and I wanna *scratches butt* yup yup that's what I think I'll do.**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Change

**A/N: Y'know, writing fan fiction again has made me feel all...nostalgic like. I remember the days when I would come home from school, absolutely excited about writing my next chapters. Too bad they were shitty fics. Now, here I am...seven years down the line from that first fan fic, writing these chapters on my phone while I juggle an office job...LOLZ**

**No seriously though, starting from Monday I won't be able to update as regularly as I have been these past few days but i'll try and keep it consistent. Stay frosty you guys!**

* * *

Oh god... this food... this glorious, glorious food! I have truly been smiled down upon! I shovelled as much of the heavenly substance into my hungry body as I could, not really caring for the six watching eyes on me.

"You... have one hell of an appetite for a lady," Bard said, rather unsure, chewing on the end of the cigarette that was dangling out of his mouth. Why did he even have that if he wasn't going to light it?

"I'm not a lady," I managed to get out between mouthfuls, leaning on the counter in the center of the kitchen. Because I was a servant now, I had to eat once Ciel had finished. Not that I minded though, I got some of the scraps he didn't want. Hehe...

Finny jumped up on the stool beside me with his usual beaming smile. "I think you're a lady! Even if you don't think so!"

Oh Finny...

"Finny, I'm not a lady..." I wiped my mouth on the napkin. "I'm the opposite of a lady, I'm the thing that upper class ladies hate. Remember when you first saw me this afternoon? All greasy and gaunt looking? You thought I was a guy!"

Mey Rin simply laughed softly, picking at her own food. "I was like that too when I started, I was! But after a few months I became a lady."

Geez, I didn't know it was a requirement. Mind you, if I'm helping Ciel with his business then me flaunting around the manor in men's clothing, covered in dirt and whatnot might raise a few concerns if he had important guests over... Hm, I'm going to have to talk to him about this.

It was now eight o'clock in the evening and these past few hours have been heavenly. I got talking to Bard (whole name Baldroy but everyone called him Bard), Finny (whole name Finnian but everyone called him Finny) and Mey Rin (...just called Mey Rin) a little bit more and I found out more about them. None of them talked about their pasts though, which wass understandable really because I really didn't want to share my experience. I was just glad to have the whole thing behind me. There was also Tanaka, the previous butler before Sebastian. He was... very odd, I didn't actually recognize him as the man who opened the door for us earlier this afternoon. And of course, when I saw him again, he was... smaller and less talkative than before. It actually scared me. All he did was sit on the floor with a cup of tea and 'hohoho' a greeting at me. Weird guy, smashing personality though.

After dinner, Sebastian had disappeared off to tend to Ciel's needs. I'd put on my new uniform to show everyone at dinner, and it got quite a reaction. Ciel said it looked ok but didn't really seem all that interested (personally, I think he was just humouring me with his compliment), Bard was still adamant that I was a boy in some way and Finny and Mey Rin said I looked nice and that it suited me; they obviously had accepted that I'll be dressing like this from now on. Tanaka just 'hohoho'd... again.

At this late at night, everyone starts to relax, do last minute chores and head back to their quarters. Mey Rin began washing the evening's dishes and I decided to help her with it. It's not like I don't trust her but... well, I don't trust her. Especially since our first meeting involved a lot of broken plates. Finny and Bard didn't really have much to do, so they just loitered around in the kitchen with us until we were done.

"So Finny, did you manage to get the Garden fixed up?" I asked, climbing onto the small step ladders to put the plates away. Finny scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ah... Sebastian managed to fix it all up," he blushed, fiddling with his dirty gardening gloves. While I was relaxing in the bath, I heard a lot of screaming and commotion from outside. The curiosity of it all got the better of me so I slipped out and glanced out the window, recoiling in shock at what I saw. The garden... no, what once was the garden was completely destroyed... literally. There was hardly a single shred of green left, and in the centre of it all was poor little Finny being scolded by Sebastian. I knew I was going to be proven wrong...

I let out a small laugh once I'd finished with the plates. "Y'know, I've got a feeling you guys are going to keep me busy here."

"Eh? What do ya mean?" Bard asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well, not to be mean but you guys are a whirlwind of destruction."

Bard opened his mouth to protest, but after a few seconds of thinking, decided not to. Even he couldn't deny the amount of damage all three of them do together. Each one of them has their own unique way of causing destruction. Finny seems to have an oddly strong body, Bard likes to use heavy weaponry to cook the meals faster and Mey Rin's eyesight and clumsiness are her downfall. Ciel must have had a reason to hire this bunch, if he was willing to let his stuff get damaged everyday...

After all the cleaning was done, I headed out the kitchen by myself to take a stroll around the manor while the others went back to their rooms. I would have done the same but I wasn't tired just yet, if anything I was still on a buzz from being here. I found myself in the main hall at the entrance to the manor, from here I guess I could work my way around. I noticed the large painting in the centre of the split stairway, on it was a man and a woman together looking very noble indeed, their clothes were posh and their expressions very relaxed and composed. The male in the painting looked a lot like Ciel...

'_His father maybe?'_ I thought, staring up at the painting. I only looked at it for a few more minutes before turning up the stairway to the top floor where Ciel resided.

The hallway was dark, strangely dark... At this time of year the nights began to get earlier but still, there was still some light in the air. The faint shimmer of the many candles lined on the walls was the only comfort I got, other than that... each dark corner felt like it was hiding something...

I almost had a heart attacked when sudden voices spoke up. I was almost ready to turn on my heel and run but as I crept closer to where the voices were coming from, I noticed it was from the library. And those voices belonged to none other than Ciel and Sebastian... and they were talking about me...

"...needs a lot of training. She may have the skill, Master but her personality is... lacking."

"I've noticed. What do you expect from an unsociable commoner?"

Ouch... I'm not that bad, am I?

I heard Sebastian chuckle slightly from the other side of the door, obviously amused by something.

"Come now, Master. If that's how you really feel then why were you so adamant before to hire her?"

"Business Sebastian, I need her for her skill. She's a useful asset to the company. That's all."

Right... I shouldn't get too over my head here. It's all for the Funtom company... that's all. There was a brief pause from the other side but Sebastian broke that silence.

"If that's the case... Master, then why let her live here in your mansion and not in the worker's accommodation on the company grounds?"

Wait... what...? Did I just... hear right?

My thoughts were cut short when the door to the library opened, and out stepped Sebastian into the dimly lit hallway. I stepped back in surprise and my stomach suddenly twisted strangely when those red eyes locked onto me.

"Ah, Amy. What a surprise to see you here. Do you like lingering outside of rooms?"

Once I'd recovered from my initial surprise, I stuck my tongue out at the cocky butler.

"Actually I've only just arrived and I've come to talk to the Master."

"Of course." He smiled rather smugly, lighting a candelabra that he must have been carrying. "I would make it quick however. The Master will be retiring to bed shortly."

I nodded and slipped past the butler into the library, where Ciel was sat by the window in a large leather chair. He didn't seem to notice my presence, merely continuing to put away the book he was reading. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry to disturb you uh... Master but may I have a word with you?"

He groaned slightly in response, finally focusing on me. His one good eye clearly showed annoyance.

"What about?"

"My uniform."

He raised an eyebrow, looking up and down at my clothing. "What about them? I already told you they look fine."

"I know Master, but-" I stopped when I noticed the small deck of cards on the table. Small attention span maybe? Yes. "Oh, a deck of cards! Care to play with me?" I asked with a smile, picking up the deck. Ciel looked at me in slight confusion and slight irritation from my sudden change of subject.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Please? We can play old maid?"

"You... play old maid?"

I nodded and sat across from him, shuffling the deck in my hands "Yes, I know how to play a lot of card games. I'm quite good at them, y'know... for an unsociable commoner."

Heh, that glare he gave me was amusing. I make that... score three to me?

With a grunt, he waved his hand at me in a 'go-ahead' gesture, placing his book to the side. As I shuffled the deck and set it up on the coffee table, I turned back to the subject at hand.

"So... my uniform, Master. I do love these clothes." Hardly..."But I feel they are... inappropriate for when I'm not working?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at me, sorting the cards in his hands "Elaborate."

"Well, when you have guests over, Master. Wouldn't it be more... preferable if I actually looked like a woman? I don't think you'd want me to walk around in front of important guests sweaty and covered in dirt, would you?"

Ciel seemed to take into consideration my words, looking down at the cards.

"You're right. Elizabeth and Madame Red would never accept it."

I didn't know who they were, but I didn't really care. I was more surprised that Ciel accepted my idea with ease.

"I'll arrange a new set of more feminine attire for you in the morning."

I smiled and nodded, continuing to play the game with the little Earl.

"Thank you Master."

"Whatever..."

* * *

As luck would have it, the very next morning there were special guests arriving. About... maybe five people? One of which was Ciel's aunt.

I was awoken at dawn by the sound Sebastian clapping his hands loudly.

"Alright Amy, it's time to wake up."

I was barely able to register him talking to me, I was too far gone in my nice new bed, I just wanted to curl up and sleep all day. Sebastian though, had other plans. In a flash, the nice duvet which I had rolled myself up in was gone, the cold morning air greeting my toasty skin. I shuddered and attempted to curl up to keep warm, but strong hands gripped at my wrists and tugged me upwards so I was now standing up.

"A-ah... W-what the hell Sebastian! I was cosy in there!" I managed to yawn out. The butler though just stared, unamused.

"We have no time to dawdle today, we have guests coming over," he stated, walking over to my wardrobe and picking up the new dress that was previously hanging up. I looked up at the dress in hazy confusion. What on earth...? Oh right, I spoke to Ciel last night regarding my uniform. When the kid said he'd have it by the morning, he really meant it.

Wait a second... something just clicked. I remember talking to Ciel and playing old maid with him last night but I don't remember ever going back to my room...

"Hey Sebastian..." I yawned softly, stretching.

"Hm?"

"How did I get back into my room last night? I don't remember a thing..."

I saw a smirk curl at the corners of his mouth. "I carried you here of course. Apparently you fell asleep after two turns of old maid."

Aw what? Are you serious? I bet Ciel used that to his advantage to win.

"So you carried me back here..." I asked slowly, glancing down at my feet.

"Yes."

"..."

"Is there something wrong?" He turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, did you also undress me too?"

Well. He didn't answer, but instead stared at me with a large smile and closed his eyes. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. That... dirty... son of a-

**CRASH**

Saved by the Mey Rin. Once we heard the destruction going on, Sebastian quietly excused himself and left. Yeah, that's right! You run away!

Honestly, I was a little pissed that he'd changed me into some night clothes without my permission. I was also embarrassed to what he saw... this disgusting body of mine...

I decided to let the incident go, staring down at the dress placed on my bed. Ok, so it was just like Mey Rin's dress. I guess that could work? If it makes a good impression for now then I'm willing to try anything. I picked up the dress and began slipping it on piece by piece... and there were a lot of pieces. The final touch to it all was the head garment that I fastened tightly to my head. After everything was on and in place, I turned to look at myself in the mirror to see what I'd become.

What I saw... wasn't me.

I saw a young woman, a clean fresh servant. My hair was no longer greasy and wild. It was clean and straight and the colour shone more than it had done before. My eyes didn't look so dull anymore, but my skin was still pale and I was still a bit scrawny. I guess it'll take a while for those to change but other than that, it was like I washed the old me away. Here I was, standing in a woman's dress. Looking like I should do, not the dirty tomboy commoner I was yesterday. I couldn't help but smile.

_'If only mom could see me now...'_

* * *

Once the guests had arrived, they all went into the gaming room and locked themselves in there while they did business (not actually lock themselves in there but you know what I mean). Meanwhile I went to look for the disaster trio, finding them sitting in the hallway with some of the floor boards taken up, Bard having stuck half his upper body into the makeshift hole. I crouched next to Mey Rin.

"What's up guys?" I asked, just a little bit curious as to what they were up to.

"Bloody hell, this wire is done for!" Bard said from under the floor. Mey Rin simply sighed from beside me.

"We have a rat problem..."

"Ah..."

Bard sat up from his hiding in the floorboards and crossed his arms.

"I knew London had an infestation but not like this..."

At that moment, a small fur ball scuttled across the floor in front of us. Unlike the others, I wasn't too bothered with rats. I was used to seeing them. Finny freaked out though and picked up the nearest object to throw at it: a porcelain bust.

"I've got you now rat!" He screeched, throwing the bust at the spot where the rodent once was. It exploded in a heap of dust at our feet but we three managed avoid any serious damage. Once the dust had subsided, I inspected the damage of the now shattered bust and broken floor boards. Dammit Finny... This'll take hours...

"Heh... woops. It looks like it got away" Finny sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Bard however was less than impressed.

"What the hell Finny! Are you trying to kill us too you idiot!?"

Me and Mey Rin just stood there quietly. From behind me, I could hear the soft 'hohoho' of Tanaka.

After what seemed like hours (though in retrospect, it was only twenty minutes) we ran around the manor trying to catch the rats. Well actually, they were mice not rats. I had to politely remind them that mice were smaller and harder to catch. That made the whole situation worse. Bard and Mey Rin had resorted to using weaponry (Bard using his own uh...'special recipe' and Mey Rin had mouse traps) and Finny had decided to dress up as a giant cat and had a bunch with him. I had also resorted to using weaponry; a rolling pin. Hey, it was the first thing I grabbed. Don't judge me! Either way whatever we did was ineffective and by that time, we had several more mice running around. I panted, leaning against the wall for support.

"Ugh... this is no good."

The others had also given up. Finny collapsed on the floor in his big suit while the other two stayed standing. However, those mice? Oh no... they weren't finished. One particularly courageous one decided to make a bee-line for me and shot straight up my dress.

"AAAHHH!"

Was all I could screech before hopping around in a random display of flailing limbs. I could feel the little bugger moving across my skin and navigating through the folds on my dress, so I did what I could to shake him out.

"Need some assistance?"

I yelped and ended up tripping on my own laces, falling onto my back at the feet of the raven haired butler. Looking up at him, I could see the amused smile on his face. The little mouse found his way out of my dress and scurried off yet again.

"Ah ha! There it is!"

I sat up and watched as the trio ran around in circles through the hallway, hot on the tail of the rodent infestation. They were crazy... Yes, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I smiled to myself and stood up, dusting my dress off and leaning casually against Sebastian.

_'These days... will never be boring'_

* * *

**A/N: My last chapter didn't get as many reviews as the few before it. Aw boo...**

**Eh, oh well, as long as you guys are still happy then I'm happy~ by the way, I'm skipping the kidnapping story and going straight into the Jack the Ripper arc x3**

**English triva time: We all know how Grell's last name is 'Sutcliff' right? Can anyone name the connection to that last name and the 'ripper' nickname? See how crafty Yana Tosobo is? :3 correct answers get a cookie**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Music Box

**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I actually preferred wimpy butler Grell then Reaper Grell. I don't know...maybe it's because he actually looks normal?...BAH who cares! This is a romance for Sebastian not for Grell! *snap snap***

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"GRELL! STOP!"

I pumped my legs as fast as I could after the rocketing tea cart but my efforts were in vain. All I could do now was watch as the wimpy butler disappeared down the hallway at breakneck speed. You see, it had been a few days since I arrived at the Phantomhive manor and the days so far had been... full of chaos. Especially today...

I had met Madame Red, Ciel's aunt, after they had their meeting a few days ago. She had a lot of personality about her and certainly flaunted it. I almost found it hard to keep up with her. She had also introduced her wimpy butler, Grell Sutcliff to us and well... he certainly made an impression on everyone. I introduced myself to her as the new mechanic, and almost instantly, she bombarded me with many broken items to fix.

"Ah don't worry about it dear! I'm sure you'll be able to get it done!"

Oh... how wrong she was. While my official work for the Funtom Company had yet to begin, I had enough time to start on Madame Red's items: an umbrella, a clock, some shoes (yeah... don't ask) and a music box. I started on the music box this morning since it was one of the pieces she needed back the most. After a while of tinkering with it, I went into the kitchen to grab a mid-morning snack, only to run into said wimpy butler preparing some tea.

"Ah Grell!" I was as surprised to see him as he was to see me. He jumped back a little, looking quite flustered.

"O-oh! Hello miss... uhm..."

"Ah it's Amy." I smiled, picking up a small apple. "I'm the new mechanic?"

"Oh right right!" He shifted rather uncomfortably, picking up the pot and cups and placing them on the cart. "I wasn't expecting to see you here since Master Ciel and everyone are in the salon."

"I work better by myself." I shrugged slightly. "Besides I need to get Madame Red's music box done quickly so I need no distractions."

He gave an unsure laugh and fixed up his glasses. "By the way... why are you even here? This isn't your manor."

"Oh well you see Madame has sent me here for the day to learn from Sebastian on how to be a better butler."

Yes, he definitely needed those lessons. Plus Sebastian was a pretty perfect butler... from what I'd seen so far, it was actually scary how perfect he was. Like the incidents with the mice, while we ran around like headless chickens trying to catch the creatures, Sebastian merely caught them all in a single shot with one hand. One hand damnit! How was that even possible!?

"Oh I see, have you been sent to make tea then?"

Grell smiled slightly, walking over to the tea cart. "Yes, he said I shouldn't be able to mess this up- GAH!"

Oh... Grell...

In the blink of an eye, Grell had lost his footing on a puddle of water on the floor, before slamming into the tea cart. The action sent the cart flying out the door with Grell attached to the top, holding on for dear life. I almost choked on the apple piece I was eating from the shock of it all, that's when I decided to abandon what I was doing and chase after the wimpy butler before he caused more work for me.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" he chanted, zooming along the straight stretch of hallway. I tried to follow him as close as I could but it was getting difficult since, I noticed, that he started picking up speed.

"Grell! Try and stop yourself! Grab onto something!" I called, trying my best to keep up but it was no use; he couldn't hear me.

And this is where I ended up now, collapsed on my knees as I watched the tea cart disappear down the end of the hallway. My ribs ached, my chest hurt and my legs screamed in discomfort, and I clutched my chest as I began to suddenly cough quite hard. Ouch... it was quite painful... My chest and throat felt like they were on fire.

The sudden ringing of a tea cart smashing through doors and people screaming caught my attention, so I stumbled to my feet with force, ignoring the burning in my legs, and made my way down the hallway to where the accident had occurred. I could only imagine the damage...

The tea cart had managed to smash its way into the salon, where everyone was currently residing, and knocked into Finny and the table Ciel was currently eating at. I stood at the doorway, panting and wheezing, having no choice but to watch Finny jump around and fan his shirt, screaming 'hot hot hot!' while trying to keep the scolding tea that was soaked into his shirt away from his skin. Ouch, now THAT looked painful...

My body became racked with another cough so I banged my fist against my chest a few times to rid myself of whatever was causing this uncomfortable feeling. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Sebastian.

"Are you alright Amy?"

I nodded slightly and cleared my throat. The feeling disappeared almost instantly. 'That was weird...'

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not used to such exercise I guess." I straightened up and nodded my head towards Grell. "I was trying to chase after him but couldn't quite keep up."

"I see..." he mused, looking back at Grell who now was attempting to help Finny with his burn mark.

"I am so, so sorry! Here let me wipe it off!"

Now, I know Grell had good intentions but... he should really stop trying. He grabbed a napkin off the table but ended up grabbing the whole entire table cloth, yanking it off along with Ciel's meal right onto the floor. Ciel didn't look impressed and placed his hand over his face.

"Uh... Master?" I heard Bard whisper to Ciel. "Why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?"

"You're one to talk Bard," Ciel snapped, glancing away from the blond and sighing. "It didn't seem like a bad idea..." After a moment's pause, he placed his fingers to his forehead once again and closed his eye, "I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be affected as well."

Tanaka just simply 'hohoho'd from behind him.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble..." I heard Grell say, and I glanced back at him to see the disaster trio glaring absolute daggers at him. Poor wimpy useless Grell... though, if I had gotten scorching hot tea on me then I'd be glaring too.

"I simply don't know how I can apologise enough-WAIT! That's it!"

I stepped back from his sudden burst of energy, and watched curiously.

"The only thing I can do now is die!" He whipped out a knife and pointed it at throa.t "I shall atone with my death!"

Woah... hold up. Was he always carrying that knife!?

"Woah! C-calm down a second!"

"Uhm... Should we take the knife away? Mey Rin asked rather unsurely, adjusting her glasses. I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Grell, I don't think you need to kill yourself over this...?" Honestly, I didn't know what else to say. By the looks of things, he was very keen on doing it. However Sebastian the super butler stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is no need for that," he stated rather simply, successfully managing to get Grell to take the knife away from his throat. He looked at Grell with a closed eye smile. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make, it would take hours to clean up all of the blood."

"Uh... Sebastian? Was that supposed to make him feel better?" I asked, staring at the still-smiling butler but Grell piped up, looking up at Sebastian like he was an angel.

"Thank you Sebastian! You're so very kind!"

...What? I'm sorry, did I miss something here?

"That was kind..?" Bard asked, and me, Mey Rin and Finny just shook out heads. I was so confused...

Sebastian got over Grell's little suicide threat and began rambling on about how he could serve such weak tea, then proceeded to show him how it was really done. I switched off at this point and decided to make conversation with Ciel.

"Master? Can I ask you something about Madame Red's music box?"

He mumbled a 'sure', keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm curious as to what tune it plays. You wouldn't know exactly what it was?" All I got from him was a shrug.

"I haven't listened to it in years, I can't remember much. You'll just have to find out for yourself." Sebastian put the fresh tea in front of him and he began drinking, ending our conversation. So far, I've learnt a lot about Ciel. He rarely ever talks to the other servants, it's mostly Sebastian. They must be very close.

The raven haired butler then took out his pocket watch and glanced at it. "Master, are you ready? It's almost time." He flipped his watch shut. "I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now."

"Fine."

"As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?" He looked at the trio and they all nodded in response.

He then looked at me. "Amy, make sure to finish Madame Red's things, and also repair anything these three break... and whatever Grell breaks."

I groaned slightly. "Right..."

"Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble." Grell sat there with the biggest smile on his face, not seeming to grasp his words. Sebastian turned to leave but then glanced back. "Oh, and if you do decide to seek an eternal rest, please see to it outside would you? And try not to make too big a mess."

Yup... He had a way with words.

* * *

After Ciel and Sebastian left for town, I went back to my room to carry on with the music box. The disaster trio (and Tanaka) plus the even more disastrous Grell had gone outside to do some garden work; I told them I'd join them in about an hour. It gave me enough time to get the trickier parts of the music box out the way. My work station was a nice little work bench in my room, and it gave me enough space to do things and keep it clean and tidy.

I dismantled the music box, replacing some of the old and rusty cogs and bolts with newer ones. I don't know why but I was deeply curious as to what tune the box played. Madame Red never told me, so when I attempted to play it myself, it was the mechanisms that actually made it play that were broken. Figures...

I guess once I put it back together I'd find out soon enough. I had worked on many music boxes through the years, and I found it enjoyable when their soft tunes would play while I worked. Each one was different, but this was the first one I'd gotten that wouldn't play. I wasn't nearly as finished as what I thought I'd be... I had to replace the parts, clean the inside and repaint some of the discoloured details on the front. If I continued at this pace, I'd be done by tomorrow. Picking up the tumbler that actually had the song etched onto it, I traced my finger over the bumps and grooves.

_'This must be really important if she wants it back so bad...'_ I thought slightly, cleaning the tumbler.

I don't know how long it was when I finished the inside of the box, but it looked almost good as new. With all the new components inside, I tried to turn the cogs to play the tune. But even though the cogs turned, the cylinder rolled and the mechanics touched the bumps... it made no sound. I stared at it with surprise, shaking it then turning the cogs again. No sound. No music

"What kind of music box is this...?" I'm used to finding items with hidden secrets in, but this... had a secret that wasn't that obvious. Now I was very curious. I decided to take a break from the music box and headed outside with the others.

There's one thing I enjoyed a lot about being at the Phantomhive Manor, and that was access to the huge garden. Whenever I wasn't all too busy, I went out and just lay down on the grass. Well, the patches of grass that were still intact anyway. Finny had the habit of destroying the garden. I've only been here a few days and it happened three times already? And each time, a few hours later it would be good as new. I'd gawk at Sebastian every time he'd come back inside and ask how he did that, the only answer I got was a sly smirk and then he'd walk off.

I spotted the group up ahead. Grell was cutting the bushes, Finny was weeding, Mey Rin was raking and Bard was just lying on the grass smoking. Tanaka has just disappeared in a puff of smoke and reverted back into his smaller form, Grell freaked out yelling 'oh no Tanaka!' but Bard decided to put him straight about why Tanaka does what he does.

I yawned loudly and stretched, sitting down beside Finny.

"It's a beautiful today, isn't it?"

Finny nodded, pulling out more weeds with ease. "I always enjoy doing the gardening, even if I mess up all the time..."

I laughed slightly and patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it, you just don't know your own strength. You're luckily Sebastian is here to help."

He looked up at me and smiled, eyes flicking over my face for a second. "You're right! By the way, your bruises are looking better."

"Bruises?" Grell looked over at us from the ladder, looking curious. I sighed softly and slightly touched my cheek where the worst one was.

"I had a bit of an... accident. Don't tell me you missed them Grell, they're hardly unnoticeable. Mr Lau noticed them as soon as I entered the room."

The day of the meeting, I met a Chinese man named Lau. As soon as I entered the lounging area, Mr Lau decided it would be funny to poke my bruised cheek as soon as I stepped in. I freaked out and kicked him in the shin, but he smiled and laughed it off, patting me on the head. That's when he only noticed I was new. Needless to say, he was scolded by both Ciel and Sebastian about doing it, but didn't seem fazed.

"Oh... I'm sorry, but I did notice them. I just didn't want to be rude and point them out."

"It's ok! They're in the past now." I lay back on the grass, glancing up at the bush behind me. Heh, funny... the bush almost looked like a... a...

I sat up and screeched, catching a glance at all the other bushes around us. _'Oh...my...god...'_

The other just looked at me in surprise. "What is it?" Bard asked, but all I could do was point a shaky finger at the bush Grell was standing in front of. All attention turned to the bush and each of their jaws dropped, and Grell broke out into a frantic sweat.

The bushes were crafted into skulls... and not just a few bushes, no... It was every damn bush in the garden.

"Why are they skulls!?" Bard cried, looking around frantically.

Grell slumped to his knees on the grass. "Oh no! I've made another unacceptable mistake!" He suddenly jumped up and ran up the step ladders, shoving his head into a noose.

"I can't take this any longer!"

"Grell! Where the hell did the noose come from!?" I blurted out, grabbing his ankle. Honestly, where? Nobody else seemed as concerned about that as I was. A lot of stuff kept randomly appearing here and I was getting quite scared...

"Quit trying to kill yourself all the bloody time!" Bard yelled, but it all fell on deaf ears. I was about to give up but a flash of yellow and orange lingered in front of people. I blinked in surprise but that changed to horror when the ladders under Grell's feet were yanked away from him, the noose closing tightly around his neck, sealing his fate.

However the others weren't too concerned about Grell slowly choking, nope, they were concerned about the orange clad girl who was now smiling at us. In her hands were different coloured ribbons and in the bag she had resting at her feet, I saw some brightly coloured fabrics poking out.

Me, along with the others did the only thing we could do. We screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Click that button! Go on click it! Click it likes it's your job!**

**Speaking of jobs, I'm going back to mine tomorrow so...yeah!**

**The next few chapter will have a bit more Sebby x OC bonding time. Plus I'm going to throw my own scenarios into it, since everyone seemed to like the originality of the first few chaps. Stay cool guys! And gimme your brains- er I mean reviews...**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Fiancé

**A/N: Guys, you're seriously killing me here with the rapid decline of reviews! And yet I still update anyway...**

**Thank you to Paxloria and Guest for your lovely (and only) reviews so far! *woot woot***

**Also thanks to those who fav and follow the story~ I guess you are my silent readers**

* * *

"Oh this'll look so cute on you! With this too! OH and thiiiiis!"

I sat back in the chair, staring at the young girl as she bounced around with several colourful dresses. The exit was right behind her, if I was quick enough I could escape from this with my dignity. So far, I had none but I could at least try. This girl... this absolute bundle of cuteness and energy, I'd never seen anything like it. Sure, from my bedroom window I'd watch some of the younger girls and boys running round the streets and they looked full of energy but this... this was something on another level. My planning was cut short when a bright pink dress with shoes and accessories was thrown in my direction

"Here! Put these on! You'll look ever so pretty!"

"M'lady... please." I gulped slightly "As much as it honours me to have met my new Master's fiancé, I don't think wearing one of your lovely dresses would be-"

I was cut off when she began stamping her foot up and down on the wooden floor vigorously.

"No no no! You must wear a dress! A lady does not wear such horrible man clothes! It's just not cute!"

It was like watching a toddler throw a tantrum. Yet this girl was about the same age as Ciel? Moreover, this was going up be his WIFE when he grew up?

"I have to! I get very dirty easy M'lady! I can't wear a nice dress, I'll get it dirty."

I was starting to lose patience with the brat, especially when my reasoning fell on deaf ears. I don't know how long I can put up with this polite act before I snap...

However her focus on me suddenly shifted to the others in room, eyes glinting with mischief. Finny, Bard, Mey Rin and Tanaka where all huddled up in a corner, attempting to keep away from the blonde haired girl. I was left to watch from my chair, clinging to a pink dress, as she attacked the helpless bunch with different accessories and clothes.

Lady Elizabeth Midford, daughter of the Marquis of Scott* and Ciel's cousin AND fiancée. I remember father telling me once that it was common for nobles to marry other members of their family to keep the blood line pure. They didn't do it all the time though, the also married other nobles. The fact that Ciel was marring his cousin, a girl who was practically related to him in some way, was pretty disturbing for me personally.

I heard a scream from behind me; it was a high pitched girly scream. I was expecting to see Mey Rin, but no, when I cautiously turned around to look, there in all his glory was Grell now hanging from the ceiling from the noose he had with him. The noose was wrapped around his neck, making the guy choke and gag... But that's not all he wore though, no. He sported two lovely orange ribbons. I stared up at him quietly, watching as he swung about.

"Well Grell..." I paused, smiling up at him "At least you can die now like you wanted!"

"Don't you think he makes a lovely decoration?" Elizabeth asked, clasping her hands together. I nodded slightly and pushed the dress away, moving towards the door with as much silence as I could. If I don't make a move now, I'll probably end up a 'decoration' along with Grell, and I don't want to risk it. I like breathing, I really do.

But, from the entrance hall, the sudden screech of 'My mansion!' caught everyone's attention. The others took it upon themselves to bolt out the room without looking back, leaving me now in Elizabeth's sights.

_'Traitors!'_

"Hey! You haven't put your dress on yet!"

I cringed and decided to make a dash for the door, but something wrapped its self around my waist, halting me in my tracks. I looked down to see an odd looking piece of clothing, It looked like the top part of a dress except thinner and a lot heavier. I glanced over my shoulder to see Elizabeth holding onto some strings attached to this weird piece of clothing.

"M'lady? What is this?"

She looked at me with surprise. "Why it's a corset silly! They give ladies proper shapes with their dresses! Have you never worn one before?"

"No."

"Well, then you're in for a real treat!" I am? "Just let me tie this and... there! And now we pull!"

"GAAAHHHHHH!"

I don't think I've ever screamed so loudly in my life. I hope those traitors can hear me, so they feel guilty for abandoning me. This 'corset' was like a vice. I could feel my whole waist and abdomen suddenly become crushed against the hard fabric but despite my screams, Elizabeth carried on pulling on the strings with force. Each action caused the corset to get tighter.

"S- stop it! STOP IT!" I screeched, attempting to get myself away from her. With some flailing about, I managed to get Elizabeth to let go long enough for me to make another dash for the door. However as I was in arm's reach, the little monster tackled me to the floor, hands instantly going back to the strings of the corset and yanking them again.

"You can't leave just yet! I haven't finished! It needs to be tighter!"

I let out a strangled breath. "No, n-not tighter! Please stop, it hurts!"

However, all the tugging stopped all of a sudden. I would have sighed in relief but the corset was still crushing my ribs.

"CIIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLL!" Elizabeth squealed, jumping at her fiancée and hugging him tightly. "Ciel! You're back! I missed you so much!"

"Elizabeth! What a surprise!" Ciel said, genuinely surprised himself. I looked up from my place on the floor at the cuddling couple.

"Oh! How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzie!" She began cuddling and squeezing him like he was a stuffed animal. "Oh you really are just the cutest thing ever! I could just eat you up!"

I forced out a sigh, trying to stand back up again but the sudden feeling of being hoisted to my feet seized my efforts. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the familiar face of Sebastian.

"Oh dear, it's seems you've met Lady Elizabeth?" He mused, a smile dancing on his features. I groaned slightly, shifting uncomfortably in the tight corset.

"Really? You're so observant, Sebastian. Can you help me get this death trap off?" I reached round my back to pull at the strings. Sebastian started to undo them slowly.

"You'll have to get used to wearing corsets I'm afraid, especially if you're required to tend balls and other special events."

I scoffed, throwing the corset to the floor once it was off. "For now, I'm happy with what I'm wearing. Once in a blue moon I can deal with, everyday? No-"

A gurgling sound behind me cut me off and caught everyone else's attention. Poor Grell was still hanging from the ceiling, choking. Oddly, he was still alive and looking quite well...

"What are you doing up there?" Ciel demanded, looking up at the wimpy butler.

"I do believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel." 'Process'? Any normal person would have died in a few minutes. Why was he still hanging on? (No pun intended)

Ciel sighed, despite being hugged tightly by Elizabeth. "Get him down, Sebastian."

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian walked over to Grell and grabbed him by his ankle, giving him a yank which snapped the noose pretty easily. Picking him up by the collar, he proceeded to carry Grell around like a rag doll back over to Elizabeth. This caught her attention, making her let go of Ciel momentarily.

"Oh! Hello Sebastian," she curtsied with a smile that quickly faltered when she saw that her 'decoration' had been taken down "Aww... You took him down?"

"Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room." Aw... Hey, Grell's not THAT bad!

"Ah! B-but I made a lovely decoration out of him!" she protested, looking offended. I was quick to pipe up, rubbing my sore ribs.

"M'lady, people aren't decorations! Grell might be incompetent but even he shouldn't- Mmmpoh!" Sebastian took it in himself to slap a hand over my mouth, shutting me up. Obviously, I wasted my breath as none of my words even hit Elizabeth. She proceeded to ask everyone if the salon looked 'pretty' now, indicating at all the ribbons and teddy bears scattered around the place.

"Ugh... My mansion, it's so pink." Ciel looked ready to pass out but the ever so oblivious Elizabeth didn't seem to notice, merely ranting on about how cute things should only belong in the manor. Tanaka 'hohoho'd again. He, in turn, was sporting a very big blonde curly wig. I don't know whether the 'hohoho' meant 'I like this' or 'I have lost my dignity', it could have gone either way. Sebastian stared, looking rather bewildered at the short man.

"Oh... and Tanaka..."

Elizabeth lastly turned her attention to Sebastian and beamed him a smile. "Oh and I have a present for you too!"

"Ah?" Sebastian asked but before he could say anything, a lovely, pink, flowery bonnet was strapped onto his head. I instantly burst out laughing, clamping my hands over my mouth. The disaster trio started snickering, but one glare from Sebastian made them shut up. If that wasn't enough though, he made sure they wouldn't laugh at him again. His glare focused back on me and all I did was give him a thumbs up

"Looking good!" That earned me a punch in the back of the head. Totally worth it though.

"I'm honoured you would go to such lengths for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me." He bowed slightly, placing a hand over his heart. Elizabeth just smiled and thanked him. I coughed slightly and started inching my way to the door, by now I was desperate to leave but the sudden grip of a hand on my arm stop. I prayed it wasn't Elizabeth, my prayers were answered when I saw Sebastian but he wore a smirk that wasn't so comforting.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, obviously determined that if they all had to stay here and suffer the blonde haired girl, I would too.

"Uh yeah, I'm very busy you know. That music box won't fix itself."

However, Elizabeth wasn't done yet. She clapped her hands and twirled around in excitement. "Since the manor is decorated so prettily, we should have a ball tonight!"

That instantly set Ciel off. He shouted and protested to his heart's content but none of it got through to the brat. She then grabbed the remaining rope of the noose around Grell's neck and the sleeve of my shirt and dragged us out the room, declaring that she was going to make us pretty.

* * *

"Gah- ung! Mey Rin it's too tight!"

"No, no! It's not tight enough!" Elizabeth clapped from her place beside me. If my hands weren't too busy trying to stop my ribs getting crushed I would have slapped the kid. No wait... That would be wrong, I'm not like Dad...

Mey Rin was stuck between going by my wishes and bound by Lady Elizabeth's wishes; the corset would get tighter one minute then fall loose the second. After a few more moments of 'Tighter! Tighter!' demands of the young lady, I took matters into my own hands in an attempt to save my already frail body.

"Enough!" I snapped, whipping away from the two. Elizabeth looked surprised while Mey Rin looked flustered. I coughed slightly and cleared my throat.

"Lady Elizabeth." I clenched my teeth slightly in an attempt not to sound too harsh. "As much as I appreciate your help. Can you please hear me out when I say that this corset hurts?" She opened her mouth to speak but I raised her hand to shut her up. "I'm not used to corsets, M'lady and I have a rather unhealthy body at the moment so can you please just keep it slack?"

She blinked her large green eyes a few times, taking in my appearance for the first time. She nodded her head slightly. "Oh that's alright! The only thing I want to do is make you pretty, not harm you!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and nudged my head to Mey Rin to carry on. Once the corset fit ok, Mey Rin slipped the dress over my head and began flattening and pressing it down to fit. Now even though I was standing in front of a mirror, I couldn't actually see myself. Elizabeth covered it up, insisting that it should be a surprise. So I stood there, as Mey Rin tweaked at the stunning pale pink dress, wondering what it was they actually saw. Elizabeth stood in front of me then took a few steps back.

"Ok let's see how you look!"

Her eyes wandered over my outfit, taking in each part of it with wonderment. I did a little turn to show her the back before facing her again

"Well? How do I look?" I asked, a little anxious but a hint of excitement brewed within me. Me, in a beautiful noble's dress. Common woman would do anything for this. But... my excitement vanished in the second I saw Elizabeth's expression.

Utter dismay.

Her eyes faltered, her lips twitched into an unsure smile and her general body language became less confident and more like she was forcing herself to keep her image up.

"It... looks nice," she said, even her voice was one of uncertainty.

"Liar," I snapped back, storming over to the mirror and tearing the cloth off.

Mey Rin gasped. "No! Amy, wait! Don't-!"

I recoiled in shock when I saw my reflection or... at least what WAS me... When I looked at myself before, I was fine. I looked... somewhat normal in my maid's and work's uniform but this... I was like a skeleton in a brightly coloured dress. This form fitting dress highlighted every flaw about me. My skin was still pale, it made every old bruise and scar I had littered around my body stand out. They were like war wounds which I wasn't proud of wearing. My collarbone stuck out painfully as did my shoulder bones, and my arms were a bit thinner than Mey Rin's, hell even thinner than Elizabeth's. I looked disgusting... I looked... broken.

I broken down in tears, collapsing in my knees. Mey Rin attempted to comfort but I screamed at her not to. Elizabeth stood back quietly. I looked up at her through the glassy haze of tears.

"M'lady... Please don't look at me in this state. I don't deserve to wear one of your lovely dresses. Just, leave this commoner be... please. Go and enjoy your ball."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but Mey Rin stopped her. Without a word, both shuffled out the room, closing the door behind them. I was left in a crumpled heap on the floor, wallowing in my own self-pity. The shock of what I looked like...what I'd become... it proved that I don't fit in. That I'm... I'm...

...I stay like this for what seemed like minutes, hands curled in the folds on my dress . The soft sound of a violin playing caught my attention, as well as a voice singing along with it. My curiosity got the better of me; it led me to slide closer to the door and press an ear to the hard wood, straining to listen. It was the voice that really had me curious, as well as the song it was singing...

...Was that...Grell?

* * *

The ball had long since finished, but I made no effort to show my face. From my window, I watched as Grell took a sleeping Elizabeth home. The others stood on the steps of the mansion all dressed up in completely ridiculous outfits. Once they had disappeared, I waited until I heard the others retire to their rooms before leaving mine. I had changed back into my maid's outfit and hung Elizabeth's one up in my wardrobe. I'd give it back to her the next time she visited.

The manor was dark, the lights of the candles being the only comfort I got here. Even now, the long winding hallways still gave me the shivers. I kept the candelabra close to me, making sure to light every inch of hallway I walked through until I reached the garden. The moonlight was seeping in through the musty glass windows, bathing the whole kitchen in a bright white, it was almost beautiful.

Stepping out into the cold night's air, I took a deep breath and sighed, sitting down on the steps towards the garden. These hours had been long, I had too much to think about. To try and keep my thoughts at ease I finished off Madame Red music box, but it still wouldn't play. I checked the slot where the key to wind it was, only to find the barrel was an odd shape as opposed to the usual everyday music boxes you get from a shop. It was almost like it was made to only accept a special type of winding key. My curiosity was now peaking. Was Madame Red hiding something?

My thoughts were disrupted when the back door opened behind me. Instantly, I jumped up and grabbed the candelabra, holding it out in front of me to use as a weapon. But there was no need when I saw the familiar red eyes of the Phantomhive butler. I sighed softly.

"Sebastian, you scared me."

The dark haired butler said nothing at first, stepping out into the cold air with me. I sat back down in my place.

"You missed a lovely ball," he spoke up, looking right at me. I glanced away from those intense eyes.

"I know... I bet Master Ciel is angry with me." I sighed softly, bringing up my knees to my chin.

Sebastian shook his head. "Actually, he's not. He's more concerned than anything, but won't show it."

"Oh..."

After that, we both fell silent. I kept my head down, listening to the sound of the wind brushing through the trees. It was enough to put me at ease. The soft tapping of the butler's shoes rang behind me, then next to me. I hesitantly glanced up to see him looming over me, like a predator trapping his prey. He kept his eyes focused on the horizon.

"Lady Elizabeth told us what happened. Why don't you tell me in your own words?"

I turned to him fully and raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Why would you want to listen to my problems?" I asked cautiously, expect him to laugh in my face or at least admit it was a joke. Nothing. He kept that same facial expression and tone in his voice.

"I'm curious."

With a defeated sigh, I turned away again and cupped my hands around my knees, curling up as much as I could. "I'm disgusting to look at."

"No, you're not." He frowned slightly but it didn't matter to me, I shook my head vigorously. I could feel my voice cracking.

"Compared to the others, I am. Just look at Lady Elizabeth, she's a fine young lady."

"That's because she's a noble and you are-"

"A commoner?" I interrupted, glancing at him through the strands of my hair. He gave a silent nod, gaze fixing back up at the moon.

"Yes, a commoner. But that doesn't mean you can't become like Lady Elizabeth."

"I'm too broken to be a lady," I mumbled, pinching at my skin. "Sebastian, you don't understand what I saw in that mirror."

"Do tell me then, what did you see? You've looked into many mirrors since being here and never reacted like that."

He was right. But that's the first time I saw myself fully in the clothes of woman. Of a noble. Of a... normal person. I didn't fit.

"I saw a disgusting thing. A broken creature. The scars of pain and misery etched into her body. Skin pale, bones poking from her that shouldn't. It doesn't matter how long I've been here Sebastian, I still look the same. Just seeing myself in that dress, and then thinking of standing like that in front of Ciel and Elizabeth, I would have looked like a joke."

"Is it your appearance that bothers you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head slightly, glancing down at my feet.

"It's everything. My looks, my personality, my mannerisms. They're not normal."

I must sound like a broken record by now, playing the same tune over and over. No matter how much I tried to forget, I could never fully shed my old life. The life that made me what I am today.

"Then we'll have to do something about, won't we, hm?"

I turned to him sharply, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What is it you want the most?" He changed the subject so quickly, yet kept the same stoic expression.

I didn't need to hesitate with an answer. "To be happy... to be fixed and be a normal person."

"I can't make nor force you to be happy, but I can help teach you to become more adapted to the outside world so you'll feel a little better. If you can start to accept your change and become a little more confident in yourself then maybe you'll slowly be able to see the truth with your own eyes."

What..? The truth..? What truth..?

"But of course, it's up to you when you finally realise it. Up until you find and accept that truth, I cannot help you further. I can only go as far as helping you on the outside, not on the inside."

"Stop speaking in riddles." I scoffed at him, glancing as he turned on his heel and made his way to the entrance back to the kitchen.

"Our lessons start tomorrow. Do keep an open mind, won't you?"

He was willing to take time to help me... change? Help me feel better? Why... What was he going to get out of it? I jumped to my feet and grabbed his hand.

"Hey... Sebastian?" he turned around and looked at me with questioning eyes. I simply smiled and gave his hand a confident squeeze.

"...Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: And caaaaaaan you feeeeeel the loooooooooove tooniiiiiiiiight~ TONIIIIIIIIIIIGHT~**

**God I love the Lion King~**

**Hahaha...BWAHAHA anyway. Here's how the story will go as if this chapter:**

**Own Scene, Jack the Ripper, HoundsWorth, Own Scene, Curry Contest, Own Scene, Noah's Ark Circus, Own Scene, Own Scene then the Angela/Ash arc with own scenes thrown in. Yeah, this is how this shit will go down.**

**Also, the song Grell is apparently singing in the story isn't like the one in the anime. It's for the plot, trust me. Now go and review! Don't be shy! *smacks your butt, wiggling eyebrows***


	9. Chapter 8 - The Lessons

**A/N: Everyone thinks Sebastian has a hidden motive and its like PFFT whuuut!? him? a hidden motive? Blasphemy! ...or does he? Who knows! (Not even I do. Nope nope)**

**I got my best friend into Black Butler recently and we've been talking non stop about it. She sent me a link to a video she found and oh mah gawd guys, I'll never listen to ke$ha the same way again (not that I listened to her willingly anyway but still) go and take a look! Search 'Funny TIK TOK parody of black butler' in YouTube and it should have a picture of a Sebastian with '-gret' on it (I'd post the link but it won't let me on here ^^')**

* * *

"So... What is my first lesson today, Sebastian?"

Ever since I woke up this morning, Sebastian has been keeping quiet about these apparent 'lessons' he was going to teach me. I was getting anxious now, so I took it in myself to question him until I got answers. He didn't budge though, he went around his daily chores normally like I was merely a buzzing fly. When he did manage to get a minute's break he told me to 'go and wait in the library' then proceeded to give Ciel his breakfast. I huffed and trotted off to the library like he asked, still suspicious of him.

Flicking through the dusty books lining the shelves, I realised that most of the words in the stained pages were so foreign to me. I could only read a little bit, not a lot. This was common for people like me, only the rich could afford to read and write. I only learnt to read orders Dad left for me, and they only consisted of very few words. Sometimes I would look at the newspaper to try and learn how to read more but it never got me very far. The sound of the door creaking open caught my attention, and I quickly slipped the books back when Sebastian came in, wheeling a tea cart. Wait what? Why?

On the tea cart there was lots delicious looking cakes, fruits, scones and lots of various filled sandwiches. I gawked at the sight, mouth hanging open.

"Is that your breakfast Sebastian?"

He smirked. "No, it's yours."

I almost spluttered, inching away from him. Yes, it looked good, but hell I couldn't eat all that! Besides, it didn't look like the usual posh food he made. Why this?

"I can't eat all of that!" I protested, throwing hand gestures at him. He ignored it though, placing the food on the small coffee table.

"This is your first lesson for today, learning how to eat the right amount of food and getting the right nutrition into your body. I think we can all see you're severely lacking it."

I flinched slightly, catching a glimpse of my reflecting in the window next to me.

"Right... This'll help me right?"

He nodded, pouring some tea. "Yes. I'm not expecting you to eat all of it but try and eat as much variety as you can." He looked up at me with a closed eye smile. "And it'll help fatten you up so you won't be so frail. Think of it as plumping a chicken for a special dinner."

...Did he just call me a scrawny chicken?

"You have no way with words, Sebastian. Also did you just compare me to poultry?"

He smiled and said nothing more, placing the food in front of me. I looked at it with hesitation, the pleasurable aroma and sights of the buffet was a big tease to me. It smelt good, it looked good but god damn there was a lot of it. I caught my reflection in the silver ware again, spotting my bony features. I had to swallow my nervousness, if this helped me then I'd eat every last bit. I went to tuck in but gloved hands stopped me before I started. Ok now he was just being unfair.

"Another lesson we'll incorporate into this is table manners, since you lack in that too."

I scoffed slightly, pouting at him. "Why do I need table manners? Can't I just eat how I want?"

He sighed slightly, taking the utensils off me. "It's an important thing to know, especially if you want to become a lady and abandon your old life. That is as well if you are required to attend special events, as a guest or servant. Even servants need table manners."

Bull crap, just let me eat dammit!

I figured it was hopeless arguing, this was Sebastian after all. The Phantomhive's super butler. With a sigh, I gave in and let him show me the proper ways to eat and the proper things to do. Sit up straight, napkin on my lap, no elbows on the table, use the correct knife and fork for the job and eat things one at a time in fair sized bites, not shovel everything at once, to which he made a comment about how I was known for that already. I retorted back that I was only fed occasionally back at the shop so when I did eat I had to do it fast and in large amounts. He had no choice but to accept my answer, though he wasn't too pleased about it. Score four!

Once the table manners were set into place, I could finally tuck into the yummy big breakfast but a sharp slap to my arm startled me to the point of choking on my meal. I coughed and picked up my tea, drowning it down to rid myself of the food before glaring darkly at the butler, who was innocently tapping a ruler against his palms.

"What the fuck was that for!? That hurt you jerk!"

"Your posture is wrong, sit up straight," he said, brushing off my comment. I frowned and sat up more, keeping a close eye on the butler.

"Are you going to hit me with that thing every time I get something wrong?"

"Yes, you are quite observant." He kept that same cocky smile on his face. "This is a very effective technique I used on the young master during his lessons."

Somehow, I knew these 'lessons' were going to get harder. I kept my glare fixed on him, continuing on with my big breakfast, making sure to keep everything in perfect place until I was done. That didn't last long though, once my elbow touched the table another sharp slap made me recoil back, and glare at the raven haired butler. I opened my mouth to speak but the tip of the ruler was struck in my direction, inches away from my nose.

"No talking with your mouth full."

I swallowed what I was eating and stuck my tongue out at the guy, swatting the offending ruler away to carry on eating. I managed to demolish all but one scone and two sandwiches, my body slumped back in the chair, a satisfied sigh escaped my lips. That was probably the most I'd ever eaten before. My frail body needed it and was currently thanking me with a nauseous feeling. Sebastian however seemed please... er... I think

"Very good. Keep that up morning and evening for a while and you'll start noticing results quite soon."

I waved at him slightly, suddenly feeling too sluggish to do anything else. I actually wanted to go back to bed but it was only nine o'clock in the morning, there were still more 'lessons' to go through today. Speaking of which, I noticed Sebastian take out his pocket watch and glance at it for a second, before putting it away.

"Ok onto the next lesson, your posture."

"Uh... my posture?" I asked, sliding out of the comfort of my chair when he beckoned me to stand up.

"Yes, it's proper to have right body posture. Slouching makes you look filthy and can cause a lot of problems with you, both socially and physically."

I watched cautiously as he stepped over to one of the book shelves, taking at least four medium sized books under his arm before strolling over to me with a confident smile.

"Now then, I want you stay completely still and straight, legs together." I wonder how many woman he's told that too. Heh...

I did as he said and stood completely still with my back straight, it actually ached a bit. His fingers traced through my hair suddenly, slipping the maid's head garment off my head. Instinctively I shivered at the motion, cheeks become heated instantly but Sebastian either didn't notice or chose to ignore it and instead, continued on with placing one of the books on my head. I stared at him with confusion once he had taken a few steps back.

"How does this help with posture?"

I reached up to touch the book but he quickly grabbed my wrist, pulling it away.

"Your objective is to walk in a straight line with this balancing on your head. You must keep a straight back and not let it fall, if it does then you'll have to start again."

That didn't really answer my question, actually it was almost like he was intending not to. He let go of my wrist and stepped to the side, indicating with his hand to start walking. However, I took one step and the book fell instantly to the floor with a thunk. I glanced sheepishly up at the butler who just placed his hand to his forehead with sigh.

"I would have thought you'd gotten further than one step. Try again, keep your back straight."

Picking the book back up again, I placed it back on my head and regained the stance I had before. I took cautious steps forward, trying to balance the object but my body faltered again, letting the book tumble once more. The familiar sharp slap of the ruler on my back startled me, I turned to the butler to glare but he just shoved the book on my head and ordered me to start again.

I lost track of how many times I had to do this, but it was coming close to an hour for the whole lesson. The clock chimed from behind me, signalling that my theory was correct. I dropped the book many times, gradually mastering getting from one side of the room to the other. I'd somehow managed to work my way up to three books now, and it was getting harder to keep them all steady. Sebastian never took it easy on me, every few minutes I'd receive the sting of the ruler for the minutest mistakes. Either my back wasn't straight enough or the way I walked wasn't good enough. The damn bastard took pleasure out of hitting me, I'm sure of it. Every time he did he always wore that smile of his.

After another few minutes I managed to make it to one side of the room and back again, keeping my back straight and walking 'proper'. Sebastian nodded, tapping the ruler against his palm.

"Very good. Keep practising that and your posture will fine."

"Good!" I sighed and rubbed my sore back, putting the books back in their places of the shelves. I glanced at the butler from over my shoulder and smirked slightly, striding over to him slowly.

"Sebastian..? There's something... I've been wanting to do all day..."

Almost instantly, his crimson eyes narrowed into a somewhat curious expression.

"Oh..? And what would that be..?"

I smiled sweetly and stood in front of him, reaching out and clasping my hands over his. I didn't realise he was so tall...

"This!" I sneered, yanking the ruler out of his grasp. I stalked over to the window, opened it and threw it out, dusting my hands in satisfaction when it disappeared down below. I turned to smirk at the butler and rub it in his face that he was now ruler-less but my eyes widened when he simply smiled at me with his usual smug smile, another ruler clasped tightly in his hand.

"But... where... where did you get another one? Up your sleeve!?"

"I figured you would do that eventually so I kept a few spares." He smiled. I could feel my mouth hang open slightly, he was such a crafty guy. Too crafty...

With a sigh, I slumped back into the chair I had previously occupied, glancing around at the many books within the room. Suddenly a thought came into mind.

"Hey Sebastian..?" He looked at me and 'hmm'd softly. "Do you think you can teach me how to read next?"

He raised an eyebrow slightly, tidying up the tea cart. He looked rather intrigued by my sudden request. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to. I taught the others to read and write so it's only fair to do the same with you."

With an excited smile, I reached out and grabbed the newspaper that lay on the bottom shelf of the tea cart.

"Can we start with the newspaper? That'll be easier to read! Plus I'm curious to know what's going on."

I glanced at the front page and instantly frowned, the words 'Millington and Co' being the first thing I recognised amidst all the unknown words. I glanced through the article to see if there were any other words I recognised, the only ones being 'closed' and 'gone'. I felt the hairs on the back on my neck stand up, an odd shiver running down my spine. 'This isn't good...'

"Sebastian, can you read this article to me please?" I pointed at the whole section for him "It's got something to do with the shop."

With a nod, he took the newspaper off me and held it up to his face to read. After a few moments of silence, he breathed out an, "Oh my... How unfortunate." which made me jump up to my feet in anxiousness.

"W-what does it say? What happened?" I was almost pleading for an answer, my thoughts going instantly to mom. I hoped she was ok. Sebastian glanced at me over the top of the paper, the smile he wore before faltering into an emotionless frown.

"It seems that the Millington and Co shop has closed down after going bankrupt. That was pretty quick actually, considering you've only been here less than a week." His voice showed a hint of amusement but his expression never changed. I didn't really actually care about the shop if I was honest, I was more interested in my mom. If the shop was closed, where was she going to live? How was she going to get money to feed herself? I felt a pang of guilty, chest becoming tighter all of a sudden. Was it my fault that she may have been kicked into the street to sleep in alleyways?

I swallowed my nervousness, glancing at my feet. "Does it mention my parents?"

There was a small silence before he nodded slowly, almost cautiously. I looked back up at him and locked onto those deep red eyes of his. "What does it say..?"

He seemed almost hesitant to answer, merely folding up the newspaper in his hands. With his next words though, I could feel my body become cold.

"They're both missing."

* * *

The summer... was a beautiful season. I loved the sunshine and the warm air, it was lovely just to sit outside and relax. This was my next lesson... sort of. We abandoned the rest for today since the surprise news that my parents are now missing. I asked Sebastian to leave me alone for a while so I could just get my thoughts into place, so here I was, sitting in the garden on a picnic blanket finishing off Madam Red's other items. This part of my lessons had to do with sunlight and exercise, as apparently the sun will bring colour back to my skin and exercise will strengthen my body more. A fact passed right into Ciel from Madam Red herself, who was a doctor.

For some reason, I became quite scared. My Dad was somewhere unknown now, nobody could track where he was. That meant I couldn't predict when he'd next turn up... and that frightened me to the core. No doubt he harboured a grudge against me for ruining his business, and now that he wasn't traceable, who knows what he could be planning? And Mom... she would be with him for sure, I just knew it. What kind of torture was she going through right now? Was he beating her up more than usual? Harder than usual? Was she taking his anger and his frustration... because of me? There were so many questions buzzing through my mind, like a hoard of angry wasps, wanting answers. Each question had that painful sting to it...

_'Was this all because of me?'_

Yes... it was. If I hadn't left my mother would be fine and the shop would still be booming, but then I wouldn't be here right now... at this magnificent manor. I wouldn't have met the others; they've become my friends since arriving. Mey Rin; she's clumsy and a little clueless but has a kind heart, and I'm glad we're able to bond with one another, being the only two woman in the manor. Finny; his cheery personality and love for animals and nature inspires me. He may have odd strength and cause the most destruction, but it's not his fault. He just wants to get hands on with things. Bard; he's like an older brother to me, he's loud and proud but he'll do anything to protect us, I know it. Tanaka; well... he's himself. But I know he's a proud man and enjoys his life here. I respect him for his long service and relaxed attitude.

Then there was Ciel... The master. I know he said he hired me for business purposes but I still question his motives. Why me..? Out of every other person in London who can fix things? Ciel keeps to himself, and I know there are things hidden in his past that he doesn't want to talk about... But I believe, deep down, he isn't that cold, manipulative Earl he makes himself out to be. I do believe he has a good heart, it's just a bit hard to see sometimes. My thoughts turned to the last person in the manor, Sebastian. He was an unusual person, everything about him was shrouded in mystery. He is devoted to his job, devoted to Ciel and devoted to the manor. I respected him a lot, especially having to take on so many jobs all at once. Every time I'm near him, I feel at ease but my stomach turns into knots when he smiles at me the way he does, even at his touch...

I shook my head violently when the blood began rushing to my cheeks in a flurry of emotion. Why so suddenly am I feeling like this..?

My head is a mess, I need to concentrate. I busied myself fixing Madame Red's clock, it wasn't as spectacular was some of the many other clocks I've fixed before, I was actually glad of its simplicity. Once I'd finished with the inside, I gave it a quick polish and turned the arms on the clock to test it. It chimed loudly, I felt myself smile.

My gaze shifted when the sunlight caught the music box. I was still in confusion about the box and why it wouldn't work with a normal key. The fact it was made to only accept a special kind of key became quite suspicious to me, not that I was accusing Madame Red of hiding some dirty little secret but it just made no sense. It was like it was so special that it wasn't made for normal ears, only for special people. I picked up the box and examined the key hole again. If there was some way I could get an impression of the inside if the drum, maybe I could forge my own key to test it? It didn't sound like a bad idea, a bit intrusive but hell, who cares right? If she didn't want it listened to she wouldn't have given it to me to mess around with.

The sunlight shone on the golden lock, making it sparkle and shine brightly almost to the point of being blinding. But a small dark spot on the edge and on the inside caught my eye. Only now was it visible in this light. I thought I cleaned every piece of this thing, I must have missed a spot. Grabbing a clean rag, I stuck it inside the drum and gave it a twist, intending to clean each nook and cranny I could get into. Once I pulled the rag back out however, I stared at it with blank confusion.

_'What the...?'_

I got closer to the dark stain that covered the end of the rag, blinking when I examined the substance. I felt a lump develop in my throat when I realised several large chunks of matter that were also evident of the rag. I wanted to vomit...

_'Was... that blood? And flesh!?'_

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't know how long this story will actually be since I'll have to cover a lot to keep the plot going. I won't make it like...100 chapters...unless I have to ._. Though of you're like me, if it's a fudging great story then I wouldn't mind. But this isn't a fudging great story so...we'll see what happens 8D**

**Review! Fav! Follow! Twerk! Go do iiiiiiiiit! *foams at the mouth, shaking you by the collar***

**Thank you reviewers so far ^^ any suggestions you guys have in mind will be kindly taken into consideration.**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Undertaker

**A/N: Dude, guys...I would have had this posted days ago but real worldly shit got in the way and it took me ages to write this. Plus I'm trying to cram in as many important events into a chapter as I can. BLARGH *spazz* So yeah~**

**by the way, I do proof read my chapters before submitting XD I just obviously miss some spelling errors. Plus, as mentioned before, I do this on my phone so the auto correct likes to troll me. A lot.**

* * *

The ride along in the carriage was a silent one but I didn't mind, I was too busy pressing my face up to the window and looking out into the countryside with awe. I was still so fascinated by the nature and the countryside, I just wanted to jump out of the carriage and run into the forest. It's been about four days since... I found the blood within the music box, but I haven't told anyone about it. Not even Ciel. I wanted to find out my own reasons to why this was, without the others jumping in and getting involved. I mean, Madame Red was a doctor right? Maybe it's from her work? Then again, a doctor would clean her hands before handling things. Plus how did it get inside the lock? This music box was turning into more trouble than it was worth.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard animal noises from the other side of the carriage, I quickly went over to the other window by Ciel and Sebastian, practically crawling onto the butler's lap to look out at the free roaming animals.

"Oh wow! Look, there are some sheep!" I squealed, pressing closer to the window. "They look like... like fluffy pieces of cotton! Oh HEY look! Look! They have babies! Can you see Master? Sebastian? Baby sheep!"

I missed Ciel's sigh of annoyance, too busy focusing on the white animals in the distance.

"They're called lambs, Amy. I would have thought you knew that much."

I huffed and stuck my tongue out at Ciel, not really caring if I got into trouble for it later "Locked away for six years, remember? The only animals I've seen are rats, cats and dogs." I shifted my gaze back outside, watching as the sheep disappeared from view. With a sigh, I moved back into my seat by Sebastian, holding the bag full on Madame Red's things close. Ciel crossed his arms, keeping that damn angry expression on his face.

"I still don't know why I even allowed you to come, you have no reason to be here."

"I need to speak to Madame Red personally, Master. It's not my fault she wouldn't answer her telephone." I shrugged, taking out the music box carefully from the bag. Sebastian suddenly reached over and took the item from me, lifting it up and admiring it in the sunlight.

"You've done a nice job repairing it, Amy. Madame Red will surely be pleased."

"T-Thanks." I blushed and reached over to take it off him again but he held it away from me, his eyes suddenly becoming fixed onto the lock. I gulped slightly, hoping he wasn't able to see any remnants of the blood stains, I'd tried to clean it as much as I could but there was still some that had become lodged deep inside, making it impossible. His eyes lingered on it for a few more moments. I felt my breath hitch when he suddenly smirked, his eyes flicking over mine in an unreadable gesture for a few seconds before he handed the music box back without another word. I held it close like it was my own precious object. Ciel seemed curious though as to why it was so important it seemed.

"Why do you even need to speak to Madame Red anyway? Is it about that music box?"

Ok, I have been thinking of the perfect lie all morning, and I think I got one.

"I'm missing some very special pieces to the box, Master. Normally, I would just get and use regular pieces but it seems it only takes special components, to which I have a feeling Madame Red has in her possession. Without those pieces I can't finish it." Oh yes, smooth as butter. I tried to keep a relaxed attitude but it was proving difficult with the sets of eyes on me. "Besides, I might as well hand deliver the rest of her stuff while I'm here, right?"

Ciel simply huffed a 'fine' at me, and turned his attention to the window. I almost sighed in relief, but I managed to keep it hidden. Sebastian was oddly quiet, merely watching from his seat in silent contemplation. I decided to break the sudden awkward silence to do my interrogation of the boy.

"By the way Master, why are we even going to your..." I paused for a moment, thinking of where we were actually going "...your city house? Is it... business related?"

He didn't seem overly interested in our conversation; he didn't even look at me.

"Something like that yes," he mumbled, ignoring me once again. I sighed slightly, glancing down at the music box. I hope... what I was doing was right. But I couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something wasn't right...

Once we had arrived at the second manor, we all immediately went upstairs to the lounging area. Sebastian made a comment on how they could finally relax without those four. He quickly shut up once we actually did get to the longing area, to see it wrecked to bits with three others in the room who, I noticed, were completely oblivious to our presence.

"Goodness sake, where do they keep the tea in this house?" asked the ever so perky Madame Red, rummaging through the one of the draws. All I could do was blink at the sight. Did they really have no respect for someone's own personal property?

"I can't find it either..." Lau breathed coolly, crouching on the floor peering into a vase.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there! Oh!"

"Madame Red? Lau? Why are you here!?" Ciel yelled, looking not too impressed that his house was practically ransacked for the sake of some tea. Wait, Madame Red's here? Huh I guess that's why she didn't answer... though I was hoping to talk to her in private instead of here in front of everyone. A part of me was screaming to just forget about it and go home, it was too risky. But another was too curious to back out now.

"Ciel, you're early dear." Madame Red turned us and smiled, acting like nothing was wrong. Lau put the vase down and stood up, keeping that same calm smile on his face just like the first time I met him.

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean..."

"The queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow." Madame Red smirked slightly at her nephew. I just turned around, staring confused at Ciel.

"The queen's... guard dog? What's that... supposed to mean Master?" I furrowed my eyebrows when he frowned, closing his one good eye for a second. There was obviously more to Ciel's job than just making toys and sweets...

* * *

"So... let me just clarify this..."

We had all sat down to enjoy some tea and cakes... well, they were anyway. Me, Sebastian and Grell all just kinda... stood back, as servants do. Ciel had finished telling me about his... ahem 'other job' and to be honest, I was not all that surprised.

"So your family works under her majesty's service as her 'guard dog' meaning you investigate and solve crimes around London? And you are currently investigating the murders of the prostitutes?" He gave a slight nod, sipping his tea with a bitter expression.

"I was hoping not to get you involved in this, that's why I refused but you were so adamant on coming I didn't have a choice." He sighed softly, then turned his attention back to the other two people sitting across from him. He had a habit of ending our conversations quickly and with no answers, I was starting to feel like he didn't like me "Back to the topic at hand, he's struck again and another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in White Chapel. These killings are far from normal, the level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented." No kidding, ripping out a woman's womb? What was he even trying to prove anyway?

"This man might be some sort of sadist perhaps? Maybe he has a grudge against woman? Prostitutes to be exact?" I chimed up, now becoming more interested in joining the case. I didn't care if Ciel refused, I wanted to help dammit.

"That could be one theory. His most recent victim was different from the others, she was completely torn up beyond recognition," Sebastian said, standing there as still and monotone as ever. "It seems he used a very special knife on her..."

"His recent victim... was the only one indoors so far right? Hidden in the seclusion of a house would give him more freedom to be as horrific as he wanted with her, unlike the others where he killed them outside and was only able to take the womb away. He could have been startled by strangers during those attacks..." Heh, I felt good about my theory especially when all sets of eyes turned to me with surprise. Hey, I might not be able to read just yet but just listening to their stories and reading some of the easier words in the news is giving me some sort of understanding. Ciel brushed off my words, continuing with his own.

"The murderer's distinct style of killing had earned him a unique nickname: Jack the Ripper."

"A frightening name, isn't it?" Lau said calmly, though he looked more amused than concerned which is what most of us were feeling right now. At least, I was. My thoughts turned back to Mom and the days where she sold pleasure on the streets, I was almost thankful that she abandoned that way of life. I wouldn't have wanted her to end up in the same situation... I had been too deep in my own thoughts that I pretty much missed the rest of the conversation, not that I minded because it began to get boring. Ciel was planning to go into town to inspect the damage, then Lau began going into detail about what the scene would look like and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit creeped out by it. But Mr Lau creeps me out anyway...

I noticed that both Madame Red and Grell had become oddly silent and seemed to shy away from the topic at hand, I decided to take the opportunity to talk to her about this missing key while Ciel was busy being tormented by Lau. I slid over to the red lady and crouched beside her, presenting the bag.

"M'lady, I have fixed all your things as requested."

I must have startled her, as she choked in the small sip of tea she was drinking. It was quickly hidden though with a cough and a smile.

"What? Already dear? My my you do work fast! No wonder Ciel hired you."

I gave a small laugh, presenting the clock, shoes and umbrella to her. The music box was going to come last.

"You're too kind, M'lady. I was just doing what I was told to do."

She looked at the items with precision, but it didn't take her long to ask for the more questioning item: The music box.

"Tell me dear, where is the music box?" If I didn't know any better, it sounded like either a plea or a demand, it was masked expertly though with a calm tone.

"Actually there was a little problem with it..."

Her eye twitched slightly and I noticed the shadow of Grell become more visible from over her shoulder, almost like he was keeping an eye on us.

"Like what..?"

"Well you see the tumbler that the music is on was broken, I fixed it as best I could but I can't actually test to see if it works because it doesn't have a key. If you would be so kind as to give me the key, I can see if there is any more work I need to do it."

She gave a small nervous laugh. "Why not use a regular key dear?"

"A regular key won't fit, a special key is needed." Her eye twitched again, more prominently this time. Grell's shadow seemed to loom closer too. With a hesitant sigh, she placed her cup down and instantly, her mood changed from nervousness to that complete confidence she had before.

"Alright, though I don't actually have it on me right now. I'll pop it round to you tonight. Ok?"

I nodded and held the music box close to me, forcing a smile. "Thank you M'lady! Once that's done I'll return it to you as soon as possible!"

With that, everything seemed to turn back to normal, and Grell moved back up his original space. Though I couldn't shake off this odd feeling that was creeping up my spine. The feeling was enhanced when I glanced at him, to see his usual placid look was now twisted into a dark glare in my direction.

* * *

"What... is this place..?"

I managed to breathe out as we stood outside of the unfamiliar building. The dingy looking outside wasn't very welcoming, especially when there was cobwebs and tombstones decorating the front. I felt myself shudder and creep closer to Sebastian's side.

"The... Undertaker?"

"It is a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of the Master," Sebastian spoke up, being the first one to open the door to the... ahem 'funeral parlor'. Ciel entered first (of course) while I was stuck at the back with Grell, entering last.

"If we're looking for answers, this is the place," Ciel spoke up as we all entered but I was too busy focusing on the brunette to notice him speak. Grell had pretty much turned back to his usual wimpy self, but I couldn't help but feel suddenly nervous around him now. As soon as we had entered, I shot straight back to Sebastian's side once more. He casually glanced at me over his shoulder but I could only assume he didn't mind. Well he'd have to put up with it, the inside of the parlor was a lot worse. It made me feel more uneasy about what was going on. Coffins decorated every inch of the room, strange figurines of human anatomy and skeletal models took every flat surface and odd objects in jars lay stacked behind the uhm... counter? Which itself was a nicely decorated coffin.

A chilling laugh echoed through the room all of a sudden, the flickering of the dull candles seemed to die out along with it. "Hehehe~ Welcome, I thought I'd be seeing you before long ~" a voice rang out. We all glanced around to see where exactly the voice was coming from, but so far there was nothing. A coffin beside Ciel began rattling and the cover started sliding off with a painful creak, two glowing eyes and slender pale fingers poked out from the edge. A black clad man with long white hair into view, wearing a large disturbing smile on his features. "My Lord, it's so lovely to see you... Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today~?"

Well, I clung to Sebastian so much I was practically under his coat. This man was creepy, hiding in a coffin? Not normal. Long black nails!? Even more weird. Ciel waved off the entire thing like it was nothing. This kid seriously must have balls of steel. Actually, if he's a friend of this man then he must be used to it by now...

"No that's not why I'm here, I wanted to-"

Ciel was cut off when a pale finger was placed to his lips.

"No need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware." He smiled wildly, placing his hands to his face. "One of my recent customers was a bit unusual shall we say~ I helped though, I made here look beautiful again~ Gehehehe."

By 'customer', does he mean... corpse? It's a funeral parlor after all, there was no denying it. Ciel just stared at him. "I would like the details, please."

"I see now!" I glanced over at Lau who stepped forward from behind Madame Red. Wait, what exactly does he see? Since this guy started talking I haven't had the foggiest idea of what he was on about. "So the funeral parlor is your cover business. How much is it, for information?"

The Undertaker's smile dropped slightly as he stared at Lau for a few seconds, but in a quick move, he was up in Lau's face grinning like a mad man. This knocked Lau back a bit.

"I have no need for the Queen's coins~! There's only one thing I want from you!" His manic smile suddenly turned to Ciel and through the break in his hair I could see a pair of glowing green eyes. They were both scary and mesmerizing at the same time. He suddenly flew at Ciel and I jumped back out the way in surprise, watching as the Undertaker cupped the kid's cheeks in his clothed hands. "Please my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything!" He was practically panting out of excitement, I inched closer to Sebastian yet again. _'This guy is nuts...!'_

"Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me information is yoooours~!" He then proceeded to hug himself, giggling in pure bliss. Like he'd just been kissed by god. I blinked at the sight, not being able to control my sudden burst of words that came out of my mouth.

"Creepy... fucking lunatic!"

Needless to say, nobody really disagreed with me on that one.

"Leave it to me, my lord." Lau stepped forward, looking determined and serious. Right! Go Lau! Give him all you've got! "Here is my joke, it's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!"

...Oh... the silence. It was suffocating. Lau though didn't seem to notice he botched job at a joke. He was the only one laughing.

"My turn." Madame Red stepped forward in all her crimson glory. "I LIVE for gossip! So this story will make you laugh so hard you'll just simply curl up and die!" I hope that wasn't a promise. From behind her, Grell seemed to go into a silent panic.

"So Alice's bo gave her the most extraordinary ******* for her birthday, It was** ***** wide and so** ******** with thick veins running down the *******..."

Oh dear god almighty! I clasped my hands over my ears in an attempt to prevent myself from hearing the rest of that story, my cheeks beginning to burn painfully. From the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian do the same with Ciel while he himself wore earplugs. After a few moments I saw a sudden blur of white and grey and Madame Red and Lau were both... uh, disqualified. If you will. Undertaker turned back to us and smiled again, clasping his hands together.

"Now my lord, it looks like you're the only one left." I'm actually glad he didn't notice me... "I gave you a special discount last time but I'm not going to do it again." Way to be blunt.

Ciel looked ready to snap at the man but Sebastian stepped forward, adjusting his glove. "It can't be helped." He sighed. I looked up at him and blinked.

"You're going to tell a joke..? I didn't think you would have it in you."

He smiled slightly at me, then it quickly vanished while he adjusted his gloves some more. Undertaker looked amused. "Everyone, please wait outside." He turned his body slightly to look at us, his demeanor suddenly becoming more dark and threatening. "No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this." Now there was a threat I had no trouble obeying. All of us stood outside, waiting in silence, until booming laughter erupted from the parlor. It was so fierce that it shook the foundations around us and even knocked the sign clean off the building. The clicking of the door lock met our ears as Sebastian opened the door, showing his now smiling face.

"Please do come back in now, I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know."

I peeped around Sebastian to see the twitching figure of the Undertaker, slumped over a coffin with a happy smile on his face. He rambled on about something but I couldn't quite make out what. I shook my head. 'Weirdo...'

Once we had settled down a bit more (meaning, all sat of coffins with tea in beakers. Yeah, beakers. I appreciate the gesture but really, a proper cup makes a difference). Undertaker explained about how recently his 'customers' have been incomplete, their wombs have been missing. He also went into detail on how though the rest of the body had been made a mess off, that one organ was carefully removed. Sebastian inquired about something to do with the killer murdering them on public streets, I sort of zoned out for a minute... the whole thing was getting to me. Lazily, I dunked my tea bag in the amber liquid, my mind reeling with how much pain these woman must have endured. Prostitutes or not, they shouldn't have gone through this...

"You there!" He pointed a long finger at me. I felt my body flinch and tense up all of a sudden, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts._ 'Oh god...'_ Before I could react in any way, I was forced up to my feet and turned to face everyone in the room, The Undertaker's pale slender arms wrapping themselves around me all of a sudden.

"Let me demonstrate what he does~ First you see, he slits her throat with a sharp weapon." Slowly, he drew one of his long finger nails across the skin of my neck in a slicing motion. I shuddered slightly and gasped when his other hand suddenly moved down and groped my abdomen, where my womb actually was. "And then he rips into her right here and takes the precious womanly parts~"

He was enjoying this too much. WAY too much...

I struggled slightly in his grasp, intending to get back to my seat and away from him. "Thank you~!" In a sudden motion though, I was pushed forward with force, legs stumbling in a sloppy act to try to get my balance back. I was caught though by Sebastian before my face could make contact with the dusty floor. I sighed in both relief and fear, holding onto the black clad butler with shaking hands. This man really scared me... I don't know why... Maybe it's because the heavy scent of death lingered around him, and he took so much joy out of his job...

"There will be more slain, I'm certain." He acted like nothing happened. Weirdo! "Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes 'em." He walked around slightly, almost like in a daze before turned to Ciel once more, grinning with amusement. "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out like a good little guard dog?"

A good little guard dog huh...

Ciel nodded, saying how he was bound by his name and his duty. Everything is just moving so slowly. How can Ciel capture a killer that the police could not...? What made him so fearless? Did he have something that would grant him an absolute win? My eyes wandered unconsciously to the black clad butler... The butler who was always by his side.

_'Could he... be more than just a butler?'_

* * *

**A/N: Some phrases are inaccurate but whatever, you get what you're given. Now EAT YOUR VEGETABLES.**

**No seriously though, I had no access to watch the anime in peace so I had to make up the lines as I remember them, which is utterly wrong but I think you guys know what I mean anyway because you're all uber smart and stuff. Though I did manage to watch it a few days late _ uh yeah so Review and stuff 'cause I need all your loves~ It's how I roll~**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Ball

**A/N: 'Carpe Diem' is officially two weeks old! *confetti shower* Not bad for a story I randomly made up on my lunch break because I was bored one day, huh? Inspiration hits at anytime~**

**No really, I wasn't expecting to get so many chapters done. Not as many reviews like when I first started but 36 isn't bad for two weeks and I thank you for your kind words. I appreciate all the favourites and follows too, but please take time to review, even if it's just once. Your opinions give me an extra push to get chapters written**

* * *

After we left The Undertaker's funeral parlor, we headed back to the estate. I wasn't overly sure what the next plan was... I mean, where do we even start? We had no clues, no leads... basically no idea. We all sat in silence, thinking about the information The Undertaker had given us, however my thoughts were on the music box. It was still bothering me and after leaving that place, the nagging feeling just got worse. I just wanted answers and it felt like it was drawing me into a murder investigation for no reason. I glanced at Madame Red beside me as she looked down at her hands.

_'What are you hiding...?'_

"What do you think after hearing that?" Ciel asked, breaking the silence. He leaned against the window frame rather lazily, looking a little bored if I admit.

"I've been thinking..." Sebastian spoke up, resting his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "To commit these murders so precisely, the killer must have some sort of medical knowledge, perhaps he even practices it." He paused slightly then carried on. "He also must know where the police are at all times to get away with it so quickly."

"But why take the wombs?" I asked, glancing around. "What's the significance? And what does he do with them once he takes them?"

"He may sell them on the black market. Or he could be using them in rituals for a black magic cult, he may even be a part of a one."

That... actually made sense. But rituals? Really..? For what? I dread to think...

"Then where do we start from now?" Madame Red asked, she looked a little bit flustered... "There are many people in the capital right now that have a medical degree, even I have the medical skills necessary for this!"

...Yes... Yes, you do Madame Red, don't you?

"It has to be someone of a high class," I spoke up, making Madame red narrow her eyes at me.

"Commoners can't practise medicine, only nobles and higher class people can fund an education to do that sort of thing. So that narrows the field down a little bit..."

"Indeed it does." Ciel smirked slightly. "Doctors, physicians and even medical students are all suspects."

"Don't forget though, dear," Madame Red spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest. "If we leave it a week then all the doctors will go back home. You'll miss your chance."

"We'll wait until then to investigate." Sebastian smiled knowingly, I couldn't help but blink at him.

"Why...?"

"There's no way we can investigate clearly at this time." He continued to wear that damn cocky smile of his...

"Even if that's true, wouldn't now be the best time to compose a suspect list?" I felt a sharp nudge to my ribs, and I glanced down to see Madame Red retract her elbow, acting as innocent as ever.

_'Did she just elbow me...?'_

"Of course." Ciel smirked again, turning to his butler. "I'm sure I can leave that in your hands."

"Yes my lord." He placed his hand over his heart and smiled at all of us. "If I couldn't do such a small task then, well, what kind of butler would I be?"

"A bad one?" My stupidity will get me hurt one day, honestly.

Sebastian smiled yet again. "I shall quickly research all suspects." And with that, he flung open the door to the carriage while it was still moving. I gasped in surprise when the wind suddenly rushed around me, and I reached up to hold onto my hat so it wouldn't blow away.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing!? Close the door you moron!" I yelled. He merely grinned at me and placed his hand over his heart for a second time.

"Please excuse me while I take my leave." Then he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him. That was not normal! Nobody jumps from a carriage while it's still moving! I joined both Madame Red and Lau at the back window, staring out into the street where there was no sign of the butler.

"Wait a minute! Isn't the carriage still moving!?" Yes, yes it is, Madame Red. Very observant. Ciel sat in his seat like it was normal, staring out into the streets from his window. I couldn't help but glance at the boy.

_'There's more between those two than we know about... I'm sure about it.'_ I thought, slipping back into my seat.

We made it back to the manor not much later. As soon as we entered though... well... If you thought the thing in the carriage was strange then so was this. Sebastian the super butler had made it back to the house in the short time between when he jumped out of the carriage and when we actually arrived. Not only that, but he'd compiled an entire list of suspects and had their alibis checked out. I gawked in utter shock when he read out the entire list, everyone's reactions to his accomplishment were different. Madame Red look defeated, Lau just smiled, I stared like a fish out of water and Grell stared in admiration. Ciel had walked away from us like nothing was new.

Once he had finished, he rolled up the long script neatly back how it was, smirking knowingly at us.

"Currently, none of these people fit the conditions to be a murderer."

Ha... hahahaha... Sebastian, what are you?

"How did you do it, Sebastian?" Madame Red smiled but it was more of a forced smile. "You're not just a butler are you? Are you apart of her majesty's secret service?"

Just as Sebastian was about to walk away, he turned around and smirked at us.

"No, I am simply one hell of a butler."

I'm sure you are. I watched as he walked away, then proceeded to invite everyone in, taking Madame Red's hat off her. All three went upstairs after Ciel, I followed not long afterwards to find them now relaxing in the lounging area.

"To be someone who has knowledge of medical practises and human anatomy, to having no alibi on the night in question and to also having connection with black magic and cults, there is only one person who fits this criteria," Sebastian spoke up.

Wait, I thought you said no one on the list could be the suspect? I glanced around him to see him holding a separate piece of paper with various information scribbled on it.

"The Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chambers."

"The Viscount Druitt huh..? Who's that exactly?" I piped up.

"No one that important for you to know." Ciel shrugged, sipping his tea. "At least up until now anyway if the information is true."

Sebastian continued reading out his research "Although he graduated from medical school and got a degree, he never once worked in the medical profession. He has also been hosting a number of seasonal parties, to which rumour has it that some of the parties are only for people close to him."

I blinked slightly. "Cult meetings perhaps...?"

"Possibly."

"The Viscount Druitt..? Now that you mention it, I do recall that he has been getting into black magic recently..." Madame Red mumbled, resting her hand under her chin thoughtfully.

Geez Madame, why not say this sooner..?

"So, he could be using some of those 'secret parties' to perform ceremonies?" Lau paused and sipped his tea. "And the prostitutes are sacrifices?"

"That certainly makes sense." I pondered, glancing up at the ceiling. "Some of the other parties could just be covers."

Ciel 'mmm'd softly, biting on a slice of cake. Oh... mm... that cake looked so good. Maybe I'll get a piece from the kitchen later. It's for medical purposes, honestly.

Sebastian wasn't done though. "At seven o'clock tonight, the Viscount will be hosting another party. This will mark the end of the seasonal period so tonight is our only chance to investigate."

So it's now or never, huh? This was starting to get more intense.

Madame Red smiled wildly and flicked back her shocking red hair. "Leave it to me. I'm quite popular so with a few words here and there I can get us all into that party with ease."

Nice one Madame!- Wait... Did she just say ALL of us!?

* * *

"This is stupid..."

"Nng... This dress is so... itchy!"

"It's unladylike to scratch yourself in public, Amy! Stop doing that!"

Boo on you lady, you shouldn't have given me this stupid dress anyway. With a reluctant sigh I tried to stop but the irritating fabric just rubbed against my skin more. It made me fidget uncomfortably in my seat.

"Madame Red, why am I even here?" I asked as the carriage we rode came to a halt outside the Viscount's manor. "I'm not a part of this investigation like you."

"On the contrary dear, you are! ...to a degree." She tapped her fan against her lips. "Besides, we couldn't leave you back at the estate by yourself. You might as well tag along and experience your first taste at a ball!"

Wipe that smile off your face. I would have rather stayed back at the estate, I could have been demolishing that sweet, sweet cake by now...

We all stepped out of the carriage and headed inside to the ball room where many people dressed in their finest outfits, talking and swapping business cards. Servants rushed around handing out wine and lemonade, and also these really small pieces of food. Reeeeeeally small...

After looking around at the bright white ball room, I turned back to the others. I instantly looked at Ciel and stifled a laugh, it was a failed attempt but at least I had a bit more control then earlier. Ciel, in his pretty pink dress and pigtails, glared back at me with folded arms.

"You look so cute, Mistress~"

"Shut up!"

I couldn't really joke about Ciel being dressed as a girl, since Bard still thinks I'm a boy. It's all good I guess. The hours between when we got back to the manor and now were full of lessons on how to be ladylike. We were exhausted by the end of it. Yup, we. As in Ciel AND me. Ciel had to go through the most though since, well, he was a boy. I remembered my lessons from before and practised my walk and posture, then after that was the corset fitting. Ugh that corset. I thought Elizabeth was bad when she tried the first time, but it was nothing compared to Madame Red. I practically kicked and struggled for her to loosen it but she wouldn't have any of it. Apparently I 'didn't have a waist' so I needed one. 'The tighter the better!' she giggled. I managed to get it loose though, but it was an awkward experience... I went to find Sebastian to loosen it for me, however I accidentally stumbled into one of the rooms to see Sebastian tying one onto Ciel, the kid practically screaming (panting and sweating too, I might add) that it was killing him. They stopped and stared at me. I stared back. Then hauled my ass right out of there to Grell, who reluctantly loosened it for me.

The dress Ciel was wearing tonight was a lovely little French number from Madame Red. Mine was also from her but Ciel's was a little more... extravagant, shall we say. Mine was rather plain, compared to others. It was a pale blue long dress with frills at the end and at the front. I wore elbow high white gloves and a blue hat with white flowers and blue beads. Yup, just plain.

"We need to make sure that he doesn't notice who I am, otherwise it'll be all over," Ciel spoke, keeping his infamous frown in his face. He looked like a moody girl, it was brilliant.

Madame seemed to shrug off his grumpiness and pulled us all into a small bunch to go over the plan.

"That's why you're dressed like this, Ciel! He can't know you're a Phantomhive. Tonight, Lau shall act as my young lover."

Lau smiled. "Lover reporting for duty!" he jeered.

"Ciel you will be my niece from the countryside." Ciel's frown could not have gotten lower. "Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor." He fixed up his glasses and smiled. That just left me...

"And Amy... hm. I had a bit of trouble trying to think of what you could be."

"Couldn't I be a servant along with Grell? Or perhaps even your assistant?"

She pouted and stuck her fan in my direction, making me step back. "You're dressed too nicely to be a servant!"

A clearing of a throat caught our attention, and we both turned to Ciel who wore a smirk.

"She can be Sebastian's fiancée."

I felt my cheeks burn painfully. "I-Isn't there another option then that?" Honestly I don't know why I felt so weird at the idea...

"I'm afraid not!" Madame Red smiled, proceeding to slip a gold ring off her finger and onto mine. "This is just if anyone asks."

I sighed and accepted defeat. I glanced up at the butler to see him smiling down at me like nothing was wrong. Obviously it didn't bother him as much as it did me. He was dressed to look the 'tutor' part; hair combed back, a beige jacket, a pair of glasses, etc., etc. You get it right? He looked good. I blushed again and looked at the wall, just as Ciel started ranting about why he had to be her niece.

"Because I've always wanted a girl!" She smiled and moved closer to him. "Besides, I heard that the Viscount has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt. And we want to catch his eye, don't we?" Oh Ciel, you've never looked so pale.

"By any means necessary, right my lord?" Sebastian responded with a smug smile, knowing he had Ciel in a corner. With a glare and a sigh, he began stomping off into the crowd.

"Let's just get this over with!"

Sebastian and I caught up to the raging lord. I held onto his arm to give the impression we were... ahem 'together'. My stomach twisted as I held onto him, it was so weird...

"First thing's first, we need to find this murderous Viscount," Sebastian said confidently. Ciel kept his head down though.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here. I would never want her seeing me like this..."

Oh... How wrong you were, Ciel. From behind me came the oh-so-familiar shrill voice of said lady.

"Oh that dress is so adorable!"

Dammit... why!? All three of us turned around to see, of course, Elizabeth with her back turned to us, complimenting on the women's dresses.

"I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!" she squealed, clasping her hands together with a noticeable blush. Ciel began shaking uncontrollably.

"Se-s-s-se-se...!"

"Sir! I-I mean mistress, please calm down."

"Yeah Master- er Madame! Stop losing it, you'll attract too much attention!" I hissed, keeping an eye on the blonde behind us.

"Let's move quickly," Sebastian said, placing his hand on Ciel's back and guiding him forward to make a run for it. But, alas, cruel fate had another idea in store for us. It was called Elizabeth.

"OOH! You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!" she beamed from behind us. Ciel began shaking more. "You in the blue too! You're dress is wonderful also!" Aw... hell...

Sebastian took us both by the arms and led us in another direction through the ever growing crowd. We ended up hiding behind this giant cake and- whoa, wait a second... a giant cake? Hot damn! The soft tapping of shoes around us and then disappearing indicated that now Elizabeth had left. Ciel sighed heavily, still panicking over the whole thing.

"This isn't good," Sebastian mumbled, keeping his gaze over the edge of the table. "I didn't expect her here."

"If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way..."

"The Phantomhive name will be ruined for generations." That certainly made Ciel go pale.

"Hey... How about we go and join Madame Red? It's starting to get a little risky..." I whispered to them, hoping to at least try and get our plan together now that we had an obstacle. But no longer had I said that, then roaring laughter from the red lady could be heard. We turned to see her being fanned by Lau and surrounded by adoring strangers. I see what she meant by being popular... Well, another plan gone down the drain.

Ciel flinched and sneered. "Well, it looks like she is having a grand old time..."

"Yep..."

Suddenly, there was a shrill gasp from behind us. "There you are!" How did she..? Ugh, never mind! We both turned to run again, but Sebastian quickly grabbed Ciel's arm and they both took off across the ballroom. I tried to keep up with them but I kept stumbling on the folds of my dress to the point of tripping over in a blue heap in the middle of the floor. Now, I've lost them. Great. Struggling to my feet once more, I stumbled in the direction of where I'd last seen them, only to confront the red dress of Elizabeth who was receiving lemonade from a waiter. Oh... Give me a break! Forget it, I'm going back to Madame Red!

Suddenly soft music began playing from an orchestra at the other end of the room and people around me coupled up, bodies slowly moving and turning in rhythm to the music. I'd somehow become caught in the middle of it all, pushing and shoving my way past people just to get away from them. Though in my haste and I dare say aggressive behavior, I bumped into someone which in turn made me stumble on the folds of my dress yet again.

"A-Ah! I'm so sorry! Very sorry!" I bowed as much as I could. I wasn't really all that sorry but I don't want an angry noble on my case all night, it'll ruin the investigation. I heard a soft laugh from in front of me. A gloved hand appeared and slipped under my chin, making me look at a pretty man with bright blonde hair and purple eyes. He was dressed all in white like he was... pure.

"A lady should look where she's going." His voice was smooth and confident.

"I'm sorry... I got caught in the dancing and panicked. I'm not good with crowds." I tried to be as innocent and womanly as I could. That's another thing I was taught by the lovely Madame Red. It didn't work. I could fake it easily though.

"A lovely lady like you afraid of crowds? Oh, this simply won't do. Why come to a party?" You ask too many questions. Shut up.

"My... fiancé brought me here to help get over my fears..?" I tried to quickly change the subject. "Oh, but where are my manners! It's a pleasure to meet you... uhm..."

He took my hand and brought it to his lips. "I am the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chambers." He kissed the top of my hand and it sent a shiver up my spine. "And the pleasure's all mine, my lovely sparrow."

Sparrow..? What the..? Wait, he's the Viscount Druitt!? Damn you, Ciel, damn you, Sebastian! Damn all of you! Why do I have to be the one to confront the potential Jack the Ripper?

I forced a smile and curtsied at him, which wasn't one of my strong points either. "Lord Druitt! I'm honoured to meet you at last! I've heard so much about you!"

He chuckled slightly, swishing the wine in his glass around lazily. "My, my, little sparrow, you act like you haven't been to a ball before."

I felt my eye twitch slightly. "My phobia caused me a lot of grief my lord, attending parties was difficult for me. I'm glad I was able to attend tonight though, it's wonderful!" Yeah that's right, Amy, feed him those compliments. Keep him sweet until those two get their butts back over here.

He chuckled again, but his attention turned to an unknown object behind me. He breathed an 'oh my...' and excused himself, slipping past me to whatever had caught his attention. Curiosity got the best of me, so I turned around to see him clapping and complimenting none other than my little master, who was crouched on the floor breathing heavily. I shuffled over to Sebastian and grabbed ahold of his arm, forcing a smile.

"There you are **_dear_**," I hissed, trying to look as happy as I could. I was just a little mad they left me like that. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Sebastian simply smiled at me and adjusted his glasses. "I was wondering where you had run off to. Come, let's go and get the mistress a drink."

With that, we left Ciel with the Viscount. Once we had made it out of their view, but them not from ours, I turned and glared at the butler.

"Thanks for leaving me! I had to talk to that guy by myself!"

Sebastian didn't look impressed. "I would have thought you were capable of following us."

"Not in this dress!" I snapped but he didn't react in any way.

"Excuses, excuses. Though I'm impressed you were able to find the Viscount and keep him occupied until we got there."

It wasn't intended, honestly. We both watched Ciel cautiously as he spoke with the blonde beauty (Ha, well, he was sort of pretty. Not handsome but more... pretty). The guy kissed Ciel's hand in a polite gesture. The little lord in turn wiped it on his dress. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the scene, and the look on Ciel's face showed that he was enduring it as much as he could. Suddenly The Viscount was behind Ciel, holding him in a lustful manner while his hands traveled down his waist. This was just too much! If looks could kill this guy would be dead three times over. But from the corner of my eyes, I saw Elizabeth standing on the other side of the dancing people, watching Ciel with a determined smile. When the music stopped she looked ready to pounce on him for the get go. I blinked and nudged Sebastian.

"Uh... Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"We have a problem. Lady Elizabeth is over there watching the Master." I pointed to the blonde. "When the dancing stops she'll come running over and ruin the whole thing."

Sebastian looked at her cautiously then rested his hand under his chin. After a moment he adjusted his glasses. "You keep an eye on the Master, I'll keep Lady Elizabeth distracted."

Before I could ask him why, he disappeared. How did he keep doing that..? I turned my attention back to Ciel who was continuing to woo the Viscount, however he suddenly had an expression of panic and urgency. He must have spotted Elizabeth. This wasn't good. If he didn't hurry up and get information from Druitt or make him do something soon then Elizabeth would come running over and ruin everything. You would have put on a dress for nothing Ciel, try explaining that to your future wife. No sooner than that, the music stopped as did the dancing, Elizabeth made a beeline straight for Ciel, just as predicted. I held my breath as she got closer. Ciel didn't look like he was having much luck with the Viscount but suddenly, out of nowhere, a large trunk came slamming down in front of the young girl, making her stop in her tracks. Next to the trunk was none other than Sebastian, his glasses now replaced by a white mask with red patterns on it.

Sebastian then started talking about how he was going to perform a magic trick, but my gaze was focused on the Master and Druitt. Said lord stood looking confused at the butler, who had proceeded to call Lau forward to help him in his trick. Ciel caught Druitt's attention though by... oh god... putting on the most adorable and girly face he could, mouth moving in unreadable words. I choked on a laugh, especially when the act actually worked and seemed to win the Viscount over. Oh Ciel... I didn't know you had it in you!

Sebastian's performance started, and Druitt took Ciel's hand and led him towards a draping curtain. I could faintly make out some steps behind it. I tried to follow them through the crowd, not intending to let the master out of my sights but it was difficult when people were too focused on the act and got in my way. They disappeared behind the curtain and that was it, they disappeared. Dammit...

I had no choice but to watch the butler's trick, waiting until it was over to talk to him about the master. He handed Lau a bunch of swords and explained to him what to do, before climbing into the trunk and sealing it shut with some metal chains. Lau looked at the swords with his usual relaxed expression, muttering a 'I guess I won't hold back then." before leaping up on top of the trunk and slamming the sword in through the top, while doing a handstand. Right... where... Sebastian's head... was. I gasped along with the crowd in horror as Lau continued to assault the trunk with the swords in quick movements, shoving the steel objects in different places and angles. Surely even Sebastian, the super butler, couldn't escape that unhurt right? ...Right?

Nevertheless, I ate those words. Once he was done, the swords slid out of their holes and landed on the floor with piercing thunks. The chains dropped soon afterwards and the door to the trunk opened slowly. I held my breath slightly, expecting the worst but out came Sebastian with a smile and wave, not a single scratch or mark on him. The crowd cheered and clapped for him and Lau. I just stood there with my mouth agape. I do a good impression of a fish, don't I?

Once the performance was over, the music started up again along with the dancing. I fought my way through the people to catch Sebastian. I grabbed his arm and pull him down a little. He'd somehow managed to put his glasses back on.

"Sebastian! How did you do that!? You know what never mind, we have more important things to worry about. It's about the Master!"

From behind his glasses, I saw him glance around to the people surrounding us. In a quick movement, he circled an arm around my waist and clasped my hand in his free one before moving me slowly to the music, both of us moving in time to the bodies around us. I felt a blush rise up on my cheeks.

"W-What are you doing?"

"We need to blend in right? Talk and dance, Amy." He smirked, twirling me around. I couldn't dance properly, even though I was taught some moves at our lessons earlier. I still couldn't grasp the dance steps so my feet moved sloppily. Thankfully my long dress covered my feet so no one could see. "So, what's wrong with the Master?"

When we passed the curtain they disappeared through, I nudged my head in that direction. "They went through there when you started performing. I lost sight of him though, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." He smiled again and closed his eyes. "You did your best, I'll retrieve the Master soon enough." I locked onto those crimson eyes once he had opened them again. He looked so good... so... ah god, what am I doing? Snap out of it!

"If you say so." I glanced away, forcing back another blush that was creeping onto my features.

"Why don't you stay with Madame Red for the rest of the night and leave the rest to me?"

I nodded and glanced at the charismatic Madame who had resumed being fanned by Lau. Though... looking at them something caught my eye...

_'Where is Grell..?'_

He was there the last time I saw Madame Red, why had he disappeared now? A servant should stay by their master's side... This was getting strange now...

We continued dancing a little while longer. I actually enjoyed it. I felt so at ease with him; even though I was worried about Ciel, I knew that he was ok in Sebastian's hands. They had a strange bond, I could trust them in a sense. They saved me from Dad, and yet me hiding something like blood in a music box from them felt like I was disrespecting them. Truth was I was scared... to tell them. What would Ciel say to his aunt having mysterious blood in one of her possessions? Would it cause a rift between them? Could it even get Madame Red in trouble with the authorities? I didn't want to be that person to drive a family apart... I didn't... but I need to know why... why there is blood? This nagging feeling won't go, I would have given up and forgot about it days ago if it wasn't for that. The key... I need that key...

Sebastian must have noticed my change in demeanor. My thoughts had suddenly got me quite down. He slipped a gloved hand under my chin and made me look up at him.

"You look bothered by something. Care to tell me what it is?"

I shook my head, looking down. As much as I wanted to... I won't tell them just yet. "No, it's fine. I'm just worried about the Master."

He nodded slowly, not saying another word. The music stopped and we broke apart. I stared up at the butler in silent awe, the chandelier behind him giving him an almost heavenly glow. Unconsciously I reached up and touched his face. He in turn flinched back at the sudden action but gradually stood back as stoic as ever.

_'His skin is so soft...'_

My fingers brushed through his raven locks, just to behind his ear.

'_His hair is so silky...'_

Then, I slipped off his glasses, putting them on my own face. With a few adjustments, I grinned up at him.

"How do I look?"

He blinked, then smirked. "Half as intellectual as you did before."

I pouted and shoved the glasses back into his hands.

"Jerk!"

He chuckles slightly, then suddenly his expression darkened. His eyes changed from his usual red to a glowing magenta, his pupils slitted. This only happened for a split second, but it was enough to make me stand back in surprise. He pushed the glasses back onto his face.

"Go to Madame Red, I'll find the Master."

I nodded and turned my back on him, forcing my way through the people to Madame Red and Lau. Grell was still missing. I decided to bring it up and see what excuse she gave me.

"Hey, Madame Red? Where has Grell gone to?"

She stopped in her tracks and stared at me, surprised by my question.

"O-oh! I, uhm, I sent him off to converse with the other servants. He was becoming a bit of an eyesore just standing around." She laughed like it was nothing, but I felt myself frown.

_'Liar...'_

I left it at that though and sat beside her.

During the rest of the evening, I never saw a sign of either Ciel or Sebastian. Madame Red and Lau commented on where they could have gotten to. I told them they had a run in with the Viscount and disappeared off with him. Speaking of the Viscount, he never came back either. His butlers saw everyone out when the party had finished. Grell had come back at this point acting like his usual self, but he wore an odd smile the whole time. I caught a carriage back to the manor with Madame Red and Lau. My body was achy and sluggish from the day's endeavours so I leant against the window the whole ride back. Sebastian's eyes... they were glowing with an odd darkness, desire... wrath... It may have only been a few seconds but they were etched into my memory when I closed my eyes...

_'What is he...?'_

* * *

**A/N: I bet you were expecting a fluffy feels moment right? Don't worry, I disappointed myself also.**

**This chapter, fuck, I hated it. I actually loved writing this, the whole ball scene was fun. And just as I was about to copy it to post it, my phone goes in to troll mode and deletes the entire section I spent a whole day writing. Well, I was so frustrated I was about ready to flip shit over in my office. All my hard work suddenly gone and no undo button to put things right. That's the curse of writing on the notes app. So yeah I've had to write it all again and I was ready to give up. This doesn't feel the same but I got it as close to the original as I could. Blah...**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Reveal

**A/N: Updates are less frequent but chapters are longer, notice that? Bwahaha...**

**And yes, she is observant :P it comes with the job~**

**EDIT: Mistakes fixed**

* * *

No... This wasn't possible...

We thought we had caught Jack the Ripper...

The Viscount Druitt had been arrested when they found he was selling women in black market auctions. Ciel had unfortunately been a part of that auction but thankfully Sebastian saved him. The signs clearly pointed at him... yet last night, another prostitute was murdered while we were at the party. While the Viscount was right in front of us.

Ciel was frustrated. He threw down today's newspaper on his desk.

"What is the meaning of this!? The Viscount never went anywhere last night!"

I just sat there quietly looking out the window, watching as the sky darkened with impending rain and stormy weather. Madame Red had come round to the estate this evening to play chess with Ciel and also to discuss what the next step was since, clearly, we had the wrong suspect.

"I was so sure that the Viscount Druitt was the killer... Does this mean, despite selling woman at black market auctions, he's not related to the Jack the Ripper case?" she asked, setting up the chess board with Ciel.

Ciel nodded, brushing his paperwork to one side. "It looks like it. Damn it, I'll have to come up with something again... Besides, I don't think this is a good time to play games."

Madame Red simply smiled at her fuming nephew, moving her piece. "There's no need to stress over this dear, it won't help you solve the case." She rested her hand under her chin. "Why not just leave it all to Sebastian, dear?" Said butler was standing at one of the drawers with his back turned to us, looking through the new suspect list he had been ordered to make. I let out a sigh. Was Sebastian expected to do everything? I'm not sure what is it about him... why he's so perfect... Ciel said he was his chess piece, he moves when ordered to. But he was also not a normal piece, he would move as many spaces as he wanted on the board. It was checkmate within seconds, Madame Red looked shocked. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's against the rules you know!" I felt her gaze suddenly shift to me as she set up the board once again.

"Oh, Amy! I almost forgot!" Madame suddenly spoke up, rummaging through her pockets after she had finished. I glanced up at her from my seat by the window, pushing away the small teddy bear I was currently sowing up.

"Yes, M'lady?"

In her palm shone a golden key. My eyes instantly widened at the sight. _'The key... finally...'_

"Here's the key for the music box, I hope now you can get it fixed." She smiled but it was almost like a hesitant smile. I nodded and took it out her hands quickly, grasping it in my own.

"Madame Red, is this music box... special to you?"

She stared at me with surprise, almost not believing I was asking that.

"Of course it is! It's been in my family for generations." She closed her eyes slightly, an almost serene smile crossing her features. "It's important to me and only me, I never let anyone else near it."

I nodded and without another word I slipped out the room back to my quarters. This was it, I had the key. So small and insignificant, it hardly looked worth all the trouble but this held my answer. Upon entering my room, I quickly locked the door behind me to stop any unwanted intruders. The music box sat neatly on the desk I had in the room, golden parts glittering in the glow of the candles. I held the key up to the light of one of the candles, inspecting the tip. The only way to get blood inside the lock was to get it in on the only thing that'll fit in it. The key. With the naked eye though, I couldn't see a thing so I reached over and grabbed my magnifying glass to have a closer look.

Ah... there on the tip... lodged in the grooves and corners. Dried blood.

So that was the theory proved correct. The key fell in blood somehow, and someone picked it up and put it in the lock for one reason or another. The Key fell in blood... but why? Madame Red certainly wouldn't take it to work with her and be so reckless as to drop it in or on a patient. It wasn't right...

I slipped the key into the lock and turned it, lifting the lid as the tumbler slowly began to turn, metal strands brushing over the bumps. A tune began playing, its sweet melody filling the quiet room almost in an instant. Oh wow... what a lovely song... it made me feel so relaxed...

Heh... funny... I feel like I've heard this somewhere before... My body relaxed back in the chair, eyes wandering over the ceiling as each note embedded itself into my memory. This song... I should have only heard it just now. Yet... where have I... AH!

I sat up with a start, staring at the box as it continued to play its tune. No way... This couldn't be right.

_'There's no mistaking it... This is the song.'_

Why... would he know it? Someone of his position? Then it clicked what Madame Red had told me mere minutes ago...

_'It's important to me and only me, I never let anyone else near it.'_

I see... I need to talk to Master Ciel. Something doesn't fit. I decided to wait until Madame Red left to make a move.

I didn't have to wait too long though, perhaps fifteen minutes at most. I sat perched at the top of the stairs to the entrance, watching as Grell came to pick Madame Red up. She turned to Sebastian and asked him, no, begged him not to leave Ciel's side and let him lose his way. The butler, in turn, kneeled at her feet and promised he wouldn't. I watched the show with peaked interest, watching as the woman in red disappeared out the door, a flash of lightning illuminating her figure before the door closed on them. As soon as it did, Sebastian turned and stared right up at me.

"Do you enjoy listening to conversations?"

I shrugged slightly, getting up to my feet as the butler headed up the stairs towards me.

"I was just making sure she was leaving."

He smirked slightly, passing me on the stairs. "My, my, waiting for her to leave? Is there something you don't want her to know? Perhaps it's that music box..."

I felt a cold shiver run up my spine, like someone was brushing a ghostly hand down it. Did he know..? Has he always known..?

I swallowed nervously. "Sebastian, I need to talk to-" I stopped when he held up his hand to my face, silencing me.

"Say no more. Currently the Master is about to retire to bed but I also need to talk to him about something." With that he walked up the stairs to Ciel's room, motioning for me to follow him. I jogged up the steps behind him, a ragged cough suddenly rising in my throat. I bent over, coughing as my chest burned again, just like it did before... A warm hand pressed on my back, between my shoulder blades.

"Are you alright..?" I looked up at the butler, who stared back with eyes showing just a hint of concern. It surprised me, just a little. He's usually so stoic. I stood back up and pounded my fist against my chest once again, the feeling disappearing within a few moments.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a cough. Exercise doesn't agree with me." I smiled and tried to brush it off like it was nothing, but the raven haired butler didn't seem too convinced.

"You shouldn't just ignore things like that like they are nothing to worry about."

"It's a cough Sebastian, it's normal." I pouted. "Besides, you shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. Let's just talk to the Master, it's... important."

His eyes narrowed just for a second, before sighing. He turned on his heel and continued walking down the hallway, stopping at Ciel's door and knocking softly. There was a mumble of 'come in' on the other end, the butler turned to me first before he entered.

"Wait out here for a moment, I'll let you know when to come in."

I opened my mouth to ask why but he had already disappeared inside at this point. My body slumped against the wall lazily as soft mumbling could be heard from the other side of the door. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I didn't really strain to try, I had my own problems. In my mind, I heard the soft tune of the music box still playing. It was a sweet melody, I do admit, it's not like the many I've come across through the years. They were my only solace. I'd sit and play them as many times as I could before they were taken away again, the silence returning to my small room. I don't... miss those days... I'm grateful so far for what I've been given, even if the world also has so much darkness and suffering, I can at least try... to help. Even if I am worthless...

The sudden sound of a raised voice caught my attention; it instinctively made me move closer to the door to get a better insight on what was currently going on. The door suddenly opened, making me retract back slight from the sudden surprise. I watched as Sebastian motioned me to come in, and my feet moved hesitantly forward inside the room. Ciel sat on his bed, papers scattered everywhere with a scowl adorning his features.

"What has she got to do with any of this?" he snapped. I flinched at his somewhat harsh tone. She has a name you know. Brat.

"I believe Amy holds some information that will definitely seal my theory, master." Sebastian wore an amused smile. Like he knew more than we did and was teasing us with it.

"Go ahead," he huffed, body language and tone not wavering. For a kid he sure was intimidating...

All I did was blink up at Sebastian, partly confused. "Information...? What information?"

"Come now, don't fake innocence. Please tell us that little secret you found with the music box."

He knew... but... how?

Ciel raised an eyebrow. I could feel myself become cold suddenly, obviously becoming pale. Sebastian though continued to wear that same amused smirk. Ok... I came here to tell him anyway, I might as well bite the bullet and just say it.

"I found blood and tissue inside Madame Red's music box!" I blurted out, almost as if it was an urgent cry. Ciel just stared at me, surprise clouding his one eye... I only just noticed he didn't have his eye patch on.

"What do you mean blood and tissue?"

I swallowed again. "I-I mean inside the lock... on the music box... it had blood and human flesh inside, lodged deep inside."

This time is was Ciel's turn to pale. "How is that possible?"

"The key, Master." I took out the gold key and showed it to him. "The only way to get blood so deep in a lock would be to get it on the only thing that will fit, the key. That means..."

"The key got coated in blood and human tissue?"

"Correct sir..."

Ciel frowned and his gaze shifted back to his butler. "I see..." was all he could mumble.

"That's not all..." I stopped, looking down at my hands. "I tried to think that it may be due to Madame Red's job as a doctor, but she wouldn't be so unprofessional as to drop a key in a patient's blood."

Ciel nodded. "I agree. She has high regards as a doctor so she wouldn't be so foolish as to do that. Then tell me, why would a key be coated in blood?" He looked intrigued, curious.

"I..." It never passed my mind at first why, but now thinking about it... there are no other reasons. "I don't know fully why. If there was a tiny amount I could easy say it was from a cut, but there was lots if it... and there were large chunks of tissue too. That could only mean an injury, a horrific one."

"An injury, you say..?" Sebastian mused.

I nodded, shuffling on my feet nervously. "That's all I can say. A severe injury, the key fell either next to or on the person who was affected."

Sebastian turned back to his master, his smile never fading. Ciel stared back with a look of defeat. "Well, my Lord? Does it all fit now? Even Amy's testimony is solid evidence."

Solid evidence for what? What do they know that I don't?

"Oh!" I breathed almost instantly, shuffling through the bag I had with me for the music box. Taking it out, I stuck the key in. "There's something else about this that I find confusing."

Both males in the room turned to me with raised eyebrows and looks of curiosity, hell even Sebastian looked surprised that I had more to say.

"Here let me play the song." Turning the key and lifting the lid, the soft tune began playing once again. Ciel's expression changed from a frown to a relaxed, almost composed state. Sebastian also listened, smile instantly vanishing to a look of wonder.

"This song, this should have been the first time tonight I heard it. But it isn't." I frowned slightly. "It's never been in any music box I've worked with it. I've heard it somewhere before, so I began thinking. Then it clicked where."

"Go on..."

"Remember the night of Elizabeth's ball?"

Ciel shuddered. "Yes, I do." I don't blame you, Ciel, I can't forget either.

"Even though I was in my room, I could still hear the music from downstairs." I paused slightly, looking at them both. "This song... Grell was singing it that night."

Ciel sat there quietly. I shut the music box and took the key out before putting it away again inside the bag. He seemed surprised by my sudden info, then glanced at his butler with equal surprise.

"Madame Red told me earlier, _'It's important to me and only me, I never let anyone else near it'. _If that was true, then why would someone like Grell, a mere servant, know the song? Note for note even? I think... deep down, there's more to them than just being a Madame and servant..."

There was a short, eerie silence between the three of us. I didn't know why but I felt there was more going on here than I knew. And how was my sudden admittance of info 'solid evidence'? The silence was broken by the butler, who was standing there with an odd demeanour.

"As I said before, Master," Sebastian smirked darkly. "No human can commit these crimes. And this just proves my theory."

Wait... no _human_?

Before I could ask though, Ciel sat up from his bed.

"Amy, get your coat."

"Huh, why?"

"We're going to catch Jack the Ripper."

* * *

The rain... was so cold.

The air... was thick with tension and worry.

The silence between these alleyways was scary, each part held endless darkness. You didn't know what could jump out at any minute, and the cold wind blowing along the empty passages wasn't helping. It was like a howling beast...

Instantly, I pulled my hat tighter over my head and wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to get warmer, but the increasing rain still battered against any exposed skin I had. I glanced next to me at Ciel, who was shivering also, wearing nothing more but flimsy street clothes. Sebastian had offered the little lord his own big coat but Ciel refused, saying it would attract attention. So he stood there, braving the elements like a hero. Ha...

I still had no idea why I was here, but I was scared when he had told me earlier that we were going to 'catch Jack the Ripper'. Did they figure out the identity of the killer already? And why was I dragged along yet again!? I don't want to face a man that happily kills woman and takes their wombs. Oh... my stomach hurts now...

"If we stand here long enough, the killer will have no choice but to walk past us if he wants to get to his next victim," Ciel murmured, glancing around the corner.

"H-How do you know this is where he'll strike next, Master..?" I asked, teeth chattering in the cold. The fact I was still so thin didn't really help...

From inside his little waist coat, he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me silently. With shaking hands, I took it off him and unfolded it, eyes scanning down the list of names.

"Ah... this... is a list of all the victims?" He nodded and took it back off me again, putting it back in its place.

"The killings took place in that order of women, the last one still alive is the one in the house just here."

I swallowed nervously, glancing around the corner at the rather dull little house. The woman in there was mere minutes away from possibly being killed. It was a scary thought...

"I realised something about the prostitutes killed. They all had something else in common apart from their professions."

"The most beautiful glossy black hair..."

Wait, what? They all had nice hair in common? How was that a reason to kill?

"But it still confuses me as to why he would even kill them all..."

"So very loveable that it must be sin..."

...Since when were prostitutes loveable? What they do isn't for love, I assure you.

"What's more is I-"

"Sorry Master, but I'm confused. He kills them because they all have in common nice glossy black hair and they're loveable?"

He stared at me like I had lost my mind. "What? I never said-"

"So soft..."

We both turned to Sebastian to see him crouched on the ground, holding a small black cat in his arms.

"Hey! Were you even listening!?" Ciel roared, clearly upset that his 'loyal' butler had seemingly abandoned him for the affections of a cat. I just covered my face with my hand, sighing. Oh, wow, looks like Sebastian the super butler had a weakness. That's something I'd have to disagree with him on.

"Ah, my apologies Master, but she is so beautiful and soft."

"Put it down and forget about the stupid animal!"

With a reluctant sigh, he let the cat go. Said cat strode away from Sebastian, brushed past Ciel and sat straight at my feet, looking up at me. I blinked down at the animal.

"Uh... hi?"

Almost instantly, the cat got back up to its feet, back arched and hair stood on end, baring its teeth at me. It hissed loudly and scratched at my boot. I frowned, lifting my foot and slamming it back down on the cobbled floor next to the cat, the thud echoing loudly around us. Its noise was amplified by the rain. The cat jumped and took off running, disappearing into the shadows. I huffed.

"Yeah, you better run, you little shit."

Ciel stared with an amused smile. Sebastian though glared daggers at me. Would I pay for that later? Probably.

Another sound echoed through the air, but it made my body run cold. A blood curdling scream greeted my ears, seemingly coming from the house we were watching. No... way... That's impossible!

"How could someone have gotten past us? We've been here the entire time!" Ciel asked in disbelief, before taking off running to the door with Sebastian along behind him. I hesitantly followed behind the butler, watching up ahead as Ciel flung open the door to the prostitute's house, only to be taken aback when a splash of blood was sent hurtling to his face. Sebastian grabbed onto his master and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Don't look!" he commanded, jumping back away from the door with the kid in his arms. The hat Ciel was wearing fell off, landing on the doorstep of the house. The butler landed in front of me, while he held onto the little lord tightly.

"Amy." His voice was harsh and full of authority, though he never took his eyes off the doorway. "Keep close and stay behind me."

I nodded and grabbed ahold of the back of his coat, peeping around him at the doorway, I felt my heart pick up speed when crimson blood seeped out into the night's air, slowly flowing into the cracks of the cobblestones. Inside I could just see a lifeless hand resting in the light of the nearby lanterns, the rest of her body was cloaked in darkness. I was glad I couldn't see the rest her in that state. I closed my eyes tightly, hearing Ciel gag and retch in front of me before vomiting. It wasn't hard to tell that he did. The soft tapping of shoes was the next thing I heard; I opened my eyes again and peered around the butler once more, seeing a black figure moving within the darkness of the house.

"Well..." Sebastian stared as the person stepped closer. "It seems you've made a bloody mess of things, 'Jack the Ripper'."

The figure stepped closer, becoming more and more visible with every step. I strained my eyes to see him, the man who managed to sneak past us, to look at the man who killed all these women and mutilated them so horribly.

"Or should I say..."

The figure finally stepped out in front of us in all his glory. I gasped in utter shock when I caught the familiar face of the brunette butler.

"Grell Sutcliff."

"No... No, you're wrong!" he pleaded, hand extended towards us. "I heard the scream and rushed to help..." He tried explaining himself but it was a fruitless effort. Grell was caught red handed... My eyes unconsciously drifted to the music box that sat nestled in my bag. The blood... the flesh... my god, it all clicked now.

"The blood in the music box..." I stared at him, still in shock. "It was from a murdered prostitute. One that YOU killed!"

Grell simply stared at us, facial expression darkening into something unreadable.

"You can stop the innocent act now, Grell, it's over," Sebastian said with an amused tone. I let go of him and stepped beside him, watching as Ciel hyperventilated slightly, eyes still covered. I glared at Grell when I got the chance.

"Grell, how could you do such a thing! What are you, a monster!?"

He didn't answer me and simply stared. I panted from the cold but also from my own anger. The guy who had been around us this whole time – we let him in the manor and I cleaned up all his messes. This was the guy who killed these women?

Sebastian was again the one to break the silence. "You know, this is the first time I've met one of your kind in the human world before," He smirked, and I stared up at him confused. Again with the human comment, what was that supposed to even mean? "You played the part of helpless butler very well. Your act had almost everyone fooled."

"You... you think so..?" Grell asked quietly, like he was accepting a compliment. Blood dripped from him slowly, and he wore it like it was battle paint. He gave a small 'heh' and suddenly, beamed a mad smile at us all, teeth morphing into pointed ones.

"How kind!"

I shuddered when he began removing his disguise. He removed the red ribbon that adorned his hair. "That's great to hear!" He brushed out the brown colouring in his hair until it changed into a shocking red. "After all, I am an actress." He put on some fake eyelashes and changed his glasses and gloves. "And a very good one at that!" Grell, the wimpy butler I knew was now gone. In his place was a maniacal creature.

"Of course, you're not really Sebastian, are you?" Grell mused, smirking wildly. Sebastian, though, was unfazed.

"It is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am."

...What... what was... going on here? Human world... Your kind... It was the name given to him... They act like they're not even real.

My knees trembled uncontrollably. I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to go home... back to the manor. I didn't want to see the blood anymore...

"Ohh, so you're playing the role of faithful dog? Well you're certainly handsome enough to get away with it." Grell adjusted his glasses and brushed his red locks over his shoulder. "Well, here we are, Sebastian. No, I'll call you Bassy!"

...What?

"Let me introduce myself." He placed his hand on his chest and grinned at us with a toothy smile. "The Bennett butler, Grell Sutcliff, at your service! What do you say? Shall we get along?" He blew our own butler a kiss, the act making Sebastian shudder terribly.

"Ahh~! It's so nice to finally talk to you in my true form!"

"What... are you?" I asked, my legs stepping back of their own accord as Grell's attention shifted to me. His piercing green eyes felt like they were looking right through me.

"Ah, you. I'm surprised a mere peasant girl like you was able to figure this out by yourself. I give you credit, you're a lot smarter than we thought."

_'We...?'_ "I-I'm not a peasant!" I tried to argue back, but my voice cracked with every word. "And I didn't want to be involved in this! I wish I hadn't fixed that god damn music box if I knew this is where it would lead me!"

That constant nagging feeling I got, was this what it was telling me? That I was being dragged slowly into a murder? Grell had the box; he must have dropped the key in the blood of one of the prostitutes... but he said 'we'... Could that mean he wasn't doing this alone? Grell laughed at me like I was nothing. I glanced at Sebastian.

"Sebastian... What is he?"

There was a brief pause from him, like he was debating whether or not to tell me.

"Tell me, please. I've gone too far into this now to turn back. I want to know everything. What IS he?" I was almost pleading to him. He let out a sigh and turned to me slightly, eyes still focused on Grell.

"He is the intermediary between man and god, life and death..." His eyes narrowed, and a deathly chill ran through my body. "A Grim Reaper."

Ah... ah aha... no... no no no no no... Is this for real? Am I actually standing a few feet from the thing people fear most on their death bed? An actual grim reaper, who whisks your soul away to the other side?

"No way... no..." I stepped back again. "Ah, this can't be true, right?"

"Oh, it's true, dear!" Grell grinned, obviously enjoying my disbelief. "Humans do find these things hard to understand, you are a pathetic species after all." He let out a loud and effeminate laugh. "If you think that's shocking, do you want to know what sweet Bassy is?"

Wait... what!?

Sebastian snarled lowly. "Grell-"

"Our dear sweet Bassy, handsome apple of everyone's eye is in fact a demon!"

Ah that was it, the final straw. My knees gave way and I crumpled to the floor with a thud. Sebastian was a demon..? I'd try to deny it... but it explained too much. He was so perfect... Only inhuman things can be so perfect and manipulate our minds so. Grell and Sebastian, creatures who take on human forms...

"Aha... hahahaha... hahahaha!" I felt an uncontrollable laugh emerge and the smile on Grell's face vanished. "Oh... man... This explains so much!" I looked at Sebastian who looked back at me with surprise. "I knew something was odd about you! A normal human can't jump out of moving carriages, compile a list out of nowhere – hell, even repair a garden in a hour! It's just not possible!" The laughing died out. I struggled back to my feet and brushed down my coat. Ok. Mad moment over.

"Demon and a Grim Reaper. You know what? I don't actually care anymore what you are. It's still unforgivable what you've done to those women!"

The smile returned to his face, as Sebastian returned his glare to the reaper. "I'm curious to know why a divine being such as yourself would be playing the role of a butler."

"Why indeed," Grell mocked, giving us another toothy grin. "Let's just say it was love for a certain woman."

Certain woman... oh...

"Who?"

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" The tapping of shoes splashing through liquid could be heard from inside the house, as the 'woman' came forward and shut the door. I knew it... Now that it's in front of me like this, I understand. Ciel pushed Sebastian's hand away from his eyes and spoke for the first time in minutes.

"Madame..."

"Madame Red." I stared at her, all the respect I had for her now gone. I tried to rule her out before as the reason for the blood but I was wrong. She was as involved as Grell was. I just never thought it would lead me to this, to confront Jack the Ripper in person.

"Ciel..." She smiled almost halfheartedly at him. "I hadn't expected this. I didn't think anyone could tell who Grell really was, and yet here we are..."

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the beginning, but your alibi was nearly flawless." Ciel stepped forward to confront her more.

"What? You actually suspected your own aunt?" Thinking about it, she did fit the criteria. Obviously Ciel had no trouble in actually adding her to that list, aunt or not. I believe, though, that deep down, he didn't want to suspect her. And yet... These crimes were committed by the one person he wouldn't have wanted it to be.

"We were looking for a murderer, the degree of relation didn't matter to me..." This... all turned bad fast. Ciel went on to explain about how a normal human wouldn't be able to commit the crimes, but if that human had an inhuman accomplice then the act would be a lot easier to do. That could only mean Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff. Producing the list from his jacket, he also explained about how he looked into what else the prostitutes had in common besides their professions, and then dropped the bombshell that each victim went to Madame Red herself for abortions.

Slowly things started falling into place, but the motive was still a mystery. Madame Red said nothing at first, merely staring at her nephew with a cold look. Then she broke out into a smile.

"Ciel, how unfortunate things turned out like this. If you had just let it all go... We could have played chess again..." She clenched her hands into fists, expression twisting into one of complete fury. "But now...YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

An odd sound ripped through the silent air, the painful sound of metal spinning around at a high speed. A flash of silver crossed my eyes, and before I knew it, Grell was hurling a large metal object in my direction. Well, I thought it was anyway. Ciel was stood in front of me as well. I assumed the sudden attack was aimed at both of us. In a flash Sebastian was in front of us, blocking the weapon by pinning it between his hands. I gasped in shock, stumbling back.

He definitely wasn't human... I see it now...

He managed to force Grell away from us. Said reaper jumped back to Madame Red's side.

"W-What is that?" Ciel asked, clearly shaken by the sudden attack much like I was. My hands shook violently; I tried stuffing them into my pockets to calm them down.

"That is a weapon reapers use to harvest souls. It is their reaper's scythe."

"Hey! This is so much more than a reaper's scythe! I worked hard to customise it myself!" Grell waved the large object around like a child having a tantrum, clearly having no trouble swinging the thing like it was some sort of flag. He grinned again, holding the... ahem... 'scythe' up to his face.

"This is a death scythe of my own design! It's capable of hacking anyone and anything to pieces!"

I flinched. Did he use that monstrosity on the prostitutes...? And if he was a reaper of souls, has he used that on countless other people? It was a chilling thought...

Grell ranted on about something else but we had decided we'd heard enough. I watched as Ciel removed the cotton eye patch and let it fall to the floor, opening his covered eye to show it glow purple with an odd design. I was almost in awe of the sight. That's what he had hidden all this time?

"In my name and in that of the queen's, I order you, Sebastian," His eye glowed brighter. "Kill Jack the Ripper."

The butler's eyes glowed that same magenta, glowing against his dark attire. With his teeth, he fixed up his glove as if prepared to fight.

"Yes, my lord."

And... That's when I knew. Tonight, there will be death for one of us. I could just feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Shit just got serious. Now if you'll excuse me *face-plants the floor, sleeping***

**There's something I just want to quickly clarify with you beautiful people, it's only to put my mind at ease that nothing is confusing anyone. If you knew it already, great but it's for my own benefit really. It applies to both past and future chapters. When Amy refers to herself as being 'broken' she basically means she doesn't see herself as a person. That she can only fix things to make up for her lack of 'spirit' if you will. Living in her father's shadow of abuse, intimidation and solitude made her slowly think that she's nothing to the world but a thing and it chipped away at her soul and made her feel empty. Her personality as of so far it can be seen as a fake, it's something she longs to be. Things will tie in eventually, just bare things in mind kay? ok, we're good? Good...**


	13. Chapter 12 - The End of the Ripper

**A/N: Sorry, stuff happened that delayed my writing. Also just a few things I ****need to say~:**

**1) I don't think it really matters how long Ciel had his eyes closed for, this isn't supposed to be accurate. Embrace my inaccuracy with open arms!**

**2) Ha, as much as I'd love to make her super special like that, I'm afraid of her being accused of being a Mary Sue and people flaming me over it.**

**3) Typos fixed, I apologise for the errors.**

* * *

It had become an all-out battle between the Demon and the Reaper. Grell swung his death scythe around in quick succession at Sebastian. The butler, in turn, dodged gracefully out of the way. I stared in awe at the sight, but I kept a firm stance next to Ciel, as he and Madame Red had a stare down with one another.

"Madame Red..." I tore my attention away from the other two to lock eyes with the crimson woman. Her expression had become hard and angry, a total contrast to the peppy, smiling woman I got to know. "Why...? Why did you do this?"

"Hmph... You wouldn't understand. A street rat like you would never hope to comprehend the things I've been through."

_A street rat..._

"Don't..." My hands clenched slightly, shaking without any control. "Don't talk down at me like that!" I snapped back, words leaving my mouth before I could comprehend what I'd just said. Her eyes narrowed again, but this time it was Ciel's turn to talk.

"Madame..."

"It's such a shame," she whispered softly, closing her eyes and smiling. "You're still the queen's guard dog. Therefore..." She reached into her sleeve and suddenly brandished a small blade. Her eyes darkened. "I shall not yield to you!"

Madame Red lunged forward with sudden speed, dodging past me easily in a flash of red. I didn't have time to react when she slashed at Ciel, the tip of the blade cutting through the fabric of his shirt and the flesh of his arm with ease.

"Master!" I screeched, finally being able to move my legs to stumble to his side. I looked at Sebastian for help but my heart picked up speed when I saw him pinned to the wall by Grell's death scythe. He was holding onto the rotating death trap with both his hands but it was slowly dipping down dangerously close to his arm. He was powerless to help us right now. That left only me.

Ciel flinched and grabbed ahold of his arm, slumping against the wall. "Madame, why!? You're a doctor! You're supposed to help people!" He seethed in pain, holding onto his wound. I reached over and pressed my hand over it, the action making him flinch back.

"You..." She turned around to face him, slashing the knife in front of her in an angry gesture. "You're just a child! Like you would ever understand!" I stood in front of Ciel, blocking him from any more attacks. I could feel my body shaking, faltering under her glare but also from my own fear. What could I do? My frail body would only block one attack. And yet... I was willing to do it?

"Amy..?" I heard him gasp from behind me, but I ignored him. I narrowed my eyes at the red woman in front of me.

"Then tell me Madame Red. Woman to woman. What made you kill these prostitutes? Was it... because of those abortions they had?"

She made a small 'tch' sound and shot forward. Her nimble fingers suddenly wrapped themselves around my throat. I gasped and choked, holding onto what air I could while clawing at the Madame's hand in an attempt to make her let go.

"Amy!"

"Like a mere street rat like you would ever hope to understand either! No one would!"

"T-Then... tell... me..!" I choked out. I wanted to reason with her but I also wanted to stall her attempts at attacking Ciel; it never worked. Without an answer, she threw me to one side, my frail body making contact with the hard cobblestones below with a lot of force. My ribs hurt from the fall and my throat burned as air greeted my lungs once again.

_'This... this is... just like before.'_

Almost instantly, I saw Madame Red morph into Dad, as she stood over me with a menacing glare.

"Pathetic girl."

Ah... That's right. He always called me that. Heh... It's funny. No matter how much I try, I still can't shake off the past. His image always floats in my mind. I coughed heavily and glared back, but my body tensed up when she grabbed Ciel by the throat in the same way as she did with me, slamming the younger boy into the wall. With clenched fists she held onto the blade as if her life depended on it. There was no hesitation in her movements or her words. She... wasn't going to... was she..?

"You... you brat..." She clenched her teeth and raised the dagger up high, intending to strike down at her nephew. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

It all went into slow motion for me. Ciel stared up at his aunt with pure fear, an expression I'd never seen on his face before. She... was actually going to kill him? No... No, I couldn't let her do that!

"Master!" Sebastian and I yelled out in unison. I stumbled forward to try and stop her but the pain in my ribs made me fall to my knees again. It hurt so much. Great... My master was going to die because of my own failure to protect him. Maybe I really was just that pathetic... I heard Madame Red suddenly gasp and mutter an inaudible word. My head snapped up to see what was happening but what I saw behind her made me feel so cold. Sebastian was right behind her, eyes glowing red with a hand extended, ready to strike at her. He looked ready to kill without hesitation, even Madame Red.

"Sebastian, stop! Don't kill her!" Ciel cried out suddenly. The butler, in turn, stopped immediately. His hand was inches away from the red woman, but she hadn't noticed her almost-instant demise. Instead, Madame Red had her face buried in her hands, stepping back and letting the dagger fall to the floor with a painful clang. Sebastian panted heavily, proceeding to place his hand over his bleeding shoulder. Wait...

I limped slightly to his side, my ribs screaming out in pain. I ignored it and examined the demon's arm.

"Your arm..." I heard Ciel whisper across from us. He actually looked... concerned. Sebastian said nothing, holding onto his arm while breathing heavily. I instinctively reached out and placed my hand over his and he turned to me with a surprised expression.

"Are you... ok?" Demon or not, he was still Sebastian and he was injured. I wanted to help him. Before he could answer though, Grell laughed loudly, turning our attention to the red-haired reaper. His death scythe was lodged in the wall he had previously had Sebastian pinned to. The end of the scythe was coated in the butler's blood; it was a grim sight to say the least. Grell, however, found the whole event amusing.

"Oh, you're such a sweetie, Bassy. A true prince. Sacrificing your own arm for that kid! On the other hand, you're a disappointment, Madame." He dislodged his scythe from the wall and rested it on his shoulder, strolling over to us in a cocky stance. I hated him... I trusted him so much and this is what he turned out to be...

"Come on now, hurry up and kill the brat already!"

"No..."

I turned to Madame Red with surprise, watching as she stared at Ciel with tears running down her face. She couldn't do it, huh? What did she see to make her stop?

"No... I can't harm this child."

I kept my hand on Sebastian's wound. I could feel the warm liquid seep through my fingers and down my wrist. It was a disgusting feeling but I was trying my best to help him. Grell frowned at Madame Red's words, his expression hardening into a raging glare.

"I loved my sister... I loved her husband... and I loved their child. That's why... why I can't kill him!"

_Madame Red..._

"What? You're going softhearted on me now? Even after all those deaths? Honestly Madame, if you don't end him soon he'll end you."

I wanted to speak but I couldn't. My throat dried up instantly. The air began getting tense, it was almost suffocating. By now, Grell was dangerously close to us...

Madame Red turned to the reaper and almost pleaded with him. "But... this boy... He's my-"

She was cut off when a shriek of metal moving broke through the air. The large metal weapon was thrust forward into Madame Red's chest, crimson fluid spurting out of the wound instantly. Her eyes rolled back while her mouth hung open in silent shock. I felt sick, my stomach began doing knots. It was almost like the life was immediately sucked out of her. Ciel stared with wide eyes, unable to speak. Sebastian was almost in the same state, but the holder of the killer weapon merely glared at his kill with disgust.

"It's too late for that now. What use do I have for you now if you're just another woman?" He ripped the object out of her chest, making blood fly out in all directions. The body flew back, and then everything seemed to stop for a moment. I blinked and rubbed my eyes when a bright light suddenly emitted for Madame Red's chest, and out of that light came a flurry of what looked like film reel. It flew through the air and flickered around us in a burst of activity. I strained my eyes to the flickering reel to see Madame Red in her youth having the time of her life; it made me step back in shock.

"Sebastian... Are you seeing this also?" I asked almost hesitantly, watching the Demon's face for any type of reaction. He blinked for a few moments then narrowed his eyes at Grell who stood back with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, I do. But what is this..?"

"This is the real power of a Grim Reaper." Grell smirked at our expressions, obviously enjoying all of this. "It is our job to play and examine a person's memories that are on the To-Die list, to determine what kind of person they were. It gives us a chance to see things from their perspective and then make the final decision on if they should live or die."

"So... It's like your life flashes before your eyes?" Sebastian enquired, becoming more interested apparently. Grell scoffed at his words.

"Oh please, that's such a pedestrian term, it's so much more then that!" He smirked a toothy smirk at us, the light of the flickering film illuminating him. He truly did look like a death god...

"This is what we reapers call the Cinematic Record."

Cinematic Record... So what we're seeing right now are Madame Red's memories? Maybe now... We can finally see the reason she did this. We can finally understand. I slid past Sebastian to Ciel, who had been staring at the records silently ever since they'd come spurting out.

"Master..?"

He looked at me slowly, but it was almost robotic. Like he didn't even have control over the action. Even though he put on that cold front for everyone, right now I could see his heart was breaking. Oh, Ciel...

"Can we... watch? Maybe… maybe then we can-"

I shut up once he raised a hand slightly, turning his attention back to the film when the soft voice of Madame Red drifted around us.

"Watch..." He mumbled softly, never taking his eyes off them. "Watch and... learn from this..."

I did what I was told. From Ciel's side I watched the entire reel of Madame Red's memories. Her voice softly narrating each event of her life and voicing her thoughts and feelings at that time. She really did love Ciel's father, and her sister so much. A man that she couldn't love, so she forced herself to love someone else. She was blessed with a baby and husband, and she seemed to have everything so perfect for herself now.

Even for a popular socialite for Madame Red, life wasn't perfect. Not only did she lose the man she loved to her sister, but... she also lost her husband and child in a carriage accident. Her womb was removed to save her life and her unborn baby was taken away. Wait... Her womb was removed? I strained closer to watch the rest, my eyes widening when the next scene showed the Phantomhive estate engulfed in flames and her standing outside of the burning manor, watching it smoke and spark.

Tanaka had once said that the estate burned down about two years ago and that Ciel's parents died during the fire, but nobody knew how Ciel escaped or what happened to him during the month he was missing. He never once told anyone what happened to him. All Tanaka knew was that when he came back, he had lost an eye and Sebastian was with him.

Could it be... during that time, that's when Ciel met the demon? And for Ciel's eye, it was certainly not missing. The weird pattern that decorated his eye however... Hm...

Then the scene flickered to her at their funeral before showing at work. She was talking to a woman and she looked disgusted with her. That woman, wasn't that one of the victims of Jack the Ripper? Yes... Yes, I'm sure it was, and it must have been the very first one. Her gruff voice drifted around us, explaining how having a kid would ruin her business. Then it showed Madame Red after the abortion surgery, cleaning the filthy blood off her hands. Her eyes were dark and angry, she was furious with the prostitute. Oh... I... I get it now. She hated the fact the prostitute was blessed with having a child, something she couldn't have herself, and yet this woman got rid of the child like it was nothing.

Yes... It all made sense. She narrated her thoughts in the scene exactly. Then it showed us what she did that night, surprising the woman once she had finished with a client. In a swift movement, the prostitute's throat was cut and her stomach ripped open. In a flurry of raging emotions, Madame Red removed the womb, leaving a bloody mess below her. She was panting, raging, hurt... upset. Coated in the blood of her first kill, that was how it started. Then Grell's cocky voice rang through my ears as he came into view on the reel, standing against a blood red moon with a toothy smile on his face. That was when it began, the killing spree of Jack the Ripper.

The music box still hadn't come into view just yet, and I was curious as to why or how it ended up in this situation in the first place. Then the next scene showed her being reunited with Ciel once again, yet still continuing to kill out of rage. Grell always stood back and watched, holding an object in his hands. Wait... That was... ah... Ah ha! The music box! I knew it!

The soft tune of the music box began playing behind Madame Red's voice; it changed the way the scene was being portrayed. The song was a lovely, relaxing, mellow tune yet it completely contrasted with the act she was executing. In every killing scene, Grell always had the box. Until one scene showed him drop it while getting too excited with the crime. It landed on the floor quite hard and also in the blood of the victim, the key went tumbling out of lock into the shredded entrails of the deceased woman. I felt sick once again. That's what happened. He took the box along with him to the crimes and played the tune while she killed them. Was it to taunt her? This was stupid... Why did a stupid little music box involve me in a murder? I don't want to be a part of this again... Not again.

Finally the flickering scenes ended with the events of moments ago. The film reels then rewinded and went back into the lifeless body. Time went back to normal and Madame Red fell to the floor, a small tear falling from her eyes down the side of her face. It was the last thing that came from the body. She was dead.

We stayed silent for a while but Grell was in no mood to hang around any longer. Strolling over to her body, he bent down and grabbed at her coat. I felt anger bubbling in my stomach.

_Don't... Don't desecrate her body like that!_

"How beautiful you were, Madame Red. Dyed crimson in the blood of your victims. I loved you so."

_Liar..._

"It's a shame you turned out to be such a disappointment." He slipped off his own coat and tugged at Madame Red's one, slowly sliding it off her body. Each word he spoke, he spat with disgust. "You don't deserve to wear the colour red."

You... You, Grell Sutcliff, you don't deserve to wear red either. You deserve to be charred black. To be burnt in the flames of hell for what you've done...

I wanted to tell him those words but I couldn't. What worth was it anyway?

He slipped on the coat and glared at the body with more disgust. "This cheap little melodrama ends now Madame Red. Goodbye."

And with that, he turned his back on us and began walking away. I was a little shocked to say the least. He acted like nothing happened and expected to walk away from this without justice? And these two were going to let him go?

Oh, hell no. He's not getting away.

"Master, you can't just let him get away like this!" I blurted out urgently, signalling my hand to the reaper who was starting to get away from us. Ciel's expression suddenly turned into a scowl, as he reached down and closed Madame Red's wide eyes.

"Well? What are you just standing around for?" he seethed at Sebastian, who looked back at the little master with surprise. "I ordered you to kill Jack the Ripper, and there is still one left."

Sebastian smirked slightly and nodded. "Yes, my lord" We all turned to Grell, who seemed to hear Ciel's words and looked back at us with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh? You know I was going to let you all live, out of professional courtesy and all but I guess if you're so eager to die then so be it!" He launched at Sebastian again and the butler did the same. It became a war again. All I could do was sit here with Ciel next to Madame Red's body. Ciel draped the coat he was given by Sebastian over the body and sat there in silence.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes but it seemed like hours that we had been sitting in the rain like this. I was starting to get cold as my clothes began getting soaked, but I did nothing. All I could do was watch the body. Sebastian and Grell had taken their fight onto the roofs of the conjoined houses away from us. Aside from the sounds and the shouts coming from them both, I didn't really know what was going on. Ciel remained very quiet, staring at his Aunt's body with a solemn look.

"You know... My mom was a prostitute," I spoke softly, in an attempt to break the suffocating silence. Ciel glanced up at me slightly, but kept an emotionless expression. "She wasn't like these women though. These women did it willingly for the money. My mom was forced into it by her parents, who were poor. They saw it as a good way to earn money."

The sound of the death scythe from above us along with the patter of rain made the whole experience so surreal. I'm surprised nobody came along by now to see what was going on; it's a built up area with lots of houses. Yet it's like everyone has disappeared and we're the only ones here.

"She got pregnant about... three times? And unlike these women, she wasn't willing to kill the life inside her. She was still a bit young to keep the first two, so she was going to give them to people who couldn't have kids, while the third one she was going to keep."

"You are an only child though... aren't you?" Ciel asked slowly, looking at me finally. I nodded, glancing down at my hands.

"Yes, I wouldn't have minded older siblings, born from random men or not. But my mom miscarried all three of them. She was devastated." I sighed, looking at Madame Red. "She didn't want them killed, but fate rejected them from her. She had no choice but to lose them."

"That's why it hurt to see Madame Red do this. I know she was angry at these women for getting rid of the kids they could have had, but not all prostitutes are like this. The thought of my mom being in this situation, being killed over something she had no control over, makes me sick. People judge others by what they see. They don't know what's behind closed doors. If they knew then maybe they'd change their ways? If Madame Red had met my mom, would she have stopped her rage? Or perhaps seen it in a different way? Who knows..?"

I don't know whether Ciel was listening or not, but I was glad to get it off my chest. It fell silent between us once again. The sound of the death scythe had faded away all of a sudden as did the talking between the two. I stared at the body once again.

"You're... good at observing things."

I looked back up at Ciel with surprise, but he didn't look at me.

"Huh..?"

"You're good at observing things. Good at seeing things from another perspective."

"It's... part of my job." I didn't understand where he was going with this, not at all. "I have to look at broken things in different ways to see the best outcome. It's not that special."

"It is..." His voice became stern again, like his usual self. Inside, I smiled a little. "That day in the shop, when I asked Sebastian to give you that cane, I knew it couldn't be fixed. I went round many different shops and none could find a way to fix it. It was pathetic, yet you changed the whole thing." I felt my cheeks getting slightly warm. Was he complimenting me? "You were able to observe the problem, realise it was unfixable and then deduce another way. You made a new one from scratch."

"It was the only option."

"Exactly, you found another way and stuck by it. The point is you were able to figure things out by yourself, just like the music box. You were able to figure out it had a connection to Grell and Madame Red just by observing little bits about it and putting them together. It's that kind of observation we need."

As much as he talked about me like that, making me seem like I did a good deed... I wasn't happy. I didn't feel like I could do anything.

"Thank you master, but please... Don't praise me like that. I'm nothing special; I'm just here to do my job, that's all."

I unbuttoned my coat and slid it off, draping it over the little lord. He didn't move or react in any way, just stared at me.

"Here take my coat. We wouldn't want you getting sick."

He took it silently. I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest, hands trembling from the cold.

"Are you worried about your mom?"

I glanced up at him and nodded, tears starting to form in my tired eyes.

"I... do." My voice cracked slightly. I missed my mom so much. "I want her back. To know she's disappeared off somewhere with that disgusting man, possibly being beaten even more. It scares me. I feel guilty for leaving her with him, but... but..."

I choked on my own tears. I hated this, I wanted her back...

"When my mom got pregnant with me she said she was finally blessed. She prayed every day to carry full term and she did. Even though we've both suffered at my Dad's abusive hands for so long, she always stayed by my side. She fed me when I was forced to starve; she dressed my wounds and took care of me when I was hurt. She's my best friend and I want her back. I want her to be free along with me also!"

Weeks of anger and guilt were finally spilling over. By the end of my tearful plea I felt exhausted, though not satisfied. Ciel said nothing, but I didn't want him to. Anything he said right now would mean nothing. Suddenly the sound of someone crying out in pain caught our attention. I looked up to see a bloody and battered Grell hurtling in our direction. I didn't have any time to react as Sebastian shot down and kicked him square in the face, sending him flying away from us and sliding across the cobblestones. I blinked and watched as he landed in front of us. Only then did I notice his injuries.

"I do apologise my lord, it seems I miscalculated the distance."

"Sebastian, look at you!" I gasped, seeing him all torn and bloody. "What happened to you!?" He didn't even seem bothered by it. Did demons have a low pain threshold or something?

"You look awful," Ciel spoke casually, not seeming to care about the injuries as much as I did.

He smirked at us. "It's only a scratch, nothing to worry about." Don't get cocky with me just because you're a demon. "Though he did cause me a bit of trouble."

We all looked at Grell who began crying out something like 'we would pay'. I actually didn't care what he said, I was happy to see him in pain. The bastard deserved it. Sebastian began strolling over to him, a wide smile adorning his face.

"Oh dear. I guess I can't kill a reaper with fists alone... So..." He bent down and picked up the death scythe, tearing away the black fabric that was lodged in it. Was that his jacket?

"I guess I'll just have to use this. Your very own special reaper's scythe. This should cut you up nice and good." He strolled over to him, that smile he was wearing getting bigger and more sadistic. That's when the reality of the whole thing hit me. Sebastian was a demon, born to kill. He showed no hesitation in his actions, so didn't feel remorse for who he killed? I hated Grell... but part of me screamed 'Do I really want to see him dead?'

As soon as Grell saw him with his scythe, he began pleading for his life. Sebastian though didn't care; he stepped on the guy's head with force, smothering his face hard into the broken floor. He asked Ciel for permission once again to kill the reaper, and if he was willing to cope with any consequences that came with doing so. Ciel responded with, "Do I have to repeat myself?" Yep, he was willing.

Sebastian didn't need telling twice. With a smile he switched on the scythe, the metal shrieking through the air once more. Grell began panicking and screaming.

"Ah! Finally we've found something that you're good at: screaming. Well done." He smiled and lifted the object high up in the air, ready to strike. Grell yelled out something about how he could tell us what happened to Ciel's parents, making Ciel gasp slightly. Sebastian didn't falter and lowered his arms to kill the reaper. In a sudden flash, a metal pole shot out of nowhere and blocked the attack, the two metal objects sparking together. Grell cheated death. How ironic.

I looked up to see where the pole ended, my eyes focusing on a dark figure standing on the roof. He held onto the one end of the pole and adjusted his glasses, lenses gleaming in the moonlight.

"I apologise for interrupting," he said with a quite emotionless tone, retracting the pole back to his hands. The end looked very weird. It looked like some sort of... trimmer?

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am William T. Spears and I am an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association."

Ah... What? Another reaper? Oh my... This is becoming far too real.

"I have come to retrieve that reaper there." He pointed his... Eh, you know what, I can only assume that's his scythe so that's what it is. He pointed his scythe down at Grell who was a bumbling bloody mess on the floor.

"Will!" he cried out happily, obviously glad his ass was saved by a comrade. "Will! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Did you come to save me-"

William copied Sebastian and jumped right on top of the red haired reaper's head. His face was once again shoved back into the floor harshly as William proceeded to take out a book and started reading out all the reaper rules Grell had broken. With each one he read out, he brought his foot up and slammed it back down on the guy's head, embedding his face further into the floor. He didn't even flinch in any way as he did it. The thrust of his foot held a lot of power behind it.

Once he had finished with that, he stepped off the crushed reaper and walked towards Sebastian and then bowed slightly.

"I apologise for all the trouble he has caused." Both he and Sebastian stared at each other with a lack of emotion. I had a feeling the two creatures didn't have a good relationship.

With his scythe, he handed him a business card, but made sure to do it at a distance. "Here, take my card." Sebastian took it silently. William then stood back up and scowled. "Honestly, I never thought I'd find myself bowing to demon scum like you. This is a disgrace to all Grim Reapers."

Ooooh yeah... Not a good relationship.

"If anyone's the disgrace around here, it's Grell," I piped up, not really controlling my words. William glanced over his shoulder at me then turned back to the demon without as much as a blink. I should really keep my mouth shut...

Sebastian said something to him, then threw the card over his shoulder like it was rubbish. I didn't quite catch what he had said but it didn't seem like much, looking at their expressions. William was again emotionless while Sebastian wore an amused smile. They conversed again for a moment more but the words they spoke meant nothing to me. I looked at Ciel to see him staring at the two creatures with a blank expression, holding onto my coat that was around him. My eyes wandered down to the music box in my pocket. I'd almost forgotten about that.

Taking it out slowly, I looked up to see William grab a handful of Grell's hair and start dragging him off, both figures disappearing off into the darkness. It went silent once again. The rain finally stopped and Sebastian stepped back to us both, kneeling beside Ciel. I kept my focus on the box though, slipping the key inside the lock and opening the lid. The song began playing once more, and possibly for the final time. Both Ciel and Sebastian looked at me as I played the tune, keeping the box clasped in my hands. I was going to miss Madame Red. Despite what she did, she was a woman scorned. Taking out her anger at losing a child on people who could have children, but didn't want them. I could understand her pain, but would I kill because of it?

"Innocence."

What the..?

I looked over to Ciel with surprise.

"What..?"

"That song... I remember now. It's called 'Innocence' by an unknown composer. She loved that song, she found it relaxing."

I see... Innocence, huh? So he did merely taunt her with the song. Reminding her of the lost innocence she had while killing those women. It was stupid... An act like that got me involved by a little inadequate music box. I did tell you though, right? Things like this do have their secrets. I had a feeling in the future, I'd be coming across many more like this. Whether I wanted to or not, I'd be involved. Maybe... I'll just have to march through these events and live each moment, the good and the bad. Hm...

"Come on Master, let's go back to the manor. We wouldn't want you catching a cold."

With a nod, Ciel stood up but stumbled slightly with unease. Sebastian moved to catch him but the little lord slapped his hand away and refused any assistance.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all," he mumbled, walking slowly away from Madame Red's body. I stood up next, but my head felt suddenly light. Things stared spinning and darkness began creeping into my vision. My legs felt weak and things started fading out of view.

"Se... Seba... Sebas.. .ti... an..."

It was all I could mutter before my legs gave away and I collapsed to the floor. The world then disappeared.

I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: No flaming. Just no. Stahp it. Any flames will be used to cook my dinner *nod nod*. Thank you for your reviews, keep them up! They keep me warm at night~**

**And the Jack the Ripper arc ends. Onwards to Houndsworth! I love dogs so this'll both be awesome and heartbreaking to write.**

**By the way guys, this part of the arc annoys me because of Grell's speech when he sees Sebastian's Cinematic Record. In the anime, he visits the manor for a day and gets to know the servants. Yet when he sees then in the film he says "No no no! Who the hell are these people?" And it's like "Dude, Grell, you've met them already so you know who they are!" Bad planning, perhaps? I understand him saying it in the manga because he doesn't meet them but in the anime he does. Frustrating XD**


	14. Chapter 13 - The Holiday To Houndsworth

**A/N: You! Yes you! *points accusing finger at you* You guys and your enthusiasm guilt tripped me! And made me re-write what I started! Well I hope you are HAPPY.**

**...N'awww just kidding. Actually I'm not; I rewrote this slightly because your enthusiasm made me change my mind. So there. Here is your cliffhanger. And no she doesn't have a disease...**

**Also, I'm sorry if this chap is a little boring. I guess it's just a filler until more juicer things happen.**

* * *

It's... so dark...

Where am I..? Why do I feel so... heavy...

I... can hear voices..?

"Her temperature is through the roof. It's safe to say it's a cold and fever."

Who..?

"She looks very sick, yes she does..."

"There's no need to worry though. A few days bed rest will do her some good."

Who… is talking..?

"You three, I trust you can go down to the market today and get some medicine?"

"Yes sir!"

"Oh look! She's waking up!"

A bright light was the first thing that greeting me from the sudden darkness. I wanted to shield my eyes but somehow I felt like I couldn't move my arms. My surroundings became a lot clearer after a few moments, but my eyes were still glazed over. I could faintly make out the people hovering around me. My throat was dry, my head spun and my face felt like it was being pressed on by an invisible force. What happened to me?

"A-ah... nngh..."

"Hey, how do you feel Amy?"

I couldn't mistake that voice. The voice of the lone female in the group. I felt Mey Rin's weight shift to my side of the bed. Lazily, I turned my head to look at her, her features slowly becoming clearer. Finally, I found my voice.

"Wh... Wha... What happened..?" I managed to croak out. My throat was incredibly sore.

"You've come down with a nasty cold and a fever also. You've been asleep for a whole two days!"

I couldn't miss that voice either. The ever so peppy Finny was at my left, smiling down at me with a worried smile. I blinked slightly, finally becoming aware of my surroundings. I was in my own bed, in my room at the manor. How did I get here? Wait, weren't we in London though?

"Two... days..?"

I looked around at everyone who stood around my bed. Mey Rin was to my right, sitting on my bed. Tanaka was next to her, holding his usual cup of tea. For once, he didn't 'ho ho ho'.

Finny was to my left, his hands coiled together nervously but he still kept that smile of his. Bard stood beside him, casually toying with the cigarette in his mouth but I could tell by the way he was gnawing on the end of it that he was just a bit worried.

And then... there was Sebastian and... Ciel? Both stood at the foot of my bed looking down at me. Ciel wore an indifferent expression, arms folded over his chest, while Sebastian wore no expression at all. Sheesh, I'm glad they're so concerned.

With whatever strength I could muster, I forced myself up into a sitting position. The room span suddenly, making my body suddenly wobble and twist with no control. I reached out and grabbed ahold of Mey Rin's shoulder in panic, letting the dizziness subside for a moment.

"This is what happens when you go running around in the rain carelessly," Sebastian spoke up, a small smile forming on his lips. I frowned slightly. Was he trying to pass this off as me being reckless? Aw, hell no.

Before I could protest however, Ciel decided to step in.

"You three, go to the market now and get the medicine. Now that she's awake it'll be easier to tackle this."

"Yes sir!" They all declared in unison before dashing out the room. Tanaka sipped his tea slightly and jogged out after them without another word. Moving my eyes away from the door, I turned and stared at the two remaining people in the room. Ciel's previous expression softened just slightly but he kept his arms crossed.

"Amy... Do you still remember what happened?"

Remember what..?

Oh... No... So it wasn't just some bizarre dream then? It actually happened. The events came flooding back almost instantly. Madame Red and Grell... her getting killed... Grell being a reaper and Sebastian being a demon. It all happened.

"Yes... I do... I was hoping it was just a dream but I guess it wasn't."

Ciel nodded slightly, then frowned. His one eye bore into me harshly, making me flinch slightly.

"What happened that night, what you saw and what you heard, must never ever be repeated to anyone, understand?"

I blinked slightly. Oddly I became a bit curious. "Why not? Don't the others know about Sebastian's secret?"

Sebastian chuckled slightly, but it was almost a mocking one. He smirked and strode over slowly to my right side.

"Of course not. Nobody knows. Only other inhuman beings and the Master know. Oh, and I guess you now also."

His eyes changed and shone that same magenta colour as I'd seen before. It was... scary.

"You shouldn't have found out in the first place, but I guess we can't help that now. Can we?"

I swallowed slightly, but it was painful. I was desperately thirsty all of a sudden. The two loomed over me with menacing stares; it made me realise the intensity of the situation that I had now gotten into. This was their secret. A BIG secret... that I was never meant to know. And now here I am, with that secret to call my own. I must not breathe a word to anyone about this. Otherwise...

With shaking courage I stared back at them both, trying not to falter. "I promise you both, I shall not speak about that night to anyone. Ever."

"I'm glad." Ciel smiled rather smugly at me. It was a contrast to the heartbroken boy I had the pleasure of talking to that night. It felt like it was the only time anyone could really connect with him. I sighed mentally. Despite that moment, he was still going to act like the cold lord he was known to be.

"No one must know about Madame Red and Grell being Jack the Ripper. Nor about the reapers and about Sebastian being a demon. If you were ever to reveal that, then, well, what do you think would happen?"

...I'd die.

"You'd kill me?"

Sebastian's smirk grew wider. He leaned in closer to me and gripped my chin with his gloved hand, making me look at him and nothing else.

"It would be a shame to do so, since you are a valuable piece for us. However, if it means to protect the young master then I shall not hesitate to do so."

He ran his thumb along my bottom lip, but kept his eyes focused on mine. I couldn't move, his gaze had frozen me in place. He was a demon... he could manipulate anyone. And yet why didn't I feel all that bothered about it?

"Let's just hope for your sake that you keep your mouth shut."

I didn't need any more encouraging. I nodded frantically and tore my head out of his grasp, collapsing back onto the soft pillows. He chuckled slightly and stood back up normally, eyes changing back into those brilliant red ones. Speaking of red...

"Master..." I coughed and sniffled slightly, the effects of the newly developed cold now starting to become clear. "What will happen with Madame Red now? I mean, how can her sudden death be explained?"

Ciel looked down at his hands for a brief moment, before looking back up. His gaze slowly turned to the window, staring out at the morning sun. "I've left her with the Undertaker right now; he'll fix her up. As for her death, Scotland Yard is still investigating. We moved her body away from the original scene to her home, to make it look like a robbery gone wrong."

Oh Ciel... really? To hide your aunt's shameful crime... You made her death look like an accident. Let's just hope it works.

"Oh... I see. When will her funeral be?"

"In about a week's time," Sebastian spoke up, resting his hand under his chin thoughtfully.

"Can I go? Please?"

"No."

Ouch. Shot down. And here I thought we all had a good relationship.

I groaned rather childishly. "Why not? The least I can do is pay my respects."

I coughed slightly. The other two didn't seem too impressed. "In your current condition it wouldn't be wise. You need as much rest as you can to fight this cold."

"But-"

"No buts." God, it was like being scolded by a school teacher. At least, that's what I heard teachers were like. "If your body wasn't so weak you probably wouldn't have gotten this so fast..."

I raised an eyebrow when Sebastian frowned at me. But it wasn't his usual unimpressed frown, more like a... worried one? Nah, I must be delusional.

"That's why you need to rest as much as you can. In your state it'll take a while."

I sighed. He had a point. My body needed to get better. And hopefully, with the amount of food and exercise I was putting in this past week, I could start changing. I was desperate to get a healthy body and ditch this frail one.

"Alright..."

Ciel seemed to have grown bored with our conversation. He turned on his heel and sauntered out the door, declaring to Sebastian to make him some dessert in a moment. Sebastian bowed and nodded, intending to follow him. Before he could go through, I reached out and grabbed ahold of his arm, giving it a tug. He turned to me with a curious expression.

"Hm?"

"Your wounds, are they ok?"

He blinked at me slightly, almost like trying to process what I'd said.

"Excuse me..?"

I sighed. "The wounds you got from Grell's attacks. Are you ok? Your shoulder was torn up badly..."

He smirked slightly, then sat beside me on the bed quietly. I watched curiously as he worked his tie, slipping it off and unbuttoning his collar. Instantly I blushed, which wasn't very good since I had a fever. He pulled back the white fabric and then took my hand, guiding it towards his shoulder.

I tensed up and tried to pull away. What was he doing? All he had to do was tell me, not give me a demonstration. Part of me was screaming with excitement, telling me to stop being a wuss. The other was unsure and rather nervous. My fingers brushed across his skin which was warm and quite soft, too. He moved my hand to his shoulder before mumbling, "Can you feel anything?"

Truth be told, I couldn't. Inside, I gawked in surprise and confusion. I ran my hand over his skin to find the traces of any scars or at least some bandages. There was none. It was like he didn't even get injured in the first place, let alone by such a horrid machine like what Grell used.

"N-no..." I pulled away shyly. He chuckled and put his tie back on.

"As a demon, I can easily heal myself. So there's no need to worry about me. Just think about yourself. Humans are very delicate creatures and you must be the most delicate of them all."

That blush hadn't gone away. My face was on fire; I felt dizzy again.

"You could have just told me you know..." I looked away from him as he smiled at me, adjusting his collar and returning to his previous state.

"Where's the fun in that?"

I could help but smile along with him.

"Tease."

I slipped down into bed, watching as the butler turned and headed out the door. Before he left though, he took one last look at me and muttered softly, "...Get well soon."

That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

"Holiday! holiday! We're going on holiday!"

I couldn't suppress the irritated groan anymore. If they continued on like this, I was going to scream. As much as I loved Mey Rin and Finny, their voices singing in unison like that was not good on the ears. Bard was ok though. His body vibrated while he spoke. I was currently leaning on his shoulder sleepily, so it was actually pretty relaxing.

Here, I find myself trudging along with the others in the back of a cart down a long dirt road. Apparently it was announced yesterday that we were going 'on holiday to the queen's resort'. It was quite unexpected really. I was starting to get over this cold slowly after a week and I hadn't really left the manor since I came down with it so being finally let back out into the world seemed new again. I still felt a little bit rough in some aspects, but the fever had gone days earlier and I was able to breathe ok by myself. The medicine the trio got me was very powerful stuff. I can't quite remember the days when I took it. I'm pretty sure it was made to knock someone out because, hell, it worked.

Right now we were heading to a town called 'Houndsworth' which was, apparently, where the resort was. Though judging by the drab scenery we were currently going through, compared to lovely sights back near London, the reason the queen would have a resort here was a mystery. That didn't stop Ciel though. Currently he was riding in front of us in his own fancy little carriage, powered by Sebastian.

Us? Oh, we were stuck here with all the baggage. I was slowly starting to realise the roles of servants a bit more. Still, it was better than being at the shop.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe it!" Finny smiled. Mey Rin nodded in agreement, clasping her hands over her cheeks excitedly.

"Spectacular! I can't believe he's actually bringing us along to the queen's own resort!"

I yawned slightly, cracking an eye open to look at the other two.

"Doesn't he take you guys places?"

"Not usually. We have to stay back and look after the manor." Bard spoke up, leaning back against the railings of the cart lazily. I snuggled closer into his arm. I was really glad he didn't mind me doing this. "But I guess it shows that the young master can be generous when he wants to be."

Yeah, when he wants to be. Either way I was actually glad to go somewhere new. Plus I heard that this place had a fondness for dogs (HOUNDsworth. Duh). Screw the resort; I want to frolic with dogs. We rode a little bit more up the dirt road, passing a very plain little sign that had 'Welcome to Houndsworth' carved into it in fancy letters. A spiked dog collar with a chain drooped lazily over it and the sight somehow made me shiver uncontrollably. I shut my eyes once again, but the air around me got colder, making it harder to actually fall asleep. With a sigh, I decided to stay awake and watch as the bland scenery rolled by.

Huh..? When did it become so foggy up ahead?

"It seems we have arrived at the village everyone!" Sebastian jeered from his cart. The trio then all piled to one side of the cart to see the town. I decided to take a peek out of boredom. The fog that was in our way soon disappeared, revealing to us exactly where we'd be staying the next few days.

...And it wasn't comforting.

Chained dog collars hung from a very large dead tree, swaying and jingling together in the soft breeze. The remnants of dog skulls lay scattered across the ground at the base of the tree. It was almost like a ghostly warning to any outsiders. What the message was, though... I don't know. The trio, for a moment, fell silent at the sight before breaking out into shrill screams. I covered my ears and slumped back in my seat.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The resort that the queen is planning has yet to be constructed," Ciel spoke casually from his seat, keeping his eyes closed. All of our excitement and enthusiasm about going on holiday disappeared in a pinch. Ciel Phantomhive, ladies and gentlemen. Crusher of hopes and dreams.

"Yes Master..." We all mumbled sadly. Bard and Finny had tears in their eyes, Mey Rin and I both just looked exhausted and Tanaka... was, well, himself.

"Ho Ho Ho."

If only I could have that carefree attitude...

With a crack of the reins, Sebastian continued the march forward towards Houndsworth. I swapped placed with Finny and sat beside Mey Rin. We talked most of the way there. I was very grateful for Mey Rin being here, I really was. As we traveled down farther to the town, something seemed to have caught Finny's eyes. He pointed in the direction of a black silhouette moving in the road in front of us.

"Hey, look! Somebody actually lives here."

As we rolled closer, it appeared to be a woman gently rocking a baby crib forwards and backwards. This was odd. Why do that, of all things, on a deserted stretch of road? In the eerie fog no less? As we got closer, I felt myself swallow hard. Keep going... Just keep going...

"Tanaka, stop!"

Dammit Finny!

Our cart pulled to a stop next to the woman and Finny jumped out instantly to her. She didn't lift her head, didn't react or move in any way, and merely pushed the crib back and forth.

"Here, let me help you granny," he said softly, reaching out for the crib. Bless Finny and his kindness.

"No! You shouldn't do that Finny!" Mey Rin squeaked in urgency. "If you aren't careful, you might hurt the baby!" Bard stared silently with his mouth agape. Like a fish. Hehe...

Oh shi- I almost forgot. Finny and his strength. I only had time to blink when Finny hoisted the crib in the air with ease, turning to us with an innocent stare.

"What did you say?"

I slapped my forehead. "Finny! Put it down!"

It didn't take him long to realize his mistake. In flash he threw the crib down to the ground with a harsh slam, almost as if it was a ball. He threw his hands in the air, in an almost surrendering gesture.

"AH! I'm so sorry!"

With a sigh, I climbed out the cart and kneeled down beside the crib. The woman didn't react at all. I felt very nervous all of a sudden. Mey Rin and Bard peered over the side of the cart at me.

"Awah! This is awful! Is the baby ok!?" Mey Rin babbled in a panic. If the baby was hurt it would be crying right now... right? Cautiously, I reached down and grabbed a hold of the blanket.

"I... really hope it is. Pardon me Madame..." I took the blanket away and screamed, stumbling back to the floor. Yup. There certainly was no baby! The others followed in my screams when they saw the dank, white dog skull wrapped up in the blanket tightly.

"There is no baby..." The little old woman whispered lightly. I scooted away from her and scrambled back onto the cart. God dammit, I want to leave this place now. "There is no baby anymore, the child was eaten by it."

With that, she grabbed a hold of the handle to the crib and began walking away from us, leaving us all in a shocked state. I could have sworn I heard her start singing as she walked away from us.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad..."

"E-Eaten..?" I heard Bard gawk from beside me. I wrapped my shawl around my neck tighter, suddenly becoming colder. "Y-yeah... She just said eaten..."

"That's why we're here," Ciel said rather plainly. He had watched the whole thing with feigned interest along with Sebastian. "Apparently the villagers recently have been violently attacked and killed, or have gone missing. The village has shrunk to a third of its size in the last ten years."

Oh... I see where you're going with this. Another investigation, Ciel? Yeah I should have guessed this whole 'holiday' thing wasn't just a sign of good management. The woman slowly disappeared into the fog, still chanting her weird song, before it finally stopped. It was almost like she vanished into thin air. I slumped back into my seat as we took off once more. It was only a short ride before we reached the actual village. The fact it was nestled on a beach made my nerves disappear. Yes... a beach... I'll finally get to go to a beach! I'll swim in the sea and whatnot!

But my excitement quickly disappeared as soon as it appeared once we actually trudged along through the streets of the village. A church bell rang loudly through the quite streets, and each person we rode past glared at us with great distain. The atmosphere was very unwelcoming and it was hard not to miss it. Some people even shut their doors and windows. I didn't feel safe anymore. Unconsciously, I scooted closer to Mey Rin, who actually in turn grabbed ahold of my arm. I guess she felt it too.

On the way through, we passed a rather large cage of dogs in a garden that were barking and growling. I flinched upon seeing them. They looked angry and vicious. I counted at least maybe five were cooped up in there? The young owner of the pack was playing with one particular dog in the middle of the garden. He was teaching it several tricks, and it responded to them with great ease and a happy wag of its tail. Instantly, I awed at the sight. Mey Rin did the same, but as I was more focused on squealing over the dog, Mey Rin was more focused on squealing over the guy that was teaching it.

"Oh my! I'd let him pet me like that, yes I would!"

I laughed softly, watching as the guy and his dog rolled away into the distance.

We continued out of the village up a steep hill, where there sat a rather large manor. I guessed this was the lord of the place? It had to have been. Though judging by the grungy look of the exterior, it certainly wasn't as well refined as the Phantomhive manor. We pulled to a stop outside the front where a lone maid stood waiting for us. She bowed to us once we had come to a halt. I stared at her slightly as did Finny and Bard. They seemed to have taken an instant liking to her, especially Finny who was blushing many shades of red. I was more focused on that shocking lavender hair of hers.

Finally she looked up at us and smiled.

"I presume this is the Earl Phantomhive?"

Wait, wasn't she supposed to greet us with a 'hello and welcome' first? Tch, what a lousy maid.

"You presume correct," Sebastian answered casually. She smiled again and placed her hands in front of her, bowing once more.

"Welcome to Barrymore manor, my master is awaiting your arrival."

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I had to add that moment between them. It's a love story for him after all~ *derp* so no flaming like "omg Sebby wouldn't do that n00b!" Because no one cares~**

**Keep up the reviews guys, 55 is more than I ever thought I'd get. Thank you, it makes me happy to know I'm writing something half decent that tickles your fancy. Shout outs!**

**LuxLux1: The love will be gradual, no need to worry~ I don't want to rush it straight away. And Carpe Diem means 'Seize the day' in Latin.**

**Kangal Lover: Oddly enough I anticipated it XD I was like "Yo, he can't die can he? Nah someone will save his ass" and he did. Nailed it.**

**BamYurrDead: It is rather a lame joke/pun ^^' When he says "on which side does a tiger have the most stripes", you automatically think of either the left side or the right side of its body, not the inside or outside. Yeah, I dunno, though the joke is better than the manga version. 'Fool on a futon' da fuq is that?**

**And everyone else: I love you. Marry me? ...What? You don't do that kind of commitment? Oh I see, fine. No, no, I understand.**


	15. Chapter 14 - The Two-Toned Maid

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews guys! I'm so happy that people still love this thing! Also I'm glad people think I'm getting Sebastian's personality right. I've had a shit couple of weeks with personal problems, and it's still quite bad at the moment but reading your reviews has seriously picked up my spirits. You really have no idea how happy you've made me. I really, really am thankful.**

**Random interaction time:**

**Are you lovelies dog people or cat people? Me personally, I'm a dog person so I couldn't miss the Houndsworth Arc. I've grown up with dogs; currently I own 2 and I even bred my eldest one a few years back. She had 10 pups. Yeah. The second is her daughter.**

**I don't hate cats, I wouldn't harm one or wish harm on one, but I do dislike them. Mainly, because they attack and prowl after the flock of chickens I own. We've even had some killed by cats, and they don't kill for food. No, no, they do it for fun and that's what irritates us. So yeah! This arc will be very heartbreaking to write, just saying~**

* * *

"Oh my! She sure is pretty, yes she is!"

I groaned loudly, trying to indicate to the others that I'd had enough of their constant praising. Currently we were carrying the luggage into the manor, and the trio had not stopped complimenting the maid since we arrived. I was growing very irritated by their swooning. Finny was practically in la-la land; he had a noticeable blush spread across his cheeks and a joyful skip in his step. Gag.

Mey Rin and Bard kept saying how pretty and innocent she looked. Yeah, she was pretty and all but am I the only one missing something here? There's nothing to fawn over her about. If anything, she looked rather bland in personality.

I decided to stalk inside, leaving the love-struck bunch to their own things. Inside was very dark and brown – any light spilling through the windows got lost in the murkiness. A total contrast to the Phantomhive manor by a long shot. The walls were lined with various weapons and hunting equipment and almost everything else furniture wise was coated in the fur of an animal.

The sights made me shudder slightly. I dreaded to think some of the things those weapons were used for. Especially when, even though they looked clean, you could surely see specs of darkish stains in the harder to clean places. That and small villages like this were usually very well known for carrying out and practising quite brutal animal games.

Dad used to tell me such tales, about brutal sports like bear baiting, dog fighting and fox hunting. He knew I had a fondness for animals, dogs in particular, and he used those tales to scare me. I hated it...

I quickly dashed through the halls, seeing the ever so familiar back of Sebastian up ahead of me. I was actually glad to see him. When I caught up to him I gave him a tug on the arm. He casually glanced over at me over his shoulder.

"Something wrong, Amy?"

"Sebastian, I hate it here already. It's really creepy..."

He sighed softly and entered the room that Ciel and the maid had entered. Unconsciously I followed along with him.

"I have to admit, I don't want to spend any longer here either. I can think of more exciting places to go rather than staying here, with these growling mutts..."

I felt myself glare at him. I opened my mouth to protest and yell, but the sharp sound of a whip cracking through the air instantly shut me up. Out of instinct, I jumped back and placed my hands over myself in defense. Sebastian looked at me slightly with a raised eyebrow, but quickly turned his attention back to the noise as more cracks of a whip greeted our ears. A pathetic yelp followed each one.

"WHO IS THIS LITTLE CHIHUAHUA!?"

**_Crack._**

"I TOLD YOU TO BRING ME THE QUEEN'S GUARD DOG WHEN HE ARRIVED!"

**_Crack. Crack._**

"CAN'T-" **_Crack._** "YOU DO-" **_Crack. _**"ANYTHING RIGHT!?" Several more violent cracks followed. I hadn't noticed my legs start trembling and step forward hesitantly.

"Please..." my voice broke through the sound of the whip.

"PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" My last plea came as an almighty screech in the man's direction. Instantly he stopped and glared darkly at me with those horrid brown eyes.

"Why you insignificant wench! Stay out of this, you vile mongrel!" He lifted the whip high into the air, intending to strike me with it just like he had the maid. I froze, staring right into the face of the angry man in front of me.

He looked like dad... so... vile. Face twisted with rage. Raising his fists to strike down on people he deemed lower than him...

No... Not again...

"Sebastian, stop this."

In a flash, the butler was behind the man, grabbing ahold of the whip. It stopped him in his tracks, and he glared at Sebastian instead.

"What the hell are you doing! Unhand me you filthy Doberman! Someone should have trained you better!" He screeched at him, but Sebastian simply stared back with an unimpressed expression. That look only said one thing.

_Tch, humans..._

"He's only acting from my orders," Ciel said rather plainly. I had actually almost forgotten he was in here with us, obviously watching the scene in front of us with quiet contemplation. That or, unlike me, he just didn't want to get too involved.

The man hadn't really introduced himself, but by deducing his treatment of the maid along with his clothing, I could only assume that this was Lord Barrymore. He yelled at Ciel about 'who the hell he was' but Ciel simply stared and answered unimpressed.

How disgusting. How did such a man like this become a lord? From what I've seen, he doesn't deserve that kind of title or power.

I ignored them all and stepped over cautiously to the maid, who was a crumpled, shaking mess on the floor. There were bruises beginning to appear on her hands where she'd attempted to shield herself. Suddenly, I felt a lot of sympathy for her. I had been in the same situation; I knew how it felt and how much pain she should be in by now.

Reaching down, I placed my hand on her trembling shoulder. She peered through her fingers at me before finally relaxing, placing her arms in front of herself.

"Hey... uhm... Are you ok?" It came out as a small whisper; I didn't want Lord Barrymore's attention drawn back over to us. She gave a hesitant nod and stood up to her feet, hands trembling in front of her.

"Yes... I am, thank you..."

Despite what happened, her voice didn't falter from that gentle tone she  
used when we arrived. I gave her a reassuring smile and reached out my hand to her.

"I'm glad. My name is Amy, Amy Millington. It's nice to meet you."

I felt a gentle slap on my hand. I blinked and looked at the maid who stared at me confused, before turning her attention to another soul interrupting our meeting.

"Ladies don't shake hands, I've told you this before." Sebastian sighed with an exhausted tone. I pouted and retracted my hand, stuffing them into the pockets of my coat.

"Sheesh... You know my curtseying is very sloppy, you said so yourself. Why make a fool of myself trying?"

"You could at least try."

A soft laugh came from in front of me. I stared at the maid. Did she find this amusing?

"You're such an interesting woman, Amy," she said once her laughing subsided. "You seem so carefree. I wish I could be like that..."

Carefree..? I'm anything but...

"My name is Angela, Angela Blanc. It's a pleasure to have you here today even if my Master doesn't show it..."

We turned our attention to Lord Barrymore, who had finished his ranting at Ciel and glared at us three. More so at Angela.

"What are you just standing around for? Go and prepare the tea!"

With a squeak and a bow, Angela scurried out of the room with speed. I sighed softly.

"Go and help her Amy, I'm sure she'll appreciate that," Sebastian spoke from behind me before brushing past me to stand by Ciel's side.

I nodded and left the room, catching up to Angela not long afterwards. She led me to the kitchen, where the trio plus Tanaka had already made themselves comfortable. She was silent the whole time while preparing the tea. I helped with the cakes and biscuits, but to say the place was bare was... a little bit of an understatement.

Aside from bread, a few biscuits and some rather dodgy looking fruit in the cupboards, someone seriously needed to do a big shop for food around here. Oddly, I had yet to see any other servant but Angela... Hm...

"Say Angela..." I started casually. She didn't look up but 'hmm'd softly in response, handling the cups with shaky hands. "Are there any other servants beside you? I mean we've met you and only you..."

Angela placed the cups and teapot on the tea cart, along with the biscuits too.

"No, it's just me here in the manor..."

Bard looked up surprised from his seat. He jabbed the end of his hat up with his thumb to get a better look at her.

"What? And you do all the work?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing miss Angela! I admire your hard work, yes I do!" Mey Rin beamed at the lavender-haired woman. I didn't think it was all that amazing, if anything I was a little sorry for her. Just slightly.

"Please... I'm flattered but don't praise me." She smiled slightly, gently pushing the tea cart to the door. "My work is... unsatisfactory at best."

On that note she left the room silently, leaving us all in a sad silence. Kind of. Mey Rin and Bard looked a little sad for her. Oddly I didn't all that much and Finny just sighed dreamily from one end of the table, looking at the doorway where she'd disappeared through.

"Angela..." he whispered, making out like the name was sweet sugar on his lips. Gaaaaag...

"Hey, uhm, is all the luggage in now?" I asked no one in particular; I just hoped someone would answer me instead of ending up in the state Finny was currently in.

"Ah! There's still some left! We need to get them in, yes we do!"

"Before Sebastian finds out you're slacking~" I teased, nibbling on the end of a leftover biscuit. In panic, they all flew out the door back outside to the cart. I laughed and followed after them. I still felt uncomfortable being here. Something didn't seem overly right. It was a different feeling than I got during the Jack the Ripper investigation, but I couldn't tell if it was worse or not as bad. The scenery was dark and murky around us and a terrible fog loomed across the landscape, as if it swallowed and hid the land beyond the village.

Reaching up into the cart, I grabbed my bag full of things. Mostly it was tools, since, well, who knew if I'd need them? Well actually, I WOULD need it. Especially with these guys around. The trio disappeared inside the manor once more, leaving me by myself out in the open. The wind picked up all of a sudden, knocking the bag out of my hand in a quick burst. Great...

As I bent down to pick up the bag, I felt a weird sensation creep up my spine. It felt like... eyes were watching me. With a glance, I scanned the front if the manor, seeing none other than Angela staring down at me from one of the top windows.

Why was she..?

I couldn't make out her features very well, but it almost looked like she was... frowning at me? No... Glaring, perhaps? No... No... What am I saying? Jumping to conclusions much? I brushed off the fact that she was watching me and slung the bag over my shoulder – until the very audible snap of something nearby stopped me in my tracks completely.

Another snap followed and leaves rustled. With the fog lingering on the landscape, it was hard to see what was making the noise, and also which direction it was coming from.

"H-Hello? Someone there?"

I don't know why I felt the need to call out. But I guess that was just... instinct? I glanced back up at the window to see Angela had gone. Now I felt truly alone out here.

_'It's probably just a bird... or a dog. Hell, maybe even a cat prancing around.'_

I wasn't willing to hang around out here any longer and find out what. Animal or not. I trotted back inside as fast as I could, shutting the door behind me. It was a good thing, too...

I missed the lingering black shadow behind the wall.

* * *

The sky got darker quite quickly during our stay here, but it was to be expected I guess. Summer was going and autumn crept in slowly. Right now, pretty much everyone had retired to their rooms after dinner. Well, to a degree anyway. I actually got bored in my room and decided to go and take a walk around the manor. I caught up with Bard in the kitchen, standing by the back door smoking one of his many cigarettes.

"You know that's a filthy habit." I smiled as I approached him. He glanced me and smirked, flicking the ash off the end of it into the cold air.

"That could be said for a lot of things. What are you still doing up anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing~" I sat on the table and swung my legs lazily off the side. God forbid if Sebastian saw me do this; I'd being seeing the end of that ruler in no time.

Bard drew back a large breath, the end of the cigarette glowing bright red, before exhaling a large amount of the smoke.

"I'm waitin' for Finny. He's gone to take a walk outside." He leaned his head outside, part of his body disappearing into the black. "Oi Finny! Hurry up out there!"

I laughed softly, shaking my head. "He's probably daydreaming about Angela."

Bard popped his head back inside and took one final breath of the cigarette.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!"

I skipped back out of the room. Clearly there was nothing for me to do here seeing as Finny was still too busy fawning over his newfound love. Maybe I could go and find Mey Rin? Hell I'd even hang out with Sebastian for the night if it gave me something to do. I wandered up to the top floor where Ciel currently resided, and it was also where Lord Barrymore's room was.

Up ahead, I saw a figure standing in the dim light that spilled forth from an open room. I crept closer to see the familiar large specs of Mey Rin glimmering in the light. She was peering through the open crack with a shocked expression.

"Hey, Mey Rin? What are you-"

I was cut off when her hand clamped over my mouth in quick move. She held her finger to her lips to indicate me to be quiet, then pointed to the door. From inside the room, I heard a gruff voice speak.

"Angela..."

Huh? Angela?

I peered into the room, mouth hanging open in shock with the scene I saw I front of me. Angela was sitting perched on a chair in the centre of the room, her legs crossed and her body showing one of utter dominance. Lord Barrymore was crouched at her feet, caressing her legs with gentle touches. The way he spoke her name was almost in a lustful moan.

"Angela... My dear, sweet Angela... The queen wishes to take my land off me..."

He ran his hands along her legs, caressing every part of them. Angela though said nothing; she only glared down at the snivelling man with utter distain.

"You understand though, sweet Angela... That I must protect this land... I can't let them take it. I can't..."

He pressed his stubbly face against her smooth skin, running his cheek up and down while his hands traveled higher up her legs.

"Angela... My sweet Angela... My Angel..."

I didn't know whether to laugh at the scene or be angry. Here was Angela, who we thought was the very submissive maid. The one who was whipped mercilessly this morning until bloody and bruised. Here she was acting like nothing had happened. She had her supposed 'master' grovelling at her feet. It was a complete role reverse between the two.

This... wasn't normal. Right...?

Mey Rin reacted in her own way to what we saw, by having a rather nasty nosebleed. I handed her a spare handkerchief that I was carrying to stop the bleeding, then grabbed her hand and dragged her off around the corner away from the room.

"Mey Rin! What the hell did we just see!?" I began flailing my arms around with every word. I was very confused. "That isn't right is it? IS IT!? Tell me this isn't right!"

"Ah... uhm... I..."

I don't think words could even describe what we saw, and Mey Rin was having a hard time trying to find them. Should I tell Ciel about this? Sebastian? Bard? Oh god... I couldn't tell Finny about this. The poor kid... He couldn't know about Angela's secret. Giving him bad news like this when idolises her so much would be like kicking a sweet puppy in the face. Inconceivable!

I swallowed slightly, looking around at the dark hallway.

"Should we tell anyone about this?"

"No, no!" Huh, she finally found her voice. "Who would even believe us? Besides, they'll know we were spying, yes they would! And we'll get into trouble!"

She was right. Angela was able to fool everyone with her innocent act. Who would believe us when she was able to turn on that submissive charm? Especially when she's got Finny on her side.

We decided not to speak of it again. Mey Rin was more than happy to brush the whole thing under a mat and forget about it. But I wasn't. I found it strange that one minute Lord Barrymore whipped her senseless and the next, he crouched at her feet acting like she was a goddess. Something isn't right, and I think I'll keep an eye on Angela until we leave...

I went to leave back to my room; Mey Rin had already long since disappeared before me. A door opened up in the hallway in front of me, and the familiar face of the demon butler smiled back at me.

"Ah, Amy! There you are. We were just talking about you."

I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What were you saying?"

"Why don't you come in and find out."

I was a bit weary of the fact they were just discussing me. Nonetheless, I stepped into the room to see Ciel sitting on his bed, dressed in his night clothes.

"Uhm... You've been speaking about me?" There's no point beating around the bush anymore with these two, eh?

"Indeed, Sebastian told me that you don't seem to like this place that much."

Is there anything I can tell Sebastian without him running off to Ciel? Sheesh...

"Uh, yes, Master. I find the place very... creepy. Not to mention Lord Barrymore is a violent man."

He nodded slightly and sighed, glancing at the wall away from me.

"Tell me, have you seen anything strange at all yet?"

Now that he mentions it, I almost forgot about that weird feeling outside earlier.

"Not in particular, but when I was outside getting my luggage I felt like I was being watched."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me, casually hanging up Ciel's daily clothing.

"Being watched you say..?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I heard noises too, like something was moving close by, but you know... It could have been an animal, a bird perhaps."

I tried to laugh it off as best as I could, but the other two in the room didn't seem to share my idea. Before anything else was said, however, a soft knock at the door cut off our conversation. Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it, revealing it to be none other than Angela.

"Ah, miss Angela, I'm sorry but the Master is about to retire for the night."

Basically, Angela? Fuck off.

Her body posture had changed back to that submissive one, and her eyes were softer. I felt very irritated with her but alas, pushed it to one side. Only a few more days... a week or two... Dammit, this is turning into a holiday nightmare.

"I know, forgive me for interrupting you so late. It's just... I have one request for you. Please, for your own safety, leave this place! Leave this village!" Her voice was frantic and full of worry. At this point I actually debated if it was actually just an act or maybe she was genuinely scared...

Ciel didn't look impressed and made no attempt to move. "Why not?"

"I-I can't..." She stopped and looked away, clasping her hands together nervously. She opened her mouth to speak again but a loud, piercing howl broke through the air and echoed around us. A shiver ran up my spine. My body spun around in all directions to try and pinpoint the source of the noise.

Was that a dog? No... No it couldn't have been! It sounded too big for a dog. Too menacing. It was a howl that ripped through your core...

_The howl of a monster._

"Oh no! The Demon hound! It's here!" Angela cried out in fear, covering her mouth with her hands. Ciel had leapt up from his seat from the bed and was looking around frantically.

"Demon hound!? What the fuck is a demon hound!?" I shrieked at her, hoping to get some sort of answer. Yeah, great job, Ciel, sending us on holiday to place that has a monster lurking around. Oh... wait... Didn't he say something about villagers disappearing? And that old lady, she said her baby was eaten by 'it'. Is this what Ciel was investigating? This apparent demon hound?

I got no answer from her, she merely screamed bloody murder and jabbed a finger in the direction of the window where, to everyone's horror, was the silhouette of what looked like a gigantic dog dancing on the curtains. I stepped back away from the window, stepping closer to Ciel.

"Sebastian!" Ciel commanded rather urgently. The butler then responded without any more encouragement. He ran at the window and tore the curtains back. I braced myself to come face-to-face with this demon hound but my nerves dwindled when I saw that there was nothing on the other end of the window.

'How the..?'

Sebastian peered out the window a few moments more, then turned to us with an unreadable expression.

"My lord, we need to go outside. There's something you need to see up close."

And with that, we all went outside. We rushed out into the cold night air and the first thing that I saw (well, it was the only thing I could see in the darkness) was a bright green glowing trail, leading from the manor and down towards the village.

"W-What is that stuff?" I asked rather breathlessly. Oddly I found of quite... pretty.

Ciel bent down and touched the glowing substance, running it in his fingers slightly before brushing it off on his clothes. Glancing down at the trail, my eyes followed the winding glowing path as it disappeared into the village below us. Faint shouting could be heard and the lights of lanterns and candles could be made out moving and flooding into the streets. The villagers were hysterical. It was obvious.

The trio and Tanaka had emerged from the manor not long after us, obviously disturbed by the sudden noise. Despite what was going on, I couldn't help but stare at Bard in confusion as he gripped a pillow tightly to his chest.

_'Really, Bard?'_

Mey Rin was in hysterics over the little lord, while Finny was in more hysterics over Angela. Figures.

"Angela!" he cried, looking worried. Finny, she's fine. Stop tripping over yourself for her.

"Eh... What's all the fuss about?" Bard asked, before yawning ever so slightly. Angela glanced over at the village, before turning to us all with a solemn expression.

"The demon hound," she whispered. "It has appeared once again!"

Nope Angela, you've lost them. None of the three seemed to know what she was on about, heck even I didn't know fully. It would have been nice if this 'demon hound' was mentioned a little earlier.

"Those who defy Lord Barrymore and go against the laws of the village are punished by the demon hound. It has always been like that."

I don't know why, but I found myself looking at Sebastian for any answers. He was currently watching everything in silence. If this thing was... a DEMON hound, then... Would Sebastian be able to do anything about it?

The numerous tapping of feet and voices traveled close to us from the hill. The villagers' lights emerged from the darkness as a large group approached.

"Angela..." a gaunt looking man spoke from the front of her group. "Please inform Lord Barrymore that the demon has arrived. It has punished yet again."

Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. Where WAS Lord Barrymore anyway? If this demon hound did his bidding then I'm sure he'd be out here with us looking at his work, right? And yet no one else had even clocked this yet?

Angela paused for a moment, looking deep in thought, before breaking the eerie silence between us all.

"Who was punished this time?"

The group of villagers started turning and walking away from us. The gaunt man glanced over his shoulder at us before leaving.

"It was James."

* * *

**A/N: UNG! Yeah! I'm sooo pumped! You wanted another update and you got one! Woo! Seriously, the flood of reviews for the last chap got me writing like there was no tomorrow!**

**I've decided weekends will be little breaks for me. So next update will be next week probably? Who knows! I don't have set dates. I'll leave you guys to anticipate the next one, keep ya on your toes~**

**SigningInIsHard: firstly, your name made me lol. Secondly, I do apologise for distracting you. But hell who cares about school work right!? No, no, I shouldn't be saying that, I should be encouraging people to learn! I'm glad you find their interactions funny; I'm trying to slowly build their relationship instead of just rushing it and making them eat face after just a few chapters. It's unprofessional I say!**

**Kangal Lover: I'm so flattered! D: honestly!**

**Review! Review! Review! You know want to.**

**Hey looked, I made a rhyme.**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Bad Dog

**A/N: I've had a busy weekend. I went up my local Safari Park and saw animals and stuff. It was cool. Now, onwards onto the story...!**

***rainbows away with maximum sparkle***

* * *

Horrid...

_'No... No, this can't be right!'_

Vile...

_'Why did HE die!?'_

Disgusting...

_'What did he do wrong?'_

Putrid...

_'W-Where's... Where's the dog?'_

How could this man... this man we saw this morning casually enjoying his day, training his dog. How could he be dead now? Why..?

His body was shredded beyond belief; bite marks covered every part of him with chunks of flesh missing. Claw marks destroyed fabric and skin, and his body lay slumped back with an open mouth expression. Obviously he was screaming out in pain and distress, the fear evident in those freshly dead eyes of his.

They stared right at me where I stood and my knees began trembling with fear. It was almost like he was screaming at me for help, but his soul was too far gone to do anything about it. Where was his dog... that loveable creature that he worshipped? Where was he? I needed to find him... I felt compelled to.

My stomach tightened, a wave of nausea hitting me with a force. The sight, the smell... It was making me retch. I wanted to take my eyes away from the scene but I couldn't. I reached out and grabbed the first thing I could reach, which was the back of someone's coat. I didn't know who it was, but I clung on for dear life, my eyes still staring down at the body.

"Ah... ah... nng..."

The second body I've seen so far. I didn't want to see them, and I don't want to see any more of them. I finally found the strength to close my eyes, but the image was still burned into my memory. I felt a hand brush across the top of my head before circling around my neck.

I peeked an eye open to see who it was.

_Sebastian._

Why... Why was it always him? Why was my body always leading me to him? Though... Just knowing it's him has calmed me down a little, but... the reality of it all was still in front of me. It was quick to negate the calmness.

"Don't touch him!" A gruff voice roared from the crowd of villagers that had crowded around the body. I glanced down to see Ciel kneeling by the body, hand extended to examine it. Wait... that voice. I recognise it. From the crowd emerged Lord Barrymore, with a scowl on his face.

I felt my fists clench when I saw him. I hate him... Hmm... So he actually appears now when everyone is down in the village? Where was he this whole time, in his bedroom hiding like a child?

"I see, so it was James then. He was the bad dog..." Barrymore spoke, without a hint of remorse or sorrow for the deceased young man. If anything, his voice was one full of disgust and distain. It made my anger grow stronger for this man.

"Yes…" an elderly man spoke up from behind him, voice showing equal lack of remorse. "Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth one."

"A sixth dog? Tch, so it was inevitable then…"

"What!?" I shrieked, breaking my contact with Sebastian. Everyone turned to me with alerted attention. The villagers and Barrymore glared at me while the others looked at me with surprise. I couldn't hold my feelings any longer, and I found this whole 'punishment' notion absolutely ridiculous.

"Are you trying to tell me that this innocent guy was killed so savagely because he owned one more dog than he should have!? That's a load of bullshit!"

Barrymore scowled and jabbed his cane in my direction. The villagers seemed ready to pounce on me on his command. He really did have all these people under his control...

"You hold your tongue, wench!" he sneered. "The village laws are enforced by me and must be obeyed. The Demon Hound serves the Barrymore Family and punishes those who go against our word!"

He declared it like it was a godly act, but I didn't believe any of it. Despite his words and the amount of glares I was behind given, I stood my ground.

_'I won't give in...'_

"Shut your mouth, Barrymore! Sixth dog or not, he shouldn't have died just for a silly reason like that! I don't care about your 'village laws'! Do you really think a fucking DEMON HOUND would care if he owned an extra dog!?"

The silence... was... suffocating. It felt like the air around us grew thicker. But I just couldn't stop, my mouth kept on going. Spewing words out that I had no control over.

"You're all sick people, every single one of you. If anyone here is to get punished by the Demon Hound, to be torn to shreds and filled with endless pain it should be _**you**_, Lord Barrymore!"

I wasn't expecting for people to actually step away from me, but it truly happened. Mey Rin, Bard and Finny shuffled away with wide eyes while even Ciel stepped closer to Sebastian. Hell, the villagers themselves took a step back when I pointed an accusing finger in their direction. Barrymore stood where he was, but his face turned a dark red; it was pretty clear in the light of the lanterns that surrounded us.

I felt breathless, panting from my rant. My throat burned and my eyes ached from unshed tears. I didn't know why this bothered me so much, but... I just found it pointless. A waste of a life... over a stupid number? Suddenly I remember James's dog, that adorable little thing...

"Where the fuck is his dog anyway?" I sneered at him. I didn't realise that I'd actually stomped closer to him, and found myself face-to-face with the bastard. He didn't answer, merely stared with a concentrated glare. From behind him however, the silence was broken by the eerie chant of the villagers. Each one had clasped their hands together in an almost praying gesture, but their words were far from that.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good.

The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad.

He'll eat your flesh down to bone, down to the bone..."

They continued chanting and hoisted James' body onto a makeshift stretcher before slowly walking away from the scene in tandem. That song they were singing, that's what that elderly woman sang when we met her on the dirt path? What... What was with that creepy song? What did it even mean?

"I was certain you outsiders were its next prey. You had a lucky escape," Barrymore said bitterly, then turned away from us all, following the crowd. Angela scurried to his side quietly. He was going, and never even said what happened to James' dog? I bet... I bet he has him!

"Hey! You didn't answer me!" I yelled after him, but my plea fell on deaf ears. I ended up stomping my feet on the ground like an angry toddler.

"What have you done TO HIS DOG?!"

I heard my voice echo across the open space around us, but it remained unanswered. The crowd disappeared into the black, leaving us outsiders standing in our place. It was silent between us all, and only now did it dawn on me that I actually made an utter fool of myself. No, I made an utter fool of all of us, everyone here that represents the Phantomhive manor. I let my own feelings get in the way and that affected everyone's view on us. I was actually nervous to turn around and look at everyone's faces. Did they despise me? Where they shocked or sickened by my childish behaviour?

"Amy..?"

I turned slowly to see everyone's faces. The trio... they looked at me with pity. Heh... they pitied me, huh? Did they think that little display of emotion was just me throwing a tantrum? My eyes drifted to Ciel and Sebastian, who both looked on with indifferent expressions. Though I expected Ciel to look more angry... He wasn't.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry if I... I... reacted so childishly..."

"There's no need to apologise," Sebastian spoke up, reaching up and resting his hand under his chin. He studied our surroundings then glanced down at the little lord.

"Let's all turn in for the night. I think we all need the rest, if our upcoming days will be like this," Ciel said rather bluntly, turning on his heel and walking back in the direction we came from. The rest of us followed behind him, each caught up in our own thoughts. Halfway up our trek back to the manor though, I felt someone's arm slip through mine and hold on tight. I glanced to the side to see Mey Rin smiling at me, but it was a very sad smile.

"I'm proud of you, yes I am."

I blinked. "H-huh..? Why?"

"Neither of us could have stood up to Lord Barrymore like that. Nor to the entire village like that! You spoke what we all thought, what we all felt."

I felt a rough hand clamp down on my head and ruffle my hair, but it happened in the most gentle manner.

"You really are one tough bird!" Bard grinned down at me. "You seem to have a soft spot for animals, eh?"

"Y-yeah... I do..."

"I'm worried about the dog too..." Finny spoke up from Bard's side. His expression was that of sadness, I'm pretty sure I had the same look also. "What could have happened? Do you think the demon hound took him?"

"It's a load of crap!" I felt my anger rise up again, but I tried to push it back. This wasn't the time to take it out on these three... especially when they were trying to comfort me so. Ciel glanced over his shoulder at me from ahead.

"You seem to be very concerned about this dog's wellbeing. Not to mention you don't seem to believe the Demon Hound tale. I'm curious as to why?"

Truth was, my instincts where screaming at me that things didn't add up.

"S-something just doesn't fit and it's bothering me by what Lord Barrymore said. Why would a ghastly creature like this supposed 'Demon Hound' kill a man for owning six dogs? Why would that kind of thing really bother to it? I mean this village thrives on using hunting dogs, right? Wouldn't more be better?"

"Interesting..." Sebastian muttered from the front, before chuckling very slightly. "Though Angela did state that the 'Demon Hound' goes by Lord Barrymore's command."

"So just because Lord Barrymore made some stupid law about owning only five dogs, he had it kill someone who had six?" Bard asked, then snorted in disgust, shaking his head. "This village really is crazy..."

"What do you expect? This village is run by fear of this monster. They'll go by anything they're told if it means saving their own skins," Ciel huffed, stomping up the hill to the doors of the manor. We all entered in silence and headed to our rooms but instead, I followed the master and butler. It seemed like he wanted to brush it all off for the night, but truth be told... I couldn't. I wasn't willing to end the conversation right there and then.

"Personally, I don't think there is a Demon hound. The bite marks were too small; they were like that of a normal dog. If this was the work of a monster wouldn't the bites be bigger?"

Sebastian stopped slightly in the hallway and turned fully to me.

"...That is true." He almost sounded... surprised.

I heard a loud yawn from my right. Ciel stretched his arms in the air and opened the door to his room.

"This will come to light tomorrow. For now go to bed and stop dwelling on it. All questions will be answered soon."

He entered his room but left the door open, Sebastian following behind him as usual. Before he disappeared into the little lord's room, however, he turned to me again. I saw his mouth crack into a grin that sent a cold sensation up my spine.

"I find it amusing, going over all that emotional trouble over a mere useless mutt."

I scowled at him but took deep breath and brushed it off, forcing a grin of my own. "You'd do the same for a nasty little cat, right?"

Ha. The smile on his face faded. It felt like a bittersweet victory.

"People have their own likes in animals, Sebastian. Respect mine and I'll respect yours. Now, goodnight."

I hauled my butt out of there and back to my room before anything else was said. I feared my mouth would once again say things that I had no control over, and talking to a demon that way would not end well for me. I sluggishly made it back to the room that I shared with Mey Rin. The maid was already tucked in bed. Whether or not she was actually asleep was debatable; she had her back turned towards me and had her head practically covered with the blanket. I sighed and changed into my night dress, climbing into the welcoming embrace of my temporary bed.

Tomorrow... was just going to be a sad, dull day right? ...Right?

* * *

"God... This has turned out to be the worst holiday ever..."

Last night's events were still burned into everyone's memories. And needless to say, it was all we could think about. Currently we all sat outside the kitchen of Barrymore manor, hanging our heads in sorrowful shame. Breakfast was very quiet and awkward for us all. Angela went about her normal business running after Barrymore. She tried to make conversation with us to lighten the mood but it didn't work; we were simply too down to talk to.

I sighed heavily and slipped off my hat, rubbing my fingers through my hair.

"You got that right... We were expecting a relaxing holiday in a resort and what do we actually get? A dank, creepy village run by an asshole and a murder on the first night."

I was still sour. Couldn't you tell?

Mey Rin sighed. "It really is the worst, yes it is..."

Just at that moment, the wonderful Sebastian came sauntering over to us with a smile on his face. He was carrying a lovely woven basket in one hand and a bunch of other things in the other. It almost looked like a picnic blanket. And were those other things clothes of some sort?

"Hm? What's the matter everyone?" He asked when he finally approached us. "You were so excited on the way here yesterday."

"Yeah, well that was before..." Bard stopped and trailed off. I finished it off for him.

"Sebastian, someone did die last night. We're not going to go around skipping merrily today like nothing happened..." I sighed softly, laying my head on the little table we sat at. Sebastian seemed unfazed and smiled bigger.

"Nonsense. We're on holiday." He held up the basket and removed the unknown items of clothing from the bunch, waving them around in front of us. "You're supposed to relax."

The trio's faces instantly brightened but I just stared blankly at the pieces of clothing he was holding.

"Hey, what are those?" I asked, wiggling my finger lazily at him. His smile never faded, if anything it turned to a slightly amused one.

"These are swim suits."

"Uh..."

"Don't worry, you'll figure out when we get to the beach."

He handed everyone a... 'swim suit' and trotted off back inside. Everyone else scarpered off in excitement to the awaiting cart out the front of the manor. We piled in the usual one, seeing Angela waiting in the back for us. So she was coming to? Oh God, Finny will be a loved-struck mess throughout this whole thing. Great.

Our trip was fairly short. We went through the town to the beach, where as Sebastian set up a blanket for Ciel and Angela did the same for us, we all went off to get changed to swim. I have to admit, I was very excited to have a swim in the sea. I've heard many stories of when people went swimming or went on boats across the sea, what kind of animals they've seen. All of that was enough to make me forget about the murder. Even if it was just for a short time.

Mey Rin and I slipped into a small wooden cabin to change in. The guys had already got their suits on and were currently outside, frolicking around in the sea. Their laughter and cheers echoed around us, but I drowned it out when I got a better view of my suit.

I suddenly became nervous.

"Awah! These suits are very revealing, yes they are!" Mey Rin squeaked from behind me. I had to agree with her on this one. The swim suit was nothing I'd ever been given to wear before. It revealed the most intimate places of a woman for the world to see, and it was ok? Mine was the same as Mey Rin's, while hers was white with pink edges, mine was a pale green with white edges.

It made me more nervous, especially considering my body condition. Stripping off my clothes and getting into the suit, the scars of the years of abuse were visible now, despite how much I wanted to hide them and forget about them. There was no other way... if I was to live normally, I'd have to show off my body at some point.

Not to mention I'd have to tell the others about my past...

I turned to Mey Rin, adjusting the suit slightly. But my jaw dropped when I saw the maid in front of me. Well... I'll be damned. Mey Rin had everything I lacked and then some. She had proper curves and long slender legs, a flat stomach and a straight back. Not to mention her more... 'eye catching' feature.

...Ok, I'll be blunt. She had big breasts. Breasts of a goddess. I was very jealous.

"Hey, Mey Rin! Amy! Aren'tcha both coming out?" Bard called from the outside of the cabin. I covered myself up instantly at the sound of his voice, but Mey Rin merely stuck her head out of the curtains to address the bunch outside.

"We can't! It's too embarrassing!" she stuttered. I gulped and nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Aw come on, you two!" Finny was the next to pipe up. "The water is so warm!"

With a sigh, Mey Rin stepped out. I stuck my head out and watched as she tiptoed over to the group. The guys all gawked at her revealing figure. I blew a puff of air that I didn't know I was holding. Yeah, I was a little more jealous now. Hell, even Tanaka looked a little flustered.

Even though Mey Rin kept saying she was 'embarrassed', the fact she was twirling around a lot wasn't really helping. Actually, it was almost like she wanted everyone to see. Of course the guys started complimenting her.

"Don't worry Mey Rin, you look lovely!" Finny beamed. A knot suddenly developed in my throat. I didn't want to leave this cabin anymore, not when I was going to be compared to Mey Rin in looks. Though the others obviously had other ideas and weren't going to let me hide all day.

"Amy! It's your turn next! C'mon!"

God dammit. Was there any way I could get out of this? No. Come on Amy, suck it up! This is the first time on the beach, to swim in the sea and... and I'm on holiday for crying out loud! Be a man! Uh... I mean woman.

Hesitantly, I pulled back the curtains and stepped out into the sunlight. The heat greeted my bare skin very nicely. The others turned their attention to me, then dropped their eyes down to my legs, then up to my arms and my face. Bard's grin faltered, Finny's smile disappeared and Mey Rin opened her mouth in almost a silent gasp. I glanced down at my bare skin to see the scars were very visible in the light, especially against my pale skin tone.

There were no words exchanged between us for a few seconds. But I didn't want them staring any longer, nor did I want to dwell on it. I clapped my hands together loudly and danced into the water.

"Wow! This is amazing! The sea is lovely!"

They blinked at me for a few seconds before Bard took it in him to scoop some water in his hands and throw it at me. I spluttered and coughed when I tasted the salty water. It made me cringe just a little.

"H-Hey! What was that for?" I yelled, but he simply bellowed a laugh in reply. While he was distracted with his laughter, I smirked a little and ran at him, using whatever strength I had to knock him back into the water. He went under and emerged a few seconds later, coughing and spitting out seawater. Finny and Mey Rin laughed behind me, and a joyful giggle made its way out of my throat. I don't think I've laughed so truly in years, even though my scars of abuse were clear for the world to see, I was determined not to let them bring me down. Still, one day... I'll tell them about it... since they've all welcomed me with open arms...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a hand coiled around my ankle. I blinked and looked down to see the smirking face of Bard.

"Oh so you want to play it like that, eh? Well two can play at that game!"

With little effort, he pulled my ankle forward which sent me crashing down into the water below. I was completely submerged, the air was gone and my body instantly held on to what air I could take before I went under. I actually began panicking when the voices of the others became completely muffled. Not to mention my chest began burning from the lack of breathing. I scrambled to the surface, gasping for as much air as I could.

Bard was in hysterics, slapping his palm against the surface of the water. Finny and Mey Rin were laughing also, splashing each other with the water like we had previously and Tanaka... well he just floated by and 'ho ho ho'd. The usual.

Seeing them all so happy like this made me feel good. I was able to join in their fun without anything holding me back. At least, that's what I hoped. I glanced over to others on the shore line, Angela was seated on the blanket with a parasol out above her head, while Ciel was-

...What?

Did he actually have a fancy-pancy chair on the beach? Oh Ciel, is sand too good for a noble? I did have to admit, he flaunted his position a bit too much but hey, I can't really complain about it...

Ciel sat there sipping tea with a bored expression, while Sebastian stood by his side, ready and waiting at his beckoning call. It was such a funny sight that it actually became rather sad. Oh well, to each their own I guess? As long as we're enjoying ourselves it's all good, right?

I couldn't help but watch as Ciel and Sebastian began whispering to one another. I had to admit, I was curious as to what plan they were now making. But if it meant investigating more on that murder then I was happy to keep out of it.

Hm...

Hey, I just had a thought. I know Sebastian was a demon and all but why wasn't he swimming with us? Or did he have too much of a commitment to Ciel to indulge in fun activities? Actually, the thought of him jogging around in those men swimming suits floated across my mind. It made me splutter with laugher. On him, it would probably look as ridiculous as it did with the other three. But then again, on Sebastian if they were slightly altered...

Ah, oh shit. What am I doing!? Am I seriously thinking about Sebastian in a swim suit!? And liking it!? Oh god...

I felt my face flush hot in an instant. Deep down I prayed that no one else could see it but the ever-so-innocent Finny happened to. He came over to me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Are you ok? Your face is red! Maybe it wasn't a good idea for you to go swimming when you still had a cold."

Huh... I actually almost forgot I had that. Oddly, I felt pretty good today; I could only guess that it was actually gone for good now.

"A-ah! No, no I'm fine really!" My voice came out in a squeak. Inside I slapped myself. "I think I've actually just caught the sun!"

I really hope that excuse worked. Finny seemed unsure about my answer. Dammit Finny...

"Uhm... Hey, look! Angela is waving at you!"

The sound of the maids name was enough to make his eyes widen with pure delight. In a flash, he turned his back on me and waved a hand frantically at the lavender-haired woman.

"Hi Angela!" He cried out in happiness. I was relieved when she actually started waving back at him, so I took the distraction and slipped away from Finny to the others instead. I glanced back over at Ciel to see him now alone.

Sebastian was gone. Yup, there was definitely a plan going on here between them, and no doubt we'll know about it soon.

After a few more moments in the sea, I trudged back onto the beach and onto the towel that Angela was sitting on. She didn't look at me, didn't acknowledge me, but simply stared out to sea, clutching onto her parasol. I didn't really care, I was too busy drying off and wrapping the fluffy warm towel around myself. Tanaka was also seated by Angela, holding his usual cup of steaming tea. Oh Tanaka, you party animal you~

Suddenly the sound of screaming villagers met our ears. We turned to see people running through the streets in the same direction, cheering and chanting. One man's voice though was heard above all the rest and he happened to run directly past me, bellowing his words.

"We caught him! The bad dog's been caught! We got him!" he cried. Wait, bad dog?

"James' dog has been caught! Hurry, punishment is about to begin!"

I dropped the towel, my body trembling and growing eerily cold.

James's... dog?

Has been caught..?

The _punishment_ will begin!?

No... God... God no! Please no!

Throwing on my coat, I ran up the steps to the street and followed the crowd, ignoring the shouts of the servants, Angela and Ciel.

I had to save that dog. Even if I risked hurting myself.

* * *

**A/N: The next chap will be heartbreaking to write. I'll just warn you now, there will be so many feels in the next chap that I'll probably be a blubbering mess. So many feels. So grab a cuddle partner and prepare yourself. Shit will get serious.**

**Also, everyone on my favourite stories list has stopped updating! What's happened!? Nobody has updated since March and April! Whyyyy!? What's going on here!? Don't you hate that? You get into a cool story and the author suddenly disappears and stops writing without so much as a word? Then they reappear about three years down the line, update one chapter then disappear again?**

**Fuck, it annoys me. At least state if the story is discontinued or on hiatus. Sheesh!**


	17. Chapter 16 - The Sacrifice

**A/N: Are you ready? I said ARE YOU READY!? Seriously, I shed some tears. Let's hope you do too! (No offence but I need dem tears. Tasty, tasty tears. I'll collect them in little jars and put them on my dresser. Mmm~)**

* * *

The shouts of the crowd grew louder.

The sound of dogs growling grew more vicious.

That was enough to make me pump my legs faster. Even though my calves screamed in protest and pain, I ignored it and continued running until the scene of the horror was right in front of my eyes. I was determined to do something, but now the severity of the situation became painfully clear to me.

The whole village was crowded around a circular arena, which had several chains adorning the walls. On the end of one of those chains was James's dog, bound completely by the metal restraint.

_'No... God... no!'_

He was growling with bared teeth at Lord Barrymore, who stood at the front of the crowd with four men holding four other dogs on leashes. They were snarling, growling and barking with aggressive behaviour, fighting against the leashes to get free. He was... going to let them go... and attack him?

I shoved through the crowd with urgency, shoving men, women and elderly people out the way. As far as I was concerned, I hated them and their actions. This whole village... it needs to be torn down. And these stupid traditions abolished.

"The mutt's got something in his mouth!" Someone screeched from the crowd, then there was an unmistakable thumping sound of flesh being hit by something, followed by the painful whimpers of a dog. I paled. They were beating it!

The crowd got harder to navigate through, especially when my shoulders and arms were grabbed by several hands, forcing me backwards. However I swung at people around me with flailing limbs to let me go, successfully smacking several people in the face that were holding me back. Finally, I fought to the front, gasping when I saw a man hitting the dog repeatedly with a large stick. His swings held little hesitance and a lot of power.

"Let go! I said let go, you damned mutt!"

"STOP IT!"

I screeched at the top of my lungs, making the man stop momentarily and glare over at me. Well, pretty much everyone glared at me at this point. Lord Barrymore snarled at me and I glared back at him. But from behind me, I heard a familiar sound.

"Amy!"

I turned around to see the others all running in my direction. I was happy to see them, but that soon disappeared.

"Tch, such a bad dog. It needs to be punished."

Only now though did I realise my mistake.

_I had turned by back on Barrymore._

"RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"

In the seconds it took me to turn back around again to the scene, it was too late. The dogs were released; they charged and jumped onto the defenseless animal, sinking their teeth into him, tearing at his flesh. They went for his face, neck, back, chest, legs and head. Every place on its body was attacked.

That howl... that scream of pain... that whimper for help... It tore through me like a hot knife piercing through me. My heart ached, my body trembled. No... No, no, no...

"NO!"

The cries became louder and more ear-piercing as the dog continued to be ravaged savagely. Looking around in panic, I tried to look for something to stop this. My eyes caught sight of a large metal shovel leaning against the wall. With quick speed and little thinking, I dashed over and grabbed the shovel before running at the pack of dogs with whatever strength I had.

"Let him GO!"

Without any hesitance, I swung the shovel around like it was a bat, whacking one hunting dog in the ribs, another in the face and the other two in the throat. They flew back only slightly and shook themselves, before going back into their 'attack poses'.

I stood between the heavily injured dog and the vicious hunting dogs, a shovel as my only weapon. I knew if they jumped for me next, I probably wouldn't be able to fend them off with a shovel alone. But right now, I was running on pure adrenaline and determination so the consequences of my actions hadn't really clicked.

"You stupid girl!" I heard someone yell from the crowd, and soon enough everyone was shouting threats and profanities at me. I tried to ignore them, but it became harder to try and push it out of my mind.

"Outsiders don't mess with our laws! You'll pay for your insolence!" Barrymore barked from the front of the crowd, then stuck a chubby finger in my direction.

"Get her!"

On his command the dogs I hit ran at me to pounce. I readied the shovel in front of me, intending to strike at them with whatever I could muster. But... I didn't expect what happened next. From the shouts of the crowd, one familiar voice pierced through it all.

"STOOOOOP!"

Finny leapt forward, holding a large wooden stake and whacked the hunting dogs with superhuman strength, sending them flying back at the crowd with force. I blinked when the others ran to my side (minus Angela) and gathered around me. From the crowd, an elderly woman gave a painful shriek and then fainted, the men behind her catching her body before it hit the ground.

I ignored them all and threw the shovel to one side, bending down and scooping up the injured dog in my arms. Its warm blood began soaking through the fabric of my coat and dripped from every wound onto my bare legs.

He was still breathing, but it was shallow. His eyes lay still in one place and his heart was beating slower than normal. So many wounds covered his body, it was ghastly. No... No, I had to save him!

"Shh... It's ok... You're a good boy. A good boy..." I whispered, running my fingers through his damp tufts of fur. He let out a whimper in pain, which made me recoil slightly. I was being gentle but even that still hurt him.

The crowd was angry. They began moving closer to us, shouting and screaming threats.

"They stopped the punishment! They interfered!"

"Punish them!"

"Feed them to the Demon Hound!"

Several burley men grabbed each of us and hurled us away from the dog. Rough hands grabbed me. I clung to the dog as much as I could, but I had wasted my strength with those attacks. I was hoisted away with the others and forced up against a large wooden pole that had been erected by some of the villagers. We all began fighting at our captors but it was all for naught. Thick rope was tied around us many times and gags were put in our mouths to stop us speaking. I wiggled and fought as much as I could, but all I succeeded in doing was scratching the back of my legs on the wood.

Ok, really, where the hell was Sebastian during all of this? The one time we really need him, he's gone.

Across from us, Ciel was chained to the wall next to the injured dog, hands and legs spread out like a star. Lord Barrymore stood in front of him with the snarling hunting dogs, keeping them chained up for the moment.

I was actually surprised to see Angela run to his side and start pleading with him. "Please, Master! Please show these people mercy, just this one time!"

"These people," she indicated to us with her hand, I heard Finny sigh in admiration just slightly. "They don't deserve this kind of punishment!"

"Hm, perhaps you have a point Angela."

...Huh? Did Barrymore just agree with her? Then again... that night...

"This little Pomeranian is the Queen's Guard Dog. If he can be made to see reason then perhaps I shall spare them all the punishment."

I was actually surprised. He was willing to let us? But at what cost?

He turned to Ciel and glared at him darkly. "Leave this village! And advise Her Majesty to never send her minions here again!" Barrymore bellowed, the crowd nodding in agreement.

I honestly didn't know what to think. A situation like this could go either way. If Ciel was to accept Barrymore's demands, we'd escape with our lives. Then again, what was the point? He'd still kill the poor thing once we were gone. He'd continue killing more in the future, and what could be do? Brush it off and forget about it?

I was torn between the two decisions. Ciel, however, wasn't.

The kid laughed. Laughed right in the face of the guy who held out fate in his hands.

"You really are pathetic!" Ciel smirked mockingly at Barrymore. "You rely on cheap little tricks to keep whatever small amount of power you have over this town. Men like you disgust me."

Each word he said was spat out in disgust at the elder man, who glared back at the little lord with a vicious glare.

"There is only one stubborn dog around here. I'd say I'm looking at him," he sneered.

Ouch. Though I couldn't disagree with his words. The fact that Ciel was able to say that so confidently had me wondering if he had a plan. Maybe that's why Sebastian wasn't here with us? Though it would be nice if he showed up now and saved us before one of us got mauled.

Lord Barrymore was now red in the face anger. Right now, it was clear our fate was sealed.

"Fine, if that is your final choice, Earl Phantomhive, then you can learn what happens to a dog when it dares challenge me!" he declared angrily, before letting go of the dogs.

"GET HIM!"

All I could do was watch as the dogs charged at Ciel with bared teeth, like they had done with James's dog. Come on, Sebastian! Where are you!?

I flinched and closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see any more violence. Suddenly, the sound of dogs yelling in unison caught my attention, and I opened my eyes just in time to see Sebastian kick them back with one swipe of his leg.

It's about damn time.

"You cut that one close," Ciel said casually, like he hadn't almost just been mauled by dogs. Sebastian apologised and adjusted his glove, turning to face Lord Barrymore and the shocked villagers.

"You..." Lord Barrymore stuttered before regaining his aggressive composure yet again. "You filthy Doberman! You dare interrupt the punishment!?"

Sebastian simply stared back in reply. Barrymore didn't like that, so turned his wrath towards the four hunting dogs that he had been using.

"Well!? What are you waiting for!? Get him!" He roared, throwing his hands out to indicate Sebastian. The dogs didn't need telling twice. For a fourth time, the dogs charged forward. Yet the butler didn't falter or even move from his spot.

"My, my, what noisy growls you have. That's one of the reasons I despise these creatures."

With one stare, his eyes shone that bright magenta. The dogs stopped dead in their tracks and crouched down to the floor submissively, tails wagging, and whimpering softly. If my mouth wasn't gagged, it would have been hanging open. Barrymore stared at the butler with utter shock.

"What!? What did you do!?" he demanded, but needless to say, he was ignored.

"Your pitiful farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel called from his spot against the wall. Next, he addressed the crowd, "Listen! All of you! There is no 'Demon Hound'!"

Several gasps emitted from the crowd, but Ciel kept on going. "It was merely a trick devised to keep you all frightened! It's just an old man obsessed with power, determined to keep it at any cost!"

"What!?" Barrymore shouted, becoming noticeably flustered. "Lies! What evidence do you even have to prove that anyway!?" he demanded, pointing a finger at the little lord.

"This" Sebastian spoke, casually walking over to one of the dogs. He bent down and-

Oh god... Did I just see right?

My eyes widened in shock as I watched him remove the actual skull of said dog out through its mouth. It almost looked... fake. Wait... Was it fake? No... No, it couldn't have been. How could it move? What the hell did I just see!?

"I found this at your manor. I took the liberty of seeing if the bite marks on James and the skull matched." He smirked at Barrymore knowingly. "And needless to say, it did."

I knew it... I knew it!

"One of our servants, Amy, actually mentioned this last night. And it seems she was correct, so you can thank her for that useful piece of evidence."

Uh... yay?

"I also found this in your manor as well, Lord Barrymore."

Sebastian pulled out a large machine that I recognised instantly. A projector. He switched it on and shone the bright end on a clear piece of the wall.

"Last night, when we saw the silhouette," Ciel started, looking less than impressed by now. "It was nothing more than a cut-out in the shape of a dog's head. You used this projector to shine it on our curtains, making us believe that the Demon Hound was actually there. When in truth, it was you!"

The fact was proven when the butler produced the cut-out, placing it in front of the light. Sure enough, the exact same silhouette we saw was right in front of us.

Barrymore was getting more and more flustered by the second, and now even the villagers were looking doubtful of their lord. I cast my eyes away from them all down to the dog that lay in a bloody heap on the floor, seeing a bright crimson pool now surrounding him. He was motionless. I felt my eyes sting with newly forming tears.

_'Please... Please don't die...'_

"The glowing animal you all saw was merely a dog coated in phosphorescent dust as well" Sebastian declared, pulling out a rather big tube of the shiny green dust we saw. He opened it and poured it to the floor; we all watched as the ground began glowing and sparkling just as it did last night.

"You merely coated a normal dog in the powder and made it run through the streets, leaving a trail. Yet another trick."

"Don't you all see now? The demon hound is just an illusion, a pathetic story fabricated by a cruel and evil man!" Ciel declared, glaring at Barrymore.

"This is the same man you let rule over you and your village. Lord Henry Barrymore."

By now, the crowd looked angry and betrayed. They glared at Barrymore.

The Lord though tried to argue his innocence. "W-what? No! This is nonsense! You can't fool them! They believe me!"

He then began ranting and raving about showing evidence but I tuned out listening to the jerk, still staring at the dog. Slowly, his chest rose and fell. It was a small relief, but the tears still lingered in my eyes. Sebastian strode over slowly to the injured dog and bent down, muttering something to it before removing an item from the dog's mouth. Oddly, he went about the whole thing gently.

"My, my, what a fine material this," Sebastian spoke, turning around and facing us all again. In his hand there was a small sliver of cloth. "I wonder why the dog was so eager to hold onto it until the very end. It is very strange, do you not agree Lord Barrymore?"

Barrymore gawked at the cloth, now sweating bullets. "Wh-what... what the hell is that?"

Playing dumb, are we..?

"I don't know what that is!"

"You should do." The butler frowned slightly. "It's yours."

Another gasp from the crowd, but Sebastian wasn't finished. "This is a scrap of cloth from your trousers, torn from when you murdered James. You recognise it now, yes?"

Barrymore began stuttering, at a loss for words. He was caught. Hook, line and sinker. There was no escaping the mountain of evidence that was against him, and finally now the villagers could see the truth. James's dog was trying to protect his master, and bit the leg of the murderer. He clung onto that one final piece of evidence, and sacrificed himself in the end to make sure Barrymore was brought to justice.

He truly is... a very good boy...

"How could you kill James!?" one of the villagers cried from behind Barrymore, and soon the whole crowd swarmed around him.

"Punish him! Punish him!" they chanted loudly. While some men grabbed ahold of the pleading lord, another bent down and lifted up his trouser legs, revealing none other than a dog bite.

"You're finished now, Lord Barrymore! It's all over!" Ciel called as Sebastian walked over to the Master and released him from the restraints. While he came over to untie us, I watched as the angry villagers hoisted Barrymore into the air in unison and carried him off, chanting 'punish James's killer!' as they did so. Soon they grew distant and quieter, and their voices along with Barrymore's pleading one dissolved and vanished, until an eerie quiet came over us all.

Once I was untied, I ran past everyone and straight to the injured dog. Collapsing to the ground and scooping him up in my arms, I held him close to my chest and place my head on top of his, cradling him and rocking slowly back and forth.

"You're a good boy... a good boy... You protected your master to the very end...good boy!"

I couldn't hold the tears any longer. They began spilling forth from my eyes and down my face. The dog let out a small, weak whimper. He was... so close...

"Please... Please don't die. Don't die!"

The life in his eyes was like a flickering flame, ready to go out at any moment.

"Don't die... Just hang in there! I'll fix you up, good as new! I'll make you better!"

He stared off behind me. I didn't know if any of this meant anything to him.

"And... and I'll take you home with me! Yeah! And we'll play together, all day! We'll play ball, a-and fetch..."

Finally he looked at me. And blinked slowly.

"I promise... I promise! Just please... please don't... don't..."

My words were lost in hiccups and sniffles. I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face.

The dog didn't do anything for a few seconds, and all the words I wanted to say wouldn't come. I felt his breathing lessen and his heartbeat slow down.

Finally, he turned his head to mine and nudged my cheek softly, before giving it a soft, final lick.

Then... his head rolled back into my hands.

He was dead.

* * *

"Are you sure... you want to do this?" Finny asked me hesitantly as we trudged through the graveyard. I had no regrets, whatsoever.

"Of course I am. And I'm really glad you came with me, Finny." I smiled over at the boy. He, in turn, smiled back.

We navigated through the graveyard with some difficulty as there were loads of gravestones to look through. Were these all victims of Lord Barrymore also? All this time, has he been killing innocent people just to fake a 'Demon Hound' tale and assert his authority? This man was a murderer... a tyrant... Right now, he was rotting in a cell in the basement of his own manor. Bastard.

We came across some freshly dug graves and found the one we were looking for.

"Ah! There it is!" Finny said, pointing to a grave and setting the blanket he was carrying down beside the grave.

I kneeled beside it and traced my fingers over the carved letters on the tomb stone.

"This says James, right?"

"Yup!"

I was glad Finny was able to read the names. As much I was practising, it was still a struggle. Standing up, I picked up the shovel that we had brought along and began digging next to James's grave. I only lasted for a few minutes before I became breathless from the work, so Finny offered to finish the rest off for me. Kneeling next to the bundle of fabric, I peeled back the blanket and stared down at the sleeping face beneath me. My heart sank.

James's dog.

I cleaned him up as best as I could when we carried him back to Barrymore manor. The others helped out too, and we stitched up the wounds and tidied his fur to make him look clean again. I felt like this was the least I could do for the brave young man and his faithful dog. Bury them together so they'd never be apart.

The others were rather hesitant when I suggested doing so, but Finny volunteered instantly. And so here we were, under the forming dark storm clouds, completing our chosen task.

With the gardener's strength, he was able to fully dig a big enough grave for the little animal in no time flat. The blanket we used was the one given to him by James himself. People in the village who knew him were more than happy now to help us and let us into his house to retrieve this. Now that Barrymore was behind bars and the truth was finally out there, people seemed a lot more relaxed. It was astonishing to see such a change.

Picking up the dog's body, I leaned in and gently placed him in the grave, then tucked him tightly into the blanket before placing a tender hand his upon his cold head.

"Goodnight..."

I decorated the inside of the grave with some flowers I saw in James's garden, not to mention putting in his leash and his ball. Finally with that done, Finny put the soil back into the grave. The body slowly disappeared into the earth until it was completely covered with dirt. We placed a tombstone above the grave (Bought out of Finny's own wages, I might add) and I took out my hammer and chisel, hitting the stone to form words.

"Finny? Can you help me spell some of these letters?"

"Of course!"

As I chiseled away, he directed me on what to write and how it looked. I was actually writing. It was a start, I guess? It took a while to get it all done, but it was well worth it at the end. Stepping back, we both admired the completed grave.

'_James's dog._

_Died protecting his master._

_He was a very good boy. R.I.P'_

I felt myself tearing up again, then broke down in tears once again. Finny placed an arm around my shoulders while I sobbed into my hands.

"I failed to protect him... If only we found him sooner... then... then..!"

"It's not your fault," Finny whispered softly. "For all we know, Lord Barrymore could have been hiding him this whole time. I'm afraid we couldn't do anything..."

As much as he was trying... it didn't make me feel better, not in the slightest. I wanted to protect and save the dog and I couldn't. It was chilling to think that this was sort of similar to my family situation.

An innocent man and his dog, killed for foolish reasons by a vile, despicable man.

My mom suffering at the hands of my Dad, hurting her for foolish reasons. I wanted to save her, I wanted to save the dog. And I failed both of them!

I'm useless... I can't protect anyone.

After a few more moments of sobbing, I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my sleeve before picking up the shovel.

"C'mon, let's head back, ok?"

Finny nodded silently and followed me out of the graveyard. We headed back to the manor. Conversation between us picked up a little and we talked about our love for animals. Upon entering the manor, we were greeted Mey Rin, Bard, Tanaka and Angela.

...and Ciel and Sebastian also. Which was a little surprising.

"...Huh?" Both Finny and I blinked in unison.

"You two did a lovely thing." Angela smiled at us. "What a generous act."

Finny loved it. His face burst into a goofy smile. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead wandering off past the two towards the kitchen area. Dinner went by with us discussing the day and our moves from here onwards. Ciel said that he was going to send a message off to the queen in the morning and then begin plans on building the resort. It didn't seem like a bad idea anymore, with all the tuffs that's been going on these few days, everyone needs a break. Including the villages.

The night passed on silently, as a storm brewed angrily outside. As everyone prepared to relax for the night, I found myself staring out into the darkness from the lounging room. A crack of thunder and a flash of lighting made me recoil. Emotionally and physically, I was exhausted. I think I'll turn in early for the night.

Heading back to my room, however, I heard the sounds of Lord Barrymore crying and pleading for help from his cell.

"The Demon Hound! The Demon Hound is coming! Please! Please, help me!"

I snarled, glaring at the door that led down to the cells. He was begging for his life? After he showed no mercy to those he tricked and killed? What a pathetic man...

His screams were drowned out by another large roar of thunder, then it all fell silent. Glancing at the door again, I considered for a moment. I had anger building up that I needed to get rid of so I could enjoy the rest of my holiday peacefully.

And what better way than to go and rub it in that guy's face that he lost? Perfect!

Unlocking the door, I headed down to the cells with quiet steps. It was very quiet down here, and suddenly I became curious as to why. Did he finally get tired of screaming? A cold breeze blustered up the stairs, and the sound of rain pattering outside grew even louder.

"Lord Barrymore, what are you-"

I stopped and stared when I reached the bottom, taking in what was now in front of me.

I screamed.

A shrill scream.

Barrymore was gone. A large gaping hole lay open in the brick wall while blood covered the floor.

And in the distance...

I heard a monster howl.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought. I need to know. O3o I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it wasn't emotional as what I was making it about to be XD**

**Review~!**


	18. Chapter 17 - The Suspicion

**A/N: 100 reviews! Oh mah lawd. I wish I could hug you all, but alas I can't. So I'll just hug my phone instead.**

***squeeeeeeaze* Oh yeah, that's the stuff~**

**...Ahem. Anyway, I'm really glad people are enjoying the story and the previous emotional chapter. Really. I'll give you lovely duckies some shout outs at the end. Ok? I'm pretty sure you're sick of me ranting on about crap, yes? Yes, you are. Let's reeeead~!**

* * *

The thumping sounds of footsteps above me rang over the cracking thunder, as everyone present in the manor came charging down the stone steps.

"What the bloody hell happened!?" Bard called as each individual now stood behind me. All I could do was point a shaking finger at the cell.

"L-Lord Barrymore! He's gone!"

All eyes scanned the empty cell and the large gaping hole in the wall, gasping in shock. Angela was the loudest, throwing her hands over her mouth.

"Oh no! The Demon Hound! It got him!"

D-Demon Hound..? So it really did actually exist?!

"Demon Hound!? The thing is actually real!?" My thoughts had been perfectly voiced by Bard. Everyone else though became stuttering messes, as their gazes turned to the huge blood pool at our feet.

Ciel stepped into the cell first and stood in front of the blood pool before staring out into the gaping hole in the wall. Another flash of lightning illuminated the outside world, revealing to us a long trail of blood leading away from the cell and down the hill. I could only assume that it led into the town, but frankly I didn't want to figure out what we'd find on the other end of the trail.

Ciel, however, didn't share my view on that.

"Come, let us follow this trail. Maybe we'll find Lord Barrymore at the end of it."

Not another word was said from him. With Sebastian in tow, he darted out of the hole in the wall and proceeded to follow the blood down the hill. Me and the Trio, also Angela, all kind of hung back in fear. But when Angela decided to trot off and follow the little lord and his butler, it didn't take long for Finny to run to her side like the gentleman he was. The rest of us had no choice but to go as well, and so we left.

Running down the hill, we caught up to the other eventually and continued to follow the winding blood trail through the town streets. Oddly the blood wasn't being washed away by the pouring rain; it could only mean it was fresh. Everything was quiet. The villagers were nowhere to be seen and each house was coated in darkness. Scanning around the streets, next to the trail I noticed several large footprints that had not been visible in the night. That only made the whole thing a little bit more real.

_'My god... was there really a Demon Hound all this time? Was Lord Barrymore perhaps innocent!?'_

I had a feeling though, any questions we had would not be given answers. Just theories and speculation.

"Look, up ahead!"

Someone jeered from the front, and sure enough the soft sound of people's voices chanting in unison began to grow as we followed the blood to a familiar part of the town. The circular arena. Finally, we stopped behind the mob of people, who were on their knees in the damp mud and clasping their hands together in prayer. Hunting dogs sat among the people, howling up at the sky along with their voices.

Chanting their eerie song with eyes closed tightly, bodies shaking, voices trembling... these people were scared. No, deathly frightened of this Demon Hound. When we thought we solved this and saved the village from a ruthless man's clutches... this happens.

And of course, all eyes followed the rest of the blood until it stopped in a puddle under a slumped corpse, resting against the wall.

Lord Barrymore.

His eyes were rolled back in his head, mouth agape in a screaming expression. The more noticeable part of the body, though, was his missing hands, which looked like they had been completely torn off at the forearm in one go. Seemingly with a lot of force. Instinctively, I reached up and covered my mouth. My stomach tightened and twisted while nausea began creeping its way around my body.

Three corpses... I've seen three corpses... Oh god, I can't take much more of this!

I glanced around at the others to see their expressions. Ciel and Sebastian both stared down at the body, pondering about something, while the others pretty much looked how I felt: sick. Angela especially didn't look too well; she was swaying on her feet slightly. The chanting around us became louder and faster. Everyone was going into a panic. Bard decided to take it in himself to go around and scream at all of them.

"Snap out of it! All of you!" But his ranting fell on deaf ears as the villagers continued to chant, seemingly unaware of our presence. My stomach began to worsen, especially when the wind blew in another direction and I caught the smell of the dead Lord's body.

_'Oh god...'_

Ciel walked over to the body and crouched down, inspecting it. The fact that he got so close and hands on with all these bodies proves that he's been dealing with them for a long time, which was a little sad for a boy his age. I wanted to step forward but when I did, my foot got caught in the sludgy mud, making me fall forward and collide with Sebastian. He turned around and caught me with ease, like I was a doll or something. He stared down at me with those indifferent red eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head hastily. "N-No... I feel so... sick..."

My throat began to retch on cue. I closed my eyes tightly and forced the feeling down as best as I could. I heard Sebastian sigh heavily from above, then cradle an arm around my waist while I clung to his coat. Heh... I bet he was sick of me clinging to him like a lost child.

"Is this really the work of a Demon Hound?" Ciel asked over the patter of the rain. There was an air of annoyance and defeat in his voice which caught me by surprise.

"B-But that can't be!" Mey Rin retorted, pulling her coat around her tighter. "We proved that Lord Barrymore was the one who killed James and faked the Demon Hound, yes we did!"

"Yeah but we only proved that he was behind last night's incident!" I responded back, forcing back the sickly feeling more. "But that doesn't mean he was the one who did all of it. For all we know he could have been behind last night's murder just to try and get us to leave!"

I don't know if it was true or not, but right now I was confused about this whole thing. A crack of thunder boomed over us and a flash of lightning followed, illuminating the bloody scene more. Lord Barrymore's features became a lot clearer. I closed my eyes again and looked away.

"We won't know exactly what happened until we actually see this Demon Hound for ourselves," Sebastian mused, looking back at his lord. "What do you think, Master?"

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the villagers when they stopped their chanting and began pleading to the sky.

"Please great Demon Hound! Please spare us!"

"Please forgive us!"

"Oh, great Demon Hound!"

These people have become a lost cause. It's actually sad to see a village reduced to this. Angela finally lost it behind me. With a loud gasp she fainted, tumbling to the damp ground. Finny was at her side in a split second, picking her up in his arms and holding her close.

"Angela? Angela! Wake up!"

No response. The sight of seeing her master must have been too much for her. Then again, that night when I saw him grovelling at her feet, it made me wonder… Was this just an act? I didn't understand this village or its people at all, including Angela. Yet everyone didn't have those suspicions like I did. Even Mey Rin who witnessed the damn thing with me was fawning over her in concern.

"Master! We need to take Angela back to the manor before she gets sick!" Finny stated urgently, holding the unconscious maid like she was his pride and joy. Ciel nodded slightly and stepped away from the corpse and its villagers.

"Alright, let's go then."

Finny took the lead, walking fast back through the town and up the hill to Barrymore Manor. My stomach was still uneasy, the stench of blood and newly rotting flesh still lingered around me; it was disgusting. I'd let go of Sebastian when we began our trek back, walking ahead of him with shaky legs. Unbeknownst to me, said butler was watching my every move as I walked. When we reached the manor, Finny instantly took Angela back to her room. The other two followed along with him with solemn looks.

Ciel disappeared up to his quarters without so much as a word to anyone. Me? I didn't know where my legs were taking me until I ended up in the kitchen. With a sigh, I looked through the cupboards to try and find anything that would help settle my stomach a little. I don't know why, but the stench of Barrymore's corpse was far worse than the other two I'd been close two. Then again, his wounds were gruesome...

Hands ripped from his body... tendons hanging and bone snapped and broken. Then there was James, mauled savagely by dogs and finally Madame Red; sliced through her chest. I was tired of seeing gruesome deaths and smelling the blood. Thinking about it like this was not making me any better...

"Amy?"

I jumped from the sudden voice from behind me, turning around slowly to come face-to-face with Sebastian, the wonderful butler. He was leaning against the wooden door with his arms crossed, holding something in his hands. They almost looked like herbs?

"A-ah... yeah..?"

"Are you still feeling sick?"

I nodded, placing my hand on my stomach. "Yeah..."

Silently, he wandered over to some of the cupboards and began rummaging through them like I had. I raised an eyebrow when he took out a bowl that looked like it was made of stone or marble, and a matching oval piece to go with it.

"Hey, what are you doing? What's that?" I threw questions at him, pointing at the bowl and the plants that he was putting in. (Yeah, they were plants).

"This'll help you ease your stomach. The last thing we need is you being sick so much."

He began grinding and crushing the plants together, throwing in bits of other things too. I watched him curiously as the herbs began to lose their shape and become smaller flakes.

"Sebastian..?"

"Hmm?"

"I really do hate this. This village... everything..." I sighed. He paused for a moment and glanced over at me, raising an eyebrow.

"And might I ask why?" he spoke, continuing his grinding once more.

"How long have I been with you guys? A month? And I've seen three dead bodies so far, two of which were in the space of a day. It's just become too much to handle..."

"I understand... You've lived a life of solitude. I bet you thought the normal world was perfect, didn't you?"

I nodded very slowly. It was a childish notion, but deep down, I always expected normal life to be more perfect and... happy.

"The truth is reality is just as bad. There is always corruption, death, betrayal and anger, and there always will be." He kept grinding, keeping his gaze down at the powdered plants.

"I understand this is too much for you to handle, especially since you're new to this, but my suggestion is you deal with it with your head held high. Don't let it bother you. The young master has seen many more deaths and disaster in two years for a boy of his age, and yet he's able to sleep well at night despite seeing it on almost a daily basis."

That was right. Ciel walked through all these troubles without looking back. He moved from one mess to another, did his job and moved onto the next one. And yet, he was able to do it without dwelling on it...

...I wasn't him though. I wasn't like Ciel, who could easily turn his back on people. No... I'm me.

"I'm not like the Master though..."

Sebastian stopped the grinding and then removed a glass from the cupboard, filled it up with water, then tipped the powdered plant remnants into the glass, stirring it in.

"True, you're not. You're much more caring to others than he is."

He finished stirring, handing me the glass. I watched as the powder danced and swirled around in the water, turning the clear liquid into a slight green. I cringed.

"You're right, I do. Do you think I'm weak for not handling these things?"

At this, he gave a slight shrug. "Humans are different. Some can easily step on others without thinking twice to get what they want, while some waste too much of their lives worrying about everything. All I can say is get used to it and don't let it bother you too much. Otherwise, if you can't do your job properly, then we have no use for you."

Harsh. It was the truth, but still harsh. But hey, what do you expect from Sebastian? A heartwarming, cuddly speech?

Glancing down at the liquid, I brought it up to my nose and sniffed the scent, cringing at the pungent odour.

"Yikes! What is this? It smells gross!"

His lips twitched into a smirk. "Just some herbs I found in the garden. They'll stop the nausea."

I groaned rather childishly, swirling the icky green liquid around in the glass. I really didn't want to drink this.

"But I don't wanna..."

My voice came out in a childish whine, something that I wasn't planning, but oh well. His smirk was replaced by a smug smile.

"Do you want to feel ill all night and possibly tomorrow?"

I stayed silent.

"Didn't think so. Just drink it. It might be slightly bitter, but that means it'll be better for you."

With a defeated sigh, I brought the glass up to my lips, cringing at the smell. I closed my eyes and took a sip, coughing and retching as the concoction slithered its way down my throat. It was foul. Probably the worst thing I've ever been made to drink.

I looked at Sebastian with pleading eyes, asking if I couldn't have anymore but he stared back with those intense red eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

"Drink it all or I'll make you. And believe me, it won't take me long to make you."

_'Oh well, down the hatch, I guess...'_

Closing my eyes and tilting my head back slightly, I took one big gulp of the concoction, forcing back the retch that was creeping up my throat again. My body shuddered at the bitterness of the herbs, but I forced it back and took another big gulp, repeating the process one more time until the glass was empty.

Sebastian smiled and took the glass from me. In response, I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Well done! See, that wasn't too bad now, was it?"

Oh, shut up and wipe that smile off your face. Thanks to you I'll have that on my taste buds for days. Helpful jerk...

"Don't patronise me."

"Who's patronising?" He smirked slightly and stepped a little closer to me. I blinked and took a step back, finding myself, eventually, pressed up against the countertops with Sebastian in front of me, wearing an amused smirk. He reached a hand forward and brushed his gloved fingertips over my cheek. The act made me shudder uncontrollably, which only made the butler's smirk grow wider.

"You know... I've noticed something..."

I blinked, my cheeks burning slightly. "N-Noticed what exactly..?"

He remained silent for a few moments, leaving my question unanswered. His eyes flickered over mine then traveled downwards, a thumb gliding over my cheek.

"You've put on weight."

"...You reeeeeeally know how to make a woman feel special, don't you?" I frowned, brushing his hand away slightly. He chuckled and stepped away from me.

"I don't mean it as an insult but as a compliment. You've really been putting on weight; your skin looks better and fuller."

I blinked at him, then glanced down at myself, turning and admiring. Really? I can't see a thing. Hell, I don't even feel any... different .

"R-Really?"

He nodded. "Of course, we've all noticed it. It's natural for you not to notice on the outside."

I felt myself blush again, wrapping my arms around my body self-consciously.

"Uhm... thanks..."

"You're welcome. Keep it up."

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt awkward around him, especially when he once again reached forward and touched my cheek. My face burned rather painfully, and I averted my eyes from his. He ran a thumb along my skin, then over the bottom of my lip. My heart began picking up speed.

"Sebastian!"

We heard a roar from upstairs. Obviously Ciel needed his trusted demon butler at once. With a sigh, he let go and walked past me towards the door.

"Oh, I neglected to mention that the young Master wished to have a meeting with everyone. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting now, hm?"

I stared at him for a few minutes, then stood back up straight. "R-Right! Let's go then!"

He flashed me that usual smile of his and sauntered out of the room, with me following close behind.

_'What... on earth just happened?' _I thought as we both made our way up to Lord Barrymore's study, to see Ciel sitting behind the desk like he owned the place. The trio came into the room not long after us, and we all stood around the desk.

"This has turned into a nightmare..."

"I agree, Master. It's so unfortunate that you spent all this time proving that the Demon Hound legend was fabricated and that it was Lord Barrymore's doing. Only to be proven wrong." He stopped and smirked down at his Master, resting a hand under his chin. "Are you a bit... annoyed?"

No need to rub it in, Sebastian.

"Are you quite finished?" Ciel snapped at his butler, keeping his eyes closed in thought.

The wind rattled against the window of the study harshly, the sound of wind now beginning to howl through the manor. After a momentary pause from everyone, Sebastian spoke up yet again.

"How's Miss Angela?"

"We left her resting in her room. She seems tired, yes she does." Mey Rin answered, while Finny remained oddly quiet.

Mey Rin, the woman fainted. I'm taking a wild guess here and saying that she's more than tired. Bless you for trying though.

"It's sad to see her in such a state, poor bird."

Yeah, it must be hard losing the guy that whipped and worshipped you. I still wasn't buying it with her, so while the others pitied her I just remained quiet.

"Enough," Ciel spoke up, silencing us all with a motion of his hand. "I was certain this 'Demon Hound' tale was nothing more than the trick by a wicked man trying to control a village. However, with him dead now... I have to rethink things."

"Especially if you still want the resort to go ahead here," I pondered out loud, making Ciel snap his head in my direction and glare at me slightly, possibly for interrupting him.

"I-I mean if there really is a Demon Hound around somewhere here then we'll need to do something though, right?"

"But who says there really is a Demon Hound?" Bard answered me, reaching up and casually fiddling with the cigarette in his mouth. "Lord Barrymore was covered in bite marks; it could have been a regular dog. Like what he did to James."

"His hands were torn off, Bard. In one move. A regular, small hunting dog does not have enough strength in its bite to do that," Sebastian replied, folding his arms over his chest.

I nodded slightly in agreement with him. "Exactly. Something bigger did that to him. And I think we've all noticed that all dogs here in Houndsworth, apart from James's deceased one, are all the same breed, so... as much as I'd hate to admit it, I think we do actually gave a Demon Hound around here."

Mey Rin gulped from beside me, bringing her hands up to her chest.

"Maybe the Demon Hound was angry for being accused of Lord Barrymore's misdeeds?"

We all nodded. There was no denying that kind of logic.

"There is one thing we do know for certain. It definitely wasn't human." Sebastian smirked, glancing down at his young Master. Ciel said nothing, but the look of defeat and anger was clear on his features.

In the distance, I heard a dog howl loudly, its voice being carried along in the raging wind. I frowned to myself.

'_The Demon Hound...'_

* * *

Lying in bed that night, I couldn't get to sleep. The battering rain and wind against our window was enough to disrupt whatever sleep I wanted to get, and I wasn't alone. I heard Mey Rin sigh heavily from the other side of the room.

"Mey Rin? Are you still awake?" I asked. The maid then shuffled around, fiddling with something at her end.

"Yeah. Wait, hold on..."

With a clicking sound, light flooded the room from the newly lit candle from the nightstand. Mey Rin smiled over at me rather tiredly.

"That storm outside is very bad, yes it is. I can't get a wink of sleep!"

"Me neither." I smiled back, resting my arms around my head. After the meeting, we'd all practically gone back to our rooms, contemplating our next move. I closed my eyes slightly, listening to the whistling wind and patter of the rain. Suddenly, from the other end of our bedroom door, a low moaning sound echoed through room, making us both shoot up in our beds with wide eyes.

"W-what the hell was that!?" I spluttered, looking at Mey Rin for answers. She simply stared at the door, gawking.

"Let's go investigate it!"

Well, aren't your fearless? I blinked at the maid, then pulled the blanket over my head.

"No way! I'm not going out there! Who knows what it could be!"

"Nonsense! If it's a ghost I definitely want to see it! Come on!"

I didn't have much time to protest, nor to react in any way. Mey Rin grabbed my hand from under my blanket and dragged me out the door, holding the candle stick in the other. I gulped and shivered as we walked. The wind rocked against the manor even more, making things creak and thump from every direction. I clung to Mey Rin's hand a little when another moan emitted loudly from in front of us.

What? I-I wasn't scared at all! No way! hahaha... ha... Ok, maybe I was a little scared.

We both wandered through the deserted hallways, looking around for any signs of activity, but thankfully, saw nothing. After a few more moments of wandering around aimlessly, I clamped my slightly trembling hands down on the maid's shoulders.

"Hey! This is fun and all but why don't we just go to bed now, yeah? I'm really tired you know and-"

"Shh! Look, up ahead!"

I nervously followed the direction where she was pointing, to see a faint glow of light around the corner. Mey Rin didn't say anything else and took off around the corner into the next hallway with an excited grin on her face. Whoa... Hey, here was my chance! I could easily go back to my room and snuggle under the duvet and leave Mey Rin to kick ghost ass while I dreamt peacefully.

"Wahh!"

Well, that blew that plan out the window. Instinctively, I followed around the corner towards the scream, to see if Mey Rin was ok. I was confronted by her clinging onto none other than Finny, who stood and stared at her, obviously very startled.

"Oh, hey Finny!" I waved at him when I got closer. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I... came to check on Angela." He smiled bashfully to himself, then that quickly turned into a confused frown. "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard some weird noises out here."

As if on cue, another moaning sound emitted from down the hallway, but this one was louder and more drawn out than before. Were we getting close to the source?

"T-There it is again!" I whispered harshly, pointing down the hallway. A growl rumbled through the air after I said that, followed by the sound of creaking floorboards. I clung onto Finny instinctively.

"W-What was that?" Finny asked, holding his candle out in front of him.

"Maybe... Maybe it's the ghost of the late Lord Barrymore! Come back to get his final revenge!" Mey Rin squeaked.

_Thump.  
Moan.  
Growl.  
Creak._

"Gaaah!"

Both Finny's and my own fearful shrieks were drowned out by Mey Rin's own excited one. We both stopped, blinked at each other, then stared at the maid in confusion.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I love some good old ghost stories, yes I do!" She wrapped her arms around herself and swayed on her feet happily. "I'm so excited I'm shivering!"

Huh... That explained a lot. I couldn't share her love for the dead haunting the living though. I'm afraid.

Brushing that aside, all three of us decided to trek down the hallway towards where we thought the sounds were coming from. Up ahead, there was a door to one of the rooms open, orange light flooding through the crack and into the hallway.

"Who's room is that?" I whispered as we crept closer.

"That's Angela's room..." Finny replied back, his voice full of concern. I can only guess that disappeared when a loud giggle was heard from the other end if the door. The laugh came from no one else but the lavender maid herself, and when we finally stopped outside the door, peeking in through the crack in the door, it was obvious to us all what she was laughing about. And it made my suspicions about her suddenly skyrocket.

"Ah... aha! That tickles!"

There was Angela, the apple of everyone's eye, lying on her back with her skirt hitched up dangerously far and the top part of her dress undone. Looming over her was a white-haired male, completely stark naked, nuzzling her cheek and licking his lips.

"Careful, don't be so rough..." She moaned softly.

I choked back a gasp, glancing to my right at the other two's reactions. Mey Rin was staring with her mouth open in utter shock, and Finny... oh god... his face had totally dropped. It was a total heart-crushing expression he was wearing, and that only made me angrier than I was. He stepped away from us, hands trembling.

"Ah… yes... That's a good boy..."

Angela panted softly. The man made a strange noise in his throat, then proceeded to climb on top of the submissive maid, giving us a perfect view of his... uh, manhood. He leaned down, sniffed her neck then drug his tongue up her skin until it reached her chin. Angela moaned loudly, a big smile spread across her face.

Mey Rin squealed in shock, but I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth to silence her. I held my finger over my lips when she looked at me, indicating for her to shut the hell up. I let go when she nodded, then she pulled out a handkerchief, covering her nose. The white fabric turned red, only meaning that she was having a nosebleed. I glanced back at the romping pair in the room, to see that they neither stopped nor seemed to have any interest in stopping what they were doing. I guess they never heard her.

"This is scandalous, yes it is!" Mey Rin hissed into the cloth as we continued to watch the pair. Things began heating up between them, especially when the man moved between her- uhm, you know what, I'm going to stop watching now.

"Miss Angela must be a strange woman to behave like this. Here she is mere hours after her Master has died... Maybe it's what made her so passionate?"

I stared at Mey Rin for a few moments, processing what she just said. Then I snapped, punching her in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Passionate? _Passionate_!? Mey Rin, wake up will you!" I hissed, flailing my hands about angrily in the direction of the room. The moans and growls grew more and more, but I tried to ignore it. At this point, we'd also seemed to forget Finny was even with us.

"This isn't normal! What 'loyal' maid has sex after her Master dies!? Not to mention, it's the same Master that grovelled at her feet two nights ago. You remember that right?"

She nodded frantically, stepping away from me.

"Angela is acting suspicious! And this just proves it! You guys are falling for her cute charm all the time, even you Mey Rin, and you even witnessed that other act with me! God, why can't you see that Angela is up to no good!?"

Mey Rin merely stared at me; obviously she didn't grasp my words at all. It was frustrating that I was the only one who could see through her lies. We heard a whimper behind us, and our attention was turned to Finny who stood with his back against the wall. His fists were clenched angrily and his eyes were shut tightly. I really felt bad for him right now.

"Finny?"

Without a word, he darted off away from us, back down the hallway.

"Finny!"

Abandoning looking at Angela, both Mey Rin and I followed after the emotional boy through the house, only to find him running out of the manor, and into the forest nearby.

"Oh Finny..." I breathed, standing at the back door of the manor, watching as nearby trees began falling over from the gardener's strength.

"He's so heartbroken..."

_'Angela... you... I'm not falling for your lies, not like everyone else.' _I thought bitterly, glancing up at the Maid's room which shone with a dull, orange light.

My anger grew more when I looked up at the window.

There was Angela, staring down at us with a satisfied smile.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the end of Houndsworth *nod nod*.Rawr.**

***takes a deep breath***

**SmileRen, Yami Mizuna, Halley Vanaria, Paxloria, Kangal Lover, slashingfruit101, Syra Sunn, AnoifEaterofOrcs, JuneGilbertVivianRaeven, Erros, Eva Sirico, BamYurrDead,Imitation Paranoid Marionette and The various Guests. Thank you for the reviews on previous chaps! I'm very grateful, honestly.**

**Stay frosty gaiz!**


	19. Chapter 18 - The Demon Hound

**A/N: I started this chapter a little later than normal. Even though it's a week long holiday here, I've been busy as hell at work. Plus I needed to add like everything into this one chapter so it took a while~ and, AND I battled headaches while writing. See? Ya see what I do for you!?**

**Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning came by pretty fast for us, though it took a little longer to fall asleep after last night's events. Finny had returned back to the manor in the early hours of the morning, after he had finished his emotional rampage through the forest. Currently, all four of us were in the kitchen, enjoying our breakfast. Angela was nowhere to be seen, not like I wanted to see her anyway. What respect I ever had for her had long disappeared, yet Finny had obviously still not gotten over basically being crushed.

The gardener sat at one end of the table with his head down, hardly touching his food. He was a bit pale in his features and dark, purple bags hung under his eyes. When quizzed by Bard why he looked like that, he never really answered him. The expression he wore kept making me feel guilty; I couldn't look at him at all anymore.

The soft patter of feet and the clanking of ceramic cups knocking together greeted our ears, and low and behold, in walked Angela with a small smile.

"Ah Good morning," Angela said as she entered, sounding as cheery as ever, like last night didn't happen. I glared at her as she walked by, but it was openly ignored. She placed a tray of tea and bread on the table.

"Angela! Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Bard asked, voice full of amusement and concern. I was severely tempted to kick him from under the table, but that would just draw too much attention so I decided against it. For now.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly at us. "I'm sorry for all the trouble. My Master would be most disappointed in my weak behavior in front of guests. He always insisted on courtesy first..."

Oh shut up. Bitch.

Her words made Finny look away. This caught her attention.

"Oh? Are you alright? You look so pale..." She piped up, looking at the gardener. She reached a pale hand forward to touch him, but the kid jumped back and slammed his back against the wall, flailing his arms about as he spoke. Kind of like a bird flapping its wings.

"Ugh! I'm sick! Just a tiny touch of the cold, nothing more! You shouldn't get too close otherwise you might catch it!" He babbled, voice a higher pitch than normal. I blinked and watched the display, nails digging into the wood of the table. Seeing her acting so innocent reeeeeeally got my blood boiling. Now I fully wanted to leave this god-forsaken village.

"Sorry, bye!" He screeched finally, before taking off out the door with speed. The door swung slightly from the wind he left in his path. We all looked outside, seeing a cloud of dust in the horizon.

"For a sick bloke he can sure run fast, don't you think?" Bard said out loud, looking at the retreating figure in confusion. I sighed heavily and glanced up at Angela, seeing her staring out the door with a look of concern. More fake emotions. God, I can't stand this woman anymore!

I stood up and brushed past everyone silently.

"Amy, where are you going? You haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Mey Rin asked from her end of the table. I forced a smile at them.

"I've lost my appetite."

I left it at that and left the room, debating my next move. Ok, Angela is up to something. And I'm the only one who can see it, apparently. Should I talk to Ciel and Sebastian about it? Then again, will they believe my suspicions... hell, of course they will! They believed me in the Jack the Ripper case. They should now, right?

...I hoped they did. I didn't want to be seen as just being crazy. Constantly suspecting people...

Walking up to Ciel's room, I saw the door open when I got closer. Said Lord and Butler stepped out, heading in my direction.

"Ah Amy, what brings you here?"

Sebastian said as they both walked past me. With a glance around I followed close behind. I opened my mouth to speak but was beaten to it.

"I can only imagine something is bothering you?"

Ciel spoke up with rather a bored tone, keeping his focus in front of himself. I sighed very softly, running my fingers through my hair.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Clearly, yes."

"Well... it's actually about Angela."

That caught both of their attentions. Sort of. Ciel finally glanced over his shoulder at me as we entered the dining room. He sat himself down at the main end of the table, while Sebastian worked on making some tea.

"Why would you have a problem with Angela? She's a rather quiet and boring person."

"It's all a lie!" I blurted out rather rudely, glancing around the place to see if there was any extra person. "She's up to no good, I've seen her twice now doing stuff that contradicts both her role as a maid AND the personality she puts on in front of people."

Sebastian handed the steaming cup of tea to the little Lord, who chose to start drinking it instead of actually replying back to me. God, am I seriously lower that a beverage?

"Enlighten us, what exactly did you see?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I opened my mouth to tell him about both incidents but was shut up when both Bard and Tanaka decided to grace up with the presence. I bit my lip and clenched my fists, shaking my head with annoyance.

"I'll... tell you later..." My voice came out in barely a whisper.

Ciel had completely ignored me, too busy enjoying his tea. The other two acted like nothing was out of the ordinary, which was probably for the best. Sebastian merely stared at me silently, before nodding and turning his attention back to Ciel. I headed over to the large window and stared out into the dull looking scenery, there was still a fog lingering around the horizon though not as bad as it has been. The sky was grey and thick clouds, both rain and normal. I actually felt a little down... like it was me against the whole house. Angela had everyone wrapped around her little finger with her innocent act. What I saw both nights was screaming at me that there was something wrong. Was I the only one who could see this? Was Angela the one actually in control of this village, not Lord Barrymore?

And just who was the naked guy with her last night anyway? If she had so much control over Lord Barrymore, why was she so submissive with that guy? Then again, she was the one giving the orders to him. Like a master training an animal. Hm...

The conversation of the others was tuned out while I was caught up in my own thoughts. Maybe... maybe I was actually getting worked up over nothing. Maybe what Mey Rin said was true; she was just a strange woman. It could be that her and Lord Barrymore just had strange fetishes when they were alone. So many questions...

From outside, I saw the two familiar figures of Finny and Mey Rin jogging up the path from the nearby forest, the two bursting through the door within seconds.

"Sebastian! Hurry!" Mey Rin called, and the butler sighed heavily.

"What's the matter this time? Please do calm down."

He couldn't have sounded less interested even if he tried. Heh.

"We've looked all over and we can't find Angela!" Finny panted, face twisted into one of utter worry. He was still smitten with her so much huh...

"Oh is that all? Don't worry about it." Bard said, trying to defuse the situation. "She said there were some medicinal herbs growing down by the fen, so she went to get some."

Herbs? That's it? That shouldn't warrant them getting so hysterical right? Well, apparently I was wrong. Finny did not look happy by the cook's answer.

"What? She went right now? Why would she..?"

What Mey Rin said next, just fuelled Finny's already panicked mood. "She's gone all by herself when there could be a Demon Hound out there!?"

_'Oh no. That would be so unfortunate.'_ I thought, the voice within my head just dripping with sarcasm. Though I couldn't say it out loud, not if I wanted Finny to turn on me.

Bard's eyes widened at the thought, obviously finally clicking. "Aw hell..."

"Why... What was she thinking going out all by herself..?" Finny whispered, his concern and panic growing.

"She said she was worried. You know, you being sick and all," Bard explained, his previously calm attitude now replaced but determination and worry. I yawned loudly, successfully being ignored by the three.

"What? For me? She... went for me?" Finny asked softly, looking down at his feet. Then without another word, he sprinted out the door back towards the forest. Mey Rin went to follow, along with Bard who turned his attention to the demon butler.

"Come on, Sebastian! Let's go help him out!" He called, moving past the butler and master towards the door. Sebastian made no move to... well, move. He stood where he was basically.

"Well, uh…" Sebastian paused. The fact he didn't want to bother with it was clearly evident. He made no act in hiding it.

"Hurry! Are you a red blooded man or aren't you?!" Bard yelled at him.

He's a red-blooded demon. Does that count?

After receiving no reply, Bard sighed slightly. "Fine then. Let's go Mey Rin!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The maid grinned at him. Just as I was waiting for them to start charging after the blonde boy, they turned their attention to me.

"Amy! You're coming too, right?"

Aw, hell no.

"Uhm... I..." Now I felt stuck. Personally, I wasn't all that interested if Angela got hurt or not.

Wait...

What...

This isn't me... Why am I being so... heartless? Sebastian said yesterday... that I care for people, but I just don't... care for her.

I don't like Angela. I don't trust her, but I do care about Finny and the others. They're worried about her, even though she's so conniving... they still want to help her. Only because they can't see the truth. I glanced at Sebastian who simply stood there staring back at me, then over to Bard and Mey Rin who were waiting for an answer. I felt conflicted. As much as I disliked Angela, Finny didn't.

With a small sigh, I stood up forced them a smile. "Alright, count me in!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Bard grinned over at me, then looked around. "Where's Tanaka?"

With a 'ho ho ho' Tanaka jogged in place from behind the duo, dressed up in hunting attire. Why he had a gun, I don't know. But fuck, he looked adorable!

"Alright, Tanaka! Ok! Let's go men!"

Grabbing our coats, I followed the three out of the manor, along the path of destruction that had been left by Finny. It didn't take us long to catch up with the gardener in forest, standing by the remains of fallen trees. Our plan after meeting back up with him didn't really consist of much. Mainly, we just walked deeper into forest then out then other side, calling Angela's name repeated. Well they did, anyway. I just kept my mouth shut, casually looking around to see any trace of the maid. (Though I wasn't looking too hard)

"Angela! Can you hear me!?" Finny called, looking around in the hopes of getting a reply. There was nothing, but the mere gentle breeze. "Oh Angela... please... answer us." He sighed rather sorrowfully. I frowned just a little.

"Finny... Don't worry. I'm sure she's ok," I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I hope so..."

A loud shriek came from in front of us, breaking through the silence. Hurrying over to Mey Rin, we found her staring out into the horizon with horror.

"What's wrong ?"

I asked, but got no reply from her. Instead, she pointed a finger into the fog. The mist slowly disappeared, revealing to us a large field that had dark sticks protruding out of the ground. At least initially they looked like sticks to me. Until I actually crept closer to look. When I realised what they actually were, it made me recoil back in horror.

Hands. Feet. Hands attached to arms and feet attached to legs. All boney and decomposed, all black and... What on earth...

"I don't think I can take any more surprises," Mey Rin whimpered loudly, but I just couldn't find any words to reply to that. Staring around at the many limbs, my eyes caught a still fresh hand sticking out of a rather large mound of dirt. A piece of gold gleamed from one of the fingers, indicating a fancy gold ring was still attached.

"Hey... Look at that ring." Finny breathed out, shocked. Straining my eyes over at the ring, the familiar sigil on it caught my eye as did everyone else's. We all had the same thought.

"It's... Lord Henry's..."

The shocking revelation was cut short when a large, booming howl ripped around us. With a squeak, I reached out and grabbed ahold of Bard's arm.

"W-Was that..!?"

"Quick! Hide!" He hissed lowly at us in panic, diving behind a nearby boulder. We didn't need telling twice and followed behind him with speed, peering around the side of the rock when footsteps could be heard nearby.

Was this the Demon Hound? Was this where it kept those body parts it took from people? But why...

The footsteps grew louder, and from the mist a figure could be seen. Though... it wasn't that of a dog, or an animal of any kind.

It was a human.

My eyes widened when the figure came more into view. The fact that he was naked really didn't bother me. Well, actually it kind of did but I was more focused on his face really. The man had long, spiky white hair that blew out in all directions, his skin was incredibly pale but he also had a well-built physic. He stood there, looking around, then finally turned his face to us. I gawked at those deep red eyes of his that seemed so out of place with his almost white appearance. I also noticed two sharp canines protruding from his mouth; that really wasn't normal for a human.

Actually... wait. Have I see this guy before? He looks so... familiar.

"My... who's he?" Mey Rin whispered from next to me, almost as if she was in awe of the guy.

He strode over to the dirt mound slowly and sniffed at the decaying hand of Barrymore, before picking it up and moving the limb to another side of the mound, sniffing once more. Wait, why was he... smelling it?

"A trophy..." Bard mumbled, glaring at the mysterious man. "So it really wasn't the Demon Hound that killed Lord Henry, it was a human being..."

"No Bard... I don't think that's true."

"Huh? What do you mean Amy?" Bard asked, glancing over at me from his side of the rock.

"I still believe that it was the Hound that killed him, not a human. Though this guy isn't your average human, if you can't tell."

Taking my hand out of my pocket, I pointed down at the man's feet, once he'd actually stood still and continued on with his 'redecorating'

"His nails are long and black, almost like an animal's claws. And don't tell me that they're just unkempt because that's a load of bullshit."

Mey Rin whimpered from next to me. I glanced over to see that she was staring at the man with utter awe, a trickle of blood coming from her nose yet again.

"Quite a specimen of humanity, he is!" She hissed through her hands, once she'd actually clasped then over her face. I actually couldn't disagree with her on that one, as weird as he was. He was quite handsome.

"But why..?" Bard asked. The man finally stopped his rearranging of limbs and simply stood there, with his head turning in different directions. "Did he have some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?"

"Oh... I wonder. Could Angela have asked him to do it?" Mey Rin whispered, which made Finny step away from her in horror.

"Say what? Why would Angela do that?" Bard asked in confusion, staring down at the maid. I looked over at the man, eyeing his being once more. Why the hell was he naked anyway? ...naked... white hair... oh. Oh my god, it's him!

"Yeah, he's right!" Finny sneered angrily, his hands clenching into fists. I took it in myself to step in.

"Easy, boy..."

"Finny, Mey Rin! That's the man we saw last night with Angela! You know, the one she was having sex with!" I pointed my finger at him urgently. "See! Maybe Mey Rin is right! Angela and this... 'guy' must be working together!"

"You're wrong!" His voice was starting to get louder. As much as I wanted to argue my case against him, I had to remember that by now Finny was too blinded by love to see the truth.

"Finny, keep your voice down-"

"Angela has nothing to do with this! Don't go accusing people!" He finally semi-shouted, the act catching the mysterious man's attention.

Great job, Finny. No really, super job.

Only now did he realise his mistake and slapped his hands over his mouth. All eyes turned towards the man who slowly turned around in our direction. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air, red eyes scanned his surroundings, then in a slow movement, he licked his pale lips.

Yes... That was him. I remember, he did that with Angela.

The ground began shaking around us. In the distance a large dust cloud could be seen getting closer and closer to us. Our nervous gazes were torn away from the pale man and to the dust cloud, which when it got close enough, contained each person in the village and their dogs. In swim suits. Yeah...

The mob of villagers finally stopped in front of us, but I completely ignored them and looked back at where the stranger was standing, only to find that he had completely disappeared. Looking around, I couldn't see any retreating figure at all; it left me stunned. The villagers spoke to the trio about how they had heard the Demon Hound last night running rampant, so they decided they were going to bathe somewhere to ease its wrath. How the hell that would work I don't know, nor did I care all that much. Crouching down to the floor, I saw foot prints left in the soft mud by where the stranger had been standing, and low and behold, there were more going off in the opposite direction from us.

Glancing back at the group then at the footprints, I decided to go off and follow him myself. Screw this, I don't want to dawdle anymore with these little things. Taking off running without looking back, I followed the trail of footprints through the mist that still lingered on the landscape. Watching the footprints, I almost choked on my own breath when they suddenly shot up in size from a human beings to that of a large animal. How... how the..!?

In the distance from behind me, I could hear the others calling my name. No, I had to focus. I wanted to catch this guy and find out the truth. He wasn't normal, those red eyes were so... strikingly similar to Sebastian's. And he was a Demon. Would a Demon Hound share the same trait..? Continuing to follow the trail, they lead me to the abandoned ruins of what looked like it had been a very large building. The trail had stopped and disappeared, leading into a dead end. The fog was surrounding the area, shrouding everything and anything from my view, and yet I could still feel eyes watching me from all directions.

A strange chill began creeping up my spine. It was oddly quiet. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything, not even the voices of the others who were following me. Right now, I felt alone. Very alone...

**_'Disgusting.'_**

I turned around quickly, trying to pinpoint the voice that seemed to emit from all directions.

"W-What?"

**_'You really are filthy, aren't you?'_**

I was getting dizzy from all the spinning around I was doing. I couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Like it was... everywhere.

"E-Excuse me? Who the hell are you!?"

**_'Trying to help you would just be a waste of my time. I can't cleanse a broken, filthy soul.'_**

What..? I swallowed nervously, instinctively wrapping my arms around myself.

"Come out and show yourself, you coward!"

**_'Ha... Keep acting tough. It's all an act. Pretty soon they'll find out how useless you truly are, then what will you do? You can't fix everything; you truly are as low as a worm.'_**

At this the voice disappeared with a strong echo in its path. My body trembled in both fear and the abnormal cold sensation that was running through my body. What the... what was that? Was it someone's idea of a joke!?

I didn't have time to think or debate it; a howl came from in front of me, and through the mist came an almighty big silhouette of a beast. Growling ripped through the silent air and piercing red eyes met mine through the haze.

Red eyes...

Finally, the creature stood before me, looming over my tiny frame like it was merely an ant. I found myself stumbling backwards over my own two feet, collapsing to the dirt like a frightened child. Teeth bared angrily, a growl and snarl forcing its way through clenched teeth and finally, slow, stalker like movements were made my way.

Right now, my heartbeat was ringing in my ears painfully. I tried crawling back, but deep down I feared that any movement I made would set him off into kill mode. In an instant. So... this was it... I was now face to face with everyone's nightmare. The thing that this village was based around, the true killer of Lord Henry Barrymore...

This was the Demon Hound.

"Amy!"

From behind me, I heard the shrill shrieks of my fellow servants. I turned around slightly from my place on the ground and waved at them frantically.

"Guys! Stop! Don't get any closer!"

When they finally came into view, they gasped in shock at the giant hound that had now crept even closer to us.

"No way... So it's actually real?" Bard gasped, obviously in fearful awe of the creature. The hound snarled lowly in his throat and his red eyes widened, pupils shrinking. His eyes almost seemed to glow also, through the mist. My body froze instantly.

"Amy! Quick, get away!" Mey Rin shrieked, but I just couldn't move my legs.

The Demon hound stared down at me, then opened his gaping mouth, releasing a ground shaking roar. Without any other action, it leapt forward and began charging. Now I was in trouble, especially when it made a bee-line straight for me. The hound leapt up gracefully into the air, claws extended outwards. On the end of one of his claws however, I caught a glimpse of a white fabric fluttering in the rushing wind. I didn't have enough time to speculate what it could be; instinctively I threw my arms around my head to protect myself and screamed loudly.

"Finny! Stop!" Someone cried from behind me. Peeking through my arms, my eyes widened in shock when I saw none other than the gardener grab onto the leg of the hound, which I noticed was only inches away from me. Something slipped under both arms and before I knew it, I was hoisted up from my pathetic place on the floor and back up to my feet. I glanced up to see Bard hanging into me.

"B-Bard!"

"Are you ok?" he asked, but his eyes never left his friend.

"Yeah... b-but what about Fin-"

His yells rang loudly around us. All attention turned towards the hound which was threw its leg around in an attempt to shake Finny off. The blonde boy only held on tighter. Catching a glimpse of the cloth once more, I recognised the particular design and gritted my teeth.

Angela.

Her apron was on his claw, huh? Wait, was that why Finny jumped in? Because it may have hurt Angela? It's good to know that someone wanted to help me...

I felt helpless as Finny was thrown around like a rag doll. He hung on tightly with all the strength he had, but a lack of concentration sent Finny flying when the Demon Hound jerked his leg one more time. The gardener hit the floor hard, and the Demon Hound sneered at him, teeth bared angrily.

"Finny! Quick, get up!" I cried out to him. I wanted to run forward to help but my legs just couldn't move. "Oh god, we need to help him before that thing kills him!"

"Tanaka! Give me your gun!"

Right! Tanaka had a gun with him! Oh you smart, smart little man! Tanaka happily handed over the gun to Bard. The cook instantly took aim at the creature and got down on one knee, getting into stance.

"Alright, take this ya monster!"

Well. I was expecting a loud bang and the Demon Hound to drop to the floor. What we got was hardly worth anything. The gun made a comical popping sound, then out the end, instead of a bullet, came some colourful streamers and confetti. Despite the severity of the situation, all Mey Rin and I could do was stare with rather blank expressions as the streamers blew away into the wind. Bard looked down at the gun with embarrassment, then turned his wrath towards the little old man.

"Why the bloody hell did you bring a toy gun!?" He roared, the only reply he got was the usual 'ho ho ho'. Obviously Tanaka didn't see a problem.

I covered my face with my hand. _'Oh man...'_

Finny's screams were enough to snap us all out of our thoughts. All eyes turned back to the hound which had leapt forward once more, roaring loudly with teeth bared, ready to kill. It was all just a white blur. None of us could move quick enough to help the poor boy. Was this it? Was Finny another victim of the Demon Hound? I felt sick, I didn't want to see anymore corpses...

I covered my eyes with my hands, not wishing to see the gory event that was going to take place. But suddenly the hound's cries died out and turned into whimpers, while Finny's own screams completely stopped all together.

"My, would you look at that. So well trained, you even know how to shake hands."

A voice spoke up from the quietness. Peeking through my fingers, I was overjoyed to see the one and only demon butler.

"Sebastian!"

The butler smiled over at us, holding the hound's paw effortlessly. The monster whined loudly, fighting against Sebastian to continue his attack. Finny crawled away from them both, shocked and relieved that he was saved.

"You came just in time!"

"Of course." He turned his attention back to the hound, his smile faltering. "However, well trained or not. You'll have to be going now."

With one flick of his wrist, Sebastian sent the hound flying through the air and tumbling to the floor in a massive cloud of dust. All four of us stood with gaping mouths as Sebastian dusted his hands slightly. From behind, I heard the soft tapping of shoes before a rather bored voice rang through the air.

"Come now Sebastian, this isn't the time to be playing with a puppy." Ciel spoke, walking towards us like there wasn't a giant dog trying to maul our butts. Both he and Sebastian didn't seem the least bit concerned about this Demon Hound, but then again it's nothing new to them I guess. Just another mythical creature to add to the book.

"Master!"

"Certainly, sir." Sebastian smiled, fixing up his glove. "I shall get rid of the beast immediately."

Staggering back up onto its feet, the Demon Hound snarled deeply, red eyes glowing in anger. That was quickly gone when it suddenly caught the scent of something nice. With its eyes returning to normal, the beast stuck its nose up in the air, sniffing around. Glancing over at Sebastian, I had to do a double take when I saw a box tucked nicely behind his back.

_'What the-?'_

"Ah, smells irresistible doesn't it? You want this, right?" He said casually before producing the box to the hound. "Inukko, the treat no dog can refuse."

...Bribing it with doggy treats? Would that even work?

"Dog treats?" The others pondered in confusion. I just couldn't take my eyes off the hound as it began drooling with hunger and leaped into the air, lunging towards the butler with a happy howl.

"Look out, Sebastian!" Mey Rin cried out from beside me; I would have done the same but I actually didn't feel like I had the need to. I just simply smiled when I saw that calm, confident expression.

_'He's so got this.'_

"There is only one way to properly train a bad dog. You must teach the creature to obey your every command." Sebastian said, opening his eyes and smiling up at the creature. "Using rewards and punishments. Firstly..."

With a bend of his legs, the butler jumped high up into the air, like a graceful bird.

"Rewards!"

I watched in awe as he landed right onto the nose of the hound.

...then began biting down on it.

What the actual fuck?

"Ok..." Was all Finny could muster up, scratching the back of his neck. "What's he doing now?"

"I guess this is... training?" Mey Rin said, her voice holding as much confusion. I, however, wasn't too graceful at voicing my thoughts.

"How the hell does biting a dog's nose solve anything!?" I practically shrieked, baffled by this odd display.

It did the trick though. The Demon Hound's eyes widened, landing back onto the ground with a thud. He craned his neck upwards slightly and whimpered happily, tail wagging up and down. Well, I'll be damned. The thing was enjoying it. That didn't last long, especially when Sebastian hurled himself into the air once more.

"And now, punish!"

The butler came hurtling back down with speed and landed a foot square into the jaw of the creature. This sent it flying once again across the scenery, tumbling into the dust with a painful howl. I winced slightly, watching as the hound struggled back up to its feet. I actually felt kind of sorry for it.

"Reward." Sebastian jeered at it softly, presenting the box of dog treats once again. The hound seemed to forget its pain and wagged its tail happily, drooling once more over the delicious treats. Of course, Sebastian had no intention of giving out the treats.

"Punish!"

He thwacked it again, with as equal force as before. He continued this for... well a while. He presented rewards to the hound which had it grovelling excitedly at his feet, then punishing it by severely kicking the crap out of it. It was sort of painful to watch. The rest of us watched in silence as he continued the 'rewards and punishments' act, the final punishment involved him swinging the poor thing by the tail numerous times before letting go, sending the hound flying into one the standing walls of the ruins.

I know he hated dogs, but I had a feeling he was enjoying this a little more than he should have been.

"Well, I suppose I did tell him to put of a good show," Ciel grumbled from the back of us, with a rather indifferent expression.

"And now..."

Sebastian said finally, watching as the Demon Hound struggled up to its feet, swaying slightly.

"A hug!"

With open arms, he charged at the hound. At this, I burst out laughing, placing my hand over my mouth. I didn't think he was actually going to do it, and in a way, he both did and didn't. Latching onto the hound, the butler jumped up into the air once more, holding the dizzy creature in his arms. I strained my neck to watch them both, but within seconds they become dots in the sky. What on earth was he going to do?

...better yet, why weren't any of these three commenting on his inhuman jumping skills? They must really be dumb...

With a howl, the two demons shot down from the sky and into the ground, piercing through the rock and dirt like it was butter. The ground shook around us from the impact, sending me stumbling backwards onto my rear end. When the dust settled from the sudden impact, all that was left in the square centre of the ruins was a gaping hole in the floor, with no sign of either Sebastian or the Demon Hound.

Finny reached over and extended a hand to me; I happily took it and stood up again, dusting the mud off my dress.

"Where's Sebastian?"

Was all I could gasp out, cautiously stepping over to the hole. The others followed too, peering over the edge and into the hole.

"Sebastian..?"

There was silence, only the echo of our voices rattling within the giant. The big, pure darkness was all that could be seen from it. Picking up a loose piece of rock, I threw it into the hole, hoping to hear a sound of how deep the tunnel was. After a few seconds of waiting, still no sound.

"That's a deep hole..." Stating the obvious I know, but who cares.

"Hello? Sebastian..?" Bard called, only to have his voice echo back at him. Mey Rin clasped her hands together in panic.

"I can't see him! Is he ok?"

I had to admit, I was just a little concerned.

"Quit dawdling down in that hole!" Ciel snapped once he had actually made his way over to the scene. He slammed the end of his cane down, not looking amused in the slightest. "Get back here at once!"

There was a silence that greeted us from the ground, before a rather smug voice replied back, echoing up from the dark depths.

"Yes, sir."

The ground shook once more, while a loud noise began emitting from the hole. None of us had to be told twice to get the hell away from it, and we did. We retreated back to a safe distance, just as a rush of water came flying out and spurting into the air, like a fountain. On my face, I could feel the water droplets hitting me. And it was lovely and warm.

"Whoa! Do you feel that?" I asked excitedly, holding my hands out in front of me. The temperature coming from the water was simply divine, and a welcome treat in this murky, cold place. "The water is so hot!"

"It's a natural hot spring!" Finny called out, as astonished and excited as I was. From the top of the water fountain, I faintly made out the figure of someone.

"Hey look! There he is!" I pointed up at the butler who was standing on the very top of the fountain. In his arms he held a person, but I couldn't tell from this distance who it was.

"This place is intended to be a resort for the queen. It needs a central attraction, a luxury, a way for visitors to relax and forget their cares; that's what we have here. A natural hot spring." Sebastian spoke loudly from the top, almost as if he was giving some speech. In a flash he jumped down and landed on his two feet gracefully in front of us. Only now that I caught the appearance of the mystery man, everything came together perfectly.

_'It's... him...'_

Sebastian gave his usual 'If I couldn't do a simple task like this, what kind of butler would I be?' speech, which I openly ignored. I was too focused on the white haired man/hound in his arms. The male seemed attached to Sebastian now. He reached over and licked his cheek over and over affectionately, Sebastian cringing at the act. I awed loudly, while Mey Rin had yet another nose bleed.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" She squealed, covering her nose again. I laughed and shook my head, handing her a spare hanky.

"Pluto!"

Someone cried from beside her. Turning my attention over, I huffed as Angela came running over, looking quite worse for wear. The man leapt out of the butler's arms and straight into Angela's arms. She petted him on the head and he nuzzled her cheek, barking happily. Frowning, I watched the two interact, the night's events playing in my mind over and over.

Yes, this definitely was the man she was with last night. But this 'man' wasn't a man though... he was a demon hound. Yet how did he become a human? Another thing that was bugging me was the way they were last night. It was a complete contrast to how they were now, if this guy was a demon hound...

Then... how can a human maid like Angela control it so much?

Unless...

...I need to stop. For now. I'll remember these events for the future, just in case we ever cross paths with this woman again.

The evening drew on. The villagers felt blessed that the demon hound was gone when they saw the hot spring appear. They decided to grace us with their presence and practically worshiped the heavens for finally removing the dark cloud that seemed to always loom over the village. Angela explained to us also about how she found Pluto last month, and how Lord Barrymore used him as the base of his curse. The one thing that still had me irked was how she could tame such a godly beast, and it seemed Sebastian had the same idea. While she spoke, Sebastian kept a rather suspicious look on his face, and if he was suspicious of her, then I knew my own instincts were correct.

Then she dropped the ultimate bombshell and asked for Pluto to stay in the manor. The butler didn't like that idea at all, and made no attempt to hide it. After a rather deadly look from Sebastian to Ciel, basically screaming 'don't say yes', Ciel accepted. The look in his eyes was quite amusing; obviously he wanted to torment Sebastian with the one thing he hated: a dog. The other three seemed unsure about the new addition to the household, but I was actually excited. Demon hound or not, I always wanted a dog.

After a few days in the new and improved Houndsworth, the resort was up and under construction. The main hotel was built around the hot spring, and we each had our own turns to relax in it. It was lovely, so warm... On my still fragile bones, it was a very rewarding thing. Looking at myself in the mirror that night, I spun and twisted, looking at my body. Pinching my skin and grasping my hips, I was seriously amazed to find actual muscle and fat beginning to build up in those scrawny areas. Though I still had a long trek to go. I actually felt... pretty good about myself... and Sebastian thought so too?

A week or so later, it was time to leave Houndsworth. I was a little sad to go, despite what happened. The newer Houndsworth was a lot more inviting than when it was under Lord Henry's control. Though, as well as sad to leave, I was incredibly happy to finally get away from Angela. She still put on her 'sweet act' for everyone, but it made Finny happy. And if he was happy? So was I.

Packing the carts for the ride back, I glanced over to the others, seeing them too busy throwing all of Ciel's stuff on. Angela was securing a black collar around Pluto's neck. Ok, now this was my chance. Sliding over to Sebastian, I tugged on his arm.

"Sebastian, can I tell you something?" I whispered, glancing behind him to see if anyone was watching. He noticed this and nodded slightly, pretending to riddle with the reins of the horses.

"Go ahead. Is it about Angela?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's what I never got to tell you before..."

Before I could continue on, Sebastian asked me a question that slightly took me back. "Tell me, what do you sense from Angela?"

"Huh?"

He kept a blank expression, his eyes flickering over to mine just briefly. "What do you sense from Angela? You must feel something isn't right with her."

"There isn't." I frowned. "When Lord Henry was alive, I saw them one night together. He was grovelling at her feet like she... had a higher power over him."

He stopped, then looked at me finally. Somehow he looked intrigued. "Go on."

"Then a few nights later, both me, Mey Rin and Finny all saw her with Pluto up in her room. They were..." I coughed slightly, suddenly becoming embarrassed. "'copulating'. If Pluto is a mythical Demon Hound and Angela knew that, then why..."

"The fact that she's able to control a Demon Hound so easily is no way possible for a human to do." Was all he said, placing the final pieces of luggage in the front cart. I processed his words thoughtfully, then frowned.

"A human huh..? Is Angela... more than human? Is she something else... like you?"

He never answered, but his lips curled into a smirk.

"I wouldn't worry about it for now, We won't see Angela again for a while. You might as well just leave it be... for now."

I wanted to quiz him further, but by now everyone had begun piling onto the carts, ready to go. With the help of Bard, I climbed back into the servants' cart, nestling myself between some of bags. My eyes drifted to Pluto who leapt up onto the cart with us, but eyed each one of us with distrust. Glancing around the many bags, I spotted the one thing that was going to let you win him over. Reaching over, I put my hand inside the box and pulled out a handful of the treats inside.

"Pluto! Look, I have some of the Inukko biscuits!"

Well, that did it. With speed, he launched himself at me with a big grin plastered on his pale features and hugged me. Mey Rin practically fainted from loss of blood by now, as he was still gracefully nude and happily flaunting it about. Despite behind naked I laughed and handed him the biscuits before running my fingers through his white hair and scratching behind his ears. He liked this and pressed himself closer, nuzzling his head into my shoulder and whining happily.

I grinned over at Angela, who's usual cheery smile had somewhat faltered into an annoyed one. She still forced it however, and kept it when we started to pull away. With the crack of the reins, Sebastian led us away from Houndsworth, back home to the manor and back into my work.

Mentally, I prayed we'd never see Angela again. If she wasn't human... then...

What was she?

* * *

***Heroic pose* valiant Precious Destiny is valiant.**

**To apologise for the wait, here is a slightly longer chapter. Well to me it is anyway. I almost stopped halfway through but seeing it was only like 3,000 words I was like "pfft bitch, I can do better than that!"**

**And here we are over 7,000 words *hip thrust* boo yeah!**

**The end of Houndsworth. What's next? My own scenarios, the Phantom Image episode (LOL I ADDED A SCENE MY BAD) then the Curry Contest! (As mentioned before, totally skipping the Ice sculpture arc and Drossel Arc). They may take a while so bear with me, I'm not that creative. I'm excited for the Circus arc though, very excited.**

**Review, Fav, Follow~ Thank you to everyone that does!**


	20. Chapter 19 - The Trap

**A/N: BLLLAAARRRGGHH This probably isn't an exciting chapter. I do apologise if you don't like it. But it does give me a chance to foreshadow the fuck out of it. Oh yeah. Mmhmm. Good stuff.**

**Halley Vanaria: yeeeees of course they will kiss XD not just yet though. I'm not like one of those authors that makes their OC and chosen bishie confess their love and smooch after two chapters. From personal experience from my first fanfic, it doesn't work XD and reading some like that do annoy me. I think it'll be more realistic if we drag it out a bit~ hm?**

**Zeus'sSins: ...WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!? Maybe next time...oh! Oh! You've just given me an idea! *hurls cookies* here! Take 'em!**

* * *

These past three months have flown by very quickly. But I finally was able to settle back into things, and finally into my work for the Funtom Company. Everyday there are new and exciting things waiting for me to do, and honestly I love it. Things have gone back to normal since returning from Houndsworth; Bard still burning food, Mey Rin still breaking plates, Finny still destroying all plant life and Ciel and Sebastian still running along to investigations.

There have been a few more cases since our vacation, but I politely declined all invites to go along. For one, I was sick of running into corpses all the time and secondly, I wanted to get as much work done as I could and earn my keep the proper way.

It was now coming to the end of October and the end of autumn. The air was becoming colder, and I actually started finding it hard to work in it. I never did well with the cold, and I was particularly worse off during the winter times. In my bodily state, I think you could guess the reason why. Today was especially chilly, I sat in my room wrapped up head-to- toe in layers of clothing while doing another batch of broken toys, though unlike back at the shop I was able to access the heating. Slipping away from my work and over to the fireplace, I lit a fire to warm the place up. God. Even though it's been so long, in a way I can't believe I'm actually here.

Speaking of which. There has still been no word about my parents. Nobody has seen them or even heard the slightest bit from them, and it had me worrying all the time. Mom...where are you? I hope she's coping well...with him...

...as much I am happy here...I'm also not happy. If only she could haven broken free along with me, then maybe I'd feel so much better about myself...

I focused my attention back onto my work, sticking and glueing broken parts, sewing up teddy bears and mending the metal cars. It's weird...I took such a long break away from my work when on holiday...I never felt rusty. Not even once. I guess I really am a natural...

Right now, within the manor, it was just us servants. Ciel had gone off somewhere into London with, of course, Sebastian in tow. Whether or not it was a case I don't know, either way that left just us for the day. Oh, and I couldn't forget about our new addition to the household; Pluto. The thing was practically in love with Sebastian, it only listened to him and always strived for his attention and affections (maybe because they're both demons?), to which, The butler only responded with glares, snide remarks and just general bullying behaviour.

He likes me too though, the others not so much. But that's possibly because I give in to his charms (yes, he has charms) and feed him Inukko all the time when Sebastian always ignores him and scolds him. Oh, we've also fixed nakedness too. I offered to get him some old, loose clothes but no, the three geniuses decided to put him in a crisp, clean tuxedo. I gave up protesting ages ago, I just don't even know anymore.

Currently said geniuses were running around the garden, the howl of Pluto could be heard along with their screams of pain and pleads of mercy. I shook my head and continued on with a small doll house I was currently repainting, as much as the others interacted with Pluto and tried to make him feel...sort of welcome, the hound simply didn't want to know. He only followed Sebastian's lead.

I smiled to myself slightly, dragging the brush up and down on the newly fixed roof of the house. My thoughts began drifting back to Houndsworth, when I heard that mysterious voice before meeting Pluto. It scared me, I kept thinking about it and deep down, I was very unnerved by it. I told no one about it though, because who's to say to was even real? I was scared and on my own, I could have just been hearing things in my mind.

_Very_...clear things...

Finishing with the painting, I put the doll house to one side to dry, cleaning any left over paint off my hands. That was almost all of today's products done, right now I was going to go on a well deserved break. Slipping out of my room and down the hallway, I decided to go and make something to eat before those three came back inside, and either destroyed the place or ruined all useable cooking ingredients. Though when I got in, I heard a loud howl from outside then a crash, the ground shaking not long afterwards. I winced a little and looked away from the door that lead to the garden.

Don't look...

Don't go and look...ignore them...

...aw what the hell. My curiosity got the better of me.

Opening the door cautiously, I peered around the edge, eyes scanning the steps before traveling down towards the garden itself. I blinked when I saw the huge form of Pluto on his back, grumbling loudly. In front of him was Finny, laying on his back also and laughing loudly. Bard and Mey Rin sat at the bottom of the steps, panting and wheezing. At this point I should have just went back outside and continued on with what I was doing, but no. I had to step outside, descending the steps until I was right behind the two.

"Had enough exercise?" I grinned down at them, only receiving a small glare from Bard.

"Stupid dog! Why doesn't he chase you?"

Dipping my hand into my pocket, I took out a doggy treat and waved it around casually.

"I love dogs! Plus I feed him treats all the time and pet him."

"Maybe we should start doing that, yes we should." Mey Rin wanted, fixing up her glasses. "I don't know how much more I can take of him chasing us!"

I laughed and shook my head slightly, whistling over to the Demon Hound.

"Pluto! I have a treat for you~!"

Needless to say, it didn't take long for him to react to it. Looking up at me, his eyes widened with delight and ran forward towards me. Mey Rin and Bard both cried out in surprised and jumped out the way, as Pluto ran closer, transforming in a flurry of light from a great big hound to the tiny, stark-naked human. Bounding up the steps with speed, he jumped right at me, both of us crashing down to the hard floor with a thud.

Pluto woofed happily and licked my cheek before snatching the treat from my hands and chewing on it. Struggling to sit up, I saw that he was firmly planted on my waist, lovingly gnawing on the biscuit. Mey Rin squealed loudly from my right, covering her nose and beads of red dripped between her fingers. Bard, from my left, blinked slightly in confusion then burst out laughing, slapping his hand on his knee. Finny jogged up to us once he saw that his furry friend had abandoned him and gasped when he saw us. His cheeks flared up.

"Pluto!"

Finally, it dawned on me what the scene looked like. Me on my back with Pluto straddling my waist, naked in all his glory. My hat had fallen off so my hair was a mess, I looked very submissive underneath him.

_Just like Angela did..._

What? No, shut up! Don't compare me to HER.

If I had been wearing my maid's dress, then I tell you what, it would have been an awkward sight. Much worse than it currently was. I would have had a lot of explaining to do if Ciel decided to come back home early. Thankfully I was wearing my working outfit, it wasn't as bad as perceived. With a grunt, I reached up and clasped my hands of Pluto's bare shoulders, the thing stopped chewing on the treat and blinked at me with surprised and curiosity. With all the force I could muster, I shoved him off me, staggering back up to my feet. Pluto merely whined a little the proceeded to carry on with his prize, Bard had finally calmed down his laughter, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Are you alright?" Finny asked me, glancing down at Pluto before locking eyes with me. I coughed slightly and dusted off my trousers before forcing him a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'd rather have that happening to me than being chased around."

"He seems to like you though."

Finny smiled slightly, sitting down on one of the steps next to Bard.

"I don't know why, I don't do anything overly special..."

Before anyone could answer though, the door to the kitchen opened again, all gazes swiftly moving over to the little man as he slipped outside with us. In his one hand, Tanaka held his usual cup of tea while in the other, he held a crisp white letter. That immediately got out curiosities peaked.

"Tanaka!" Bard grinned, flicking the end of a lighter and lighting up his cigarette. "What's with the letter?"

The man 'ho ho ho'd softly before moving over in my direction and holding the letter up to me. I blinked down at him, quite confused.

"W-What...? It's for me?"

He nodded with a small 'ho', continuing to hold up the letter to me. Sure enough, on the front was my name scribbled in back ink. I took it off him and slowly opened up the envelop, my mind was running of what exactly it could be. I never once had a letter addressed to me before, so I was totally stumped as to what the contents could contain. I haven't done anything wrong so it can't be bad...can it?

Slipping out the sheet finally, my eyes scanned over the fancy writing within. I blinked and stared at it with a rather dull look.

"Dear Miss Millington..."

Hey I got that right. Go me!

"We...we ha...ve...have. We have w...r...writ...ten...writ ten to...uh..."

"Here, let me read it out for you!" Mey Rin smiled from behind me, taking the letter out of my hands. I stood back and watched her curiously as she adjusted her glasses.

"Dear Miss Millington. We have written to Inform you that the shop, Millington and Co, to which your currently missing parents own has unfortunately been vandalised in it's state of abandonment."

Wait...what?

"Due to it's current state, by order of the government and of Her Royal Majesty, the shop will now be removed of all belongings and sold off to auction. Because you are now the only soul beneficiary of the property that can be contacted, we advise that you remove all wanted possessions from the building before tomorrow..."

"Wait wait wait!" I interrupted Mey Rin before she could finish. "So Millington and Co doesn't exist anymore?"

"Technically, no..." Mey Rin answered, looking down at the paper again. "It looks like it'll be sold off to someone else who'll take the building and make their own business."

"And it comes straight from both the government AND the Queen?" Bard said with surprise, breathing out a puff of smoke. Mey Rin nodded and handed me the letter, to which I just stuffed into my pocket.

"Well, if it's so important then I guess I'll have to get a move on then, hm?"

"Amy...what did it mean by your 'currently missing parents?'" Finny whispered, looking up at me with curious eyes. I felt myself pale a little, I'd never told any of them about mom and dad yet. Why did they have to find out now?

"It's...it's exactly what it says. My parents have been missing for, well quite a while now..."

"Is that why you came to work here?" Bard spoke up from his seat, breathing in another breath of the cigarette before blowing it back out. I shook my head, heading towards the door to the kitchen.

"I'll tell you guys everything when I get back ok? It's a bit of a long story and I just don't have the time right now. I need to clear the shop..."

They nodded slightly at my response but exchanged worried looks with one another. I merely put on a carefree smile and headed back inside the manor. Tanaka followed behind me, I looked down at him and blinked.

"Huh? What's up?"

"He's offering to drop you off into London."

Mey Rin smiled from around the door frame at me. That was helpful, apart from Sebastian, Tanaka was the only other person in the house that could drive the carriages. With another 'ho ho ho' he trotted off to get one of the carriages, with me following along behind.

* * *

The trip into London was fairly quick, it didn't take long for me to turn up back at the home I turned my back on so many months ago. It's the first time I've seen the shop since I'd left, and when the letter stated it had been vandalised...it wasn't kidding.

The 'Millington and Co' sign was the first thing I noticed, the M was missing along with an L, the N and C in Co. Some of the remaining letters were barely hanging on by the hinges of their screws. The front window to the shop had been smeared with dirt and dust, making it impossible to see what exactly lay inside for me.

Taking a shaky breath, I bid farewell to Tanaka and told him I'd be back in a few hours, the little man driving off within moments. I felt uneasy being back here, especially when the entire street seemed so...dead, for this time of the day. The front door of the shop had a big hole in the middle, the wood split and bent inwards slightly. Obviously the people who got into the shop had used some of sort force to get open the door, what though was a mystery. Reaching over, my fingers brushed against the cold wood, the door instantly swinging open slowly with an eerie creak and a jingle of the bell. I stepped in cautiously, my heart began picking up slightly. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about being here now.

The familiar smell of wood and varnish was the first thing that greeted me inside, but a thick dust was also in the air along with it, giving the shop room a very musty scent. My eyes scanned through the semi dark room, the inside was far worse then I could have imagined. Almost everything we had on the shelves, behind the counters and even behind from other parts of the small house were strewn a over the place. Some of the clocks Dad hung on the walls were smashed beyond repair. Glass trinkets and other knickknacks were smashed also, the till we used to serve customers was open, all money gone.

The shelves themselves had taken a beating as well, like someone had just gone around with a heavy object and struck anything and everything. They were split and splintered...

Each step I took, something crunched under my shoes. Glass, metal, paper, wood...who on earth would do this?

The shop wasn't the shop I knew anymore. It seemed...dead. Like all life had been sucked out and it and technically...it had been. There was no one to live in it, to run it and to look after it. It was now just an empty, dilapidated building.

Slipping behind the counter, I headed down the hallway and into the kitchen. My eyes widened when I saw the room littered with broken plates and cups. Almost everything breakable was smashed to bits, there was even a giant crack in the window leading to our tiny garden, like someone had hurled something at it. Around the windowpane lay big chunks of the familiar cup I'd used to drink out of when I was here. My heart was still racing. I had to pull myself away from continuing on into the kitchen, especially when I saw the knives and forks we used sticking out from the wood of the table. The image was chilling, the the table had been stabbed repeatedly all over.

_'God...this is such a mess. There's hardly anything here to salvage...'_

I descended up the stairs to our bedrooms, the only thing left in the house to check. Each step creaked painfully, the sound echoing through the shop. I could still hear nothing outside, and right now it made me feel like I was the only one around here. A cold shiver crept it's way up my spine as I entered the top of the stairs. Glancing to the sides, I noticed the door to my room was the only one closed. And it had a great big carving knife stuck through the wood. I felt myself get colder.

_'What the...no way...!'_

God...no...I'm going in there just yet. I walked backwards away from the door and into my parent's room. Just like the rest of the house, the place was destroyed. The mattress of the bed was flipped against the wall, the pillows had the stuffing torn out and thrown across the room while clothing from their wardrobe had been torn and spoiled. There was even a shirt dangling out from their open window. I crept closer, navigating around the broken picture frames and perfume bottles, to the window and peered out, seeing that the garden was probably the only place left still as it was, albeit with the odd bits of clothing laying on the damp grass.

Looking around, I tried to find some of mom's possessions but failed up find anything. Her jewellery was gone, most of her clothes were gone and so were a few photos. Anything else left behind was too damaged to take back, or to even think about repairing. That only left one room still to be checked; my room. But with that huge knife sticking out through the door, my gut was tell me not to go in, yet my head was arguing otherwise.

I still had old tools in there, maybe I could salvage something from there. Anything else though was a hit and miss, if it was anything like the rest of the rooms I held no hope of finding anything worthy of taking back.

Cautiously, I stepped forward out the room until I came to standing in front of my own. I swallowed nervously, grabbing the handle and slowly pushing the door open, it creaked loudly as it did. From what I could see inside, it was too dark. My room always was though. Dad had my window covered so nobody could see me from the streets working. The only light I ever got was from the oil lamps I was given.

Through the darkness, I searched for the oil lamp on my desk. My fingers ran over my old working desk, though I pulled away when I felt sharpe things prodding at my hand. I continued on though, finding the familiar lamp on it's side. I lite it up instantly, the room flooding with the usual dull orange light that I was used to.

Though what I saw when the too was finally illuminated...I kinda wish I had left it alone.

My room was completely destroyed. The flimsy mattered I called a bed had been shredded, the springs and stuff from inside spilled out from the numerous gaping holes. All tools I kept in my room were flung around, some embedded in the walls whiles others were actually bent up beyond use. Varnish was smeared on the walls and floor along with paint and other chemicals, the whole thing together in this small cramped room made the air very thick and in breathable. Reaching into my pocket, I took out a spare hanky and covered my nose with it, the lack of air and chemicals began to burn my lungs.

_'My room is the worst...'_

Glancing around, my eyes landed to one second of the wall behind the door, where I spotted one the overalls I used wear. It was pinned to the walk with various scalpels and sharp tools I used, the fabric was slashed as well. I swallowed, my body stepping back slowly to try and retreat out the room.

_'Why is this...why is my room the worst? Was this...a hate attack on me? Or was this...dad's doing!?'_

That was the only logical reason I think of. Hell, the state it was in right now it could have happened ages ago. When I left, Dad took his anger out on my room...

I don't like being back here. Only now could I see what my life really looked like. My room was like a small prison, I knew it back then but being away for so long, it finally opened my eyes to the extreme extent it actually was. The walls were damp and thick with horrible black stuff...I could only assume some type of fungus. Cracks in the ceiling with damp stains as well, the floor was old and worn out, creaking all the time and my flimsy little bed with dirty covers. God...was this was I was truly living in? While their room was better than mine, clean and crisp and somewhat presentable, mine was just like a little hole that I was shoved in to.

I shook my head, ridding the painful thoughts out of my mind. No I couldn't dwell on those memories anymore, I have a new life now. A happier life...

...and yet why don't I feel...happy? I'm out of this hell hole but I still don't feel...complete.

Suddenly, a great force hot me from behind, knocking all air out of my lungs in an instantly. I gasped and choked, falling forward and tumbling to the floor with a thud. I landed on some glass that had been smashed from an unknown source, the sharp shards and metal shavings from the work bench poked through the fabric of my clothes and pierced through the skin of my palms. I cried out from the pain once I managed to get some air back into my lungs. I struggled to get back up and turn around to the doorway, to see what exactly had pushed me over.

Wasn't expecting though...to see a cloaked figure looming right over me, blocking my only means of escape.

"W-what...who are you!?" I managed to choke out, coughing slightly from the dust and air that I had lost previously. The figure said nothing at first, merely standing there with arms folded. A long, draping brown cloak adorned the mysterious person, covering every inch of them so nothing could be seen. I wanted to get a look at their face but it was shrouded in darkness from within hood. My body began trembling, dull pains shooting from various parts of my body, from my knees to my stomach to the intense pain of my palms. I felt trapped once again...

"You're so pitiful." The figure spoke up suddenly from the silence, voice showing no emotion what so ever.

"A lost cause. A dirty soul..." Their voice was quite low, I could only assume this person was actual a male.

Staggering up to my feet, I glared over at the mysterious man, deciding to drop any formalities. "Who the fuck do you think you are!? You shouldn't even be here!"

"Neither should you." Came the quick reply back. I had to admit, that actually caught me off guard a little, but like hell I was going to show it.

"This is my house, of course I'm supposed to be here!"

The figure merely laughed. "You turned your back on this place many months ago."

"What...? How did you-"

"You abandoned your family for your own gain." He continued on, ignoring my words all together. I felt my hands clench up.

"No I didn't-"

"You bankrupt your own parents, forcing them to fend for themselves on the streets."

No...

"You only thought of your own happiness. You didn't even consider the consequences did you?"

Shut up...

"More over, you abandoned your poor mother, left her to starve..."

**LIAR!**

"SHUT UP! What do you know anyway!?"

I screamed at him, reaching over and grabbing the nearest thing to me, which happened to be the oil lamp. Out of frustration, I hurled the object at the man, but with ease, he moves to one side and let the lamp fly right past him and hit the wall on the landing with a loud smash. My room was plunged into darkness once more. My breath caught in my throat when it clicked that I'd just made a big mistake.

The figure laughed again, turning to face me once more. "You're so angry, how sad. Does the truth hurt?"

"That's not the truth!"

"Oh? I do believe it is." Slowly the figure retreated back away from the door from until he was standing on the hallway. "And until you can accept that, I'm afraid you're not going anywhere."

With a swift kick of his leg, the door flung shut on me, plunging me in total darkness. My eyes widened in shock, and my legs lunged forward until I collided with the wooden door. I banged my fists against the wood as much as I could.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"

The chilling sound of the lock on my door was all the greeted me in the silence, before the man's laugh echoed from the other side of the door.

"I hope you have plenty of time to think. Because you'll be here a while."

I felt myself wimped in response, my body giving up on banging on the door.

"Please...why are you doing this to me?"

"To teach you a lesson of course. To make you realise what filth you really are."

I could feel fresh hot tears sting the corner of my eyes. "B-but I haven't done anything wrong!"

There was an annoyed sigh on the other end before a loud slam against the wood of the door, making me jolt back.

"Stop deluding yourself and face up to your sins!" He cried out, obviously angry. I reached up and wiped my eyes in my sleeve, confused as to what he wanted. My sins? What sins? I've done nothing wrong to anyone, why was I being treated like...like I was dirt?

"I told you I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Don't lie to me." The man sneered from the other end. "You know what you've done wrong, and I've just told you. You forced your parents out of business!"

Just because...I was able to break away from that vile man...and start building up a life for myself, I was being punished for ruining HIS life? HE ruined mine...why was I being tormented?

"You think you know everything huh? Why are you sticking up for that horrid man! You know nothing!"

It was silent for a while on the other end. I actually thought the person had left, but no footsteps could be heard to indicate that. Curiously, I stepped closer back to the door and pressed my ear against it, but pulled away when I heard a loud, and rather manic laugh come from the other side.

"Haha..! Ha...you still don't get it do you, Amy?"

The way he spoke my name, it was like he was spurting it out with disgust. I felt like crying right now...

"I know a lot more than you think. You're nothing, all you are good for is fixing things, fixing the things that people care about most. You have a disgusting, cracked soul. Not worthy of anyone to have, not even that beloved demon you're so fond of!"

What...Sebastian? How do they know him?

"You can hardly be called a person can you? You were never meant to be born into this world, and stain everyone with your presence."

"Stop...!" I covered my ears, attempting to block him out. But it seemed to have no effect. Even with covered ear, I could still hear his words loud and clear.

"Each time you fix something, you feel like you're losing a piece of yourself...don't you?"

"No...no I..."

"Ah that's right. You probably won't notice...yet."

Another laugh. I couldn't hold the tears any longer, the spilled from my eyes as each word buried its way into my head.

"I make it my mission to cleanse the souls of others but yours is not worthy. It's broken, soiled, disgraceful...you continue to break it everyday and you don't realise it. It's quite amusing actually."

"Stop it!" I shouted at the door, wiping my eyes furiously. "I don't get what you're talking about! Why are you doing this?"

The was another sigh, a rather frustrated one at that.

"So blind...as much as I would love to tell you, there is no point. For you see..."

There was a long pause, before the man chuckled softly. His words made my body run cold.

"Well, let's just say there will be no point. I'd rather leave you to speculate for now and when the time comes, watch you writher like a trapped animal."

I don't...I don't get any of this...why...

"Anyway, I best be off, I'm very busy you know. Let's give you time to think about things shall we? I'll come back to you...well, whenever I feel like it! Lets just hope for your sake I don't forget you. Bye now!"

"No...wait! Please wait!" I cried out, throwing myself at the door once more. The sound of footsteps was all I could hear as they retreated down the creaky steps then onto the shop floor. I banged once again.

"Please let me go! Don't leave me here! Let me out!"

_Ching_

The door bell...the sound it made when the door opened and closed. That was the last thing I heard before total silence became of me. My heart was now beating very fast in my chest, I could hear it in my ears. Here I was, trapped in my old house that no one will come back to in probably some time, locked an a dark room with no escape route.

I was trapped back here again... And this time I was alone.

Trying to work my way around, my hands danced over everything that I could reach, finally settling on the destroyed mattress. I sat down on the end if it, avoiding any revealing springs.

How did this happen? Why did I even come back here? Just because of some stupid order by the queen?

Then again, it was peculiar that this happened while I was here and not before hand.

Was...I lured here...on purpose?

I don't know...I was so confused, what did he mean? Those words...why...I'm not...not...

I couldn't stop the tears falling anymore. Was what he said true? Was I really that pitiful? I left to save myself, yet I left my mom to suffer...at his hands. Was I that selfish? Why didn't I fight harder to bring her with me!?

"ARRGH!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I was so damn frustrated. I began pounding my fists on the wooden cover over my window, hoping to at least make some sort of noise to anyone passing by.

"Help! HELP! Please someone help me!"

...no matter how long I screamed and cried out...

No matter how many times I hit that cover...no one came...

No one...

I don't want to be alone in here any longer...my hands were sore, my throat burned and my head ached. I couldn't see anything, the air was unbreathable and I was getting cold ever minute. I don't know...

From outside, I didn't hear anything, and I wasn't sure why. This was a public street...why wasn't anyone here? It's almost like the people living in the surrounding area suddenly vanished, like I was the only one left.

Of god...please some one save me!

No...no I can't give in just yet. The others will certainly know something is wrong when I don't come back right? Yeah! Of course! They wouldn't forget me. They'll come here and get me out, then I can walk away from this place once more!

Heh...

As much as I wanted to keep my spirits up with those thoughts, I couldn't shake what that man had told me...

I'm not...I'm not bad. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm kind...I'm helpful...I respect others, apart from Dad and Angela of course. Own up up my sins? What sins?

There were so many questions...so many...I just could fathom them a at once. Was that person in leagues with dad? He knew so much about us, too much actually. That could only mean that this man and my dad are working together. On what I'm not sure...but my mind rang with one thought.

**_Revenge._**

I shuddered, wrapping my arms around myself. I'm not sure how long it had been since...well I was here. It could have been mere minutes, then again it could have been a few hours...I spent a lot of my time and energy trying to call for help. Through the darkness things just warped together eerily within my vision. I'd never noticed my room to be so...creepy...

Mom...where are you...? If only I could see her one more time, I'd bring her back to the mansion at any costs. I didn't want to think of the things she went through after I left, hell even the stuff she might be going through now.

Surely...surely they had at least some money put back to help themselves up till this point, right? The shop was successful, no doubt about it. All money in the till was gone, I know for sure Dad wasn't stupid enough to leave it behind. I bet...I bet they've found somewhere the nice to stay. Yeah...they might be bankrupt but...

Oh...who am I kidding...I really did ruin everything didn't I? I put my mom in danger, I ruined the shop...as much I as hated me life here, I enjoyed my work for the shop. Even if my work wasn't acknowledged as my own, it was the only thing I was good at. Sometimes I dreamed of owning my own little handy shop, make my own money and perhaps find a husband of my own.

...but...what good is it now?

I have no family left to support me...not like Dad would have done anyway...

Tch...why was my life like this? And what did he mean that apart of me breaks every time I do my work? That's a load of bullshit...my work...doesn't harm me...not in any way.

Ugh...

Man...I was so cold...

With whatever energy I could regain, I continued on my banging of the window and yelling out for help. I really don't know how long I had been doing it for, my chest ached and hurt from all the shouting and I was starting to get breathless. Placing my hand down on the mattress when I stopped, my fingers touched a rather large, metal object. Huh? Was this...?

I picked it up and held it in my sore hands, trying to ignore the pain that was searing through the cuts in my skin. Holding it closer, I ran my hangers over each part of it to get a feel of the shape. I smiled just a little.

A pair of wire cutters.

It probably seemed so insignificant but it was something I could at least try and remove wooden board from the window. Feeling around the entire edge of the board, I stumbled across a rather rotted part of the board. If it was rotting, it was weak. It's a long shot but what else can I do? There was only so much I could do being trapped in a room, it was all or nothing.

Clamping the end on the rotting pieces, I proceeded to pull and tug chunks off. At first, nothing happened. The cutters just kept either slipping off it or the wood itself just didn't want to break. It was a long process, but eventually after a lot of attempts, I managed to break a large piece off. A flood of bright white light spit out from the crack, making me once once it came into contact with my eyes. Shaking it off, I continued trying to break pieces off, only successfully managing small chunks at a time. Eventually, I couldn't work anymore, my arms hurt and my hands screamed in pain, but by now I had managed to create a hole the size of my hand.

Squinting, I pressed my eyes against the wood, the light slowly blurring back into a somewhat clear image of the outside.

My god...

It was dusk...already?

I left this afternoon and it was getting dark already?

I was here for such...a long time...and yet nobody came? Surely Ciel and Sebastian would be back by now...right?

Down below, my hopes were lifted when I saw people walking down the street. I recognised the middle aged woman and her son instantly. Mrs Hanson, she lived four doors down the road from us. I pounded my fists on the wooden board once more, finding new found strength on myself at another person.

"Hey! HEY! Mrs Hanson! HEY!"

I banged as hard as I could, but my heart sank when she just kept on walked by. No...please don't walk away...!

"Please! Wait! WAIT!"

I banged and screamed louder. Her young son, Johnny, looked up slightly and looked around the road. I kept on my act, practically throwing my body weight against the board to make some more noise. I peered through the crack again, to see Johnny was still looking around. He turned to his mom and said something unreadable, but she simply tugged on his hand and continued off down the street without looking back. All I could do was watch as both disappeared from my view.

It didn't work...why didn't it work!?

I panted, my chest heaving up and down erratically. By now, it was so late I doubt is see anymore people. I was going to spend the whole night trapped in here...perhaps even tomorrow...

Sebastian...

Why was I thinking of him?

Deep down...I wished to see him the most. I know he was a demon, he could use his powers to smash me out with ease. Please...Sebastian...

With a ragged sigh, my body slumped against the wooden board, completely exhausted. My throat burned really badly, my chest ached, my head hurt from my crying and my body shivered from the cold. The temperature was dropping, and in here where there wasn't any light or natural heat, it made it worse.

Holding my hand under the dimmed light from outside, I inspected the damage done to my palms. In the light, shiny shards of glass twinkled brightly within the cuts of my skin, buried deep inside my hand. The whole area was covered in blood, as where my trousers when I inspected them next. The fabric was very slightly from the fall earlier on, not to mention from kneeling in the bed, which I hadn't noticed initially, was covered in discarded metal shavings. Drops of blood seeped onto the fabric, but it held nothing to the damage to my hands.

_Ching._

Huh? Was that...the bell again?

Oh my god...please...please tell me that's someone!

I practically leaped up from my spot of the bed and went over to the door, pressing my ear to the wood to listen.

Silence.

Tch...knowing my luck that was just the wind...

Footsteps.

I felt my eyes widen with both surprise and joy. Someone was here, someone was back. But was it him...? Was it that man again? You know what who cares! I'm taking my chances anyway!

Taking a few deep breathes, I listened closely as the footsteps thudded around downstairs. My voice cracked slightly in my throat.

"Help...help!"

Nothing...I wasn't loud enough.

Taking the wire cutters from out of my pocket, I proceeded to whack it repeatedly against the door, the metal sounding off the wood loudly. The footsteps got louder, then suddenly stopped before I heard a loud creak from the direction of the stairs.

"Amy?" I heard a voice call out from below. My heart fluttered and my body trembled excitedly when I heard the familiar voice.

"Sebastian? Sebastian is that you!?" Someone up there likes me. "Sebastian please! Get me out of here! I'm in my room!"

The sound of more steps creaking grew more frequent as the footsteps of the butler grew louder. The door to my bedroom jiggled, but didn't open.

"What is this? Are you locked in here?"

Just by the tone of his voice, I could tell he was surprised.

I felt tears prick my eyes once again, this time from relief. He jiggled the handle to the door once more.

"Amy stand well away from the door."

I didn't need telling twice. Stepping off to the side, I watched the door cautiously as all fell silent on the other end. Then without a sound, the door flew open, crashing onto my bed with force. I winced slightly at the light, but I brushed it off when I saw the demon butler standing at the doorframe, retreating his leg back down.

"There we go. Are you ok-"

I didn't let him finish. I was too happy to. I lunged forward and crashed into him, clinging onto him like a frightened child. I rested my face into his chest, breath hitching with every word I spoke.

"Sebastian! Thank god you're here! I thought no one would come!"

I was babbling. Happily mind you. I was just so relieved to be out of there. I wanted to get out of this place, today just added to the painful memories of here. I just wanted to go back home...my proper home back at the manor!

Slowly, I felt warm hands rest on my shoulders, before one traveled slowly down my back.

"What happened? You had everyone worried."

Looking up at him finally, I sniffled softly before shaking my head.

"I'll tell you when we get back. I just want to go, I'm tired, sore, cold and hungry..."

My body trembled against him, proving my point. The butler said nothing else, merely nodding in response. Though...I couldn't have anticipated his next move.

From beneath me, my feet were hoisted off the ground and I was picked up. I gasped in surprise when I was held close to the butler's chest, him holding me securely and quite professionally. Neither of us said another word after that, we both left the ruined shop without a single glance back.

It didn't take us long to get back to the manor, especially with Sebastian's super speed. I leaned against his chest tiredly, softly listening to his heart beat as we walked. I felt relaxed now, like everything was ok. But no matter how much I wanted to, I knew us never forget what happened and that mysterious man. Deep down, my instincts flared up once again. I knew...I'd see that man again some point soon. It wasn't going to be the last encounter.

By the time we got back to the manor, the sun was almost set, it finally sinking in how long I was actually stuck in there for. When we entered the manor, I was flooded by the trio crying out in worry for me. Mey Rin looked especially flustered, though her cheeks instantly set alight when she saw the position I was in.

"There you are Amy! You had us worried, you did! What happened anyway?"

"Yeah! You were gone for hours, we thought you'd gotten lost or something."

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a harsh, ragged cough. The others stepped forward to help while Sebastian gently patted me on the back.

"Leave her be for tonight, she's gone through enough."

Nobody could argue with Sebastian on that one. With a command from Sebastian to get ready for the night, others scuttled off to do their tasks.

"Sebastian...can you put me down now?" I asked rather shyly, my cheeks burning when I locked with those red eyes. He complied happily and lowered me back onto my two feet.

"Go to the bathroom in the servants quarters, I'll be with you once I've informed the Master of your return."

I opened my mouth to protest and ask why but he silenced me instantly with a gesture of his hand. I pouted very slightly but didn't argue, turned around and heading off to the servants bathroom. Entering said place, the warmth was beginning to come back to my body. The stinging sensation flooded my palms once again, making me cringed ever so slightly. Lazily, I sat on the edge of the bathtub, attempting to pick out the shards of glass embedded in them. I wanted to forget today, forget the shop, forget everything that happened. I'm not what that man said I was, I wasn't selfish...I wasn't pitiful I wasn't...I wasn't...

A bad person...

The clicking of the door drifted through the room, as Sebastian entered but I was too focused on picking out the glass out of my hand, I didn't really notice him. Good job I guess, I didn't see him fiddling with the various medical supplies on the opposite side of the room.

I did, however, notice when he gently took ahold of my wrist and brought it up to his face.

"You have a lot of glass here. Did you break something?" His voice was so smooth and calm as he reached over and prepped some bandages.

"I was pushed and I fell quite hard on some glass and rubble..."

"I see."

Letting go of my hand and taking a small cotton swab, he doused the stuff in a water and grabbed my wrist once more, before running it along the inside of my palm and over the cuts. I winced and tried to get out of his grasp, but Sebastian didn't move. He kept a firm grip on me no matter how much I fought against him.

"Ow..."

"I know it hurts but please just bare with it."

He continued with the same motion for a few minutes more, cleaning the blood away off my hands before dispensing of the dirty swabs. Grabbing a pair of metal tweezers, I watched silently as he then proceeded to remove the shards of glass embedded in my skin.

Ouch...if I thought the cleaning was bad than this was worse. I hissed and whimpered in pain as each shard was removed, my skin tearing and welling up with fresh blood once again. Each shard he pulled out was sharp and just coated with blood, I wonder what the hell that even was anyway? I didn't own anything that was made of glass...

"Would you care to tell me what happened?"

His voice broke my thoughts slightly, I blinked up at him to see him only focused on my hand.

"Ah...well...how much do you know already?"

"The other did tell us that you received a letter about collecting your possessions from Millington and Co and that it is being sold off. Though getting yourself locked in there for such a long time, I'm guessing something went wrong?" He almost sounded cocky, though the expression on his face was completely blank.

I nodded slightly, flinching as he pulled another few pieces out.

"Yes. When I got there, the place was trashed. There was nothing in there left to actually make any use of, so I went to my old room to see if there was at least some of my old tools to take back but someone else was in the building with me and pushed me over. I don't think they came through the front door though, I would have heard them."

He finished with my one hand, then took ahold of the other, before repeating the same ritual of removing the glass. I flinched again and wriggled in his grasp, only to have him tug oh my wrist.

"Stop moving. Right, what happened next?"

"He...he...he just...tormented me..." I felt the tears form once again, reaching up with my hand, I wiped my eyes on the back of it. "He said I was disgusting, that it was my fault that my parents ended up missing. I bankrupt them, leaving them with no steady income so they couldn't keep the business, the house or even food. I'm not...I didn't..."

He paused from his actions and finally looked down at me. With one hand, he slipped a finger under my chin and titled it upwards, so I was looking at him.

"And you believe what he says?"

"I...I..."

_...I did._

It _was_...my fault. I was the one who the shop ran around. I ruined my parents- no...I ruined my mom's life even more...I just wish I'd brought her along with me...

"You do don't you?" Sebastian's voice was very low, almost gentle. Not quite but almost. "I can see it in your eyes, you're taking in every word and dwelling on it, believing what he's saying is true."

"But it is...isn't it?"

"No." He shook his head slightly then let go of my chin before continuing on with my hand. "It's not true. Don't let yourself be fooled by that, humans are very easily lead by ones words."

"How do I know to believe you then..." I didn't really expect that to come out. And I don't think Sebastian did either as he glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow before a small smirk slowly formed on his lips.

"Who would you rather believe? A stranger who assaulted you and locked you away to die? Or me?"

Random stranger or Sebastian...touché. There was hardly any contest. Still...

I really didn't had to say anything else, he knew my answer and chuckled lightly, finally pulling out the last piece.

"I've lived long, Amy. I know alot of things and I've seen a lot of things. What happened wasn't by your fault, and don't believe others who tell you otherwise. You need to learn to stop feeling sorry for yourself if you want to-"

At this he stopped, almost as if he was about to say something he shouldn't have. This caught my attention, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I want to what...?"

He gave me a smile after a while, closing his eyes. "If you want to be happy of course. We don't employee people who will just mope around for their rest of their lives."

Right...if you say so...

"It'll try not to." Was all I could say, whether I actually meant it though...was hard to tell. I didn't want to think about this anymore, but the others things he said were still buzzing through my mind. What did he mean when he said I was breaking a piece of me everyday? I just don't get it...

"Sebastian-"

I stopped when I looked at him, eyes widening when I found him staring at my palms with a blank expression. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became...strange. Like...well it was hard to describe it. Everything was silent between us, hell even around us. Like we were the last two awake in the manor.

"Sebastian...?"

He was staring at my palms with a curious look, I looked down to see nothing really special happening with them, just beads of blood slowly forming. Slipping one of my hands from his grasp, I reached up cautiously and touched his cheek lightly.

"Hey...Sebastian? What's wrong?"

That seemed to have snapped him out of his thoughts just a little, glancing up at me through some of the bangs of his hair. I retracted my hand slightly, but suddenly I was tugged forward until I was sitting closer to him than before. My face burned instantly when the butler lifted up my hand to his face.

"Sebastian! What are you- Ah!"

My palm began stinging when a warm, wet feeling began covering the cuts. I practically gawked over at the demon as he began running his tongue along the wounds, lapping up the blood. It stung, yet at the same time it felt...rather nice.

My hand jerked unconsciously in his grasp each time he licked a cut, the act only made him hold my wrist tighter. I reached out and grabbed ahold of his wrist as well.

"What are you doing?" My words came out rather breathless, my face burnt painfully when he started. With a small pause, he cracked an eye open to stare at me, his one eye glowing that bright magenta with slit pupils.

"Just let me finish." He commanded, then continued on with his movements. I glanced away, the pain slowly subsiding after a few minutes. Not long after, he finally stopped and grabbed my other hand, before doing the same. Desperately I wanted to rip my hand away from him and run to my room, but right now I was caught between a powerful demon and a bathtub. While he continued with the other hand, I looked down at the one he just finished, admiring it in the light of the candles.

It actually didn't look any different than before, there was just no more blood anymore. Actually, it wasn't bleeding anymore. That was a good thing...I guess?

After a few more minutes on the other hand, he finally stopped and let my wrist go, eyes opening finally and changing back into their usual red. On his bottom lip, there a small bead of blood to which he licked up instantly and cleanly. I was mesmerised.

"There we are." Was he all said, his lips twitching into a smile. While I was still fluttered and in awe of the act, I snapped out of it quickly, cheeks blaring.

"That...that was inappropriate!" I squeaked out, holding my hand close to my chest. Sebastian just chuckled at me.

"You'll thank me in the morning."

"How would I? That's not how you treat a wound!"

He smirked and held up a finger to his lips. "I am a demon though. As I said, you'll thank me in the morning."

I chewed on the bottom of my lip nervously, cradling my hands close.

"Well...t-thank you anyway..."

"You're welcome. Go and get some rest, I'm sure you're exhausted."

I was, and hungry. Though I think I could sneak and few bits while I'm in bed. Pushing myself off the edge of the tub, I brushed past Sebastian and towards the door.

"You didn't have to do that you know, just some simple bandages would have done."

Glancing over at him from my shoulder, I saw him smiling back over at me.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, you have very sweet blood."

"Sadist." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Just for that lovely medical you gave me, I'm raiding the pantry as payment. Night!"

I quickly left him before he could object, cheeks still burning with embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: Derp. Whatisthisidonteven-**

**Soooooo my butter beans, the next chapter will be the 'Phantom Image' episode. I was going to skip it but then I got an idea to add a SebbyxAmy bonding moment since people seem to want them so badly. So you'll be able to feast your shipping appetites on it! (I hope)**

**Remember, review, fav, follow excetera, excetera~ I'll make it worth your while in later chapters~ *wink wink nudge nudge***


	21. Chapter 20 - The Spirit Camera

**A/N: Wow, you guys took to the last chapter very well. I'm glad! G'naww lemme love you all long time *squeeze then pushes you away* moving on!**

**Guess what!? Chicken butt. No really, I drew Amy Millington~! *rainbows***

**A link to the sketch is in my bio. Go check it out!**

**Important announcement at the end!**

* * *

"Y-you wanted to see us, Master?"

The tension in the room was suffocating. The trio were practically sweating bullets as we all stood in front of Ciel's desk in his study. It was odd enough when he talked to us normally around the manor, but to specially call just us into his office and not Sebastian was even more odd. I was confident though that we had nothing to worry about, especially when all Ciel did was sit back in his chair with his hands folded together, a knowing look in that one blue eye. The others, however, weren't that confident. They were tense in posture, lips thinned out into straight lines. Mey Rin was fiddling her fingers together nervously when she approached the young master about his intentions.

"Calm down," he finally spoke, waving his hand at us dismissively. "You're not in any trouble."

Big sigh of relief. Told you so!

"Then what is it?" I inquired, watching as he scanned each one of us before unfolding his hands.

"I have a job for all four of you to take care of."

Oh god... I didn't like that mischievous glint in his eye. Not one bit. The others seemed not to pick up on it though. The relief that had passed over them had changed to confusion and curiosity. That was until they began bursting with excitement.

"Job!? Really!?"

Clasping hands, they joined together into a group hug, practically sparkling with happiness. Did I miss something here?

"See, we didn't have to worry!" Finny cheered. Hey wait! When did you ever say otherwise!?

"When he called us I thought for sure we were fired, yes I did!"

Well... if that did happen... It would only be you three, not me. With a sigh, Ciel ignored them and bent down to the side of his desk, picking up and producing a large wooden box. He placed it on top of the desk with care.

"This is a camera from the famous Talbot collection. It has a story behind it."

"Wow, a camera? Neat!"

I had to admit I was impressed. Cameras were still quite new inventions in this kind of age, though the past few years they've really boomed in sales. The mechanics around them are quite complicated, I've only had the privilege of repairing one camera in my life time; it was a very long task to do.

"Wait... you said it had a story?"

What kind of story could a mere camera have? Well, apparently, a good one.

Ciel nodded. "Yes. It had been missing from the collection altogether for some time. When it suddenly came up for auction I bid immediately."

Running his hand over the box, I watched as he admired the thing with great interest. I was still none the wiser though as to why it was so special.

"So... what can it do exactly if it was able to go missing from a collection for so long?"

My question was somewhat ignored when Finny piped in with a query of his own.

"Who's Talbot?"

Cue fully sized Tanaka manifesting behind us in all his glory.

"Full name William Henry Fox Talbot, let's see..." He stroked his moustache slightly.

"He was a renowned English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There were some strange rumors about the last camera he used, the one our young master has acquired. Legend has it that if you use this camera to photograph someone, whomever or whatever that person cares about most in the world will appear in the photograph as well."

Wait, what?

"Oh my! That sounds too incredible to be true!" Mey Rin squealed with joy, practically in love with such an idea. I found myself staring at the camera once more.

"B-but how is that even possible..?"

"Yeah? Can such a camera really exist or is it just a rumor?" Bard added, equally as confused as I was. Ciel said nothing for a moment, then peered over the top of the wooden frame.

"Perhaps we should take a picture and find out." Lifting the vale over his head, Ciel directed the lens towards the blonde haired gardener. "Don't move, the exposure takes ten seconds."

Taking off the cap, Finny instantly tensed up as they both fell silent.

"Uh... What exactly is exposure?" Mey Rin piped up next to me, watching the scene with a doubtful look.

"It's what makes the photo. Basically, the camera is copying down an image of Finny," I responded back, folding my arms over my chest. Finny began shaking slightly, eyes clamped shut.

"Stay still or the image will blur and we won't get a good picture." Ciel scolded, before counting down once again. "Eight... Nine... Ten. All done."

With a big sigh, Finny let out the breath he'd obviously been keeping in the whole time. I shook my head slightly.

"You didn't have to hold your breath the whole time," Ciel scolded again. You voiced my thoughts perfectly, kid. Opening the back of the camera, Ciel picked out the piece of paper that was inside and held it carefully in his hands before motioning us all to follow him. Wandering down the hallways, Ciel didn't seem overly bothered that Sebastian the super butler could be lurking around any corner, but I guess if he was confident then we should be. Uh... right?

Entering one room to which is never actually been in before, the whole place was doused in a blood red light and lots of trays, Machines and wires decorated the room. I could only assume this is where the photos were developed. I'd never seen it done before so I was quite new to this part of the process.

In some of the trays lay odd chemicals that really burned my nose when I smelt them; it made my eyes water just a little bit.

Then Ciel began the process of dipping the paper on each of the solutions, before placing it on the final one and giving it a swirl in the liquid. Peering over his shoulder, I watched as an image began appearing slowly on the paper, fading into few until we saw the nervous face of the gardener looking back at us. Pulling the paper out, Ciel held it up for us to see more clearly. Finny, however, seemed to see something that I initially didn't.

"Wow! Look at that! It's my bird!"

Looking at the photo once more, my mouth dropped open in surprise. Sure enough, right next to Finny, was a lovely little bird in mid-flight. That definitely wasn't in the room at the top. By god... this camera actually did work..?

"Huh? Since when do you have a pet bird?" Bard asked, snapping me out of my shocked state.

"Bard's right. We've never seen you with a bird before?"

"Awugh! It's so cuuuute!" Mey Rin cooed softly.

Glancing at Finny, I saw him have a happy smile on his, but it also had a hint of sadness behind it.

Ciel then began leaving the room silently, with us following along once we'd realised he was going to abandon us. Once we had entered the office again, Finny picked up one of the statues from the bookshelves. He looked at it like it was indeed his little friend.

"I gave it food every day," he began softly, stroking it. "Eventually it started eating out of my hand. I was so happy, I wanted to give it a gentle pat and-"

**_CRACK._**

The head rolled off with a thud.

"My little friend never moved again."

Oh... my god...

The only ones who weren't shaking out of us were Ciel and Tanaka.

"Are you saying that he..!?" Mey Rin started, but I finished her sentence for her.

"Died!?"

From behind us, Tanaka sipped his tea then gave a small 'ho' before gracing us with his full form for a second time today. This guy is a party animal right here.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The camera has one other unique attribute. The new soul that it will show is not of this world. To put it plainly, the dead appear."

"The dead..?" both Bard and I asked in unison, glancing at one another.

"You mean ghosts!?" Mey Rin squeaked, a big smile across her face. Oh yes, she likes this idea very much.

"You can see why I'd be so interested in this camera. Not only does it know who you care for the most, it reaches into the other world to photograph them." Ciel stated plainly, leaning back in his chair and folding his fingers together lazily.

This... this is simply amazing. A camera that can picture whoever or whatever you care for the most, even in death? Just how on earth was this possible? Deep down, I wanted to dismantle the box just to see what exactly inside could make it do such an incredible thing. But then again, dabbling too deep into these things can present a risk. Was it worth it?

Bard and Mey Rin swarmed around Ciel's desk, throwing their own thoughts and feelings about the ghostly camera at him.

"But this is the 19th centuary! Surely no one believes a thing like that now!" Bard half yelled, eyes wide with surprise. Hey, you'd be surprised how many people still fear the unknown, not as bad as the people of past, but enough.

"That sounds amazing! What an incredible camera, master!" Mey Rin beamed a smile, looking very giddy indeed. I just stood back and watched silently, that is until the gardener crouched down next to me decided to make a noise.

"WAHHHH! I miss my poor little birdie!" Finny cried out, tears spilling forth from his eyes.

I reached down and patted the gardener on the head.

"There, there Finny, it's ok. I'm sure the bird holds no hard feelings about you knocking his head off... or squishing him... or whatever way you killed him."

Queen of comforting right here people.

Ciel cleared his throat and motioned us to gather around his desk once more, to which we did. Finally, we would learn of this 'job' we'd been given.

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera, but do it discreetly. I don't want him to know what you're up to," Ciel said, placing his hand on top of the camera.

Wait... what!?

Take a picture... of Sebastian? Of the demon butler? Oh... No, no, no... this won't end well at all.

"You want us to take a candid photo?" I asked, bewildered at the little lord, who nodded slightly in my direction.

"That's right."

"Reeeally? That photo will show us who Sebastian cares for most?" Mey Rin asked, a noticeable blush now appearing on her cheeks.

"That's something I'd like to see," Finny piped up, now out of his slump. Bard thought about the idea for a moment and grinned wildly, pumping his fist slightly in joy.

"Bloody right, Finny! He's always bossing us around and mocking my artistic cooking methods!"

Oh Bard... please stop. And no, it's not artistic. I keep having to mend all the shit you seem to break.

"He's as human as we are! He's got to at least have a weakness or two, and now's our chance to see 'em!"

You know nothing, Bard.

"You'll handle it?" Ciel asked them slyly, practically encouraging their excitement. All three lined up together.

"As you wish, young master!" They spoke in unison, serious looks on their faces. Then they broke out on laughter.

"Yeeah! That was a pretty good impression of him, eh!" Bard jeered at the other two with a smile.

"Just like him!" Finny agreed, clapping his hands. I face palmed just a little, shaking my head.

"Was... that supposed to be an imitation of Sebastian?" I asked, and the trio nodded.

"It was rubbish."

"Eh, why?"

"You forgot his bow, dumbass!"

Then proceeded take two of the imitation. Eh screw it, I joined in too. All four of us bowed at the same with hands over our hearts before repeating Sebastian's usual phrases. Hey, we had to take this opportunity before it passed! It's not every day we get to mock him for fun without him hearing.

We burst out laughing again. But between our laughter, I heard Ciel mumble something from his chair, though it was too quiet to hear. He merely sat there though with a grin on his face before shooing us off to start the job.

First stop. The Library.

* * *

"Really? We had to choose this hiding spot?"

I twisted my arm from behind me, successfully elbowing Bard in the gut. He groaned slightly and nudged his knee to the side, hitting the side of my head in retaliation.

"It's the only place to hide!"

"It's cramped in here..." Mey Rin mumbled from next to me, while Finny steadied the camera from his space by the cook. Bard took control of the camera, pointing it out from a gap he made between some books.

We were cramped behind a bookshelf if you couldn't tell, and it definitely wasn't made for four people.

The door to the library opened, and in stepped our target. Sebastian strode over to the centre of the room and placed down some cleaning supplies before straightening up and inspecting the room. Each of us held our breath and Sebastian stood there for a while and did nothing. I nudged Bard again.

"Hurry get the photo!"

Snapping off the cap, Bard started the countdown. In front of us, Sebastian adjusted his gloves up and smiled very slightly to himself. Before- well... What could you call it? He disappeared from his spot in an instant and darted around the room with breakneck speed, cleaning as he went along.

Son of a bitch...

And these three still never questioned why he could move so fast!?

I merely stared at the blurred figure as he moved around the room. The others cooed in shock and admiration.

_'This is definitely going to be a difficult task...'_

"He's so fast!" Mey Rin whispered, voice full of awe. Bard let out a sigh.

"We'll never get a good photo at this rate..."

"Hey, look!"

I pointed out to the butler, who'd finally stopped and was currently staring at a vase full of white flowers, finger resting under his chin in thought.

"What's he doing now?"

Finny asked, as we all stared at him. Well, I snapped out of it quite quickly.

"Quick! Get the photo!"

Nobody moved though. And of course we lost the opportunity to. Turning my attention back to the demon butler, I watched as he took out the handkerchief from his breast pocket and with a flick of his wrist, a red rose replaced the fabric. Delicately, he placed the rose with the white flowers, then left the room, taking all supplies out with him.

Reaching up, I began rubbing my temples. The others breathed out held breaths, looking like they'd just seen the most amazing thing ever. Mey Rin looked flustered, Bard looked exhausted and Finny just looked astounded.

"Wow! He's so amazing!"

_'Idiots... I'm surrounded by idiots… I love you guys but, fuck, you're stupid...'_

Pushing out of the book shelf, I dusted any dust off my dress and flattened my hair back down while fixing my headgear back in place.

"Right," I started, glancing over at the trio. "You guys need to focus more next time! Where do we go next?"

We all thought for a moment, then an idea struck Bard. He explained to us that he'd be cleaning one of the lounging areas by now, which happened to be near the game room. Bard explained to us his idea, to which we had no choice but to follow.

Oh no...

When we reached the room, Sebastian was already inside cleaning. Finny disappeared inside the game room before wheeling out the large pool table. I stood back away from the scene, WAY back. This was going to go horribly wrong and my gut instinct was telling me to stop this madness. But before I could even blink, Finny took off running with the pool table, pushing the heavy furniture through the doors with speed.

"LOOK OUT!"

He cried as if he was in an emergency. But Sebastian, the wonderful butler who's considerate to people's well beings, hardly batted an eyelid. No, he didn't even bother looking up as the gardener zoomed past him, the red table cloth he was holding brushing over the boys head.

With a crash, Finny broke through the wall and disappeared on the other end, leaving in his path a perfect shape of himself within the structure. It would have been funny if it wasn't so shocking. Sebastian placed the cloth down on the table and straightened it up before waltzing out the door, practically ignoring each one of us.

Surely... he suspected something was up. Usually he'd be on their asses in an instant if they did something like this on a normal day. But today, it was like he wasn't bothering.

Or... Was he playing along? Did he already know what we were up to?

Cautiously, I stepped over to the Finny shaped hole, hoping to find some signs of him still alive. He was, thank god, and left a nice big crack in the ground below. Also the pool table was smashed to bits. I felt myself frown.

"Great..."

"Well, that didn't work," Bard declared from the door, hoisting the camera back into his arms. I snorted in amusement.

"Ya think? What now Mr genius?"

He merely gave me a cocky grin.

"Outside."

* * *

"Ok! The young master has just rang the bell, he should be here in a minute. Get ready!"

I'm not getting involved anymore. Nope. Not with these half-baked ideas that were being thrown about. Currently, I stood back at a distance to watch the failure unfold.

"It's not going to work," I called out to them, only to have Bard brush off the comment like it was nothing.

"Stop being so negative. This'll be the one we get!"

"Yeah right..."

Currently, the new master plan was to take a picture through Ciel's office window. Finny stood at the base of the ladder, holding the thing straight. Because of his strength too, he anchored it down quite well. Mey Rin was behind Bard, helping him with the camera while Bard manned the contraption. I stood well away from the ladder, deciding to retreat safely to a tree just in case I was seen.

"Shh, he's here!"

Then it was quiet between us all, except for the happy chirping of the birds around us. Bard took the cap off the end of the lens and Finny began counting quietly to himself, while I watched with a raised eyebrow as Mey Rin slid upwards and stuck her head under the vale.

"He's beautiful in profile too, yes he is!" She cooed loudly from her spot. I sighed just a little bit, but deep down I was curious as to what she was seeing.

That quickly went when both the maid and cook shrieked, Mey Rin sliding down the ladder and hanging on tight and Bard falling backwards. I gasped with horror when I saw him fall back, but he dangled in midair while holding the camera, his legs wrapped around the steps of the ladder. That was the only thing keeping him up.

The windows of the office swung open, making me jump back behind the tree. Peering around the side, I saw Sebastian looking around from side to side, but never looking down. Then he turned back to Ciel, saying something like 'let's air this room out for a bit, shall we?' before heading away from the window.

The trio was sweating bullets once again. Bard the most as the force of gravity was tugging on the upper half of his body. His face turned painfully red, hands clinging tightly onto the camera. Steadily, I stepped over to them, eyes watching the now open window.

"Well..." I stared, finally looking as Bard struggled back up into a sitting position with the help of Mey Rin. "That makes three failed attempts. Got anymore bright ideas?"

The glare I got from them was pretty funny. Though I had to admit I deserved it; I'd been nothing but sarcastic to them almost all morning, but hey, what could I do? This was an impossible task. Finally clambering down, Bard had to admit defeat. We headed back inside to discuss more ideas, but an hour had already passed and still we had nothing that would work. Sebastian was too damn fast at everything. I still had the sneaking suspicious that he knew what we were up to and he was merely humouring us. Knowing him, I wouldn't put it past him.

Now sitting in the hallway in defeat, we moped over our failures- No wait, scratch that. Their failures. I had yet to do anything that benefitted them. And to be honest, I had much more sense than they did to know that we weren't going to get a picture of Sebastian anytime soon. But if Ciel ordered it, we'd have to do it.

"This is turning out to be a lot harder than it should be," Bard mumbled, looking down at the camera with an exhausted look. "Why is getting one little photo so tough?"

"This is _Sebastian_ we're talking about here," I reminded them. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, behind Mey Rin, the doors to one of the wings opened up and out stepped- you guessed it; Sebastian.

"What are you all doing just lolling around?" He asked us with a raised eyebrow. We looked around each other, hoping one of us would take one for the team and come up with an excuse, but regardless, he didn't give us a chance.

"Actually it doesn't matter. I have a task for the three of you to take care of."

"What is it Sebastian?" Mey Rin asked curiously, glancing up at the butler. The butler's red eyes moved away from us and towards the window. Suddenly, it got just a little darker in here. "Over there."

Turning around, I saw the looming face of Pluto looking through the window at us. Actually, more at Sebastian than us.

"The mangy pooch?" Bard frowned. "What do you want us to do about him?"

"We will be receiving a guest this afternoon. That thing is offensive-"

"Hey! Pluto isn't offensive!"

"-Your job is to transfer it out of sight before the guest arrives." Sebastian openly ignored my comment and stared at the trio with an intense look. It basically screamed 'do not fail or I'll strangle you while you sleep'.

Well. That's how in interpreted it anyway... wait. Hold on. Something just clicked.

"Wait. You said 'I have a job for you _three_'. Have I been left out or something?"

I felt quite offended. I wanted to play with Pluto...

Sebastian removed his gaze from the others, the look softening slightly when he locked eyes with me.

"Of course not. We had an item return back to the company this morning that needs repairing urgently. I need you to get it done today so we can ship it back out."

Well, damn, why couldn't you have told me this earlier!? I could have been spared the embarrassment of photographing you! Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Aw, alright..."

"Hey! She can control the dang pooch better than us!" Bard argued, but Sebastian shrugged it off, yelling at them to get it done. Finny seemed to love the idea of being around Pluto, and dragged the other two off with a beaming smile on his face.

Glancing at Sebastian, I turned on my heel and left, heading back up to my room before he could say anything about today's escapades. Entering, I found the package sitting on my work desk. Changing into my working uniform, I unwrapped the brown package to see what looked to be a rattle inside, with a large and noticeable crack in the plastic. It was an odd shaped thing; the base was like a circular ring decorated in bright colours, while the outer edge of the ring had different shapes and textures. The most noticeable parts were the two soft cone shapes sticking at the top. Giving them a squeeze, they were soft to the touch. What the heck was this? Was this even a rattle? If it was then it's definitely odd looking.

Focusing on the crack in particular, I saw that the inside of the base was hollow. With a shake, I heard something jingle inside. Ok, it could be a rattle then. Either that or it just got plastic shards inside. Picking out the correct tools for the job, I set up the workspace ready to start. I only managed to get as far as filing down the sharp corners of the crack when a loud scream came from outside my window, then there was a boom and small rumble of the ground below. I should really not give in to my curiosity, but the urge was just too strong. Looking out the window, I saw a scorch mark in the green grass, with a rather crispy looking Finny sitting in the middle.

Wait- Scorch mark!? Did someone light a fire?

My question was answered in moments when I saw Mey Rin and Bard run past the gardener, with Pluto hot in their tails. He breathed out big bursts of fire, the poor suckers narrowly avoiding each one.

Huh... Who knew Pluto could breathe fire? That's a nifty little trick... I guess.

I left the trio to their own tasks while I went back to mine. The job wasn't going to take that long. Though with Pluto's newfound ability, I was weary about going out there now. Better stack up loads of Innuko.

I continued filing down the edges until I was satisfied that it was smooth enough. Because the plastic was cracked on a white part of the coloured ring, that decreased my work load a lot. Otherwise I'd have to do a lot of colour mixing to get the colours to match. And that took time.

Looking through my drawer, I found some plastic that matched the ring as much as it could, the consistency was right but the colour was slightly darker. Oh well, it'll do as a quick repair. Cutting off a big enough piece, I then spent quite some time molding the plastic into the right shape that would fit into the crack. It was a long, boring process and tedious on the arms. Finally making a piece that would fit, I then proceeded to heat a small copper rod on the fire. While that was heating, I took another look outside to see if the others were still out there. It had fallen oddly quite for a while. What I saw though was Pluto lying at the base of the steps to the garden.

The others must have given up on him. Don't blame them really; Pluto has certainly made his feelings about them clear. I saw him lift his head up and stare up the steps at something. Leaning over a bit more, I noticed a black figure sitting on one of the steps. Straining my eyes to get a better look, I saw Sebastian leaning against one of the stone posts, a black furry mass in his hands.

A cat.

I frowned just a little. Obviously, he was rubbing it in Pluto's face that he didn't like him. It was made evident when Sebastian fussed the little fur ball on the stomach and rubbed its paws. He had a smile on his face while he did it; it was actually quite touching. I found myself leaning against the window frame, watching him in wonder. Despite the way he treated everyone else, especially Pluto, just one little feline can bring out the lovey-dovey side in a demon. It was a warming change than the usual sadistic demon we'd grown to tolerate.

...And oddly... I was jealous.

Pluto was too. He didn't like the small animal getting the affection he so longed to have from the butler. In a flash of fire, he changed into human form and ran at Sebastian before taking the cat out of his hands and, literally, hurling it out of the way. Snuggling into his chest, Pluto whined loudly. The cat shook itself slightly before walking away from the two. I choked back a laugh; the look on Sebastian's face was priceless.

_'Oh well, back to work.'_

Taking the copper rod out the fire with some gloves, I carefully ran the glowing red tip around the edge of the plastic cut out, the material beginning to melt at the heat. With some tweezers, I carefully placed the one melted edge into the crack before doing the same to the other side and slipping it in. It fit perfectly, albeit with some gloopy melted plastic spilling out of the sides but those could easily be filed down. After that was just to clean and polish it up a bit to make it look presentable again.

After an hour, I was done. Holding up the rattle-thing, I admired all the many bits attached to the circular base. They were all made from different materials. Soft, hard, bumpy, smooth... I couldn't help but look though at the two ridiculously big cones on the top. Well, the best way I could describe them was cone shaped anyway. Glancing up at the mirror in front of me, then down at the object. Something just compelled me to just do something stupid with it. And I did. Reaching around, I held the rattle behind my head, the two 'cones' poking from the top of my head. Blinking, I stared at it for a few moments then burst out laughing. They looked like ears! Heh, how weird.

I shook my head slightly.

"Sebastian would love to see this. Maybe this will lighten his mood."

Placing the rattle securely under my arm, I left my room and wandered down the hallway. The place had gone oddly quiet since I started working on this weird thing. I bet they had yet another impossible idea of taking a photo of him and failing miserably at it.

Eventually, my wandering led me to the main stairs leading into the lobby. Of course, on the stairs I caught a glimpse of the one and only butler heading in my direction. In one hand, he carried a small grey hat.

"Hey Sebastian!" I waved at him furiously, catching the demon's attention and making him stop right in front of me.

"Look! These look like ears!"

I reached around and placed the rattle behind my head, grinning down at the butler. His lips twitched into a smirk. For a few seconds, he stood there quite quietly, red eyes scanning from the make-shift ears down towards my face.

"Very nice, I must say it suits you. They look like cat's ears."

"Ha, you wish! Wait, what?"

Of course he'd say that. Jerk.

Removing the object, I noticed Sebastian step closer up the stairs before turning around. I looked over his shoulder to see the supposed guest standing lower down, mouth agape and face red as a tomato.

"Coming, sir?"

"Uh..? O-oh! Yes, of course!" He stuttered, staggering over in our direction. I bowed slightly in politeness when he got closer.

"Hello, sir." I smiled at him. He smiled back but his face burned painfully.

"H-Hello to you, too..."

"I must say sir, your face is very red. Are you sick by any chance?"

His eyes darted from mine to something unseen behind him, mouth stuttering any word he tried to muster. With peaked interest, I peered around him to see what exactly was making him so flustered.

And by god. I wish I hadn't looked.

There, behind him, stood the beautiful Chinese girl known as Ran Mao. She was standing on one of the banisters, leg stretched out and skirt flowing upwards. Revealing to us all her dignity.

If she had any.

"M-Miss Ran Mao! What the hell are you doing!?" I called out, my face going red as well. Obviously they hadn't heard of undergarments in her country. Where did she suddenly come from anyway?

I'd only met Ran Mao a few times before, during Lau's visits. Wait, if she's here then that means... uh oh...

She ignored me, merely staring with that usual blank expression. I looked at Sebastian for answers but he wasn't even looking in her direction. It was like he didn't even notice. The guest followed Sebastian up the stairs and down one of the hallways. When they were gone, I stomped back over to the girl, demanding more answers from her. The only reply I got was a disappointed groan from down below. Peering over the banister, I spotted the trio with the camera and a couple of leaf fans.

"What the-? What the fuck are you guys doing!?"

"Trying to take a photo of Sebastian!"

"By fanning up Ran Mao's skirt? Yeah, great job! You got his good side very well."

"Oh my... I was sure that would work." I shivered when I heard the familiar calm voice of Lau as both he and Ciel stepped out from behind one of the stone pillars.

"Well, it didn't," Ciel seethed at him. "It just wasted time."

Bard sighed heavily, placing the cap back on the end of the camera. From above, Ran Mao jumped down from the bannister, landing gracefully by Lau's side before latching onto him.

"Now what, Young Master? We're running out of ideas..." Finny inquired, voice sounding rather defeated. Ciel places his finger under his chin for a moment, then his one good eye widened with surprise.

"I've got an idea." His lips curled into a smirk. "And I think it'll work wonders."

Suddenly his gaze turned towards me. "Amy."

I jumped, feeling all eyes land on me. "Y-yes?"

"I need you specially for this."

Oh god... I hated that smile... What was he planning?

"Finny, do you still have that costume that Elizabeth made you wear to the ball?"

Huh? What costume?

"What costu- oooh right!" He blushed darkly. "I do."

"Good."

"Whoa, wait. I'm not agreeing to anything! What costume!?"

"You'll see soon enough. Now go and get changed."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Never."

"Oh dear. Need some help? Ran Mao would love to help you, isn't that right?"

Suddenly, hands clamped onto my shoulders. Spinning around, I came face-to-face with the yellow-eyed girl.

"W-wait! What are you-"

"Strip."

* * *

**A/N: MAKING SHIT UP AS I GO ALONG BECAUSE I CAN LOLZYOLOSWAG**

**...oh my god...I can't believe I actually said them vile words. Excuse me while I decontaminate myself.**

**Anyway, the announcement. This took a little longer than I thought because I've been sick recently. It's starting to go...slowly. But the next chapter won't be up until... maximum three weeks' time? I'm taking a break and that's all you need to know. Har har. So yeah, see you then!**

**Review, Fav, Follow and all that hoo-ha. Because your words are like music to my ears~**


	22. Chapter 21 - The Photographs

**A/N: Why hello! Precious-something-or-other is back from vacation!**

**I know I said about three weeks for the next chap but it was just a rough estimate because I didn't think I was going to be able to write soon after coming back. I expected to be swamped with work when I got back, turns out it was practically dead *nerd smile* so my fingers got busy *winkwinknudge***

**Oh snap! Carpe Diem is in two communities!? When did that happen?**

* * *

"I hate you."

"There we go, it looks fine, doesn't it?"

"I _really_ fucking hate you."

"Agh! I'm so jealous, yes I am!"

"I'm going to slip poison into your food."

"Nobody is listening to you, Amy, so shut up. Besides that's nothing compared to Bard's cooking."

"Hey!"

I huffed and crossed my arms, fidgeting in this godforsaken costume. Why the heck did Finny have this anyway!?

"This is stupid. I never agreed to this!"

Ciel merely smirked over at me, placing the camera down in its secret spot. (Which was behind a curtain. Really, Ciel?)

"Maybe not but you did give me the idea when you played around with the rattle for him."

Glancing down at the object on the table, I huffed and picked it up, throwing it at the little lord in frustration. He caught it easily though.

"What is that thing anyway?" I inquired when I finally calmed down.

"It's a prototype for a new baby's toy we're working on. But it got damaged during production."

I 'ah'd silently, glancing down at the newly repaired product. Ciel placed it in his pocket and turned to the other three in the room.

"I need only one of you to take the photos. The other two I need with me to make a backup plan just in case this fails."

Mey Rin instantly stuck her hand up in the air, waving it about eagerly.

"I'll do it, Young Master!"

_'Oh lord...'_

This was going to go horribly wrong for sure. And I would have had to wear these stupid ears for nothing. I'd never actually seen Finny wear this that night at the ball, since I was too busy moping in my room, so when I had the offending costume shoved in my face, I had a lot of questions for the gardener.

"Are you sure, Mey Rin? Can you handle it?" I teased, watching as her cheeks flushed pink.

"I-I can! I won't fail!" The stutter in her voice gave away her nervousness. Needless to say, neither of us looked convinced but Ciel accepted to it anyway.

"Ok Bard, Finny. I need you to help Lau and I set up some things outside."

The boys nodded and headed out the door, not before Bard shouted a 'Good Luck' to me before laughing. Mey Rin got into position behind the curtain and got the camera pointed in the right direction.

"Alright, ready!"

"Good. Remember, the exposure takes ten seconds. And try to be quiet will you?"

I snorted in amusement slightly, but none the less, said nothing. Ciel turned around and strutted his cocky butt out of the room, the door closing behind him with a loud click.

Ugh... I hate this. I hate this so much.

When I woke up this morning, I didn't expect to be forced to wear a revealing maid's dress with cat ears and a tail and try to keep a demon butler still for ten seconds. I still question why this sort of stuff was laying around, ready to use in an instant. Everything around me went quite, apart from Mey Rin's excited giggling. I glared at her through the curtain.

"Will you be quiet? It's not funny!"

She just giggled more. "I think it's adorable!"

I choked slightly. "Adorable!? How is any of this adorable?"

"You'd be surprised how many people would love to be in your shoes right now!"

In my shoes right now? What, dressing up as a demon butler's favourite animal?

"Does... Sebastian have a lot of admirers?"

It was a hesitant question, because I almost knew the answer from the start. It was only confirmed when Mey Rin nodded frantically through the curtain.

"Of course! He's so handsome and amazing at what he does... it's hard not to admire him!"

I paused for a second, letting her words sink in. I felt myself smile for a split second. "Even you, hmmm?"

That shut her up. It wasn't hard to figure out that Mey Rin did have a mighty crush on Sebastian, I'd seen it many times ever since I arrived here. Whenever he's near, her clumsiness just gets worse.

"J-just a little," she stuttered. "And I know you do too!"

THAT caught me off guard.

"No, I don't!" I hissed back, pointing an accused finger at the cloaked woman. "That's a lie!"

"Oh, it's not a lie~" Despite her face being covered, I could see her grinning. "I know it and the others know too!"

"You. know. Nothing," I bit back, feeling my face flush in embarrassment. Sure, Sebastian was handsome and super awesome, but I didn't... like him... right? No, no, even if I did I wouldn't admit it. God I hate today, I wish it was over.

Outside the door, I heard footsteps approaching, which snapped me out of my impending rant.

"Dammit! Ok, Mey Rin get ready."

"On it!"

I tensed up and froze on the spot when the door opened slowly, and in stepped the target. Sebastian. For a split second, he wore a rather frustrated expression on his face but it changed into one of utter surprise when he laid eyes on me. He was silent for a few seconds, eyes staring straight at me with curiosity. It made me start fidgeting once again in my spot, unconsciously pulling down on the end of my skirt to cover as much as I could.

"Well..." He started, voice surprisingly showing a lot of uncertainty. "When the Young Master called me in here, I didn't expect to see this."

"Neither did I," I mumbled through gritted teeth, before forcing a smile over at the butler. "I guess not, hm..?"

"Though, I am quite curious as to why you're actually dressed like this." Slowly, he began taking confident strides in my direction. "Care to enlighten me?"

Truthfully, I hadn't thought of a reason. None of us had really discussed the reason for me being in this position, so now I was completely trapped and alone in trying to create my own legitimate idea. And failing.

"Uhm... well... you see, I, uhm..."

I couldn't find my voice. It was only made worse when I noted that the butler was now getting dangerously close. Instinctively, I wanted to step away from him, but I knew I had to keep still for the photo. Yup, very trapped now.

"Hm? I'm waiting," he pressed on, stopping in front of me entirely. "Is this some sort of game you have going on here?"

I tried to brush it off as much as I could, laughing coolly at him like none of this bothered me.

"Haha... no, it's not a game. It's ah... uhm..."

Dammit, dammit, dammit...

I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. If it keeps him here for ten seconds then... sacrifices must be made... at my expense. Taking a deep breath, I started the mental count down.

_'One... two...'_

"It's a surprise for you!"

The amused smirk he wore was gone and replaced by a surprised and rather suspicious frown.

"Excuse me?"

_'Four... five...'_

"Uh... a surprise for you! Yeah! Since I think you're awesome and stuff, plus for helping me out the other day. And I know you like cats so... I, uhm... ta-da?"

_'Seven... eight...'_

Few more seconds. Just a few more. Sebastian looked unconvinced though. Well, that was until a large smirk appeared on his face.

_'Nine... t-'_

...God dammit.

He moved. He fucking moved.

Oh, but it wasn't any old tilt of the head or a small twitch of the body. No.

He reached over and grabbed ahold of the furry black ears on top of my head.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this... 'surprise'?" He asked lowly, softly stroking the furry fabric. I jumped slightly at the action, hands darting outwards and clamping over his wrists with haste.

"As a thank you for... saving me the other day... of course. Please don't touch..."

It was a bad reason. I know. But I just couldn't think of anything better on the spot. I think we can all relate that coming up with good ideas while under pressure is a difficult thing to master.

"A 'thank you'? Most normal people would give treats or do favours for someone as a thank you. Not dress up for them."

"Well, I would have given you a cat but I couldn't afford it so this was the only other idea."

Digging myself a deep hole. And it's getting bigger.

"I see..."

I wanted so desperately to look at the spot where the camera was but knowing the butler, he'd catch on and the whole thing would be ruined. So far, he hasn't noticed both the quiet maid and camera nestled sweetly to the side of us. Well, I think he didn't notice...

Sebastian went silent for a moment, eyes scanning over the head piece. This gave me a small window to reflect on the situation.

'_Ok... ok... he moved just before I could count to ten. No problem, just keep him still for another ten seconds and it'll be fine. Hell, maybe we actually did get a photo and I don't need to do this anymore!'_

I hoped for the latter. But then again, luck wasn't on my side at the best of times. Slowly, almost painfully, his hands began traveling downwards over my hair, brushing across my own ears then down my neck before stopping at my shoulders. He gave my pale shoulders a slight rub with his gloved hands.

"I do recall that Finny wore this outfit once," he mused with a smirk, before lightly toying with the small golden bell that hung tightly around my neck. "Though I see you added more to it."

My body twitched slightly and shivered. I didn't like how touchy he was becoming now, plus he wasn't standing still. If the photo failed the first time then we don't have much of a chance now. He'll get bored soon and leave. Mentally, I sighed to myself.

_'Master Ciel better have a good back up plan...'_

Sebastian seemed to notice the movement of my body and smiled even more. It was an amused one, almost mocking.

"Something wrong? You look a little... flustered."

Reaching up, I slapped my hands over my cheeks clumsily, feeling the skin underneath radiate with heat. I must have looked like a nervous wreck by now. This idea was so stupid and wrong, it was almost laughable. There was no way Sebastian would fall for this mediocre act.

I shook my head fanatically and forced a confident smile, but I could feel it faltering.

"Of course not! So uhm... yeah. You like it?"

I took a deep breath and did a little twirl on the spot, the bell jingling loudly along with the movement.

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

I squeaked loudly when I stopped my twirl, being harshly pulled forward into the Butler's arms. I felt something moving from behind me then a tug on the bottom of the dress. What the hell-?

"A tail? You really did give it your all on this, didn't you?"

I gawked in embarrassment as I watched him from over my shoulder stroke the fake furry appendage with the one hand, while the other was placed on my lower back.

Oh god, oh god, oh god..! What the heck is he doing!?

"H-Hey! What are you doing? Stop! No touching!" I squeaked loudly, struggling in his grasp. This only made him hold tighter.

"I'm allowed to, aren't I? After all, this is _my surprise_..." He breathed very lowly right next to my ear. I froze and shuddered, feeling him smirk very slightly against my skin. "Right?"

My heart pounded in my chest with rapid force. It felt like it was going to explode. Being pressed up against him like this, there was no way he couldn't feel it either. My mind became a mess of thoughts and emotions. Confusion, worry, fear, happiness, anger.

This had to be some sort of trick of his. I still stand by my earlier assumptions; he is aware of what we're doing.

He continued stroking the fake tail with a gentle touch. Even though I physically couldn't feel it, I could just tell. My body froze in place. I didn't want to make the slightest move, the closeness of this was too much to handle and one wrong move could end up an awkward situation for both of us. I swallowed nervously.

"S-Sebastian-"

"You're not a very convincing cat though," he whispered again, hot breath tickling the side of my neck. It sent a cold sensation down my spine which unconsciously, made me move closer to him. "I haven't heard you 'meow' yet."

"There's no way in hell I'm making any such noises," I snapped back, the very thought just would have been icing on the embarrassment cake. Next to getting on all fours and actually having to act it out, I probably would have died.

He gave me a frown that almost, bordered on a pout.

"How careless of you. This is my _**surprise**_ after all."

I struggled again in his grasp when my face flushed hotter. I bet I was many kinds of red by now. Screw the photo, I want to get out of this damn dress.

"So what, I'm not doing it!"

"But it would be just..." He paused slightly, making me turn my head to look at him out of instinct. Part of me wished I hadn't, while the other was thanking me when the butler came face to face with me, noses barely touching. His crimson eyes bore into my green ones, while a gloved hand slipped under my chin and held my head in place.

"_Lovely~_" he whispered lowly, face very close to my own. He was in control now. I swallowed nervously, my mind racing again. But I had to force myself to think clearly.

"S-Sebastian..." My words came out stuttered and clumsy. "Please, let me go now. I'm serious."

And oddly... he did. He let go of me completely and chuckled softly to himself, adjusting his gloves.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to get back to so are we done here?"

Suppressing a sigh, I nodded and covered my exposed arms with my hands, shifting uncomfortably on my feet while my face continued to burn. With a small yet cocky smile, Sebastian sauntered out the door quietly. Once the door closed and the sound of retreating footsteps vanished, I let out the defeated breath I'd been holding and almost collapsed to the floor.

Oh fuck... No way... I can't... like him...

"Ugh… ok Mey Rin. You can come out now."

Glancing over at the hiding spot, I never heard a peep from the maid.

"Mey Rin?"

No movement. No sound. I actually became instantly worried. I headed over to the curtain in panic and ripped the cloth away.

"Mey Rin, are you- huh?"

Uh oh...

"M-Mey Rin? Hey! H-Hey! Wake up!"

She had fainted. A trickle of crimson blood fell from her nose while her glasses lay crooked on her face. I shook the maid harshly, but her motionless body just bobbed about.

It was then that my gaze moved over to the camera. I blinked and stared at it for a few seconds, the proceeded to bang my head against the wall in frustration.

The cap was still on.

* * *

"I-I'm really sorry master!"

I did all that for nothing.

"But I'm sure I took the cap off! I'm sure of it, I am!"

I wore a flimsy costume for nothing.

Ciel sighed in frustration, touching his fingers to his forehead.

"Maybe we should have put someone more competent on the camera..." He seethed, irritated by our lack of success today. "Luckily I have one final idea that will ensure a successful picture."

"Then why didn't we use it earlier?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, only to have Ciel completely ignore me. Oh, fuck you, kid. He then told us about his new plan, and I had to say, it was pretty stupid. Effective, yet stupid. Though if Ciel wanted to put his life at risk like this over a measly photo, then be my guest.

We headed outside, where Lau and Ran Mao waited for us. The sky was dark now; the sun was barely a light in the sky anymore as the moon shone above us and illuminated the garden with a white glow. Glancing down the garden, I saw at least four giant 'things' covered in white fabric hidden amongst the trees. I couldn't see what exactly they were, but they were all the same size.

"Hey, what are these?" I asked when I approached Lau.

"Oh just something that will help light up the photo." He smiled over at me, holding Ran Mao close in his arms. I was very curious, Ciel never mentioned this being in his plan... then again, this is _Lau_ we're talking about.

Mey Rin was still wallowing in her failure, head down and looking at her shoes. She'd been out for quite a while actually, so we'd spent the remainder of the day finishing some forgotten chores while Ciel got this 'idea' ready. Even though I was frustrated about the whole thing, I took it in myself to try and cheer the sad maid up.

Bard was put on camera duty this time, while Finny had the best job in the whole thing. And that was to hurl the giant stone angel statue at the little lord. Finny was very unsure about it, as his strength was the biggest issue for him. Ciel was confident though, and I was the only one of us servants that knew why. If Ciel was in danger, Sebastian could sense it and had no choice but to protect him.

Standing back in the trees with the others, I watched as Ciel got into position along with Finny.

"A-Are you sure about this, Master?" The gardener stuttered, holding the large statue in his hands hesitantly. Ciel stared right ahead of him, not taking a single glance at Finny.

"Throw it."

Without any more encouragement, Finny began spinning around, swinging the heavy stone statue. He picked up speed pretty quickly, and then hurled the angel high up into the air with all force he could muster. He actually threw it so high into the sky that it actually disappeared for a few minutes.

My stomach began doing knots as we waited for the crushing object to come hurtling back down into our view. Ciel simply stood there and did nothing, gaze kept forward like he wasn't mere inches from being possibly crushed to death. Don't get me wrong, I had the upmost confidence in Sebastian to step in at the right moment. But still, things can go wrong.

Craning my neck, I watched the sky nervously along with Mey Rin, who was currently wringing her hands together anxiously. Fading into view, the white hue of the statue finally came into view before it started getting closer at a rapid speed. My breath caught in my throat as the angel was now dangerously close to the little lord; he never once batted an eyelid.

_'D-Damn it Sebastian! Where are you!?'_

Finny couldn't take it anymore. Out of guilt and fear, he threw himself forward in an attempt to grab the angel before it got Ciel.

"Look out, Master!"

In a split second, the thing crashed into the ground in a big white plume of smoke. The shock of the crash sent a wave of vibrations through the floor, making both Mey Rin and I unsteady on our feet.

"Oh no! Are they ok!?" Mey Rin gasped, voice full of concern. Bard held a right grip on the camera, looking like he was having a mental struggle with himself whether or not he should check out the damage or stay where he was.

"I can't see them..."

Slowly the smoke began to fade out, and that's when we managed to finally see the damage that had been done.

Finny layer sprawled out on the floor not far from the remains of the stone statue, looking worse for wear but generally still alive. I stepped forward a little to get a better view, and when Ciel finally came into view, I felt my body almost collapse in relief.

Sebastian towered over the younger boy, on his hands and knees. The butler had used his own body to shield the master from the impact, taking the blow to himself. All the remained of the stone angel was its wings, which ironically, stuck out from behind Sebastian like he had wings of his own.

I felt mesmerized by that image. Just for a second, until it broke and crumbled into tiny pieces. He looked like some sort of fallen angel.

How ironic.

From this distance, I could easily see the glare Sebastian was giving to Ciel. He was not very happy in the slightest, and neither of them said a word to each other. Just stared at one another, seeing which one would back down first. It was easily interrupted when Lau finally came out of his hiding place and revealed what those big objects where. They were strange creature shaped statues that began producing bright yellow sparks. They streamed from their mouths like they were breathing fire, and all light illuminated the whole area in a yellow glow.

"My my, what a charming picture you two make." I heard Lau say, before Bard began the count down from behind me. Actually, I got very distracted by the large spark-producing objects.

"Whoa... what are those?" I asked no one in particular, voice coming out as almost dream like.

"I think those are fireworks!" Mey Rin smiled. "In the shape of dragons I believe."

"Fireworks? Dragons? They look so wonderful!"

I don't think I've been impressed this much by sparkling lights before. Not to mention the detail of these 'dragons' was very impressive.

"Nine... Ten! Finally! We got a photo!" Bard grinned, pumping his fist slightly in joy. Mey Rin clapped her hands before all three of us decided to join the other four people out in the open. Instantly, I found myself wandering around the dragon sculptures, taking in the detail of them. I wanted to get closer to them, but the heat given off from the sparks was enough to hold me back at a safe distance. I was entranced. It was something so simple, but I found it oddly beautiful.

Snapping out of my fascination, I turned to see that the butler and little master finally got back up to their feet. Sebastian wore an amused smirk while Ciel huffed and turned his head away from him, like he'd being found out and tried to act like he knew nothing. I felt myself smile very slightly. Under these bright yellow lights, everyone looked like they were having fun. Finny finally came to and sighed in relief when he saw that Ciel wasn't hurt. The trio basked in their triumph of getting a photo, Lau merely smiled as he usually did while Ran Mao kept that emotionless stare. It was almost picture perfect.

_'I wish mom could see this...'_

* * *

Standing in the red room, I peered over Finny's shoulder anxiously as

Bard placed the paper within the development liquids.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Mey Rin giggled, clasping her hands together. The boys nodded in agreement with her.

"Yeah, our hard work finally paid off!"

_'Funny how this was the Master's idea and it worked perfectly.'_ I thought, rolling my eyes slightly. The paper began fading slightly into view, though the picture was initially hard to figure out.

"Oh... look. Something's appearing?" Finny whispered, making us all lean closer to look at the photo. Suddenly, however, I heard something rustling behind us, then a low growl. Glancing over my shoulder, my eyes widened in horror.

"P-Pluto..?"

Sure enough, in walked the naked human form of Pluto, hands extended out and growling lowly. Uh oh…

This caught the others' attention, making them stop focusing on the photo. We all stared at the hound as he stalked closer, teeth bared and growl becoming a lot more menacing.

"P-Pluto? What's wrong?" Mey Rin asked, but the only reply she received was a roar from the hound, then out of his mouth came a big burst of fire. With a yelp, I threw myself down to the floor quickly, avoiding the blast by seconds. The others weren't so lucky. They cried out in pain, begging the creature to stop but he ignored their pleas and continued, the fire destroying almost every flammable object in the room.

"Pluto, you psychopath! Stop it!" I cried out to him, but again all reasoning was ignored. I swallowed hard and glanced at the trio as they tried to get away from the hound's wrath but failed to do so.

_'Sorry guys! Sacrifices have to be made!'_

Scrambling past Pluto, I bolted out the door and into the hallway, panting heavily. Their screams filled the empty spaces, echoing through the hall and beyond. Crashes and smashes followed soon afterwards making me flinch and retreat a little further away from the room. After a few minutes more, the trio darted out of the room looking burnt and unhappy. They ran down the hallway, not taking a single look back. Pluto emerged from the room seconds later, a small smile on his face. His red eyes glanced at me for a second, almost as if he was debating whether to scorch me too since I managed to get away.

But instead, he huffed slightly, then took off running on all fours. Blinking slightly, I decided to run after him.

_'What the heck was that all about? I know he doesn't like them sometimes but damn that was just cruel!'_

I heard a 'woof' from up ahead as Pluto rounded a corner. I turned not long later, to come face to face with the reason why Pluto randomly attacked us. I blinked in surprised, which turned into anger.

"Sebastian! What the fuck man!? You made Pluto attack us!?"

The butler smiled over at me smugly, handing the triumphant demon hound a treat. Pluto snatched it off him and lay in the middle of the floor, chomping away happily.

"I don't appreciate photos being taken of me without consent."

"Y-You knew..?" That nagging suspicion was right, yet again. Still I was surprised. He nodded and folded his arms over his chest.

"I knew all along. Though I was surprised you actually managed to get one. The young master is rather clever; reckless, but clever."

"Ugh..."

Now I felt embarrassed again. I dressed up like an idiot, and he knew all along what I was trying to do. I slapped my palm to my forehead and shook my head.

"Look, about earlier... uhm..."

He smirked down at me. "Now that was a surprise. I didn't think you would go that far for a photo of me..."

"It wasn't my idea!" I snapped back, throwing my hands around in an angry gesture. "Honestly! I wanted no part in this!"

"I'm aware. I know you wouldn't do that of your own free will."

"Damn right about that."

His smirk never faded. If anything, it just got bigger. "But I have to admit, you looked very nice~"

"Shut up! You didn't help the situation by being so... hands on!"

He chuckled softly, brushing past me to head in the opposite direction. "And you think I didn't know that? I thought I'd have a little fun as well myself."

I blinked slightly, sticking my tongue out at his retreating figure. "You're a jerk, you know that? And hey! Don't you walk away from me, I'm not finished!"

"I am. The young master needs me. Now if you'll excuse me..."

I sighed heavily and turned away, stalking down the hallway past Pluto back towards my room. Maybe I should break the bad news to the others about Sebastian's doing. Then again, that would be rubbing salt into their newly formed wounds. Eh... whatever. They can deal with it.

Entering my room, I thought about the picture that we never got to see. During Pluto's assault of fire, no doubt it got burnt like the rest of the photos that had been developed. Obviously Sebastian didn't want us mere mortals to see his deepest darkest secret, it was rather sad really. All that work for literally nothing. Though... today wasn't all in vain.

Glancing over to my desk, I pulled open one if the doors and took out the blank piece of paper. It was the one that was in place when Mey Rin took the photo. And even though I saw the cap on, maybe she actually did get a photo. With Sebastian thinking all photos where either destroyed or a failure, now was my chance to see if this one worked. Not only was I interested in seeing what Sebastian's image showed us, I was also intrigued as to what mine would show as well.

Would it show mom? Would it show her... from the afterlife? She's been gone for such a long time, who's to say she's even in this earth anymore..?

A cold shiver crept through my spine, so I desperately tried to push those thoughts from my mind. I need to stop thinking so lowly...

Slipping the piece of paper under my maids apron, I shuffled out the room quickly back towards the development room. I know it was probably going to be in a right disastrous state but I could probably salvage some of the solutions from there and perhaps a red light too, since it needs a red light to develop the thing.

The hallway was still empty and very quiet. I wasn't overly sure where everyone was. Ciel most likely was in his office and Sebastian no doubt was with him. Tanaka I had barely seen since this morning while Lau and Ran Mao were a mystery. Knowing them, they were still lurking around somewhere. And the trio... well, off somewhere nursing their burnt egos.

Finally entering the room, I saw that it wasn't as bad as I initially thought. A few bottles had smashed and some things were charred but generally, everything was still useable. Picking up a few of the bottles and some clean trays, I proceeded to follow the ritual that Ciel had shown us this morning. Putting the paper in the final solution, I watched eagerly as the image began fading into view. My heart almost leaped from my chest when I saw my own figure begin to appear very clear.

_'No way..! She actually caught the photo!?'_

Note to self. Thank Mey Rin.

I watched with peaked interest as more of the photo began appear.

"So... it appears I've missed one."

I screamed loudly and turned around, coming face to face with the irritated face of the butler.

"S-Sebastian..! What are you-"

"The master ordered me to clean up the mess in here. I didn't expect to see you still lurking around."

I swallowed nervously, trying to keep a distance between us. His eyes narrowed when he locked onto the picture in the solution.

"Sneaky, hiding this from me. I was so sure that Mey Rin's flustered attitude would be your downfall. I guess not."

He was not happy. But his voice remained calm and emotionless. His face however, told a different story. And that only became more real when his eyes began glowing pink.

"Give it to me."

"...No"

Wha... what?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no."

God... what was I saying? Now's not the time to grow some metaphorical balls and stand up to a demon.

Sebastian was taken aback by my refusal, and opened his mouth to threaten me some more, but I cut him off before he could start.

"Look, I know you don't want anyone seeing any of your personal business, and I understand that. But I just want to see my side of the photo. I just... need to see something for myself, to ease some of the worry I'm feeling. Please Sebastian, I won't look at your image, ok? Just mine, then you can destroy it as much as you like."

The demon sighed heavily in front of me, touching his hand to his forehead in frustration. He didn't say anything for a few moments, obviously having an inner conflict with himself. I bit my bottom lip nervously, hoping that he'd at least give me this.

"...Fine. Just for a few moments. Tell anyone what you see and I won't be back against you."

"Noted." I nodded and turned my attention back to the photo, which was now fully developed. Picking up the tweezers, I carefully picked up the paper from the solution and held it up, letting the remaining liquid drip off. I could sense Sebastian's presence from over my shoulder, looking at the photo as well. I resisted the temptation to look at the butler in the photo, as much as my life sucked so far, I wasn't willing to lose it at the hands of an angry demon.

Straining my eyes, I scanned over my portrait with interest, trying to find that all important person. I sighed heavily.

"Nothing..."

"Hm?"

"There's nothing there. She's not there..."

Taking the photo out of my hands, Sebastian tore it up instantly, sticking the remains inside his pocket.

"And by 'she' you mean..?"

"My mom of course. She's not in the photo, she's the most important thing in my life. Yet she isn't on there..."

"Well, the story behind the camera is that it can take a photo of whatever you care about most from the afterlife..." He paused for a second and frowned. "Did you think she was dead?"

Honestly... I didn't know. It was a conflict of answers. No because I wanted her to be alive and well, to be ok. If she had appeared then I would have cried. But then again, if she was... then I would probably feel happier knowing she wasn't suffering with that man. But nothing appeared at all, not a single thing different. I don't get it?

I shrugged my shoulders in response, pushing past Sebastian and out the door. I didn't expect him to follow though, and he didn't seem to appreciate his question being unanswered.

"Well?"

"I don't know... maybe I did. Maybe I didn't..."

"Are you that concerned about her?"

I scoffed slightly, glaring over my shoulder at him. "Yes, Sebastian, I am. She's my damn mother for god's sake, why wouldn't I be? There's no shame in showing that I am..."

He 'hmm'd softly, walking ahead of me suddenly before stopping at a familiar door.

"I'm sure she's fine you know. You shouldn't let yourself get so stressed out about it."

"I'm not getting stressed..."

"If that's what you believe." I raised an eyebrow at him, prepared to ask him what he meant but he seemed to get bored of the conversation in an instant and knocked on the door that lead into Ciel's office.

"Young Master? It's time to prepare you for bed."

This was my cue to leave. It was getting late and I just wanted to forget today's antics. Well, that was until Sebastian entered said office and got something he didn't expect.

"Heh... oh my."

Damn curiosity yet again. Sliding back to the door frame, I peered into the dark office to see exactly what was going on. Then cooed in adoration.

"Aww! He's asleep at his desk! How cute!"

Ciel was fast asleep at his desk, arm resting on the arm of his chair while his hand kept his head upright. I crept into the room quietly along with Sebastian, watching as he approached the sleeping boy and shook his head in disapproval.

"Falling asleep at your desk with your mouth hanging open? How careless," he spoke to him, chuckling to himself slightly. I stepped up next to him, crossing my arms and watching Ciel with a smile.

"Should we wake him up?"

"It would be wise to do so. However..." He stopped when his gaze was drawn to the familiar big box sitting on the desk. With a smirk he picked up the camera in his arms. I watched in surprise and curiosity as he began setting up the device right in front of the desk.

"Hey... what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, but flashed me a sadistic smile. Suddenly it clicked, and I gasped slightly, eyes widening.

"No way! You're going to take a picture of the Master? While he's asleep?" I whispered lowly, eyes slowly moving to the sleeping lord. Sebastian's lips curled into a dark smirk.

"Of course. We should repay him for his kindness today."

I choked back a laugh, standing way back out of shot once he was done setting everything up.

"Oh my god... I can't believe you're actually going to do it!"

He merely grinned at me. "As much as I have to obey the master, that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun at his expense."

I laughed softly, trying to keep my voice down as low as I could. Watching as Sebastian got the camera ready, a last minute idea popped into my head which made me clamp down onto his arm before he was able to take the cap off.

"Oh! Wait, wait! I have an idea!"

Lifting his head from under the vale, he looked at me with confusion as I disappeared out of the office. Quietly and quickly, I headed back to my room and grabbed the wanted item before making my way back. When I entered, I saw the majestic form of Pluto clinging to the window behind the sleeping boy, but easily ignored it. The butler turned to me with interest, then burst out into an amused smile.

"How clever."

"Since he made me wear this lovely little number today, it's only fair that he should get to try it out too." I grinned, waving the cat-maid dress around like it was some sort of victory flag.

Payback.

* * *

**A/N: pahahah...HAHAHAHA no. Sorry if it sucked. I tried.**

**I speak for all when I say; I'd totally dress up as a cat for Sebastian.**

**UNF.**

**Anyway, next up is the curry arc and then Noah's Ark circus. The plot will develop. Things will happen. People will love. People will hate. Shit will go down that will leave you wondering. We'll cry. We'll laugh...and this fic still won't get any better. *nod* I need to move this plot along.**

**Btw, out of Soma and Agni which of the two do you like? For me; Agni. I think he's awesome and sweet. Not to mention in the manga he made me laugh. DUHURRHURHUR. Yeah.**

**Till next time...eat, pray, review. (lolsjokeiveneverseenthatmovieitlookscrap)**


	23. Chapter 22 - The New Guests

**A/N: So the other morning, I woke up to about seven emails and I was like "oh boy! I'm popular! 8D"**

**Turns out, one was from a friend and the rest were about how I could enlarge my penis in just a few days.**

**._. b-but I don't even...**

* * *

Why is it every time I'm with these two, I'm always confronted with murder? But then again, I wasn't the only one right now.

The scene was horrible, not the most gruesome one I've seen as of yet but horrid none the less. A row of bodies strung up by their ankles from the front of a restaurant, stripped to their undergarments and put on display like slaughtered meat. There was at least four hanging from this one building where we currently stood, but it wasn't the only one around. From what I heard, there had been many others across London. Of course, If I'd had known about this before hand then I wouldn't have bothered coming today.

Each body had his hands tied behind his back, and a piece of paper stuck to their abdomens. From the back here, I couldn't fully see what was written on them. Actually, thinking about it, I don't want to get too close to the bodies and find out...

That didn't stop Ciel shoving his way to the front, a confident stride in each step. Sebastian followed along behind him silently, while I nervously inched my way through the shocked crowd to keep up with the duo. Detectives and police surrounded the bodies, inspecting each one thoroughly before starting to take them down one by one. From my spot behind Sebastian, I could see the bodies covered in bruises.

A guy at the front of the pack angrily ripped one of the notes off one of the men's torsos. He read it out loud, ranting and raving to a fellow officer who nervously jotted down the information. From the sound of the busy streets and the whispers of the crowd, it was hard to hear exactly what he was saying. Cautiously, I stepped closer to Sebastian as Ciel took it in himself to peer at the notes of the younger officer, the latter seemingly oblivious initially of his presence.

"So all the victims had just returned home from India then..."

"Oh! You're here!" The man gasped, grasping the notebook close to his chest suddenly.

"But the culprit hasn't killed anyone yet?" Ciel asked, ignoring the previous surprised comment.

Wait a second...are these bodies still alive!?

And what was an 'India' anyway?

Without giving anyone time to answer, Ciel strode over to the elderly officer and snatched the paper out of his hands, reading for himself. I peered a little bit closer to see the note, the words just jumbled together in strange sentences, I shook my head and decided not to even attempt to read it. Even though I had been practising, I was still far from being fully able to read. Though the one thing I could recognise was the strange drawing at the bottom.

"The child of craziness and laziness, this man has a way with words doesn't he?" Ciel mused to himself, "I agree our country would benefit if all these nouveau riche fresh from India disappeared. Still, I don't like this mark..."

"It looks like someone sticking their tongue out..." I wondered out loud, earning me a glare from the elderly officer. I gulped and looked away from him.

"With this he's mocking the Queen and all englishmen too!" The elderly officer snarled, snatching the paper back from Ciel again. Angrily, he crumpled the piece in his hands. "He's Indian, i'm certain of it!"

"Ah, I imagine that was the reason I was called in." Ciel smiled to himself slightly, watching as the bodies were taken down. "Most of the Indians that have come here illegally are staying in the criminal neighbourhoods of the east end. And Scotland Yard still doesn't know their exact number or precise location, does it?"

I am so lost on this topic...

Though the detectives weren't. That comment earned Ciel a deadly glare, to which he brushed off with ease.

"I cannot allow her majesty to continue suffering such indignation. Sebastian, Amy, Lets go"

"Sir"

"Yes Master"

We both followed Ciel away from the scene and down the street. I held my bag of goodies close, not sure exactly where we were going now. Catching up to Sebastian, I walked along side him.

"Hey Sebastian?"

He glanced over at me slightly. "Yes?"

"What's an 'India'?"

For a split second, he looked amused. Then it quickly vanished as he kept his gaze ahead and an eye on Ciel.

"It's another country on the other side of the world."

I blinked slightly. "Another country? Wow, there's more?"

Before hand, I never knew there was more countries beyond that of England. So naturally, when I had met Lau for the first time, I was shocked at how different he was from us.

Sebastian closed his eyes for a few seconds, giving me an amused smile.

"There are many. Many countries, cultures and people. Some live in scorching hot countries while others live in constant snow and freezing temperatures."

"Wow...neat!"

Of course, for the remainder of our walk, I bombarded the pair with questions on this 'India' country and about it's people. Though, neither could tell me much about it, especially Ciel since he could only talk about what he's heard through the social circles. That quickly got us talking about the case. The men we saw earlier and ones previous had all been on trips to India, mostly exporting goods back to England. It was blatantly obvious what the pattern was here, but then again you shouldn't expect the obvious all the time.

We rounded a corner some time later, the scenery becoming suddenly very down ridden and dirty. Numerous people littered the sides of the streets, watching our every move as we navigated down this tough area. I shuddered to myself, creeping closer to the butlers side.

"I believe this area is where the bulk of Indians have settled" Sebastian stated casually as we walked on further. I could feel the presence of many eyes on us, and I was starting to get quite unnerved by it.

"Yes..."

"It's giving me the creeps..." I shuddered, holding my bag close. "Can we leave already?"

"No, not yet." Ciel mumbled from the front, looking off to the sides. His lack of focus meant he didn't see the man walking right towards him, until it was too late.

"Uhm, Master! Look ou-"

They bumped into each other, not very hard mind you since Ciel hardly weighs anything, however the man let out a hiss of pain and clutched his side as if he'd just been hit by a carriage.

"That hurt! Argh! You fiend, I've cracked a rib!"

Say what?

"I think I might die from this!"

I stared in surprise at the man, watching as a crowd of other people now began surrounding us.

"No you way, ya big baby! You can't break a rib by bumping into each other!" I protested but Ciel held up his hand to silence me. Probably for my own good since there was now quite a few burly mean surrounding us.

"Huh? What happened?"

"What a terrible injury! He should pay you back for that!"

Some others jeered from the group. The original offender smirked down at Ciel, trying his best to intimidate him.

"Yes that's right, give us all your money brat"

By now, I was practically joined to Sebastian at the hip. I held by bag of supplies closer over my chest and eyed the thugs behind us while the other two kept an eye on the ones in front.

"What a cliché bunch of thugs we seem to have run in to. Master? Shall I handle this?" Sebastian mused, cracking his knuckles loudly before turning to the original offender.

"Yes"

"Certainly" He smirked, adjusting his glove. However, the thugs were blissfully unaware of their impending doom. The scruffy man reached forward and dared to grab Ciel by his collar, pulling him forward so they were face to face.

"Listen here you brat, everybody within a mile of here hates you english dogs-"

Before he could continue though, Sebastian lifted up his arm and flicked the man in the forehead with two fingers, sending him flying backwards onto the cobbled floor with a thud.

"Did he hurt you at all, Young Master?" Sebastian smiled slightly, retracting his hand. Ciel dusted off his collar and pulled his hat down slightly.

"He did not."

Suddenly, I felt force on my arms and before I knew it, I was pulled backwards into the crowd. Instinctively, I began kicking and thrashing about but that only made the scruffy men hold on tighter.

"H-Hey! Let go of me you pigs!" I screamed loudly, kicking my legs in a flurry to try and hit one of them. This caught their attention, making both the butler and master turn to me. Sebastian frowned over in my direction.

"How rude, grabbing a young lady like that. You really are filthy thugs aren't you?"

Never mind scolding them, Sebastian. How about kicking some ass and saving me?

"Damn brat..."

I heared someone sneer from behind Ciel, before I caught the sight of the original criminal brandishing a knife straight from his pocket. I paled.

"Look out! He's got a knife!"

At my words, Ciel turned around and stared down at the thug but by now, the rest of them had crowded around more like an infuriated pack of animals.

"You took over our country, drag us here, and then throw us away like garbage!" The scruffy thug hissed, holding the knife with a tight grip. Other men in the crowed agreed and jeered at their friend, obviously trying to excite on another.

"Your people have tracked your filth all over our homeland!"

"How about we show you the humiliation of being robbed of everything you own!"

I could only blink in shock when the man lifted the knife high in the air, ready to strike down at the Master. Ciel didn't move, not did Sebastian for that matter, and all I could think about was how much of a bloody scene this was going to get.

_'Fuck...all I wanted was to get some supplies today! But no, I had to get involved in this. Next time I'm staying at bed.'_

"Excuse me!"

A voice rang out from the back of the crowd,making everyone halt in their tracks. The grip on my arms loosened slightly. Noted.

Some of the guys turned around and parted to the side, allowing us to catch a glance of the person who so casually interrupted us. The first thing that caught my eye were the glittering gold accessories that the foreign man wore, next was his style of clothing and shockingly purple hair. His cloths were bold in colour and style, he looked like someone of a high status. Behind him, another man in a brown robe stood close by.

"I'm looking for this Indian woman, perhaps you gentlemen have seen her around here?" He spoke out loudly, holding up a picture of a crudely drawn woman on it. The men glanced around each other in surprise.

"Who the hell are you!? Just stay out of this!" The man with the knife hissed with frustration, but the new arrival didn't seem the least bit bothered, if anything he looked amused. He began walking closer to us.

"Oh my, are you fellows having a duel?"

A...duel?

The smile on his face instantly disappeared when he caught sight of us though. He cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"He has a khansama with him, and maid servant. Are you perhaps an english noblemen?"

Whoa whoa whoa- maid servant?

"What if I say I am?" Ciel answered back dryly, staring down at the intruder as well. The foreign man stopped beside the man with the knife and frowned slightly.

"Then I have no choice, I must side with my countrymen. Come, Agni."

Forward stepped the second mysterious man. "Yes sir."

"Defeat the Englishmen."

"Jo Ajna" Slowly, he walked forward to us and began undoing the bandages on his right hand. "I shall use my holy weapon which I was given that I might serve my master."

He smiled at us for a split second, letting the bandages fall away. Then, he lunged forward for Ciel and Sebastian, striking out at them both. It all happened so fast I didn't have time to react to anything, I could only watch as Sebastian blocked the man's attack with his forearm, keeping a hold of Ciel in the process. The men who were holding me gawked at the sight in shock and slight admiration, their grip loosening completely on me.

_'Now's my chance!'_

Quickly, I ripped away from them both, and kicked my leg out forward, successfully landing a leather boot right into the groin of one of the thugs. He howled out in pain, very high pitched actually, and held his sore area, collapsing to his knees. The other one glared at me, looking ready to lunge, but I didn't allow him to get that far. I did the only other thing I could think of, and swung my bag of supplies rapidly across his head like my life depended on it, knocking him back to the floor.

_'Holy heck! I kicked butt!'_

Turning around back to the scene, I saw that Sebastian was standing in front of me, with Ciel tucked neatly under his arm. But within seconds, he ducked down, showing the other man (who, I deduced, was called Agni) flying towards me with inhuman speed, fist out ready to attack.

With a shriek, I followed the butler and threw myself down to the floor as fast as I could. Seconds afterwards, I heard a sicking crack from behind me, then a cry of pain. Glancing up over my shoulders, I saw that the man, Agni, had actually struck one of the men that was holding me right in the jaw, sending him flying back to the floor.

He must have been standing behind me, ready to grab me once again. I was oddly thankful for it.

I heard him apologise to the man, before chasing after Sebastian once more. I found myself stumbling back as far as I could away from the fighting pair, but also distancing myself away from the thugs around me too. Agni repeatedly hit several different parts of Sebastian's arm, the butler flawlessly blocking each attack. Breaking away, Agni jumped back and took a rather strange stance, looking at the demon in surprise.

"I have repeatedly struck many of your vital pressure points! Any normal person's arms would have gone numb by now! How are you still moving?"

Sebastian jumped back and landed gracefully back into the centre of the circle, giving Agni a rather stoic look. He didn't answer him though, but Ciel decided enough was enough.

"We weren't do anything but walking down the street! Are you nothing more than a reckless savage who attacks anyone that merely walks by you!?"

That caught the rich-looking foreigner off guard. "What?" He asked, before turning to the other thugs around him.

"Tell me men, did you attack this child here for no good reason?"

Oh man, the whole thing went from super serious to actually pretty comical. Well to me it did anyway, the scruffy thugs all 'err'd and 'uhm'd, glancing at each other nervously like their secret had just been discovered. The rich boy crossed his arms and frowned, a very unimpressed stare was sent each their way.

"Unfortunately, my countrymen are wrong here. Agni, we're on the Englishmen's side now."

"Right."

Wait, what? He switched sides!?

Well...I uh...guess that worked out well for us. It quick succession, Agni beat up the thugs and left them all sprawled out in a heap on the floor. I stood back and stared at the whole thing in surprise, then glanced between the other four people.

_'Well, isn't this just a familiar sight?'_

"It is done, prince Soma." Agni bowed to his...uhm, master a guess?

Wait- did he just call him Prince?

"Good."

Walking over to Ciel's lovely top hat, the other rich man bent down and picked it up off the floor, walking over confidently to the little lord.

"Well, there is someone I need to find so I will be going now. Goodbye!"

He threw the hat back at Ciel, the headgear gliding through the air before the master caught it. Then, both of the men turned their back on us and began walking up the street away from us. Sebastian and Ciel merely stared at the retreating duo, seemingly lost for words.

"Uh...guys? What do we do now?" I asked, breaking them out of their shock. Sebastian put Ciel back down on the floor and adjusted his disheveled appearance until he looked clean and proper once more.

"We hand these scum over to Scotland Yard. Randall and Aberline can take care if the rest."

Not sure who they were but I trusted Ciel's decision anyway. Looking into my bag, I checked to make sure I still had all my supplies within. Yup all there, phew.

"Should I expect this to happen every time I go out to get supplies with you?"

"Not entirely, but that's why it's best not to go alone." Sebastian stated casually, adjusting his black gloves. "I think it would be wise for you to head back to the manor now, we'll handle the rest."

I nodded, turning away from the two and headed back up the street to the way we came from. I shuddered slightly, pulling my coat tighter around me.

I don't know why...but despite this street being so empty...

I could feel...that something was watching me.

* * *

"What!? You were attacked by thugs?"

"Yeah! I'm telling you, it was nuts!"

As soon as I arrived back at city manor, I instantly told the disaster trio about what had happened earlier. About the brawl and about the two Indian guys that, partially, helped us out.

I was like a kid that had seen the most exciting thing ever, adrenaline was still coursing through my body so through most of the story I was babbling and making strange hand gestures and sound effects.

"That sounds scary, yes it does!"

"Yeah, I hope no one got hurt."

"Just the guys that attacked us." I smiled slightly, slipping off my coat and hanging it up on the hanger by the front door. "Though, two of them did grab me by the arms but hey I kicked their butts! Not literally but you know..."

Through the remainder of the evening, I helped Mey Rin with the cleaning and continued to tell them all about what happened. The others had told me the antics of their own day, which consisted of not many things being broken. Thank god.

The only thing I had to tend to today was that the oven in the kitchen needed a bit of a tune up, which wasn't such a tedious task. Later on that evening, just as we were settling down, Ciel and Sebastian finally returned home.

"Well that was a waste of time." Ciel mumbled as soon as he came through the door, his demon companion sliding off his coat and hat for him before hanging them up. Peering out from the parlour, I beamed a smile over at them.

"Welcome back Master. How did it go?"

He shook his head slightly and huffed in response, leaving Sebastian to answer me instead.

"One of those men could be the culprit we're looking, let us wait for Sir Arthur to contact us."

"Sir who?"

"Master."

"Welcome home!"

"Hello!"

Ahh, the trio joins us. Ciel looked exasperated on their arrival, putting his fingers to his forehead.

"I'll never get any peace at this rate if I'm called to London for every silly little thing..."

It's called a job Ciel. Deal with it.

From behind the Lord, we heard the rattle of the door handle before it swung open, revealing to us the smiling face of Lau.

"Ah my lord! It's so good to see you again!"

Ciel looked like his day just got worse. Turning to the door in surprise, he glared at the Chinese man.

"What are _you_ doing here? How many times have I told you to send a note first!"

Lau merely laughed softly, "Well, I haven't kept a tally."

Oh Lau...

Sebastian tried to defuse the situation by offering to make some tea for our uninvited guest, to which Ciel had no real choice to agree to. Glancing past Lau, I saw that the door was open. And...

Then I blinked, rubbed my eyes then blinked again.

Standing at the door was none other than the two Indian men we had met today. The richer looking of the two leant against the doorway lazily, smiling slightly and looking around.

"U-uh Master...?"

I stuttered, pretty much down right confused. I then proceeded to jab a finger in the direction of our newest guests.

"We have more company..."

Following where I was pointing, Ciel looked behind Lau and practically gasped, eyes widening.

"How...? What..!?" He stammered in surprise.

"Oh them! I ran into them on the street corner, they said they wanted to speak with you."

Don't say it so casually, Lau. I'm pretty sure walking into someone's home, especially a nobles, is illegal? These two didn't care though. And most of Ciel's wrath was brushed off.

"So you just come barging in here!?" He yelled, glaring at them with a lot of hate. Again, it was ignored completely as they both let themselves into the manor.

"Why certainly, we are acquaintances now. Surely you have not forgotten me."

"We met during a street brawl." Ciel retaliated, but it fell on deaf ears as both began walking past everyone further into the manor.

"And if I do recall, I saved you."

"Saved me!? Excuse you!"

Ciel was seething. It wasn't hard to miss, but the two guests were either oblivious or chose to ignore it.

"Back home, if someone does you a favour you offer them hospitality. Is it British practise to leave your savour out in the cold?"

He said, walking past all of us and heading upstairs. All us servants stood there, frozen as the guests disappeared from view upstairs. Raging, Ciel stomped up after them with Sebastian in tow. The rest of us just looked between each other, then followed up quickly behind the raging master until we came across him throwing open one of the doors to the guest bedroom.

"And just who the hell do you think you are!?" He yelled out into the room, the rest of us crowding around the small doorway like hawks. Inside, I saw that the richer man had made himself comfortable on the bed and lounged all regal-like on it.

"Who am I?" He smiled over at us, "Why, I am a prince."

No way.

"This is the son of the King of Bengal. Would you please extend your warmest welcome to my Master, Prince Soma Asman Kadar." Agni said, gesturing his hand to his master.

Prince Soma...what what?

So he really is a prince? Wow...I'm torn between being impressed and unimpressed at the same time. The trio were impressed though, Bard and Finny looked downright ecstatic about the fact we had such a high monarch in the residence, and Mey Rin covered her mouth in astonishment.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kid."

"Wow, a real prince in our own home. Amazing!" Finny smiled.

"Oooh! How exciting!"

"What an opportunity! I've never seen a real prince up close before!"

"Yeah, I've only seen pictures in story books..." I added, looking at the prince with a small pout.

_'He's not exactly what I would have expected from a prince...then again, if he's from another country...'_

"You may approach, I give you permission."

Well, that did it. In a flash, the disaster trio were inside the room and practically throwing themselves at Soma's feet, bombarding the man with questions on this 'Bengal' place and what not. Biting my lip, I dared to look down at Ciel's face and I saw the expression I expected to see.

Pure frustration.

Lau came sneaking up behind me, making me jump in surprise and shift away from him. I should have been used to his odd personality, but that day when Ran Mao decided to rip off my cloths in front of everyone, I decided that I'm keeping my back to the wall.

"Ah! I see you've bought your servants into town with you this time."

"Yes, we were able to leave the guard dog watching the mansion." Sebastian replied, keeping his eyes on the two Indians in the room.

"Ah~ then it should be alright then."

Instantly, my mind fluttered to the image of Pluto, sitting out in the cold night, all alone. Possibly howling too.

"Aw poor Pluto..."

That earned me a slight glare from Sebastian, so I retaliated with one of my own.

"Sebastian." I heard Ciel say, his voice becoming that calm and emotionless one we all know. "Don't let them out of your sights for a moment."

He nodded. "Yes sir."

I didn't see what all the fuss was about. I mean sure, they just rudely barged into the manor and made themselves at home but generally...they seemed pretty harmless. And didn't Soma say earlier today he was looking for someone? How can that be seen as suspicious?

No doubt Ciel saw things differently though. Everyone is to be suspected unless proven otherwise. But still, I didn't feel like we needed to worry about these two...

But who knows?

Soma began telling the bunch about his homeland and his palace, that's when Ciel took his leave away from them. I wanted to follow along just out of curiosity, but then again I'm only a servant. I shouldn't get too involved unless necessary.

I sighed very slightly, standing in the doorway and watching as the group conversed with one another. The fact that Soma had removed his white shall gave me a better view on how princely he actually was. His clothes were of a great quality, vibrant with colour and decorated his gold. Agni wasn't far off with style either, despite being just a servant too, he was still dressed to perfection.

"Maid servant! Maid servant!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the shrill call of Soma, the guy waving his arms in the air to catch my attention.

"Huh?"

"I forgot to mention something. You are not hurt from the earlier street fight, are you?"

I shook my head slightly. "First of all, I'm not a maid servant. I'm a mechanic. And secondly, yeah I'm fine thank you, not injured. Though..."

I looked straight at Agni , who jumped in surprise. "I almost got throttled by him."

"I apologise." He clasped his hands together and bowed, "I did not expect to see you behind the butler..."

"Well..." I looked over at them both and smiled, "I didn't expect for that thug to be behind me either so, I'm really glad you caught him."

Agni blinked slightly, then bowed with a smile. "Thank you!"

"I don't condone violence against woman such as yourself" Soma frowned slightly, "I did not expect my countrymen to sink so low as to not only attack an innocent English nobleman but a defenceless woman also."

"Yeah, well..." I scratched my head nervously, "I swift kick to crotch soon solved that one"

That made Bard snort in amusement. I had to admit, talking to them like this disbanded any and all judgement I could have possibly had against them. They seemed kind enough and quite respectful, so I still felt like we had nothing to worry about. Much.

We all talked for a little bit more, before Soma announced that he was retiring to bed early for the evening. Each of us servants then went our own way, continuing on with the rest of our work, which only consisted of dinner being prepared and served for Ciel and then us afterwards once the little lord had finished.

After that, Ciel went and moped to his room, still sore about the unwanted guests. Lau decided to stay the night as well, so was given one of the other spare guest rooms also while Agni was given a spare servants room to stay in.

Mey Rin decided to hang out in my room for a while before we went to bed ourselves. I didn't mind though, with just us two females in the manor, it was nice to have this time with her.

"Awagh! A prince! I still can't believe some like that is in the same house as us!"

"Is it that much of a big deal?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at her while I began removing parts of my maids uniform.

She nodded eagerly, almost looking at me as if I was mad. "Of course! It's not everyday you meet a prince, let alone somewhere as far away as India."

"Just curious, how far is India anyway?"

She smiled slightly, "A VERY long boat ride away."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Thanks Mey Rin, that's very helpful."

"You're welcome!"

I shook my head slightly and smiled to myself, removing the maids headgear from my head and hanging it up.

"Seriously though, how far away?"

She pondered for a moment, placing a finger under her chin thoughtfully.

"Uhm...I can't say for sure exactly. Maybe you could ask Sebastian, I think he might know."

"Maybe..."

Reaching over to the my desk, I pulled open one of the draws and pulled out a leather clad book, before sitting beside Mey Rin on my bed.

"Hey, can you help me with my reading?"

"You're learning to read?"

"Yeah..." I blushed slightly. "It's slow progress, Sebastian said it's best if I practise before bed. And since he's busy with the master, I thought you could help me?"

She beamed me a smile, "Sure! I'd be happy too, yes I would."

Flipping open the large book, I skipped to the page of last left off at and scanned over the words on the page, some of them becoming clear to me while others still didn't. I read slowly, trying to pronounce the words carefully. Mey Rin corrected me on the things I got wrong, but generally, I was doing better than I was so many months ago.

I was slowly improving. More than I couldn't have imagined.

I feel...happy...

I think...

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting a hell of a lot of favs and follows from the last chapter, but a serious decline in reviews.**

**DON'T BE STINGY YOU UNGRATEFUL SODS FFFFFFUUUUUU-**

**N'aw I kid I kid I luvs yous gaiz, you don't have to review all the time but dropping some here and there makes my day. I still can't believe how many people are actually liking this thing! It makes me want to do something special for you *strokes beard* yup yup how about some FANART!?**

**Oh yeah. You like that don't you.**


	24. Chapter 23 - The Unwanted Help

**A/N: Holy snap crackers guys! Wow! I love you all so much for your kind words! (eventhoughihadtobeg) haha! No I kid I kid. I apologise for mistakes in the last chapter, I rushed to get it uploaded without a thorough proof read because I was going to a concert. And if I knew it was so close to being finished and I couldn't upload it, I would have been distracted the whole time.**

**Also, at the end will be a long A/N, shout outs to those who reviewed.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

"P-Prince Soma! Mister Agni! You can't go in there!"

I pleaded. Oh how I pleaded with them the whole way here, but I should have known better and given up ages ago. Neither of the foreigners were having it, and brushed off my words with unmatched enthusiasm.

"Nonsense! The kid shouldn't stay in bed this long, I want to have a look around London!"

With that, he opened the door to Ciel's bedroom and sauntered in, Agni following along behind him with a smile. Standing at the door frame I hissed at them both.

"Then go by yourself! You're just going to make him mad!"

Soma pouted at me and puffed out his cheeks in displeasure, flicking his wrist at me dismissively. He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch, before standing by Ciel's beside. Agni drew back the curtains, letting the morning light flood the room.

_'Sebastian, where the heck are you!?'_ I thought, watching as Agni woke Ciel up, the little lord stirring and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"H-huh...? Who..."

"Rise and shine kid!" Soma called out, forcefully picking up a dazed Ciel in his arms. Well, he was dazed for a moment, before staring at the prince in shock.

Suddenly, from behind me, I heard a loud and rather annoyed sigh. Turning around, I came face to face with Sebastian, frustration evident on his face.

"I do recall it was my job to wake the young master..."

Whoa, possessive...

I held my hands up in defence, glancing back into the room as Ciel began yelling at Soma to put him down and stop calling him 'kid'.

"I tried to stop 'em, but they wouldn't listen!"

He sighed again, watching the three individuals with interest.

"I feel like they're going to be a burden. Still..." With a short pause, he shook his head and turned to me, "I'd get back to your work and leave this to me, the young master has a busy day today and we need you all to be busy."

With a nod and final glance into the room, I slipped past the butler and down the hallway, heading downstairs towards the kitchen. The others were lolling about lazily, Mey Rin and Finny drinking tea while Bard was cooking the morning's breakfast.

I plonked myself down beside the gardener, finishing off my own tea that I had left to chase after the prince.

"Did you stop them from waking the Master?" Finny asked from beside me with his usual smile, I just shook my head in defeat.

"No I didn't...though Sebastian's there now to set them straight."

"That prince seems to have taken a liking to the Young Master. And you say he saved you in a street brawl?" Bard inquired, stirring a pot harshly on the stove. I shrugged, nibbling on the end of a scone.

"Eh...sort of 'saved'. Initially he was the one attacking us then decided to change sides. Though I don't know why he does seem to like the Master so much, the feeling is definitely not returned."

They were a strange duo, I must admit. I know they were here looking for someone as first stated, but to travel this far from their own home country to find someone...they must be important. Still, their enthusiasm was the one thing that got me, they seemed so happy with one another. Very different from Ciel and Sebastian my miles.

Bard dished up breakfast for us not long after, the delicious smell filling the room instantly. As much of a menace as Bard was when cooking, especially when gets his hands on weaponry, he wasn't a bad cook at all. He has made quite delicious things, but Sebastian always knocks him down and cooks himself, for Ciel mostly. Which I can only assume he did this morning too, like always.

We talked a little more before finishing our food and then heading off to do our chores. I would have helped Mey Rin with her cleaning but I was given some faulty Funtom teddy bears and toys to fix up today. Christmas was a few weeks away yet, so this was the time where Funtom starts making all the toys ready for sale to children's parents. Well, the richer ones anyway. Usually the broken ones are just thrown away, but apparently the ones I'm given a apart of a small number of a certain product so each one needs to be saved as much as possible.

That and Ciel is so confident in my abilities that he thinks I can magically fix anything. Challenge accepted.

But because we were in the rarely used city manor, I didn't have a work space like I did back home to use for myself. So I decided to take up shelter in one of the spacious salons that overlooked the city. Taking a seat by the window, I dragged over a coffee table and set down my tools, starting off with the harder, wooden toys. They weren't too badly damaged, a few chips and cracks here and there and some of their moving appendages fell off but generally, this task wasn't going to be hard.

Glancing outside, I looked down at the courtyard and out on to the streets. A light dusting of snow covered the ground and trees, making everything appear brighter than it was. This time of year went by so many times for me, the joy of Christmas and the celebration of it's meaning. So many people were happy, and this was the only time dad was somewhat less abusive. Only slightly, that still didn't stop him from being selfish. He'd demand the biggest meals from mom to feed that ever-expanding gut of his, while I was fed the scraps that he didn't want. He never gave me presents, I rarely had toys to play with. Though, without his knowledge, mom would make me homemade dolls when she had time. They were simple things, but I cherished them. I kept them hidden under my bed out of Dads view, if he ever found the dolls then rest assured, they'd be burnt to a crisp.

Fixing up the legs and arms on the wooden toys, I admired their shape and structure. Formed into soldiers, the dolls moved in any which way you wanted and came fully decorated like a real soldier. God, kids these days...they're a little lucky something like the Funtom company exists. Ciel might seem a big of a cold jerk, but he seems to know what the children of London might want these days.

I spent some time on the wooden dolls before heading onto the teddies. Glancing outside again, I saw Finny this time skipping about merrily, sweeping up some of the snow off the path and steps. From what Bard had told us at breakfast, there was to be more, thicker snow later this evening. And I made a promise to myself; I'm going to play like hell in it.

The last time I was actually out in the snow was the last time I was allowed outside. All them years ago...

I never had a chance to play in it. While other kids were picking up chunks and throwing them at each other, building something called a 'snowman' and what not, I was being dragged around harshly. I felt myself shudder slightly. These painful memories keep coming back. It's starting to become a downer. I have to focus...

_Cough._

_Wheeze._

Ouch...

A wheezing cough ripped through my chest, making me shake violently. Actually, it seemed to be worse than before. The muscles in my chest and throat tightened as the cough worked it's way through my lungs, making the upper part of my body ache. Putting the teddy down, I repeated what is done previous times and banged my fist on my chest hard, hearing something crackle and rattle within my chest cavity.

'_What on earth...?'_

After a few moments though, it subsided and the wheezing and rattling vanished like nothing had happened. I felt myself frown slightly.

_'Ok... This isn't right...'_

My chest ached and my throat burned. Not only that, I caught a strange taste at the back if my throat, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what. Whatever it was, it was vile and quite sickly. I tried to relax, taking a few deep breaths. Everything felt normal now, which was both odd and a relief at the same time. Ok, this has happened a little too much for my liking. Still if it was serious it would have been more regular, wouldn't it?

That strange, nagging feeling is back...but somehow, it's different. Hm...

Better keep an eye on it.

With that subsiding, I carried on sowing up the teddy bears. They were soft, cuddly and very relaxing objects, it took my mind off things quite easily. I felt myself smile just a little.

_'Kids really are lucky...'_

...

It didn't take long for me to finish off the batch of toys, but I wasn't celebrating just yet. There will be more, and in bigger batches too. Ciel did warn me that this time of year is the busiest for the company, because of the religious holiday. That and after the holiday, he gets flooded back with broken items that want to be refunded. Children play too rough, obviously.

Taking the toys, I put them in one of the lounges where up stood a large and lovely Christmas tree. Underneath lay scattered many new and positively stunning Fantom products that Ciel needs to get his approval on.

Whether or not he had actually been in here yet isn't known, so I just left the newly fixed toys in a pile of their own and left. Ok so that was my jobs done today, glancing at the very ornate grandfather clock in the hallway, I saw that the time was already past eleven o'clock. Huh...that went quicker than expected. Maybe I should go and find Mey Rin, I could help share her chores. Or Bard. Then again, I can't cook.

_Clang._

_Clang._

_Clang._

The strange sound echoed down the hallway, it wasn't hard to miss. It was almost like the sound of thin metal clanking together.

_Clang._

Stepping further, the sounds became louder, especially when I found myself standing outside one of the other salons. Pushing against the door, it creaked slowly open to reveal the mass of people inside. My eyes widen at the sight, as metal fencing swords clashing and struck together in loud, aggressive moves.

Sebastian and Agni were battling.

Like their lives depended on it. Both men matched each other a movements precisely, like they were somehow exact copies of one another. The way they both moved; Sebastian with his graceful and authoritative steps and Agni with very fluid, almost flexible, moves. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit mesmerised.

"Ah Amy! Come to watch the fight too? Come come, have a better seat!"

I wasn't ready for Lau sliding his one arm around my waist and practically carrying me over to where Ciel and Soma stood. He was too used to doing this to people, and I could almost slap myself for letting my guard down around him.

"Lau, have a bit more manners." Ciel snapped at the Chinese man, before turning his attention back to the battle of the butlers.

Shrugging off Lau's draping arm off my shoulder, I also continued to watch both men. Each had extremely concentrated and serious facial expressions, the swings holding nothing back. Each one of us spectators were in awe of how evenly matched they were. Both men lunged forward, the tips of the fencing swords narrowly avoiding each butler's forehead. Both bent backwards to avoid the blow, in perfect sync.

_'Agni is standing up to a demon? How...is that even possible? Unless...'_

Stepping back, Agni lunged forward once more. Sebastian copied the move instantly and the tips of the swords clashed, making the flimsy metal weapons bend under the pressure of the wielders. With a creak and a loud, cringing snap, the swords actually broke, the tips flying off. Sebastian caught one in mid air and smiled slightly, lowering his weapon.

"My, how lovely. It seems the swords have broken." He said rather sheepishly, admiring the broken piece.

"That means it's a draw, doesn't it?" Lau said softly, that usual smile plastered on his face. Soma grinned happily and placed both his hands on his hips.

"That servant of yours is indeed impressive Ciel!"

Ciel didn't answer, but merely stared at the demon with an open mouth expression. Shock was written all over his face, and no doubt his mind was just reeling with questions as to how Agni could match up to a demon.

"Agni is by far the best fighter in my palace, I have never met anyone before who could keep up with him!"

That makes two of us. How come all the exceptionally talented people become butlers?

Ciel walked up to Sebastian, while Agni walked back over to his master.

"Well done Agni!" Soma beamed a smile, placing a hand on the mans shoulder respectfully, "you did very well."

With a smile, Agni nodded slightly, "thank you, my prince."

Looking over at the master, I saw both Ciel and Sebastian whispering to one another, keeping an eye on Agni with intense stares. By the way they looked, they didn't seem convinced by something. And I can only assume it meant Agni, but what exactly about him seemed abnormal? He didn't look shady or up to no good, yet being able to hold his own like that against a mythical creature like Sebastian definitely peaked some curiosity. Then again, it's about time someone gave Sebastian a taste of his own medicine. As much as I respected the demon, he was just a little too...cocky in his own abilities.

My thoughts were cut off when the shiny metal of the fencing sword was shoved in front of my face, making me jump and recoil back slightly. Lau laugh softly, then proceeded to bend the broken weapon between his fingers.

"You know what happens when thing break around here; you fix them~"

Glancing at the snapped tip, I blinked slightly then smiled to myself. Confidently, I swivelled on my heel and sauntered out the door.

"Nope! Someone else can do it, I'm on break!"

* * *

"Hey Bard..."

"Hmm?"

"What things can help a cough?"

Bard 'hmm'd slightly, gnawing on the end of his cigarette while he got out his chopping boards.

"A lot of herbal stuff like drinks can help. You got a cough or something?"

"Sort of..." I mumbled, scrubbing at the pan gently, "I've had an irregular one for some time and I was just wondering..."

Bard flashed me a confident smile. "I wouldn't worry about it, it's that time of year anyway. The cold, the flu, sickness is ripe in this sort of weather."

Ha...he's right. The cold gets to everyone, and me being a bit lacking still in physical strength, I'm more prone I guess. Drying off some of the bigger pots, I placed them on the stove, ready for use.

"Right, ha...that and I breath in a lot of dust I guess..."

"That's right." He grinned again, pulling open the culinary draw and rummaging through, "one of my mates back home always suffered with coughs. He was a carpenter you see and always breathed in the dust and junk that came off of his work. It irritated his chest a lot, but generally he was fine and healthy."

"Right." My lips twitched into a smile, I felt a little bit better. Not overly but...just enough to push it out of my thoughts for now. Having one last glance around the kitchen, Bard picked up a frying pan and hung it lazily over his shoulder.

"Alright! Now we're ready to start cooking!"

"What are you even making anyway?" I inquired, propping myself on a stool and sitting at the small island of countertops in the middle if the kitchen. The chef blinked for a second, the scratched his head with his free hand.

"I don't know yet...but I'm going to try and make something really special!"

That enthusiasm was quickly diminished by the entrance of the wonderfully caring Sebastian, who walked past Bard and snatched the frying pan right out of his hand.

"I'll be taking care of the cooking tonight. You just stay out of trouble."

"I beg your pardon!? I was planning on make something tasty for our guest!" Bard protested, in utter shock that his crowning moment was snatched away from him...again.

"Aw come oh Sebastian!" I pleaded with the butler. "Bard's not that bad!"

"I think our guests would prefer actual food and not charcoal tonight."

Ouch. The look on Bard's face was one if utter defeat.

"Sebastian?"

Turning around to the door, all three of us looked up and saw Agni standing there with a smile and a hand place graciously over his heart.

"I was wondering if I could be of any service to you?"

I glanced at Sebastian and felt myself frown. If he lets Agni help and not Bard, then that's just rubbing salt into the wounds.

"I have everything under control, thank you." The butler said, voice showing a lot of concern. That didn't deter Agni, that just made him more eager to help out.

"Four hands can work much more quickly than two, so please feel free to ask me for anything!"

"In that case, perhaps I wouldn't mind a bit of help." Sebastian smiled suddenly, making my eyes widen in surprise. "A cottage pie and gooseberry sauce is needed for tonight's meal."

"Indeed."

Heeeeeey! Sebastian!

"Oi! Why are you letting him do it? I am the cook here you know!" Bard yelled out, completely infuriated that he was basically being shunned from his domain, but Sebastian shrugged it off with ease and walked away from the raging chef.

"Hey! Did you hear me!?"

Oh yes he did, and yes he's ignoring you. He walked past us all, chanting 'so much to do...so much to do...'

"You're a bully sometimes, you know that?" I snapped as his just before he walked out the room completely. That only made him stop and glance over his shoulder at me, flashing a dangerous smirk. Then with a rather sinister glare thrown Agni's way, the butler walked out into the lower part of the kitchen.

I huffed and sighed, resting my arm on the counter top. "He has no trust in any of us..."

"Tch. Damn right." Bard huffed and crossed his arms, angrily sitting down at the other end of the counter. I felt sorry for Bard, he did try as much as he could...

"Excuse me, chef?"

Whoa...did Agni say the secret word or something? I've never seen Bard react so fast to anything.

"Chef? Really? You're talking to me!?" He asked, eyes sparkling with happiness. Agni smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm afraid I'm not accustomed to English cooking, could I ask for your assistance?"

"You betcha! Just leave it to the chef!" Bard cheered, pumping his fist in the air happily. Both of them set to work, getting the ingredients out for the meal. Agni prepped all the pots and pans, boiling up the potatoes first for the mash. Bard snapped on his googles and started chopping up the vegetables, slicing the things with quick precision. I flinched every now and then, expecting a finger to suddenly just fly off. But this was Bard, he never did things safely.

I sat quietly and watched the two as they moved around, that was until Agni decided to include me in the food preparation.

"Miss? Would you like to help out too?"

Thinking for a moment I nodded, slipping off the stool, "Ok sure. What do you need me to do?"

I wasn't good at cooking, but at least it'll keep me busy for an hour or so.

With a smile, Agni beckoned me over to which I obliged to. He handed me some vegetables and asked me to wash them before peeling them. A bit boring but at least it was easy. Standing at the sink, I washed the various vegetables before peeling away the skin from them and handing them over to Bard.

There was a small knock at the door about halfway through, and in stepped Finny with a look of pure bliss.

"Mm something smells good! What's for supper?"

"Ah young man! You're just in time. Perhaps you could help us in preparing the evening meal." Agni smiled, removing one of the bigger pots off the stove.

Finny looked ecstatic at the idea, "What? me, really?" Then, he frowned rather sadly. "But Sebastian says don't know my own strength so I'm not allowed to touch dishes and stuff on the kitchen because they'll break..."

"You're strong huh? That's great!" Reaching in with a pronged fork, the foreign butler plucked a steaming, boiled potato out of the pot. "We need to mash and then purée these potatoes, but that takes a lot of manual labour."

Excitedly, Finny stepped closer to the man, eyes sparkling,"Even I should be able to do that much! I want to help out with supper, please let me!"

I felt myself smile at his excitment, watching as Agni scooped the potatoes in a bowl and handed it to the gardener. From behind me, I heard the door open again and in stepped Mey Rin, heading over the china cabinet to get the dishes and cutlery. Grabbing an unused chair, she climbed up onto it and began reaching up for several of the finer plates. Watching her, I felt a sense of dread building up on my stomach, especially when the chair began to rock and shake underneath her.

"M-Mey Rin? Wouldn't it be wise to get the dishes from the bottom...?"

"No no! We need the fine china for the guests tonight, yes we do!"

It didn't deter her from reaching further, holding the expensive dishes very casually in the other hand. Of course, the chair rocked again and slipped backwards from underneath her, making the maid flail her arms in surprise then send her flying back.

Cringing, I prepared for the sickening smash of very lovely dishes, but it never came. Instead I heard a yelp and a 'look out!' before silence overcame the kitchen. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the Agni had jumped to her rescue, and caught both her and the dishes in mid fall.

"That was a nasty fall, are you alright?"

What a hero.

"I-I'm fine thank you..." Mey Rin stuttered, staring up at the man with shock.

"Perhaps it would be best to take the plates down one at a time?" He mused slightly with a smile, making a visible blush spread across the maids cheeks.

"Y-yes, I think you're right."

Sure, listen to the men instead of the reasonable ol' mechanic over here. Geeze.

None the less, Agni's words sunk in and Mey Rin learnt her lesson. Slowly and carefully, she got down the rest of the plates one by one before shining and polishing them. Finny happily mashes the potatoes and Bard cut up the vegetables like a born natural. I finished all the peeling, giving me a chance to stand back and watch everyone in action. They looked very happy and content with the fact they were finally being useful. Agni treated us better than what Sebastian did, it was almost too unreal how kind and generous he was. I felt my gaze shift to the Indian butler, watching as he sifted the gooseberries into a pan. He stood there, a smile on his face. A smile that never faltered.

_'Why do these two suspect him so much anyway...? He's a perfect example of a butler.'_

"How's everything coming along, Agni?"

Speak of the devil. Literally. Haha!

Sebastian's words were cut off when he saw all of us in a relatively peaceful manner, using our abilities accordingly.

"With everyone's help, I'm sure it'll be delicious!"

The demon was wide eyed, mouth hanging open and everything. What a rare moment indeed; Sebastian Michaelis left speechless.

He quickly snapped out of his astonishment and walked over to the fridge, rummaging around and taking out what looked like a large fish.

"Right...Amy, since you don't seem to be doing anything right now, can you go and set the table?"

"Ok!"

Grabbing a tea cart, I filled it up with all the desired things before heading for the door. Passing Sebastian, I took one last look at the others then spoke lowly to him.

"You know, you could learn a thing or two from Agni about respecting people."

He frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

I nodded, "Of course! See how happy they are when you show them compassion?"

I gestured my hand slightly to group, them moving about professionally and calmly. No running about. No fire. No broken dishes or screaming. It was peaceful.

"I'll keep that in mind." He mumbled, actually almost hissed in my direction, before looking at me with a somewhat dark smile. "Just don't get too comfortable with our guests."

Oddly...I found myself smiling at him. Almost smugly. "I'll try. For now, why don't you take a page out of Agni's book and learn to be a bit more...you know. _Human_."

He gave me a small 'heh' then walked over to the countertop, placing the fish down on a wooden chopping board. I left the kitchen, pushing the little tea cart along.

I still didn't get what the problem was. Soma was a fairly relaxed prince, searching for someone while Agni was his talented and friendly butler. As much as I thought about it, there was simply nothing I could see that gave the indication that they had dark intentions. I had no gut feeling or nagging feeling, so for once I felt at ease with these people.

Nothing could go wrong...right?

* * *

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Ciel spoke up over the dinner table, Sebastian clearing away the remains of the cottage pie before handing him another dish. He didn't seem interested really in making a conversation with the noisy prince, but figuring out when the guy would leave would finally grant him some comfort.

"We will leave when our business is done." Soma replied back before munching on some of the fish Sebastian had made. I was shocked to see the foreigner eating with his right hand, without a fork or knife. Apparently this is how food is eaten in India; someone's right hand considered 'clean'.

Currently, I stood ready and waiting by the large dinner table along with Mey Rin, waiting to assist our guests when they needed. This has got to be the first time I've done this, since it's usually just Ciel in the mansion and any guests we do have, Sebastian and Mey Rin take care of them. Why they needed me here, along with Mey Rin, Sebastian and Agni was a bit of a mystery really. I loathed standing here like a statue, waiting for these guys to just finish their food already. God, who knew watching someone eat was so boring?

"That's right, you said you were searching for someone" Lau piped up from his end of the table, smiling in the princes direction.

The Chinese man quickly caught the attention of the little lord, who quickly snapped his head in his direction, "And you, how long do _YOU_ intend to stay here?"

"Now now my lord, play nice." Lau teased with a smile, carrying on with cutting up the fish. He was so...relaxed and uncaring, I guess he was the only person who could brush of Ciel's wrath like it was a mere childish tantrum.

"I am searching for a woman." Soma interrupted, before reaching into the pocket of his shirt and taking out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and showed it to us all "This is her; Meena. She was a servant at my palace."

Glancing at the picture, I recognised it as the same drawing he was carrying about during the fight.

"I drew it myself! She is beautiful, is she not? If you saw her in real you'd definitely see the resemblance."

She's...ah...breathtaking. I had to hold back a snort of amusement, failing just a little bit. That earned me a small nudge from Mey Rin.

Ciel took one quick glance at the picture, then waved his fork lazily in the direction of his butler, "Well Sebastian? Do you think you can find her?"

"Even I can't do much with that..." Sebastian mumbled rather unsurely as he looked at the drawing, none the less, he bowed to the prince, "But I'll try."

"So tell me, what is this 'Meena' doing here?" He couldn't have sounded less interested if he tried.

"I have known Meena my entire life, she was basically my nursemaid." Turning the picture, he stared at the drawing with deep, sorrowful eyes.

"She was the only person who really took care of me...my mother and father barely paid attention to me . It was a lonely life...but I had Meena, she was always there for me."

I felt my shoulders slump for a second. It was such a sad story, he sought comfort in a servant because his parents didn't want to know him? Is that really what happens with royals? Family ultimately doesn't mean nothing? Soma's face quickly twisted into a serious frown, before putting the picture back in his pocket.

"Then a British nobleman who had his eyes on her kidnapped her and took her back to England with him!"

"In other words, you're here to bring this woman back to India with you?" The little lord asked, raising an eyebrow over at the prince.

"That is right, I will stop at nothing to being her back."

I admired his determination. He seems to care about her quite a bit. Ciel however...didn't.

"Seems like a lot of fuss to make over a servant."

...Oh...low blow Ciel...

I stared at the little lord in shock, seeing him casually cutting his food with a bored look on his face. Soma didn't take too kindly to his words, the prince leapt up from his chair shouting 'No it isn't!" before stomping over to Ciel and grabbing him by his upper arms and lifting him out of his chair.

Neither of us servants moved. I couldn't, Mey Rin didn't and neither Agni nor Sebastian did either. Though , the demon did stand close by to his master and watched every move carefully, ready to strike on his masters wishes. Both Mey Rin and I looked at each other nervously as the prince snapped at Ciel.

"You cannot comprehend my despair at being separated from her! You do not understand-"

"No I don't." Ciel interrupted plainly, taking Soma back a bit in surprise. "Something trivial as that causes great despair? You're right, I _don't_ understand it. And I don't care too"

Slapping his hand away, Ciel pushed past the prince and headed to the door to leave, but stopped.

"There are some things you can never get back, no matter how hard you struggle. But maybe you're too young to understand that Prince Soma."

Then he left, leaving us in an awkward silence.

"Too young...I am old enough to know what I want...and I do not want to be alone anymore..." I heard Soma mumble, before glancing over at Agni. He then left the room with a sour expression, Agni following along behind eagerly. I wasn't sure exactly what just went on, but it was really none of my business. Sebastian dismissed us to clean up the dishes, to which both of us scrambled out to do. We never heard word from our foreign guests for the remainder of the night, that was until late when they both announced they were going out for a while. Blinking, the disaster trio and I could only watch as the prince and butler disappeared out the door into the cold.

"Where on earth are they going this late?" Finny asked curiously, but all we could do was shrug in response.

It was a few hours or so later that they came back to the manor, just as we had finished cleaning and were preparing to retire for the night.

"Still no luck..." I heard Soma mumble from in the hallway, taking off his shawl and hanging it up.

"We'll try again tomorrow night" Agni replied before Soma let out a rather loud yawn, "For now, get some rest my prince."

And so both men disappeared back up to the guest quarters.

I headed up to my own room after bidding goodnight to the others, the clock chiming loudly around us, indicating that it was indeed late. I yawned and stretched my sore muscles, the painful cracking of joints echoed in the room, making me wince ever so slightly. I changed out of my uniform, slipping on my night dress before picking up the usual book I was reading. I continued on my own for...well I don't know how long exactly, it seemed like ages but it could have just been mere minutes. My eyes began to droop and become heavy, too much for me to continue practising. With a defeated yawn, I put the book down on my nightstand and climbed out of bed, reaching up to pull the curtains across the the window.

Taking one quick glance outside, I saw that there was more snow than before, like a thick white blanket covering the ground. But that wasn't the only thing I noticed.

Blinking, I rubbed my eyes then blinked again, before leaning closer to the window and squinting, face almost pressed against the cold glass.

In the white snow, I managed to catch one last glimpse of Agni before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**A/N: *clears throat* ahem...**

**VampireSiren: I know I thought it was kinda rude, but hell it's an Anime, you always get that one person haha! Soma was a bit whiney at first but you have to admit, he has improved after that episode. Well, I think at least :3**

**PaulaWaula: GIRL POWA FTW. I like Mey Rin, her voice got a bit of getting used to at first but generally I think she's awesome so I just had to add a moment for them~**

**Paxloria: pahaha! You always find the mistakes~ all been fixed ;3**

**dark-dreams-of-love: THIS IS AN UPDATE HAHAHA...sorry. Yes, they're great comic relief for the anime XD and manga too.**

**ohnoestadpoles: whoa...dude D'= that's so sweet of you! Seriously I like stared at your review for like ten minutes just like 'whuuuut?'. I do worry about her being a Mary Sue, that's why I'm trying to keep her a real as possible, I want people to relate to her. There will be more in store, this is only the calm before the storm *winkwink*. I have read fics where the OC (mostly female) has like an army if all the male character in the series after them and loving them with undying passion, then you have the ones where they so happen to have a special ability that saves humanity. It's annoying. Amy is the main character of the story, yes, but she's not overly special and she doesn't overshadow the rest of the characters either. She's not going to jump into action and kick ass with super human strength. She's not going to transform into a mythical creature and turns about to be the saviour of mankind X'D so I'm glad you think she's cute and realistic!**

**Random Reader: Y U NO HAVE REAL NAME!? Haha kidding. And the fanart isn't done yet D= I'll get my butt into action and draw it! I've started though so that's a start 8D**

**PenelopePurple12: It's 'Amy' deary, not 'Alice' :D I'm honoured I've managed to get you interested! I know, I hate some with Mary Sue OCs too, but I do get tired of reading yaoi all the time, so finding good OC fics is quite hard because some people just go over the top and don't know when to stop, while others get targeted by flamers and trollers and practically get bullied into stopping.**

**slashingfruit101: I know you do deary! You've been an awesome regular reviewer! *hugs, showering you in confetti* aww I do feel sorry for those who don't get reviews *pats***

**AnimeFreak145: There will be my dear~ and HO HO HO! That's the bit I'm looking forward to D *drums fingers together evilly* you do not know my intentions! Mwaha!**

**SmileRen, Halley Vanaria, Eva Sirico, Rafanan, Yami Mizuna, Guest, Kiyoko Hikari and Zeus'sSins: Thank you guys too! You're all lovely lovely individuals, I'm glad you like it so far! *hughughug***


	25. Chapter 24 - The Winning Dish

**A/N: The past few weeks or so, I've seen numerous comments from people on the Internet, slating how OC fanfics were 'dumb' and 'cringing' and the female OC characters were just Mary Sues. I was actually quite offended by it, and got quite annoyed. But at least I can proudly say, Amy isn't a Mary Sue =D so suck on that haters!**

**Warning: Dream sequence is slightly weird, not overly gory though. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**So without further delay, let's continue!**

* * *

_'What..? Was that... Agni!?'_

There was no mistaking the foreign butler, there simply wasn't. Why on earth was he sneaking out at this hour was bewildering. Especially... when it was just him.

Cautiously, I clicked open my window and pushed it open wide, the cold crisp air flooding in instantly. I shuddered harshly as it nipped at my exposed legs, but forced myself to ignore it. I leaned out of the window, enough so I could see down the street. Very faintly, I could make out his retreating figure under the street lamps, but then he quickly disappeared once he walked farther away.

I sighed loudly, breath becoming visible in the chilly air in front of me. Sliding back in, I prepared to close my window once more, that was until I was given the biggest heart attack ever. In an instant, the white scenery was quickly replaced by two bright red eyes staring in front of me. I screamed a little, stumbling back, and managed to trip over my own feet, sending me falling back on my rear end.

"F-Fuck! Don't do that!"

Sebastian merely stared at me from his upside-down position, a small, mocking smile forming in his lips. It quickly disappeared though and was replaced by his usual, emotionless frown.

"Still awake are we? That's no good."

"Not when you're hanging around outside my window. Literally. What are you even doing anyway?"

Getting over my initial surprise, I stood up and brushed myself off before stepping back over to the butler. He didn't waste time with his words.

"Waiting for Agni to leave, and he's right on time too."

Wait... what? He knew he was going to sneak out? I don't get it...

"You've been waiting for him to go..?" I breathed out, trying to get my head around just exactly what was going on right now, "Why..?"

He gave a sharp chuckle, "We had a suspicion he was involved in the recent crimes against the traders from India."

"You're kidding me, right?" I blurted out almost too eagerly, "Agni doesn't seem like the type to do that, and Prince Soma certainly doesn't seem the type to give that kind of order out..."

"True, there was mere speculation at first. But seeing Agni fighting today got both the Master and I thinking that he was easily capable of assaulting and hanging men upside down."

That... was true. He had so much strength... and maybe Soma wasn't as innocent as we thought. He was angry that a British man took his beloved Meena; maybe he took his rage out on the traders that he'd come across. God, this is so confusing...

Shaking my head, I looked at the butler sternly, "Still... I don't think Prince Soma wants anyone beaten up... or left for dead for that matter-"

"Prince Soma isn't involved in this. It is just Agni." He smirked at my bewildered look, "The prince knows that Agni has been sneaking out after he has gone to sleep, so we're going to follow him and see where he's been going."

Now it became interesting... The two men we accidentally stumbled upon could well be involved in the recent string of crimes. The culprits just seemed to fall into Ciel's pocket very easily. It's weird.

"Can... I come too?"

"No."

Point blank rejected.

I blinked at him in surprised, then crossed my arms in frustration.

"And why not?"

"Do you really need to be involved in this?" He raised an eyebrow at me, before his gaze suddenly darted to the right. He never gave me a chance to answer before bidding me goodbye and disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

I stood there for a moment in confusion, before huffing in annoyance and shutting my window angrily. I really wanted to tag along, just to see things for myself. I mean, it's not like I have to watch the bumbling trio since they can't cause damage while that sleep. Not presently at least. Still...

I was torn between sulking or going to bed, hoping to find out what exactly was going on the following morning. Leaning on the frame, I watched the outside, waiting for the bunch to appear. Surely enough, after a few moments, the familiar dark figures entered the courtyard, wrapped up to their necks in winter clothing.

The four then disappeared up the path and out the gates. With a sigh, I pulled my gaze away from the window and sat down on my bed, pulling the covers over myself and snuggling down under the thick duvet.

The string of crimes... Agni and Soma... Could they really be connected to this? If not directly then... in some odd way?

I don't know... Hopefully I can get a good night's rest and see what happens tomorrow.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...It's..._

_...It's so cold..._

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

_It... hurts..._

_"Stop it! Please... don't do it!"_

_What is... going on?_

_"She doesn't deserve this... she doesn't..."_

_It's dark... so dark... where am I? I can hear crying... sobbing... pleading..._

_That voice..._

_"I'm sorry... Please forgive me... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_I don't know where I am. It's just darkness around me._

_Nothingness..._

_But wait... There is a woman... standing in front of me. Yes..._

_But I can't move. My legs won't move; all I can do is stare and watch her. She's hunched over, crying into her hands. She's drenched in red... who is she?_

_I recognise her voice but... I don't remember where..._

_"They made me... they made me do this..." She sobbed more, voice quivering loudly around me, almost like an echo that couldn't be blocked out. I wanted to reach forward for her, to comfort her but my arms felt heavy and lifeless._

_Like they weren't real._

_I felt a pang of pain in my chest, circulating around my body within seconds. It was a burning sensation, like a fire was flowing through my veins. I tried to cry out in pain, but nothing escaped my lips. It was a silent scream for help._

_'Help me..! It hurts!'_

_The only part of me I seemingly could move was my head. It tilted forward when the pain in my chest grew, and I was horrified beyond belief when I saw thick black liquid oozing out of a gaping hole in my chest. It flowed out of me like... some sort of river, dripping down my person and onto the floor._

_My throat constricted as the pain continued to nip at me harshly. I wanted to cry but no tears came. I wanted to scream but no noise was made. I felt trapped, helpless and just utterly useless._

_The woman in front of me stopped her sobbing. She fell silent, looking up at me slowly. A curtain of dark hair shielded her face from me, but even I could see through the darkness, the glowing pink eyes and bright white smile._

_"I knew you'd break sooner or later~"_

_Her voice was deeper. No longer a woman's, but a man's. It was menacing, smooth and... just full of venom. In the darkness, the woman morphed into a dark figure, long black claws extended outwards towards me, while shining pink eyes met mine, a wicked toothy grin thrown my way._

_I was so scared. So terrified... why couldn't I move!? I recognised that voice too. But it made me so frightened and uneasy..._

_"I have to admit, you lasted a long time but I got bored of playing with you eventually," the figure sneered, stepping closer over to me._

_Its footsteps rung loudly, almost as if it was echoing off the blank spaces around me. All I could do was writher slightly in fixed position, eyes focusing on the every move the figure made. Its words bore into my mind like a parasite, piercing my thoughts._

_"You were a failure." The figure tutted, clicking its tongue in disgust as it circled around me, like a predator stalking its prey. I could feel its eyes on me, eyeing me up like I was its next meal, "I hoped to have more fun with you but you crumbled too easily. Pathetic."_

_I don't get it... I just don't get it..._

_"Toys do break over time, though you did more quicker than I thought."_

_I'm not a toy..._

_"And you know what we do with broken toys that can't be fixed?"_

_It finally stopped in front of me, fanged teeth bared in a sadistic smile._

_"We get rid of them!"_

_The sharp, elongated fingers of the figure darted forward, and lodged themselves into the gaping hole in my chest cavity. A new type of pain burst through me and finally an ear-piercing shriek rose up from my throat. Sharp nails racked through my insides, tearing at my flesh, before the creature began sliding its whole hand in._

_I felt so cold..._

_My body twitched and shook at the intruding hand, spasming violently. It only made the figure laugh. An evil, mocking cackle._

_"So boring. So useless... I'm afraid your time is up, human."_

_It grabbed something. Then started to twist. All I could do was choke, throat suddenly at a loss for air. The sound of squelching and tearing was all I could hear along with the figure's snickers of amusement, but oddly I felt nothing... that was... until..._

_"Goodbye"_

_I felt something being ripped from me._

_My heart._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_..._

"Ha... ha..."

Knocking... very loud... almost panicked knocking came from across the room. My eyes blurred in the morning light, finding it very hard to adjust to the sudden burst back to reality.

"Amy! Amy, are you ok? I'm coming in!"

Coming to my senses, I managed to glance up at the doorway as Mey Rin burst in. I noticed that my blankets weren't on me anymore; they were thrown on the floor in a big heap. I shuddered at the cold, wrapping my arms around myself lazily.

"Mey... Rin..?"

"Are you ok? I heard you scream, yes I did!"

She was panting, cheeks flushed red, hair a mess and glasses thrown on hastily in her panic. I suddenly felt a little guilty. Slowly, I pushed myself up and grabbed ahold of the discarded blankets, wrapping them around myself.

"I'm fine..." I gave her a reassuring smile, "Ah... this is so silly. I just had a bit of a nightmare, that's all..."

"A nightmare... about what?" She asked, adjusting her glasses before peering over at me curiously. I swallowed slightly and looked away, hand instantly reaching up and touching over my heart. No hole, no wound... no black ooze...

"I don't really want to say," I admitted after a while, glancing back at the maid who was staring back at me with an unsure frown, "It's best just to forget it, no use dwelling, hm?"

She nodded very slowly, but her expression remained one of uncertainty, "If you're sure... but are you really ok? You're sweating like crazy, yes you are!"

Truthfully enough, I was. Reaching up, I brushed my forehead with the back of my hand, beads of sweat rolling down my skin. Casually, I brushed it all off like it was nothing.

"I'm fine, really, monsters have scared me since I was a kid in my dreams so it's nothing new." I laughed it off the best I could. "Keep coddling me like this, Mey Rin, and I'll be quite concerned!"

"Well, I can't help if I get worried about you!" She pouted, the atmosphere becoming very playful and relaxed.

"I know, and I'm really grateful. But I'm fine? Come on, let's get ready now."

Reluctantly, she nodded and headed out of the room. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my maid's uniform out of the wardrobe, before making my bed. I headed out to the servants bathroom and cleaned myself up a bit, looking more presentable for our guests today.

Oh- that's right. I almost forgot about last night's events in my panic. I was curious to see if Agni returned back last night. I bet I missed out on a lot too. Jerks...

I headed out of the servant's quarters to the main house, looking around for any signs of life. It was oddly quiet this morning, Mey Rin had disappeared to who knows where and Bard and Finny seemed... well nonexistent. For now at least. I decided the best place to check first was the kitchen since that's where we usually met up in the mornings. Approaching, I knocked the door softly and peered inside.

"Hello? Anyone abo-"

Oh... god. That smell... it hit me like an unseen force. The strong aroma was impossible to miss, and very strange to say the least. I was surprised I never smelt it earlier. Stepping inside, I spotted Sebastian standing by the stove, hovering over a pot that was simmering away. He stirred the mixture, occasionally adding what looked like powder into the mixture before stirring again and tasting it.

"Hey, what are you cooking?" I breathed out to him, stepping closer to the butler. Casually, he glanced over his shoulder at me, almost as if he didn't expect me here.

"I'm making curry for Prince Soma," he stated simply, before turning his attention back to this 'curry' stuff. I raised an eyebrow, peering over his shoulder rather intrusively to look at the stuff. The bright yellow mixture bubbled in the pot, its full aroma striking me more now. I could feel my mouth water slightly at the scent. It smelt really good.

"'Curry'? I've never heard of it."

"It's the main food eaten in India. It comes in a range of styles and flavours..." He switched off the heat to the pot and let the curry start to cook down, "It's becoming a popular food here in England too since it was brought over. Though this is the first time I've made it. The Young Master isn't fond of spicy foods."

Grabbing a few plates off the side, he scooped up the curry and dished it up on the plates neatly. I noted three dishes all together, so no doubt Ciel, Lau and Soma were up and about. I remembered last night's events, finally confronting Sebastian about what happened.

"So... what happened last night?"

He didn't respond for a moment, merely frowning down at the plates of food. He put the food onto a tea cart, took off his apron and slipped his jacket back on .

"I suppose if you want to know, come join us in the dining room."

Blunt as usual. I frowned to myself, casting a glance in the butler's direction before nodding and following him silently out the room. I couldn't help but feel like there was a lot more to this than I realised, and that I was being left out of the loop a little. Sure, I didn't need to be involved in every case, but I was practically involved in this since the beginning. I think...

We both entered the dining room to the soft murmers of the master and our guests. Ciel and Lau were talking amongst themselves while Soma sat at the opposite end of the table, hunched over and clutching something in his hand. He looked defeated, exhausted and saddened. His posture was hunched, shoulders down and head hanging lowly.

It was then that I noticed; Agni wasn't here.

What on earth happened?

Of course, me being... well, simply me, completely stuck my foot in it by not really thinking of what I was saying, nor taking in the rather dire expression of the prince.

"Where's Mister Agni?" I blurted out while looking around the room with a frown. Soma looked down again and crumpled the piece of paper in his hands, sighing heavily in response.

"Agni... he..."

"He's left our presence," Sebastian interrupted, dishing up the curry to all the seated people. I blinked in surprised.

"He's... left? Ok seriously, what happened last night?" Glancing at Soma, I noticed him giving me a look of surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him momentarily by holding my hand up. "And before you ask, yes I know Agni snuck out last night, I saw him."

Instantly he shut his mouth. I don't know whether it seemed rude or not, but honestly I think everyone has pretty much gotten used to me being a little less than lady-like by now.

"It seems Agni has known about this 'Meena's' whereabouts for a while," Ciel started, folding his napkin into the crevice of his collar, "He's been working alongside a trader known as Harold West. Apparently he was the one who kidnapped 'Meena'. They're the ones responsible for the recent string of crimes against other traders from India."

There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Everything is falling into place.

"So those men we saw all tied and hung up... it was Agni's and this West guy's doing?"

"Exactly."

"But... why? What exactly is there to gain from this?" I frowned to myself, resting my hand under my chin.

"West wants something called a 'royal warrant' for his chain of coffee houses to sell curry. A Royal Warrant grants the vendor a high status that is worthy of her majesty."

"So if he gets this royal warrant he can sell his curry to the queen?"

He rolled his eyes slightly at me in response, "If that's how you want to put it, yes."

Oh shush. I don't have smarts like you.

At least it made a little more sense. Eh, sort of, I still found myself questioning the whole plot.

"So... why is he keen on getting this warrant?"

My questions were starting to bug him. I could tell. He sighed irritably my way, "I don't know why exactly, but there is a curry contest coming up that he is entered in. Most of the contestants were the men hung up around the city, so he's using Agni as a way of getting rid of the competition. The less people there are, the more chance he'll will have of winning."

"Oh, I see... and how do you plan on punishing him for his crimes?"

At that, he smirked. That signature smirk of his, "To take that royal warrant away from him."

Looking at the curry dishes on the table, it clicked.

"So you're going to enter also with your own curry?"

"Yes"

"Ah~"

After that, Ciel began eating the curry Sebastian had made rather cautiously, while Lau ate it happily with that big smile of his. Soma took a bite, then... spat it back out again.

"Yuck!"

Wait, what? Someone doesn't like Sebastian's food? Slanderous!

The butler raised an eyebrow over in the prince's direction, "Oh..? Was it not to your liking?"

"N-No! It's not that, It's just... it's very different from what I have back at the palace..." Soma stuttered nervously under the demon's harsh gaze, trying up retract his previous sign of disgust. "It's good in its own way..."

Sebastian remained unconvinced.

None the less, he remained calm. "It's alright, please tell me what about it you don't like?"

Soma scratched his cheek, letting out a small sigh of relief, "Well… first, the flavour is weak and it has no aroma. Not to mention the sauce is gritty, it leaves a strange texture on the tongue..." He paused for a moment, looking almost like he was struggling to say the next words.

"This doesn't count as curry I'm afraid."

Whoa... Sebastian failed.

"How odd. Even after I used the finest curry powder available..."

"Curry powder? What is that?" Soma asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Sebastian explained to him that spices from India were ground up into powder and bottled up, ready to be sold in the markets in England. It was supposed to make cooking curry easier while giving them the right flavour. Apparently, it doesn't work though. Soma argued that the spices needed to be ground freshly before cooking, since the aroma and flavour disappear quite quickly.

I kind of stood there and looked back and forth between the prince and butler as they conversed, not overly sure where this conversation was going. All this talk of curry and spices was making me quite hungry. At least now I know what we're dealing with.

So... this Harold West guy was the one who took Meena. Agni must have found out about this and confronted him to get her back. But why exactly is Agni working for him? Did he threaten him in some way? This whole thing seems to hand one underlying factor: Meena. She's the bases of all these events. That's what I believe anyway.

Maybe he threatened to hurt Meena if he didn't help him get what he wanted? And Agni is doing this to save her? I don't know, I can only speculate with what I hear...

I snapped back to reality when I heard Lau saying he could get pure, fresh ingredients for the contest (which was in a few days apparently) which would help make the perfect curry. I could have sworn I heard Soma say something about 'it will be hard to beat Agni's curry' which got me intrigued. I wanted to ask more, but the topic had already moved on and I felt like I wasn't needed anymore.

We just had to wait two days apparently for Lau to get the right things. Until then, all we could do was wait...

* * *

The smells were divine.

The different colours were amazing.

It was like a masterpiece of food sprawled across the table of the kitchen. Huge pots full to the brim of many types and kinds of curry, various ones with different combinations. And of course, Sebastian had done it all. By himself. In one night. Thankfully I wasn't the only one to notice this.

Soma gawked in utter shock, mouth agape at the tedious amounts of food. And he had the lucky role of tasting each one of them.

"Y-you... you made all of these curries by yourself... huh?" He breathed out, a look of dread beginning to form on his features. Sebastian merely smiled down at him with his usual cool look.

"Yes, you're the only one on the estate that has ever tasted Agni's curry before. I'd like you to perform a taste test for me."

Picking up a plate, he scooped a generous amount of curry from the first pot onto it and handed it over to the prince.

"Which one should we use to defeat your butler?"

Soma took a step back, blinking at the demon and the steaming curry in front of him. From behind me, I heard the door click open then the soft patter of feet stop next to me. While the trio whispered to themselves excitedly at the giant feast of food in front of us, I heard Soma finally respond back to Sebastian.

"Yes! Ok, I will! If can repay your kindness by eating curry, I will eat as much as you want me to!"

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Sebastian smiled, setting the plate down for him.

"I'll do it... for Meena and Agni!" Soma vowed, before sitting down and finally tucking in to the first dish. While he ate and tested the first one, us servants took it in ourselves to try along with him, so we grabbed our own dishes and tasted the first curry.

Taking a mouthful, my mouth almost hung open from the explosion of flavour. The spices were odd, but strong. The chicken was tender, the sauce was thick and just full of flavour. Why didn't I taste this before?

Oh... there was hotness. A lot. My tongue began tingling.

The others were happy too, somewhat. Mey Rin fanned her tongue, Bard just shook off the spices and carried on while Finny chirped a 'yummy!' loudly. Soma cringed slightly, sticking his tongue out.

"The taste is too heavy and it's too spicy."

Well, batch one is a fail. Sebastian took that into consideration and dished up the next dish, us taking samples of that one too. It was a lot better than before, not as spicy and the taste was different. It was good too, the rest of us thought so too. Soma however... wasn't so enthusiastic.

"The taste is better but the aroma is way off."

Oh boo, Soma! I thought there was nothing wrong with it. While the others gorged on bigger portions of the curries, I only had small bits at a time. Batch two, fail. The next got dished up as soon as the other was finished, which took out Mey Rin in one bite. She declared she was too full to carry on and decided to sit out.

"Ugh... Now I feel like it's not hot enough..."

Wow... Sebastian wasn't doing very well on this one...

Bard had given up after the next dish, lounging back on the stools along with Mey Rin. Finny kept on going like the little trooper he was, not showing any signs of stopping. He was the only one out of all of us enjoying it so much. Dish after dish came forward, each one different in flavour, texture and smell but each one was not good enough. Soma had a complaint for every one, and it was starting to get to a point where I was wondering why on earth we were doing this. Did Agni make such an incredible curry that not even Sebastian could beat him? Is everything we're doing resting on the right combo of flavours for a small dish?

Despite being here for so long... I still didn't get rich people problems...

I lost count on what batch we were on now... I think it was... batch 19? I don't know but Soma looked like he'd had enough of eating already and rested his head on the table lazily. While Sebastian had kept that same stoic expression throughout the whole process, I could tell he was getting slighty bored of the whole fiasco. Finally, he dished up batch 20 and placed it in front of him.

"Here you are, the next curry."

I leaned against the counters, watching as Soma's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head up, surprise reflecting in those golden eyes of his.

"That aroma…" he whispered, then hastily picked up a chunk before popping it in his mouth. His eyes widened in pure bliss, making Sebastian raise an eyebrow. Finny took a bite of the same curry, shouting another 'yummy!', while I tasted it and smiled to myself.

Could it be we have a winner? The taste was great! Not too spicy, not too weak. It was by far the best.

"Prince Soma..?"

"This curry... it tastes just like what I would have back home, like Agni's curry!"

Woo!

While the rest of us finally looked relieved that this was over, all apart from Sebastian who looked deep in thought, Soma decided to grace us with bad news that there was still something lacking from the curry that would make it equal to or better than what Agni can make. After all this work, we were still something short?

Apparently, Soma said it lacked 'body'... whatever that was. He couldn't really elaborate on what this 'body' could be, since he never knew how Agni prepared his dishes. That left us with one missing piece left, but we don't exactly have anywhere to start. This was food we were talking about; there were a vast array of things that had benefits. And we only had tomorrow to get it done. Let's hope Sebastian could do it, if not then could it be possible he'd have to surrender to a human? Over curry?

"Body..." Sebastian mumbled to himself, resting his hand under his chin thoughtfully. A small chime of a watch pierced through the silence, the demon taking out his silver pocket watch from his pocket before putting it back again.

"If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of. You lot-" he jabbed a finger in our direction, making everyone flinch. His smile only made it worse. "It would be a shame if we allowed all of this to go to waste. Please do see that it is all cleaned up. Except for this one of course." He indicated to the one that Soma had chosen, placing it to one side.

...Did he want us to eat everything?

I glanced at the remaining full pot of curry and the half empty other ones, feeling my stomach turn nauseously. But one harsh stare from the butler had all of us, including Soma, tripping over ourselves and scrambling to finish everything that we could. He left after that into the rear kitchen, leaving us struggling over the massive amounts of food. I seriously don't know how long it took for us to somewhat clear the entire array of food, but by the end of it we were practically collapsed on the floor. No one could complain I was too thin now; I must have put on a lot of weight today like I have in the past few months.

Sluggishly, Soma plodded out the room saying he was going to take a nap for a while. Despite being full, Finny declared that he was going to go for a jog in the garden to work off the food, a notion that made me want to vomit. Right now I didn't feel like running, hell I might even go and take a nap like Soma. Bard agreed with the little gardener, and both men slipped out the kitchen. Mey Rin hung around for a little while longer, glancing at the massive amounts of dirty dishes then at the door where the two left. Noticing, I laughed softly and waved my hand in her direction.

"Don't worry, you can go outside if you want to, I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you with all the work..."

I nodded, "I'm fine, honestly. I don't feel like exercising right now so I'm fine taking care of this."

She nodded slightly, still unsure but didn't really protest anymore, "Alright, come out when you're ready then!"

"Will do!"

After that, she left. I turned to the pots and dishes, sighing slightly and running the sink with hot water. The tingling and spices of the copious amounts of curry still lingered on my tongue. I had to admit it was very lovely. I bet mom would have liked it too...

So, tomorrow was the contest. This 'curry' contest was to be held in some great big garden place- I forget what the others called it... The crystal palace was it? I don't know; I'll find out tomorrow anyway. Hopefully we can figure out a way to make a curry so good it'll knock the socks off those judges, and perhaps put an end to this bizarre case.

All of this for a royal warrant to sell curry that the queen approves of. Rich people problems are weird.

I glanced out the window during my washing up, the sky turning bright shades of orange and pink. Was it really sunset already? Where has most of the day gone anyway? A light trickling of snow dusted off the trees and rooftops, while thick clouds loomed off in the distance. Apparently the snow was going to halt for a few weeks now; the worst of it was passing off to the north. There was no way in hell that I was going to go running in the snow tonight.

While I was placing the dishes back into the pantry, I heard movement in the front kitchen again. Curiously, I peeked in and saw Sebastian grabbing the still full pot of curry and setting it up on the stove, lighting it up.

"Hey, what are you doing? Making more curry?" I asked when I entered the kitchen once more, picking up the other pots and placing them away. Sebastian didn't look at me at all. He stirred the stuff inside.

"I think I've figured out this 'lack of body' Prince Soma told us about."

"You have..?" I asked in surprise, before my gaze turned to the delicious looking chocolate cake sitting next to him on the counter, "...I dread to ask, what is it?"

Sifting through the cupboards, he finally took out the thing that had me blink in surprise.

A bar of chocolate.

What.

"Erm... Sebastian... you are aware that is _chocolate_ right?"

"I know. I want to try something."

His voice was so smooth and confident, he didn't hesitate to break up the chunks of the dark substance into the mixture, the curry's colour turning from a golden colour to a deep murky brown. Just knowing that stuff was in it was enough to put me off, yet the smell was still the same. The scent of chocolate was gone as soon as it melted and mixed in with the sauce, honestly if you didn't know better you wouldn't have guessed. Well, that's if it doesn't taste like chocolate.

Scooping up a small amount, he put it on a small dish and, to my dismay, handed it to me.

"Try it."

I wrinkled my nose slightly, taking the plate hesitantly off him.

"I don't really..."

His tone became harsh and his stare dark. "Try it."

I gulped, and took out a spoon before scoping up the curry. Taking a bite, I was amazed by how different it was than before.

Whoa...

No sign of chocolate in taste or smell, yet the whole thing seemed... better by just being in it.

"This is great! I think you've done it!"

Sebastian smirked slightly, leaving the pot to simmer more on the heat, "I do believe I need Prince Soma's approval first."

"I'm sure he will, you can't do more to it than this."

I finished off the small portion happily, but my stomach growled in protest to anymore food. I felt full to the brim, and oddly satisfied. Huh...

"I think we have a good chance of beating Agni tomorrow! Heck, we might even win!"

"You think so, hm?" The demon asked, keeping his gaze on the simmering food in front of him.

I nodded eagerly. "Of course."

"Heh, very well," he mused before dusting his gloves off and fixing up his apron.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have dinner to prepare. Unless you plan on helping me-"

"I'm good," I quickly interrupted, sliding past him quickly and out of the door.

"I've had enough of food for one day..."

* * *

**A/N: Scenes taken from the manga because I can.**

**My favourite stories list has dried up in updates...**

***watches tumbleweed roll by***

**O.O**

**Scary...**

**You know, this is how it happens. Very good stories just suddenly become abandoned, never to be heard from again. They're just... corpses left by the authors with no explanation...**

**(╯°Д°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

**Review review!**


	26. Chapter 25 - The Curry Contest

**A/N: It's Precious-thingimagig's birthday! *woot woot***

**Also Carpe Diem has been going for four months now. Blimey, I wonder where we'll get to in about a years time? Will it be still going? Will it be long since finished? Would it have been abandoned? Kicked aside like rubbish and never to be seen again? Who knows...no. Wait. The last parts won't happen. Ignore that.  
**

**Halley Vanaria: I have failed to deliver ._. Feel free to hit me. Don't worry, I've planned a lot of moments for them for the next load of chapters XD will that make up for it? *sparkly eyes***

**Slashingfruit: Bad filler chap is bad. PAHAHAH I know I'm sorry but it gets better after this; scouts honor. Oh wait...**

**~X~ It's currently 11:00 pm, I'm submitting this without a proofread because I'm tired and I owe you guys an update. I will proofread in the morning though so any mistakes you see please overlook them XD ~X~**

* * *

The loud roar of animals, the excited jeers of the crowds...

The atmosphere was breathtaking to say the least, I felt almost giddy. The beautiful greenhouse of the crystal palace was a sight on the way here, the outer glass structure shining in the cold morning sun made it look like some natural ice formation. I practically bounced around the carriage in excitement, receiving strange looks from everyone. Soma the most since, apparently, he found me the most oddest one out of everyone in the manor. Of course, he doesn't know about my past so I openly excepted his opinions of me.

Inside, the building was decorated with Indian themed ornaments to go with the curry contest. Traditional clothing, products and other types of food were here to promote the connection between the two countries, while people from both homelands conversed with one another. It was a splendid sight...but not what got me.

"Wow! What on earth is that!?"

Big, looming grey animals plodded around inside an enclosed den, ears flapping occasionally and a long, chunky appendage attached to their faces flicking around and making strange noises. The things were huge, and one had it's handler near by, fed it pieces of fruit while talking to a gathering crowd.

"Those are Elephants, it's a sacred animal in my homeland." Soma said from behind me, leaning against the fence that kept us and the giant animal apart.

"An 'el-e-phant'?"

"It's huge!" I heard Finny cheer from my other side, practically gleaming as much as I was.

"Yes they are quite big," Soma chuckled softly, "I have many in my palace."

"You keep them in your palace!?" I gawked over at the animal, watching as very upper class ladies petted one gently, the animal nudging at their touches more. Unconsciously, I felt myself moving closer to where the women were standing, the size of the elephant becoming more apparent when I stood in front of the giant. I felt so small and weak compared to it, this thing could easily trample every single one of us if it wanted to. The elephant turned it's head to me slightly and extended out the long thing attached to it's face, blowing out a burst it hot air and making a rather high pitched noise.

"Oh I get it! That's it's nose! Wow!"

"It's called the 'trunk'" the man who was controlling the animal spoke up from beside me, accent slightly more thicker and rougher than Soma's.

"That's so odd..." I breathed out, watching as it's truck extended out again, and began very slightly touching my arm. Still, as amazed as I was, that didn't stop me jolting back out of the elephants touch. The animal keeper chuckled slightly then began petting the side of the large animals tenderly.

"Don't worry, she is very well trained and doesn't hurt anyone. It's ok if you pet her; she enjoys it a lot!"

Hesitantly, I reached forward and brushed the top of her trunk, the bumpy and leather skin feeling very alien to me. As he said, she enjoyed it. The elephant grunted in surprise, trunk swaying happily. I grew more confidence, smiling up at the beast.

From behind, I saw another one walking around, two white pointed cone-things protruding from it's face as well.

"What are those, sir?" I asked, pointing over to the other elephant "those sharp looking things?"

"Those are their tusks. Very sharp indeed. Think of them as weapons; used against predators and other elephants if they're fighting for dominance-"

He carried on, giving me a lecture on them. I just stood there with a very noticeable blank expression, most of the information was lost on me. His talking was cut off by a loud shout from behind me.

"Amy! Stop messing around and get back here at once!"

Woops. Thy master calls me.

I excused myself and headed back over to the group, who seemed to be waiting for me.

"Heh sorry...hey, where's Sebastian?" I asked, when I noticed the demon was no where in sight.

"He's gone to prepare for the contest." Bard piped up, chewing on the end of his cigarette with a grin. Glancing back through the crowd, I saw the stage set up that was going to hold the contest. Several large stoves sat on a very huge space of the stage, with everything needed there to cook. They looked like mini kitchens minus the actual ingredients, no doubt that's what they were gathering up right now.

"The contest will start in about fifteen minutes, we better get a good spot at the front."

Nodding, we followed Ciel as he forced his way through the crowds towards the stage. Lau was attempting conversation with Ciel, while between us servants, we chatted about how we thought Sebastian would do today. Needless to say, we were all fairly sure he had a good chance at winning. Still, Agni could do even better than a demon and steal the title- eh sorry, 'royal warrant' for that west guy. Our conversation was interrupted however by Bard stating something we so obviously had missed.

"Oi! Where did Prince Soma run off to?"

Surely enough, said prince was gone. We scanned around the crowds, finding no signs of the prince. You would have thought that shocking plum hair was easy to spot but it actually wasn't.

"Huh...? He was here a second ago..."

"Should we go look for him?" Finny asked, standing on his tip toes and looking around the crowd. Ciel shrugged from the front of us

"It would be best before he starts causing trouble."

I couldn't imagine Soma would cause trouble...but then again, for all we know he could have ran off to confront Agni. And that would not end well. Either way, after a debate between ourselves, both Finny and I were chosen to look for him by ourselves. Not that I minded at all, waiting for the contest to start was starting to get boring, besides I could take in the features of the place.

Squeezing through the crowd, I wandered away from the stage, past some of the make shift stalls and other exotic animals. More people seemed to be appearing for the event, seemingly loitering around in random places and conversing with each other. Tch, rich-people talk.

"Go back with you? Don't make me laugh!"

Huh?

"Why would I want to go back there!? I went through all that trouble to escape!"

Oh. Sounds like an argument. I shouldn't eavesdrop but...it sounds juicy!

Upon reaching where the argument was taking place, my eyes widened when I was confronted with none other than Prince Soma and a mysterious woman standing together, a heated exchange of words from her side. Soma, on the other hand, stood there silently, looking shocked and heartbroken...

"Meena..."

Ah...ah! So this was Meena! Oh man...seems like the happy reunion was not going down well. She glared at the prince with a look full of disgust and hatred. I felt my bottom jaw clench as she continued on with her hateful rant, Soma standing idly by and taking in every insult she threw at him.

"A lowly servant or a rich man's wife? Even a child knows which one is better!-"

I'd had enough. I couldn't listen to it anymore. Stalking over, I brushed past the prince and confront this Meena, the latter raising an eyebrow at me in annoyance as I cut her off.

"You've just lost something great."

"Excuse me?! Who-"

"Shut up and listen. I've only know Prince Soma for a short time, but I can tell you for sure he's not a selfish brat. He cares so much for you and Agni and came all this way to find because he was worried about you!"

Right now I was probably making a scene but I'll be damned if I cared.

"As far as I can see, it wasn't worth the long journey. You're nothing but a useless servant in many respects!"

I'm not here to insult...but damn, this woman got me angry!

I couldn't continue my rant any longer, not when a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Amy...please, that's enough. It's alright..."

Soma half whispered, turning his attention back to the woman.

"I'm sorry..."

She gave a small 'tch' in both our directions and turned on her heel, taking snobbish steps away from us and back into the crowd. I let out an annoyed sigh, turning to Soma who seemed to be looking down at his feet thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry Prince Soma, I didn't mean to-"

"No...it is fine. At least now...I know the truth." He interrupted, words coming out in barely a mumble , before looking up at the growing crowd near the stage. A loud call of 'five minutes!' rang fourth from the announcer, indicating that the contest was now closer to starting. Glancing at the prince, I tried to force him a smile.

"Well...why don't we head back over now? I'm sure Agni can use your support!"

"..." He didn't answer initially, merely looked off to the side in contemplation before shaking his head, "no...I need some time to clear my head..."

With that, he brushed past me and went off into the opposite direction of the stage. I watched his retreating figure for a few moments more before my attention turned back to the stage, the judges getting into place at their table. I better head back now...

I only managed to take a few steps when a I spotted a person heading in my direction, head held down and hat practically covering their vision. Though...I took no notice of her. I gathered that from her rather dull looking dress, she wasn't a noble and probably had no means to be here. As we walked past one another...

_**BAM**_

We collided. Hard. I stumbled back on my feet, while the woman fell back on her rear end with a thud and a yelp of surprise. People around me suddenly stopped and stared in disapproval, even shaking their heads and murmuring to each other, some even clicked their tongues at us both with irritation. Biting my lip under their harsh stares, I knelt down and offered my hand to the woman with a smile.

"I'm really really sorry about that! Here, let me help you up!"

Reaching up, she extended a very pale, shaky hand and grabbed onto mine with a soft grip.

"O-oh no...it was my fault. You are really strong..."

What a weak delicate voice...wait...do I know that voice?

Either way, I hurled her up to her feet hastily while the rich people around us went back about their business. I relaxed a little and let out a sigh of relief, but the woman in front of me wobbled on her feet slightly then crashed into me once again, practically leaning against me for support this time. She wore quite a strong perfume, it assaulted my senses quite heavily-

Wait a second...that smell...I recognise that too!

Letting go of me, she dusted herself off and kept her head low, bowing very slightly.

"T-Thank you..."

"Uhm...you're welcome. You're not hurt are you?"

She paused for a second, lifting her head very slightly and looked off to the side, as if looking at something. I tried to follow her gaze but saw nothing of particular interest except a small stall off to the side, oddly with no one manning it.

"No...no I'm...fine." She whispered after a while, snapping her gaze back towards me then shaking her head slightly, "I-I have to go now. Please enjoy the contest."

"Uh..." Was all I could muster, watching as she stepped past me to leave. She was an odd woman...she acted like someone...was watching her? Why did something about her seem so...familiar anyway?

"You look well...my sweet Amy"

...eh..?

W-what!?

No... It couldn't have been...!

My eyes widened in shock and I turned around as fast as I could to confront her but by then, she had already took off running towards the exit.

"No...no, wait! Wait!"

Instantly I gave chase too, trying to keep up with her. But, trying to navigate the the sudden swell of people was difficult, each one making their way to the stage. I pushed and shoved past people, earning snares of comments and shouts of protest, but right now I had my mind focused on one thing.

Her figure was retreating into the crowd, I could barely make her out anymore. Damn it she was getting away!

"Ah...sorry, excuse me! Wait! WAIT!"

_'Not now...please don't go!'_

Pushing my way through at last, I saw her disappear out the doors to the palace and I quickly followed after her, pumping my legs faster in an attempt not to lose her from my sights. It was all for naught however, not when she had completely disappeared out in the open. Panting heavily, I looked around outside frantically for any trace of her but found nothing, merely people loitering around outside that weren't interested in the contest. The cold air nipped at my lungs as I took long, ragged breaths, bent over slightly in exhaustion.

She had disappeared for good yet again.

_'No...no how did she-!?'_

"D-Damn...argh! Where are you...!"

God...why? Why was she here? Why did she run away from me!? I had so many questions...why did this have to happen now? God...

I gave a small cough, clearing my throat and sighing heavily before tugging on the collar of my coat, the strong scent of the perfume clinging onto the fabric as a reminder if what just happened. There was no mistaking it...it was her...

"Mom...why did you run from me?"

* * *

The stage was set. The contestants ready and the ingredients prepared. The judges sat in their places and the crowd cheered in excitement.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman and thank you all for waiting! Welcome to the curry festival and the best curry london can offer!"

The crowd cheered at the announcer, and the judges stepped forward. The Viscount Druitt took centre stage, blowing kisses and waving at everyone. Show off. As the announcer began introducing the judges to the roaring crowd, I watched the expressions of Sebastian and Agni closely. Sebastian had the same calm, blank expression/frown as usual while Agni was biting his lip nervously, staring at Soma with pleading eyes from behind me. I heard the soft patter of feet and when I glanced over my shoulder at him, he was gone again.

Agni noted this, and looked more deflated at the fact his prince walked away from him. It was a pretty sad sight to say the least.

"And now let the cooking begin-" The announcer was suddenly cut off by the start of music playing. It was loud, echoing around the building gracefully. People in the crowd all stopped and looked around in confusion, muttering to themselves on what was going on. From the entrance, a long red carpet rolled across the floor, and all eyes turned to the two figures standing at the end of it.

"H-Her Majesty!"

Someone called out from the crowd in shock, which sent everyone else into a frenzy.

What.

This...this was the queen? _The_ Queen of England!?

Oh damn...

As she walked up slowly along the carpet, holding onto the hand of a tall man standing beside, people began whispering to themselves about her. Standing on my tip toes, I peered over a man's shoulder and watched as the Queen took slow steps, letting me have chance to take in her appearance.

She was a very small lady, head masked by a thick black vale attached to a black hat. In fact, she wore all black. No doubt still mourning the loss of her husband. My attention turned to the gentleman beside her, most likely her butler. Looking at him and that cool smile he wore as he walked, I got the same, strange feeling I get from Sebastian with him also. It was strange. He was like the complete polar opposite of the demon; covered in white from head to toe and almost serene looking.

Funny...He almost looked _angelic_ when compared to him.

From the stage, I heard singing. Looking up, I saw it was the Viscount with a gleaming smile on his face. Pretty soon, everyone started singing along too and the whole crowd erupted in a chorus of song. I almost felt out of place here, since I didn't know the words to the song at all. I wasn't the only one though, Bard stood there silently while scratching his ear, and I could see Sebastian and Agni remain silent from the stage also.

Pretty soon, the Queen reached her chair upon the stage and sat down, before her butler bowed at her side and leaned in closer to her. After a few seconds, he stood back up and approached the front of the stage.

"Her majesty bids me tell you; I am so sorry I have been unable to appear before you. However, I am now in such perfect health that I may even now enjoy curry again. My late husband was fond of curry, so I hope to enjoy your food."

The crowd cheered louder than before, the white-clad butler returned back to the Queen's side. The announcer then said something that I didn't quite understand, and pretty soon all contestants went to their stoves and began preparing their curry dishes. Ok back to business, now the real battle has begun.

Oddly enough, the two butlers chose to cook directly next to each other, but I guess that's what they wanted. As Sebastian removed his coat and pulled up his sleeves in preparation, Agni caught my attention when he removed the bandage on his hand and began hastily picking up spices and throwing them into the hot pan. I blinked and watches as his movements became almost blurred, he moved so fast and confidently it was no wonder we had to go through that perfect-curry making yesterday.

"Look at that man's hand! It's like it has a mind of it's own!"

You've got that right. It kinda makes sense now why West needed Agni to win. Though attention quickly went back to Sebastian, who picked up spices at a similar speed as the foreign butler. Pretty much, their movements matched almost to the core, and that had the crowd gasping in awe of the two.

"Ooh! This is so exciting!" I heard Mey Rin giggle from beside me, hands clamped together anxiously. I nodded in agreement, only to be caught off guard by the sudden cry of 'Hey, what's he doing now?'

Of course, looking up, Sebastian began plopping chunks of chocolate into the curry, making the crowd start turning their noses up in disgust at him. Sebastian didn't seem bothered by the reaction of the crowd, he carried on cooking with a small smile of his face and confident movements. Agni stopped and stared at the demon when he did put the chocolate in, evidently looking surprised, impressed and worried all the same time. He muttered something from where he stood, but alas it was unheard from this distance.

Pretty soon, the strong smell of various curries began sweeping over us, it was very lovely indeed. Agni produced his trump card; a bright blue lobster to add to the curry, which got everyone excited. Particularly the Viscount Druitt, he looked like he wanted to romance the dead creature.

It wasn't long before the announcer called time on the cooking and halted everyone immediately. Now, it was the nail biting moment. Sebastian or Agni; who will win? As much as I had a lot of confidence in the demon butler, I still had a lingering doubt about the food. Agni could easily win, actually very easily. And as much as I liked him, we can't let him win.

One by one the chefs from the various restaurants presented their curries to the judges, each one getting knocked down by their lack of flavour and general poor quality. One of the judges asked- no, rather stated that curry powder was used which pretty much had the three normal contestants hanging their heads in shame. One out of the three though did get a little praise, not enough to make him a winner though. It was fairly boring watching those three fail, the real action was between Sebastian and Agni. West's company was up before ours, so Agni had a chance to wow the crowd over before us. It worked wonders, especially when he produced a wonderful array of curries in small pots surrounding the lovely blue lobster in the middle of the plate.

All judges were won over by it, and the Viscount went into some strange, love filled monologue about the lobster again. Something about it reminding him of a woman he met. I don't know, I groaned so loudly it blocked him out.

"This isn't good..." I muttered to no one in particular, keeping on eye on Agni as he retreated back off to the side. He glanced about out over the crowd again, then turned his head away. Come to think of it, Soma hasn't been back yet for a while...

Next up was the Funtom Company, Sebastian stepped forward with his curry hidden under a steal food cover.

"I hope you enjoy what I have to offer." He spoke softly, a confident smile on his face. It was an anxious wait as he pulled off the lid and revealed to us all his creation.

Three big balls of dough.

...

An almost painful silence drifted across the crowd and judges as people tried to process what exactly they were looking at. Us servants each exchanged a look with one another, not sure what to say right now, before I instinctively reached up and covered my face with my hand. What on earth did he just do...? Mould his curry into bread? I hope there is a reason behind this stunt...

"T-That's curry!? No! Just what are you playing at sir!?" One of the judges gasped in rage, pointing an accusing finger at our demon butler.

Again, Sebastian seemed unfazed by the reaction of the crowd or the judges and picked up the balls of dough with some metal tongs...

Then dropped them in a batch of sizzling oil that he'd somehow prepared.

This shocked everyone more, some to the point of disgust.

"What are you doing Sebastian!? We're not making bloody doughnuts here!" Yelled Bard, but it was unclear whether his words even reached over to the stage. I started to get a little more curious at what he was doing, especially when he took the dough balls out after a while, crisp and golden, and handed it to them to eat.

"They're all ready now. This is Funtom Company curry."

The judges looked unsure, one fat looking man prodded the crispy creation with the tip of his knife as if it was going to move at any second.

"Odd. I don't see any curry..."

Suddenly, the Viscount gasped, "Hold on a moment...look at it!"

He stuck his knife into the bread, a silenced hushed over the crowd as everyone watched with interest. Then, the Viscount burst into a surprised smile.

"Curry on the inside!"

"What!?" I heard someone yell- no, more like screech from the front of the crowd but alas I couldn't tell who is was.

Sebastian nodded and kept that cocky smile as he spoke once more, "The Funtom Company presents our special brand of curry. Behold; The Curry Bun!"

Curry Bun...? He could have been more creative with the name. Still, it won the crowd over instantly. With this, the judges began happily tucking in.

"Dear me! This is wonderful!" The first one gasped before he trailed off in detail on how the texture was and flavour ect ect. The second one did the same, complimenting the curry bun on how the fact it sealed in the flavour. The Viscount, well...he went into yet another love-filled monologue about the taste reminding him of a girl he met at a ball. I'm pretty sure he said the word 'robin', could he mean Ciel?

"Yet another rave review! Everyone, I think we really do have a contest here!" The announcer said once the judges had finished their verdict of the buns, "The judges will now need a bit of time for deliberation. In the mean time, the guests can enjoy any curry they like!"

After that, the crowd dispersed and everyone went over to the tables that had each curry displayed on. Instantly, us servants went over to the curry buns.

As I bit into it, the familiar flavour burst from within along with its crispy prison.

"Wow! These are so good!" I cheered, chomping on it more.

"I know! Sebastian is so amazing! I can't believe he managed to make something like this!" Finny replied back, cradling two in his hands. Bard was too busy stuffing many into his face while Tanaka happily munched on his silently. Glancing around, I saw many of the other people either with Agni's curry or the Curry Buns. A firm favourite indeed.

Sebastian stood upon the stage, looking out at everyone but also keeping an eye on Ciel. Maybe...while we're waiting I can go talk to him? I still had adrenaline coursing through my body from the chase, just thinking about it made my knees start shaking. Mom was here. Mom was alive but...why come here now? She's been declared missing for months now, why show up out of the blue at a curry contest?

...It almost seemed too coincidental, actually. Not to mention she seemed jumpy, and desperate not to show her face. Was someone forcing her? Did someone bring her here today...to see me?

...I will find out. Next time I see her...

"Here you are, your majesty"

Huh...? Everything went quiet. Being deep in thought made me miss something. I followed everyone's gaze which were fixed on the queen. I saw Sebastian retreat away from the queen and her butler hold a curry bun, to which she took off her glove and took it from him. With the other hand, she barely lifted up the vale that covered her face and the bun disappeared underneath. After a few seconds, she leaned over to her butler and said something very inaudible. Nodding, her butler steeped forward in front of Sebastian. The differences between them now becoming very apparent.

"The Queen says; you have created something a child could eat without the use of a knife and fork. In doing so, you have reinforced a necessary equality between our nation's children and its adults. For that, I thank you," he smile for some reason made me more uneasy, "Well done, You have contributed to our great country sir, Her Majesty is truly appreciative."

**_"Don't make me laugh!"_**

A harsh voice broke through the seemingly relaxed atmosphere, making everyone turn to where the voice had come from. My eyes widened when I saw none other than Meena hunched over the food table. What the hell was she playing at?

**_"Don't flatter yourself! Equality? The future? Easy prospects for the Queen of a rich country to speculate on! But what do you even know!"_**

With one sweep of her arm, she sent all the dishes on the table sprawling across the floor with a loud smash. People gasped and backed away from her, while a blonde haired man ran forward and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Meena! What are you doing! You're in front of Her Majesty!"

That must be Harold West. Either way it made no difference. With a battle cry she gave him a wack and, shockingly, sent him flying through the air into a tree.

"Restrain her!" A group of police officers surround her but with agile moves, she dodged their advances and smacked them around with odd strength. No one could land a hit on her.

**_"Oh shut up! You don't know curry! It is a caste marker!"_**

She used that word before...didn't she? 'Caste'? I didn't have time to dwell on it, not when other people began losing their minds and attacking one another.

"What the hell is happening!?" Bard shouted, pulling us three back as far away as possible. Backs against the wall, we could only watch helplessly.

"I-I don't know!"

Seriously, what just happened!?

"Everyone is crazy! Just look at their eyes!"

Their eyes...their eyes are so dark...full of hate. Why are some people going crazy and others not?

**_"Snuff out the impure! End them! End them!"_**

They were saying the same thing...'snuff out the impure'? What does that even mean?

"Where's the young master? We need to make sure he's ok yes we do!" Mey Rin cried out, looking around the crowd frantically for the young boy. Tanaka pointed him out for us; near the queen herself but surrounded by these people.

"We can't get over there fast enough! Look, even Sebastian is too busy to help!"

The demon had his handful with Meena. She was striking harsh blows at the butler, but he deflected each one with a ladle. Even Lau and Ran Mao were busy fighting off the crazy people as much as they could, the only people I couldn't see were Soma and Agni. Even the Queen sat there in her seat quietly, unmoving along with her butler.

_'Why weren't they fleeing...?'_

"A-Amy! Look out!"

Too late. As soon as I turned around, something tackled me harsh in the stomach. I went sprawling back on the floor with a painful thud, pinned down by the huge weight of a noble man.

**_"Unclean...unclean!"_** He sneered, hands clawing at me,_** "Snuff out the unclean! The impure! I'll end you wench!"**_

I shoved my hands on his shoulders and wriggled about, trying my best to avoid his blows while trying to push him off me.

"Argh! H-Help! GUYS HELP ME!"

It was no use. From beneath the man, I could see that they were having trouble of their own fending off more people.

Suddenly, there was a sickening crack, and the man's head snapped to the side before flying off me. For a few seconds, I was left in an exhausted daze until I felt something slip under my arms and lift me up so I was standing again.

"Are you alright?"

Shakily, I smiled up at him as best I could.

"T-Thanks Agni, you're a life saver!"

He gave me a small smile, then watched as as his prince walked over to us as well, a frown on both their faces.

"Prince Soma! You're ok!"

"I am, but are you guys?"

The others managed to get rid of any more people and we all crowded around each other in a bunch. Looking down, my coat had lost a button and my general appearance looked disheveled but from what I could see, no lasting damage.

"We're fine but...what on earth is going on here? Why has everyone suddenly gone nuts!"

Soma didn't have time to answer, from behind him I saw one on the chefs in the contest lunge for him.

"Prince! Behind yo-"

Something whizzed by at a high speed and smacked the man in the face. He fell back with a groan...

With a curry bun sticking out of his mouth.

* * *

Black...and white. So contrasting. So opposite of one another. One represents pure darkness and dirtiness, while the other is pure goodness and cleanliness. Seeing those two together...it looked strange. So out of place, yet...I don't know if anyone else pick up on it like I did. I mean...I do tend to over think things...like this.

This man...he introduced himself as Ash Landers; the Queens butler. He had escorted the queen out once everything had calmed down and came back to bid the Funtom company with good news; A trophy and the royal warrant.

We were ecstatic that we won, and even more happier that Soma and Agni's relationship had repaired itself to it's former glory. As the day came to an end and everyone almost left the crystal palace, it was just us group together spending a final moment of peace with one another while the mess of the fighting was cleared up. Ash bid farewell to us all and left, a part of me was glad he was gone.

Soma and Agni had told us this whole mayhem was caused by something called the 'Kalima spice' an apparent evil spice that reacts to the darkness in people's hearts. Yup, a demonic spice. Now I've seen it all. Obviously, as we speculated, someone had spiked one of the curries with it and ruling out our two lovable butlers, it had to have been the other three contestants. As we watched the retreating figure of the Queen and her butler, Soma approached Ciel.

"I have to thank you, Ciel. What if I had never met you? I would be as selfish and ignorant as I've always been...There are still so many things I have to learn, all of England- no all of the world has so much to teach me and i'm a willing student!" he declared, a look of determination spread across his features. I couldn't help but feel so calm and happy how Soma has changed, despite knowing the one woman he cared about despised him, he was willing to carry on with Agni by his side.

"And thank you" Agni started, turning to Sebastian and bowing with gratitude, "your household has taught my prince and I many great things. What would we have done without you?"

I was surprised to see Sebastian give the fellow butler a genuinely warming smile before kneeling down and extending his hand to him, "Please, lift up your head. I had my own reasons for my actions, you have absolutely no reason to be thanking me. The gods you believe in are Kali and Shiva, they were able to realize their mistakes from mutual pain; just like you and Soma"

Agni stared up at the demon in awe, it was almost laughable at how little they knew of what Sebastian really was. With a sheepish smile, Agni took his hand and stood back up once more, scratching his head slightly.

"I've relearned my god's teachings from an Englishmen. That is quite embarrassing!"

"Heh, nationality is irrelevant. All places and all times are essentially the same." The demon turned his back on us and wandered over slightly to a small podium of plants, before turning back to us slightly, "Human nature is a static thing..."

The glow of the sunset behind him...my breath hitched in my throat. I became mesmerized by his appearance that I completely tuned out everyone around me. He looked almost...radiant.

_'What is this...feeling?'_

I was cut off from my thoughts by the shrill cry of Soma. Looking, I snorted in amusement when he almost jumped on Ciel and hugged him tightly, crying loudly.

"Wahh! Meena! My meena left me for good!"

"Let me go!" Ciel snapped back, wriggling in the prince's grasp to no avail. It was a happy moment despite the fact he was upset, Agni gave a small shake of his head and turned to us again.

"I am very glad that we came to England, my prince and I both made friends ideally suited to us."

"No problem!" I grinned, giving him a thumbs up "We've really enjoyed your company!" He gave a small chuckle, then turned to watch his prince again. From behind me, I heard Sebastian mumble something to himself.

"A friend... interesting. No one has every refereed to me as that...You sir are the first"

No one has ever called him that...?

Watching everyone doing their own thing, I thought that this was the best time I could talk to Sebastian. I needed to tell someone- anyone about what happened earlier...I stepped over to the demon and tugged on the butlers sleeve to catch his attention.

"Sebastian...can I talk to you...for a second?"

He raised an eyebrow down at me then caste a glance over to the others, seeing them completely tied up in their own conversations and trying to pry Soma off Ciel.

"Go ahead. What's wrong?"

"Well...I uhm..."

...I was struggling to find the courage to talk.

Why...?

Why did I feel the need to tell Sebastian all my problems and everything that happens in my life? Why do I instinctively go to him always and confide in him...

Why am I so...drawn to him and...comfortable in talking to him?

I paused, chewing on my bottom lip nervously, "a-actually...forget it...you don't want to hear my problems..."

He frowned slightly then turned to face me fully, towering frame looming over me like some domineering figure. The orange glow of the slowly setting sun illuminated his figure wonderfully...it was hard not to stare at him.

"Come now, you've been comfortable talking to me before. Why now do you think I won't listen?"

"But why do you listen? Why do you always hear me out and give me advice? You have better things to do right?" I argued back, voice quivering so slightly. I felt so...confused all of a sudden...

"Well...perhaps I do, but that doesn't mean I won't listen to what you have to say. If anything, I'm intrigued by our conversations."

Huh...?

"Why...?" I frowned slightly, a confused expression beginning to form, "intriguing..."

"Despite what we all go through in the manor, the troubles that arise everyday for us, you seem to have a battle going on of your own behind closed doors that you're fighting by yourself. I find it fascinating, I find _you_ fascinating."

_'Fighting...a battle of my own?...mom...'_

My cheeks flushed, the familiar hot feeling reemerging after so long.

"I don't want to fight it alone..." I choked out, almost without thinking. Sebastian's harsh stare softened very slightly, whether it was genuine or not I'm unsure. Right now, it felt like there was no one else about...

"And is that why you seek comfort in me? So you feel like you're not alone...?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat, nervousness still woven into my voice, "I-I guess so...I mean, I feel like we're kind of friends...?"

At that, he looked surprised, "A friend...? Heh, two in one day? I'm honoured." I gave a small laugh, smile slipping it's way back onto my features. It became a slightly awkward silence for a few moments, the others still talking between themselves like we weren't even there with them. I shuffled on my feet slowly, avoiding looking at those red eyes.

It was true...I didn't want to do this alone. And...it felt like Sebastian was the only one that could help. Bard, Finny and Mey Rin don't know anything...and Ciel wouldn't want to get involved because he has his own problems. Yet Sebastian...he's an old demon, he's seen things and been through things longer than I have...

Ugh...what is this feeling he has over me?

Hesitantly, I took a deep breath and looked him square in the eyes.

"I saw my mom today."

His eyebrow twitched upwards in surprise and curiosity, "You did? If I recall correctly, didn't she go missing along with your father?"

"Exactly! But it was her, she ran into me," I could still smell the perfume on my clothing..."she...she bumped into me, kept her face hidden...but I know it was her!"

"I see...what happened exactly?"

Just remembering...I felt the adrenaline come back. My hands shook while I spoke and I gripped the bottom of my coat in a right grip.

"She...she ran away from me then disappeared outside. But why did she...? Why was she here of all places? Why now? Why not let me help her? Why did she run...run away...Why? why-"

Suddenly, I felt pressure on my shoulders. Looking up, I saw the butlers hands places gently on them. "Calm down, you're getting yourself worked up." He spoke softly, the small trophy tickled nicely under his arm. He was so close now to me...

"S-Sorry...I'm just so confused and scared..." I sighed softly, hesitantly reaching up and rubbing my sore eyes, "she was acting really weird...like, like some one was watching her?"

"Did you see anyone?"

"No one suspicious..."

He 'hmmm'd softly, the harsh frown gracing his features once again. For a moment it looked like he didn't know what to say, that was until he let me go of me.

"At least you now know she's alive and well. That is one of your fears put to rest, right?"

"I guess so..."

It was little comfort...at least I know she's out there now, somewhere. One day I will see her again, and I won't let her out of my sights. My gaze drifted down to my feet as I thought, almost all noise around me dying out completely. It almost seemed planned, the whole thing...

_'Was it staged? Was she meant to bump into me...?'_

Something soft...and gentle slipped under my chin, and before I knew it I was staring at those crimson eyes. The sunset made them seem more red than usual, almost warming. He gave me a small smile while his thumb traced lazily over my bottom lip.

"You know, a smile suits you better."

My heartbeat quickened. I could feel the blood rush to my face once more, while my stomach began tingling strangely. Here, in front of me, was a demon. Not just any demon but Sebastian. The man women seem to fawn over so quickly, yet he brushes them aside.

Why me...? Why is he...so...

I gave him a smile.

"Ah, that's better. A woman should never frown for so long. Besides, you look better happy"

...what is this feeling? Do I...I...

"I'll try...thank you."

Yes...I do...

_I like him..._

He grinned very slightly then let me go. Shyly, I stuffed my hands into my pocket and turned my body away from him to hide my raging blush, but something prodding into the palm of my hand caught my attention. Curiously, I took out what was in my pocket and blinked when I came face to face with a crisp white envelope.

"Huh? What the heck is this?"

This definitely was not there this morning, or earlier for that matter...or was it?

"A letter?" Sebastian enquired from behind me as I turned around to face him. I turned the letter around, seeing a wax seal on the back with a strange pattern indented on it but the crest was completely lost on me.

"Who's crest is this?" I asked the butler as I showed it to him. His eyes darkened for a split second, then he snatched the letter off me.

"It's the royal family."

What? No way, how on earth did I...!?

"Why was that in my pocket!?"

"I'm not sure..." He mumbled, looking at the letter with heavy speculation. He gave the envelope a little shake then broke the wax seal, opening it up and letting the contents fall into his palm. Leaning forward, I stared at the three colourful pieces of paper with a blank stare.

"What are those...? Paper?"

For a split second, he looked amused. But that quickly vanished, "They're tickets to the circus."

"What's a 'circus'? And why do we have tickets?"

"More importantly, how did this get in your pocket?"

That's what I'd like to know, how...oh! It clicked.

"Mom!"

"Pardon me?"

"When she bumped into me, that's when she must have slipped it into my pocket!"

Sebastian's frown told me that something wasn't right here...and he wasn't the only one who found something odd about this.

_'Why was Mom carrying a letter from the queen?'_

* * *

**A/N: Please review, it means a lot to this poor old soul. Give her some birthday love.**

**Ok this chapter...it took a while. Real worldly stuff got in the way so badly and snowballed me hard, to the point where when I actually got time to sit down and write...I felt no inspiration or even excitement to write. And it scares me because I don't want my interest in the story to start dwindling ._. Work will be picking up and getting busier for me up until Christmas so updates may take longer.  
**

**AnoifEaterofOrcs: I'm glad you've noticed, I try hard to keep him in character as much as possible! :D Thank you~**

**SmileRen: I know it's so annoying! Though we can't hate them all the time I guess, we don't know what's happened to them. And thanks my deary~**

**RandomReader: Thank you lovely! She has smarts where I has none. I think I should clean up my fav list of the ones that are non existent anymore...**

**Dear U. x .U: that's so sweet, thank you! I'm glad you like her! There's not many I like either :D Funny...I don't even like Harry Potter...derp.**

**Nichole, Paxloria, Myrrine, AnimeFreak145 and Mikashiro: Thanks to you guys too for the lovely reviews! I'm happy you enjoy this thing! :D**


	27. Chapter 26 - The Circus

**A/N: I wish someone would make a Kuroshitsuji dating sim...**

**I got an awesome Kuroshitsuji bracelet, sketchbook and pack of cards from my friend for my birthday XD woo my collection is growing!**

**Also, anyone onto Kingdom Hearts like I am? I've preordered 1.5 remix. It will be on my doorstep next Friday. Mmm. Oh yes. I will hibernate until New Years with it, along with Pokemon Y. Uh yeah, a bit off topic...**

**And now...the dreaded arc people have been fearing..._DUN DUN DUUUUUN!_**

* * *

A circus.

What is a circus?

It's such a foreign thing to me...yet...others seem to enjoy it? They're ecstatic about it, advertisements all over the news. Word is spreading around both commoners and nobles alike. So, what exactly was it?

A place of fun and entertainment, where they show not only amazing stunts and acts, but also odd phenomenon not seen naturally. At least...that's what Sebastian told me. I'm not sure what he meant by 'odd phenomenon' but it didn't really have him jumping for joy, then again he rarely got excited about anything. As I watched him pack up the carriage for yet another long trip back into London, I was curious as to where this was going. Apparently, unbeknownst to me, the Queen had given the young master yet another assignment. Young children have been going missing from towns and villages that this 'circus' has been through, it doesn't take a genius to know the connection.

Right now, they were going to start their investigation at Scotland Yard, to see what they know. What they planned on doing next was shrouded in mystery. Looking down at the elaborate tickets in my hand, I couldn't help but feel drawn into this whole case.

"No...no..ah...s..." I paused, frowning at the letters, trying to piece them together "No-ah-s. Noah's?"

"Correct."

"A..r...k. Ark...Ark?"

"Right."

"C...ir...c-us...Cir-cus. Circus!"

"Well done." Sebastian spoke up, tightening the reins on the horses, "and what does it say all together?"

"Noah's..ark circus?"

"You're reading is improving greatly, I'm impressed." He smirked slightly, voice hinting amusement. As he loaded the last pieces of luggage onto the carriage, I tapped the tickets against my palm lazily, but loud enough to draw attention.

"Thanks! See, I've been good! So, can I-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You're not-"

"No."

"Ugh! Sebastian will you let me finish!?" I yelled out, crossing my arms in irritation. Sebastian had finished what he needed to do then turned towards me with a small frown then started taking small, slow steps my my direction.

"We've told you before, you don't need to be apart of this investigation. It would be better if you-"

"Noooooo!" I wined out childishly, my turn to cut him off, "Sebastian please! I want to go, look there are _three_ tickets here! It's like, I'm supposed to go with you!"

Irritation was clear across his perfect features. He reached up and put a hand to his forehead, "do you really believe this is planned?"

"Yes!"

He gave an exasperated sigh, shaking his head slightly, "You still can't come along, you need to focus on your work."

"..." I couldn't argue with that one, if I start neglecting my work I'll have a lot to explain for and probably end up out of a job. And dealing with the combined wrath of Ciel AND Sebastian is a death sentence in itself.

"One night-" I indicated to him one finger, holding it up in his direction "-One night at the circus and then I'll come back. One measly little experience. Please Sebastian?"

Soft patter of feet interrupted my sad attempt at begging, Sebastian's attention instantly moving to the stairs of the manor. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Ciel striding down to us with cane in one hand.

"Is everything ready Sebastian?" He asked, the butler nodding and bowing slightly.

"It is, my lord."

"Good. And let me guess, you're still begging?" He asked again, glancing over at me.

"Yep! Come on, please? One night at the circus, that's all I ask for!"

He huffed slightly, stepping up to the entrance if the carriage the was being held open by the demon.

"You can go to the circus another time, you don't need to now."

"...actually I do. If you go in there on your little investigation, no doubt you'll tear the place up and in the end, there won't be a 'circus' left anymore."

Oh...the look of annoyance that flashed across that young face of his proved I caught him out on that one. But there was truth behind my words, if what is said is true and these people are kidnapping children, will anyone let this circus continue on? Besides, these two have a habit of making places 'disappear' once they get their hands on them. Both of them were silent for a few moments, until Ciel let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine! You can come for one night, then you're coming back here. Understand?"

Victory thy name is Amy. Better not milk this actually. Grinning I jumped up and down excitedly, "Understood!"

Ciel explained that they were going to go straight there after looking around today. The circus didn't start until later this evening, so after more convincing, I managed to get them to allow me to accompany them through the day. I didn't feel like I was being pushy, I just wanted to go for one night before I missed the opportunity. After bidding goodbye to the others, I jumped into the carriage and we went on our way to London. Christmas was creeping ever closer now, thick frost and ice coating the scenery in pure white. It's strange to see the country side now compared to a few months before, lush with green foliage and ripe with flowers and animals. Now it just seemed...dead.

Sebastian explained to me that certain animals sleep for the entire winter and don't wake up until spring, I found it fascinating if not odd. Wouldn't they need to eat and drink? Though, I wouldn't mind sleeping through all this cold...

Breath fogged up in front of me with each breath I took. I'd dressed up in extra layers of cloths today to tackle this weather, I really couldn't wait until it was over and done with. Watching the other two, I noted their peculiar silence. Both had their gazes fixed out the window, not speaking and hardly looking at each other or me for that fact. Where they always this silent? Or was something bothering them that they weren't telling me about?

...hm...I'm not sure, so I kept quiet too, drifting in and out of my own thoughts as field upon field of countryside went by and moulded into small villages. Three tickets, it seems so insignificant but I found it odd. If the Queen only wanted Ciel to go to the circus, there would only be two and i'd be back at the manor minding my own business. But it seemed too strange, mom had the letter and slipped it into my pocket. An extra ticket was added. I was supposed to come here but...why? And did mom have some connection to the Queen herself?

So many thoughts and questions but...I don't think I'd get any answers. Yet.

It remained like that between us all until we reached London, the carriage jolting to a shuddering stop in front of a large, old fashioned building with a large, iron fence spanning the perimeter. Peeping through the glass, I saw the giant brass letters that spelt 'SCOTLAND YARD' decorate the front, while people came and went through the entrance. Police in uniform along with men dressed up to their necks in suits, it seemed quite busy today actually.

Stepping out the carriage, Sebastian held the door open for Ciel who strutted out confidently and took the lead. Sebastian offered his hand to me to help me out, which I gladly took with a noticeable blush. We quickly caught up with Ciel, entering the building along with him. The hallways buzzed with people moving back and forth between rooms, none of which seemed to pay attention to us three visitors. There wasn't any time to dawdle anyway, the little lord knew where exactly he was going and took off up the stairs with us tagging behind. As much as I wanted to stop and admire my new surrounds, I had to remember that this wasn't a relaxing trip; business is business so I need to follow along if I ever wanted to make it to the circus. That and, from the copious amounts of stairs, hallways and doors there were, I'd probably get lost and never be seen again.

Once we'd sluggishly made it to the third floor, Ciel paused in front of a large wooden door. A golden plaque rested upon the dark wood, in big bold letters it read 'FILE ROOM' (I had to repeat it several times in my head to make sure I read it right). A quick jiggle of the door handle however stopped us getting any further in, and this seemed to irritate Ciel as he spat out an "It's locked" before folding his arms over his chest.

"Leave it to me, my lord" Sebastian spoke up with a smile before disappearing back down the hallway, out of sight. That just left us two in the hallway in a strange silence, the distance sounds of detectives at work echoed around us. Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable being here, like we were trespassing or something.

"So...uhm Master, are we even supposed to be here?"

"Of course" He stated plainly, keeping his gaze fixed on the door, "I have permission to access anything within Scotland Yard, files and all. Though that doesn't stop them from trying to keep me away."

"I see. You know, I've noticed that one detective doesn't seem to like you all that much and seems to hate it when you're about. You know, the one with the beard and glasses?" God, what was his name again? Ralph?

"You mean Lord Randall? Heh, he's just flustered because I do his job better than him and succeed."

Randall. Meh, close enough. Come up think of it, I wonder if he was lurking around today?

"If he found us here right now I think we'd all be in trouble."

"All the more better that he isn't."

The soft click of the door lock met our ears soon afterwards. It swung on it's hinges slowly, revealing to us the smiling face of Sebastian.

"There we are, we can enter now."

Ciel hardly said thank you for the butlers act, simply brushing past is both into the room then ordering Sebastian to start looking, to which the demon held no protest to. I followed not long afterwards, feeling the chilly air seeping through the open window on the opposite side of the room. So that's how he got in? Climbed to the third floor and snuck in through the window?

No sooner had been in there, looking for whatever documents were needed, that we were interrupted by the shrill cry of a man I had recognised on a previous trip to London.

"Lord Phantomhive! What are you doing!?" He cried out in utter shock, blue eyes wide with fear, "you're not supposed to be here!"

Ciel was unfazed, as was Sebastian. To be honest so was I. This guy may have been a detective but there was nothing authoritative about him to make me feel the least bit nervous. He though seemed very nervous, blocking the doorway and slamming the door shut, almost like he was trying to stop anyone from stumbling in on what we were doing.

"Calm down" Ciel tutted lightly, glancing over at the man with a half hearted smile, "We've come here on an investigation. Surely you can allow us to look through the files?"

The detective bit his bottom lip and looked off to the side in thought. Watching him closely, I took on his appearance. Reddish brown hair, blue eyes and a rather dull looking brown suit. This definitely was the man I'd seen outside of the coffee house. I don't recall I ever knew his name...

"I-I don't think that's wise, Lord Phantomhive," He swallowed nervously, looking at the young boy with helplessness, "Lord Randall will be back soon to look through those files and I really need you not to touch or take anything!"

"I must say, Lord Randall's absence is quite a boon for us."

...Boon? Ciel, don't make up words.

"P-Please! I'm begging you! If the commissioner finds out about this-"

"Then it's better if he doesn't know." Ciel stated plainly, turning his back on the detective and watching his butler curiously as he sifted through the various files. Sebastian had been silent the whole time, a look of utter concentration on his features. Peering over his shoulder, I saw notes along with pictures featuring small children. Are they the ones who are missing? There were certainly a lot of files to go through, the sheer volume of this case was becoming a little too real.

"Also, how on earth did you get in here anyway!?"

His question remained ignored as Ciel spoke down at his butler.

"Well Sebastian?"

Sebastian, pausing briefly through his reading, looked up at the young master, "Of the children we've been asked to investigate, none have been found dead."

"Is that good or bad?" I enquired, breaking my momentary silence. Sebastian glanced over at me and shook his head lightly, raven bangs swaying quite gracefully.

"It would be bad. It's better to find a body instead of knowing they've simply disappeared without a trace."

Lucky, I didn't have that fear anymore...

"We're leaving as soon as you have copied it all down. Perhaps we ought to borrow the photographs just on case?" Ciel asked, taking some of the photographs from the various files Sebastian had cultivated. This made the detective snap out at us, something I didn't actually expect.

"Don't! If you take them, I'll be the one to answer for their disappearance!"

He was practically begging Ciel, but it fell on deaf ears. The little lord, again, turned his back on the man.

"If their loss is discovered, feel free to say that I made off with them."

His lips twitched into a small smirk but it quickly faded. I almost laughed at the detectives flustered face, burning redder than before in both embarrassment and fear.

"I'll be reprimanded even more!"

I almost felt sorry for the guy. He was trying his hardest yet failing miserably. Ciel turned to him suddenly, looking him up and down. This action caused the detective to jolt slightly.

"You...erm, Mr Underline was it?"

"Abberline"

"You've been a great help today."

Ciel responded with a bored undertone, waving the man off with an indifferent expression. His words definitely did not match what he was feeling. He turned his attention back to one of the files he held in his gloved hand, one blue eye scanning over the report with curiosity. Sebastian was next to make a move, stepping over to Mr. Abberline and taking his hand, clasping his own over it.

"Your cooperation is much appreciated."

I found myself drifting off away from the bunch, turning my attention to the various files on the shelfs. Books upon books on cases through out the ages, files stacked neatly in crevices and gathering dust. New and old, I felt myself being drawn into the amount of information stacked within this room. So many crimes of all natures, everything recorded within these books that has been able to. Curiously, my eyes flicked over one file that had numerous notes and things scribbled on it.

A chorus of shouts and protests came from behind me, but I ignored it when I picked up the yellow file, the thin piece of paper weighed heavily with the amount of documents and photos with in. Of course, I could easily read the inked black letters typed on the front.

Jack the Ripper.

I felt my heart sink, memories recalling that night. Madame Red...

It has been so long already. How much time has past since that day? That whole month even? God...time sure flies...

...it's funny how little these people actually know. I mean...here are the police, the people who investigate and protect London from crime. The people given the role by the Queen and expected to use what they can to solve crimes. None of them know how far beyond mortality these crimes go, that not every act is that of a human. It makes me wonder about this world we live in, if demons and grim reapers can mould themselves in human society so easily...what else can?

Thumbing through the pages, I glimpsed the various photos held within. Instantly, I closed the file and shoved it back in it's place, choosing not to look any further. Madame Red surely made those woman pay...

We bid farewell to Mr. Abberline after his little rant of taking bribes was done with. Sebastian tucked the notes safely into the inside pocket of his coat, opening the door to the little lord. Glancing back at the flustered detective, I gave him a wave and smile before following after the two hastily. We stepped out onto the streets like nothing was out of the ordinary, stepping into the carriage.

"We have to still consider the children missing" Ciel started, breaking the silence between us three.

"That would be the correct train of thought in polite society. However..." He paused for a moment, climbing into the carriage and settling himself inside. I stepped in next with Sebastian following soon afterwards. I felt his one good eye pierce through us as he continued, tapping the tip of his cane loudly on the ceiling, the carriage shuddering and jolting to a start.

"In the underworld, there is a possibility that they may already be..."

_Dead._

He trailed off, almost as if he didn't want to say the word. Inside, a cold shiver ran through me just considering the possibility. Someone kidnapping young children and murdering them? Is this another cult ritual or following?

Ciel fell silent, as we all did while the scenery of London rolled by slowly. The young master took out the letter he received from the Queen, breaking the seal again and opening it up. I looked up at Sebastian, seeing him looking at the boy thoughtfully before looking away, gazed fixed on the opposite window.

The sweet sounds of children's voices could be heard from outside, I peered closer through the glass seeing groups of children playing in the streets. They ran around happily, the innocence of them was almost painful. No wonder it was so easy to lure these kids away from their parents, especially if it is something as whimsical as a circus. The list of children missing were all peasants, ranging from poor or lower class families to orphaned ones. It's scary, mentally I hoped that at least some would be found alive but I didn't hold onto that hope.

"Young Master..."

The cool voice of the demon broke the silence, making us both turn to him in curiosity.

"If you think that this has connections to the underworld, will we need to call **_him_** again?"

...'_him_'?

"...to be honest, I'd rather avoid it. But..." Ciel responded, looking out the window with a frown and a pause.

"We have no choice."

"Who's...him?" I asked, looking between the two hoping for an answer. I didn't get one initially, Ciel merely commented on how he wanted to hey back to the manor house and quickly as possible, a look of dread flickering across his face and a visible shudder running through his body. Sebastian and I looked between one another with confusion, before glancing back at the boy.

It wasn't long before the carriage began slowing down, coming to a halt at our destination, the familiar sight of spider invested coffins being the first thing I laid eyes on.

_The Undertaker._

Truthfully, I was hesitant to step out the carriage and face this guy again. It has been long since I last saw the strange man, but his impression on me still lingered. Ciel wasted no time at knocking on the door loudly, pushing it open and revealing the glum, dark inside to us. It still looked the same as back then.

"Are you here Undertaker?"

No reply was granted at first, a strange silence was all we received. Looking around, there was not a single sign of life (literally) in here. At least, not initially noticed. Faint candles lay scattered across the floor, a pile of bottles stack up in the floor in a triangular shape. A sharp, echoing cackle rang around us, once again making me shift over to Sebastian's side.

"Heh...hehehe...I bid you welcome, Lord Earl~"

How does he do that? We hear him before we even see him...does he always pull this stunt? There was a loud rumbling sound that came by us and in a flash, a darkened skull came rolling by our feet at high speed. I squeaked and stumbled back as the skull hit the display of bottles, knocking them over along with their contents on the floor. The glass bounced off the concreted floor with ear ringing sounds, making me cringe in annoyance. Ciel was also taken back by the sudden throw of the human head, but kept his dignity more so than what I did. We all turned to see the Undertaker standing behind us, dark figure blocking the exit out of here. His hand was stretched out, body hunched in a throwing stance. He wore that same, wild grin like our previous meeting, bright white teeth contrasting against his dull, grey and black attire.

"Has my lord finally come to step in the specially made coffin I made for you?"

"Why you..." Ciel seethed, cheeks tinged pink. No doubt he was slightly embarrassed at being caught off guard like that. The only one of us unfazed was Sebastian, as per usual.

The Undertaker merely chuckled down at the lord, regaining his proper posture and dusting his hands off triumphantly, "Keh! In any case, have a seat~! I've just baked some cookies~"

I don't know if I was willing to try any of those cookies, not when he produced them from an urn. And the fact they were cut into bone shapes made them less appealing. We perched ourselves on some coffins (reluctantly of course) as the silver haired man slipped behind his desk, making himself comfy and taking a bite out of his biscuits. I kept my hands folded in my lap nervously as Ciel explained to him about the case and what he was looking in to, the Undertakers smile never faltered once.

"The corpses of children hm~?"

He dragged out the sentence with amusement, making me shiver inside.

"They're being reported as missing by the media. No bodies have been found yet."

Ciel replied back, brushing off his tone. Undertaker smirked, biting off the end of a cookie with a loud crunch.

"Well, in my business you see dead children every day. But you're veeeeery well aware of that, aren't you, Earl?"

Ciel didn't respond, instead glowered lowly at the man. I avoided his gaze, staring around the dank room with curiosity. Cobwebs lined any crack and crevice they could get to, dust coating everything else. The place screamed 'death' more than before, and deep down I hated being here again. Maybe I should have waited back at the manor...

"I have the files. Tell me, are there any among them you have...cleaned up?"

A sharp rustle snapped me from my thoughts as Undertaker snatched the files of Sebastian. He didn't handle them with any care, he held them in his long fingers lazily, not exactly pay attention at all to what it said.

"Who can say? Maaaaaybe there are, maaaaaaybe there aren't~?"

God, I hate the way he's dragging out his sentences. He was probably doing this on purpose to get a kick out of creeping us out.

"Perhaps seeing something amuuuuusing will bring it all back~"

He grinned like a mad man, promptly appearing front of Ciel in an instant. A look of dread flashed across his face that wasn't hard to miss. Despite not having the privilege of sharing a coffin seat with Ciel, I scooted away from the two as much as I could.

"You understand what I'm requesting M'Lord? Give it to me! Bestow upon me the best laughter and I'll tell you aaaaanything!"

Oh...this again. Where's Lau and his terrible jokes when you need him? Heck, I'd even give anything to hear Madame Red's raunchy gossip again. I sat there biting my bottom lip, hoping to god he didn't pick me to tell any jokes to amuse him

_'Dont look at me...uhm...Take Sebastian, I'm sure he'll make you laugh again!'_

"Sebastian..."

Yay!

"Very well-"

Sebastian started, tugging on his white glove as if ready for a fight. I noticed he always seemed to do that whenever there was a conflict. However, his preparation was interrupted by the silver haired man as he jabbed a finger in the boys direction with an amused smile, body slumped over his desk lazily for...whatever reason.

"Hmm? Relying on him yet again?"

I blinked on surprise, as did Ciel and Sebastian. Undertaker carried on in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Can't M'Lord do anything without his butler around~? I don't care which one you it is, as long as it's amusing!"

Yet another look of dread crossed the boys face, this one more prominent. Whatever was going through his mind right now certainly had him thinking deeply.

"Uhm...Master?"

With a small twitch if his eye, he glared at the giddy undertaker.

"I'll do it."

Huh?

"You're...going to make him laugh?" I blinked, surprised by his sudden deceleration. Sebastian was surprised as well, looking down at the Lord with a raised eyebrow

"Are you sure?"

"Both of you, get out." He snapped, body hunched over the other end of the desk like he was about to vomit. With a slow turn of his head, he looked us both straight in the eyes and we received the most deadliest glare ever.

**"Do not peek. That's an order."**

We didn't need to be told twice. I was more than happy to have Sebastian usher us out quickly, closing the door with a soft jingle of the bell,

Now, it was silent. The distant sounds of city life could be heard around us, but it wasn't enough to disturb the peaceful sounds of nature. No noises were emitted from the other side of the door, the only thing enough to startle me was the sudden caw of crowds from above as they flew by.

"Soooo...what do you think he's doing?"

I asked the demon, swinging my arms lazily while walking around in a circle. I'd only been out here a few minutes and I was already bored. Sebastian let out a small shrug, watching the door intently and staying close by if needed.

"I'm not sure..." He responded back, eyes fixed on the coloured glass that adorned the front. Time ticked on, I found myself leaning against one on the coffins in boredom, Sebastian never once moved from his spot. I attempted conversation with him, talking to him about the case but he warned me to keep my voice low just in case any unwanted humans heard.

"You probably think I'm annoying pestering you two to come with you today..."

"Your pleading was getting irritating I admit but it was quite amusing to watch you grovel like that."

Tch. Typical. I pouted and kicked some dirt under my feet, feeling the crunch of ice underneath.

"Almost everything I do is amusing to you."

At this, he gave a small laugh. Very small, "Not many people can accomplish that."

I had to admit, I felt like I was understanding Sebastian more day by day. Since the curry festival the other day, I've finally come to accept these feelings I have for him. Though, I'd never openly admit it to him since he has a strong female following as it is, I felt like I was closer than they were. I can have a conversation more than what the disaster trio could, plus he complimented my work where as with the others...he was always scolding.

Even now, as I watch him, I felt relaxed.

Until I stared coughing again. Hard. The strange bubbling feeling occurred again, crackling loudly in my chest. I felt the strange taste rise up in my throat again, but it went away again as the coughing subsided. Hm...maybe I'm going to have to see a doctor after this investigation. The whole time Sebastian said nothing, but I was unaware of his red eyes resting on me as my episode passed.

Time continue on, and there was still no sign of Ciel. My stomach growled in protest as midday past us with the sun shining high in the sky. The temperature rose just slightly, but it was still bitterly cold waiting out here. I was surprised when Sebastian handed me some money and told me to go and get something to eat from a little tea house down the street and he'd call me when things where finished. I wanted to protest but even I knew I couldn't linger out here any longer with the frost nipping at my exposed fingers. Taking it, I thanked him and headed off a few houses down the street, where sat a secluded yet homely little tea house.

There, I spent the next few hours in the warmth, a small array of locals heading in and out. The time continued ticking on, the annoying ticking of a nearby wall clock reminding me his painfully slow things were going.

_'What the heck is he even doing?'_

I didn't realize I had to wait another few hours before things started moving again, when the sun set on the horizon and faded the sky from brilliant blue to darkened black. When I next caught up with Sebastian, we were finally able to enter the domain once again, only to see a very flustered and incredibly disheveled Ciel and a highly amused Undertaker. Needless to say, he never spoke of what he had done. Though, the whole charade was in vain.

None of the children had passed through Undertaker's shop.

We all stared at the man with blank looks.

_'...Son of a-'_

* * *

The atmosphere was full to the brim with excitement. The excited cheer of people, the hustle and bustle of crowds...the air was so lively. No wonder...it was an amazing thing.

Here I find myself, standing outside the gates to the circus with rows of people heading in before us. A dim orange glow illuminated the entire area through the growing darkness, making it noticeable from a distance on the ride here. My eyes widened at the sparkling lights and vast array of colours, not to mention the downright odd attire of the circus attendants as they went around and handed out toys to beaming children.

"WOW!"

My companions weren't excited about this vist like I was, but right now I felt to immersed in the activities that I could hardly care. I'm so glad I came here, even for one night...It was something I could relish in. As we passed under the large iron gate, I found myself wandering forward into the crowd, looking around with wide eyes.

"So, this must be it?" I heard Ciel comment over the sounds of the crowds, looking around cautiously. I had my gaze fixed up on the giant structure that towered over the large plot of land, the outer material decorated nicely.

"What's this place? It's huge!"

"That's where they hold the entertainment. It's the main stage, if you will." Sebastian replied back, leading us both to the front of the oddly shaped structure were a small little opening was made for people to enter. Without another word we slipped in, the complexity of the whole thing becoming more apparent. I felt my eyes widen yet again as I locked eyes with everything around me, taking in everything I could possibly see. The main stage was circular in shape, coloured barrier separating spectators from the performers. Unusual apparatus lay scattered about, giant posts holding everything together along with platforms high above us and very ornate chandeliers drooped from the ceiling gracefully. The fact there was nothing else apart from a few metal poles keeping the material structure up made me slightly uneasy, especially with weighty chandeliers suspending from them too. But it seemed the design was made with safety in mind. Er...I think.

Moving along the colourful wooden benches, we slipped into good viewing seats, waiting tensely as many others still packed in to get a good view.

"So far, nothing seems out of the ordinary..." Ciel muttered, glancing around his surrounds with a cautiously look. Sebastian wore the same expression, keeping himself firmly my the little Masters side while I sat on the opposite side of the demon.

"This is so amazing!" My voice came out as an excited whisper, almost bouncing on my seat from joy. I wasn't ashamed that I was acting like some giddy fool, investigation or not, I'm going to make the most of this experience whether they like it or not. It didn't take long before almost all seats got filled and a sudden hush came over the crowd. All three of us fell silent, save for the excited drumming of my fingers on the colourful seats beneath us, to which Sebastian responded by grabbing my fingers with a gentle touch. When he didn't let go, I felt my cheek flare up in surprise.

"Ladies and gentle man!"

A voice called from the front, echoing across the crowd with high authority. Looking down at the stage , I saw a man standing in the middle, lights blaring down on him to highlight his importance. Or that's how I perceived it. His red hair was pinned back in while tufts, a cape draped over his shoulders and both clothing sporting checkered patterns every which way. His clothing looked somewhat ridiculous.

"Boys and girls of all ages!"

The excited giggles and cheers of the children followed soon afterwards, the man bowing with a slightly strange pose to us all and grinning.

"On this fine day do we welcome 'ye to the Noah's Arc Circus!"

Wow, what an accent. He definitely wasn't of a noble decent or any posh decent of any kind. With that he started juggling some colourful balls within his hands, throwing them high and with a fast speed. That was actually impressive, doing that whole addressing a crowd at the same time must have taken practise.

"I am Joker! And if ye'll just take a gander o'er he- OOF!"

Of course, the juggling came to an abrupt halt as the balls came crashing down and bouncing off Joker's head comically. The act caused a reaction from the crowd; laughter. The kids more so, they loved the mishap. I snorted a laugh of my own, using my free hand to cover my mouth while the giggling continued. Ciel and Sebastian were unamused though, staring down at the man with solemn looks. It seriously killed the mood here.

"This circus, 'tis packed full of entertainment that will amaze and astound 'ye!" Joker smiled, seemingly brushing off his failed juggling. Unless of course, he did that on purpose. From behind him, the silhouettes of other people began emerging from the darkness into the visions of everyone. Several of them all stood back ready, body postures confident and calm.

"Now, now...with a spectacular blast from our fire eater..."

On cue, a very large man stepped forward to the crowd, holding a large, flaming stick in one hand and a glass bottle in the other. His body was hunched over, but that didn't do anything to deter how menacing he looked. Stocky with bulging muscles, a hairless head and several tattoos and piercings covering his body, he looked like someone who's prowl the streets at night just to pick a fight with someone.

"Let the show of the century begiiiin!"

With his cheer, the man took a long swig of the bottle before pointing the stick up in the air. With one blow, whatever he had drank, sent the flames going wild and blowing outwards in a burst of fire and heat. The crowd 'woo'd loudly and gasped in awe, as he continued the routine for a few minutes more, blowing out bursts of flames over the crowd before doing his, as Joker called it, his 'grand finale'.

"Next we have the flying trapeze act, with a duo in perfect sync!"

I was on the edge of my seat by now, mouth open in awe as two young kids stepped up next and headed up the ladders that joined two platforms high above. In quick succession, they swung about on swinging bars, doing all such tricks and never falling or letting each other go once.

_'Oh my god! How do they do that!?_' I thought, watching the duo with excitement as they completed their act.

"And never missing a target, the knife thrower with a perfect record!"

I almost missed as the next performer stepped up next, shiny daggers between his fingers. A circular wooden board was rolled up on stage, a young woman strapped to it. He turned and smiled confidently at her as he aimed the knives at her. I felt myself go cold all of a sudden. Surely this was dangerous wasn't it? What if he missed and, god forbid, caught that girl through the heart or something? My worries were shown otherwise as he threw each dagger with quick succession, hitting severally placed apples around the girl with target accuracy. I was still unnerved by the act though.

"There doesn't seem to be anything peculiar or special about tonight's programming..."

Ciel spoke up as they cleared the way for the next performer. Glancing over at the little lord, I saw him watching the whole show with furrowed eyebrows. Obviously, he seemed too deep in thought about the case to even at least enjoy any of this.

"Just so my lord. It doesn't look like any of the missing children are made to perform either." Sebastian replied back, keeping his eyes steady on the next act to come up. I felt pressure on my fingers again, looking down I saw that he still had his gloved hand clasped around my hand. My blush appeared again, so I nudged his arm lightly to grab his attention.

"Sebastian? Can I have my hand back please?"

Looking down, he said nothing and let go. Joker's loud voice broke through my thoughts once again, as all attention turned skyward.

"For the next act-"

From the distance, the shape of a girl in white appeared, stepping off one of the podiums and...walking in midair!? What the-

"The princess of our circus undertakes her death-defying tightrope walk!"

...'tightrope'? T-there's actually a rope there? Damn, it must be very thin then! Still, the girl showed no fear and she moved gracefully and confidently across the thin rope, umbrella and arms extended outwards to give her balance. I seriously wouldn't want to be in that position right now, justing thinking about it is sending my stomach queasy.

"If the goal wasn't to put the missing children on display...then maybe the fact the two coincided with one another is just a coincidence?" Ciel asked lowly when her performance was done. At this, I leaned forward and looked at him with a smile.

"It must be a very high coincidence then if they just so happen to...well, happen at the same time."

"Hmm..."

The crowd gasped loudly, making my attention snap back to the stage. I gawked in surprise as a strange man stepped up next, upper body naked of any cloths, and the various strange animals draped over himself.

"Now, we have an extremely rare creature; half-man, half-snake. A magnificent dance by the Snake-man!"

"T-Those are snakes?" I gasped, watching as the long creatures moved slowly and gracefully, almost as if the man was controlling them. He himself didn't look like a normal person, even from this distance I could tell his skin was odd.

"Yes." Was the plain answer I received. From which one, I don't know. Well, Elephants and Snakes. Two strange animals I've seen now.

"Wow...Ah...so that's what you mean by 'odd phenomenon'!" I turned and smiled at Sebastian excited, he in turned twitched a small smirk but it disappeared in an instant.

"Indeed."

"And last, but not certainly least, the star of our circus makes her appearance! Feast your eyes on our animal tamer!"

Well, I'll be damned if I have to. The last performer stepped up next and cracked her whip loudly on the floor, the move startling a lot of people. Into the limelight, she stepped forward. Some of the men hooted in response, something which was ignored by the performer as two people wheeled in a large cage behind her. I couldn't help but stare at the massive cleavage this woman showed off, any dignity she had was just barely being covered by a leather corset and lacy straps. Ahem, she definitely gives Mey Rin...hell even Ran Mao a run for their money.

I tried to focus on the animal in the cage rather than the performers exposed bosoms, seeing the thing looking around the arena and the crowds lazily. My head cocked to the side as I took in the detail of the creature, watching as it's tail slapped around slowly against the cage bars. What animal was this? Bright orange fur with white and black markings striped through it, it looked so exotic. In some way, it actually looked like a giant cat. Except more menacing.

Walking over to the cage, the woman opened the lock and pulled it back, metal squeaking painfully as the gate swung open. The animal instantly got up and stepped out, plodding over to the side of the woman and sitting down once again. It seemed tame enough, then again if the creature had been doing these shows for a while, no doubt it knew the routine subconsciously. It's weird, humans can tame these creature so easily?

"For this act, we require someone from the audience!"

I was startled when Sebastian suddenly rose to his feet, looking down at the illuminated stage with a hard expression. Ciel looked up too, surprised by the butlers sudden action.

"What's with you? Did you see somethi-"

All attention seemed to turn to us in an instant when Joker spotted Sebastian's form in the crowd and pointed a very thin finger at him.

_'Wait...what's with his hand? It looks off...thin...'_

"That really distinguished man in the tailcoat! Please come on down to the stage!"

To say I was slightly embarrassed when all eyes turned to us three was a slight understatement. My body slumped back in the seat in an attempt to look smaller when people watched us with curious looks, some murmuring to themselves. Ciel looked equally as shocked, staring up at his butler with an open mouth. Obviously, he didn't expect us to be the centre of attention so early. With a silent exchange of looks between the two, Ciel muttered a 'Go', sending Sebastian on his way down to the stage. Once the butler stepped out onto the stairs that lead down to the main stage, I scooted over to the masters side, whispering lowly to him.

"Do you think it's wise to let him go down there?"

Ciel sighed softly, keeping an eye on the demon, "If it allows us some form of contact with them we can use that to our advantage."

Clever. I guess.

"Let's just hope he doesn't do anything too reckless..."

I scoffed in amusement, "Sebastian _reckless_? Blasphemy."

The amusement quickly vanished when Sebastian finally made his way into the stage and walked over to the two performers. Joker stepped forward and motioned his hand to a small podium that had been wheeled out.

"Alright sir! Could you please lie down here for me?"

He was ignored. Completely ignored. Sebastian walked past those two like a man on a mission, stepping over to the animal and caressing it's face.

I heard a cough from beside me, Ciel choking on his own breath in shock. I stared at the demon with a confused look, the crowd gasping in surprise and horror. Then look of unbridled surprise on the entertainers faces was almost comical, as Sebastian carried on petting the animal with a complete look of adoration.

_'What the fuck...?'_

"Crap!" Ciel hissed, "I forgot, Tigers are part of the cat family!"

"T-Tiger?" My voice quivered as I watched the animal make strange noises, Sebastian inspecting different parts if the tiger from ears to paws.

Oh- wait. So this was just a big cat? Damn, no wonder he was so eager to get down there!

Ciel covered his face in embarrassment, cheeks tinged red. I copied him, hearing people mutter to one another about his behaviour.

_'So much for Sebastian not doing anything reckless...'_

From this distance, I couldn't hear what was behind said by the demon, his words were low and inaudible. He two performers said nothing, staring at the scene like they were two seers caught in the sights of an oncoming carriage. The tiger seemed to be enjoying Sebastian's touches, it made deep, rumbling mewling noises like a normal cat would.

_'Lucky animal...'_ By thoughts became bitter. Hm...

Though...Things though went from calm to horrific in a matter of seconds.

Especially when the tiger, literally, engulfed Sebastian's head within it's mouth, strong white fangs clamping down around those raven locks of his. The gasp that shuddered through the crowd was almost painful, a course of screams of surprise and fear from children soon followed. The animal tamer though quickly stepped into action, charging forward towards the tiger and raising her whip high.

"BETTY! You let him go!" She screeched, ready to strike the animal.

...Betty?

However, before the whip could come into contact with anyone, Sebastian's hand shot out and caught it with fast reflexes. This took the animal tamer back, her posture drooping in astonishment as she lowered the whip slightly. Slowly, the butlers head came out of the tiger's mouth, not a single scratch or nick could be seen.

"She is not to blame, she didn't do anything wrong." He spoke up loudly, the crowds shocked cries finally dying down to whispers. This was enough to finally make his voice heard. I glanced over to Ciel to see him finally looking back over the stage at his butler, his face still showing one of irritation and embarrassment.

"In the face of such loveliness, I simply could not help myself from being thoughtlessly rude..."

He turned to the performer woman slowly, taking the end of the whip and bringing it up to him lips. Even from this distance, I saw him press the leather to his lips and give the woman his trademark smirk, running a thumb along the ridges of the whip in an almost sensual way. His voice dropped again into something inaudible, making the woman step back in surprise. She then glared darkly at him, but the noticeable blush across her face was not hard to miss.

I frowned, a flood of irritation seemingly coming to light through my mind. I don't know why...but I didn't like what he just did.

_'Putting on the charms? Sebastian...'_

He couldn't continue on any longer. Not when the tiger leapt forward and clamped her giant jaw over Sebastian's head yet again, taking Sebastian by surprise.

"KYAAH! BETTY SPIT HIM OUT RIGHT NOW!"

The audience flew into a panic once more. Dispite that though, I found myself leaning back with a satisfied smile.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_

* * *

**A/N: Guys...you and your words *sniffles***

**The amount of people saying that Amy is their fav OC so far is, god I can't describe how happy it makes me, and it still surprises me today. Fan art is still in progress but it will take some time since I'm currently working on something else separate and, as stated before, start of September through til Christmas is busy as hell regarding work for me so I guess from here on out updates will take longer. Keep that in mind. Moms the word.**

**Review and good things will happen in your future. Maybe. Possibly.**


End file.
